


Spoilt Royals

by starhoneyy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Humor, Background Relationships, Blood and Violence, By that i mean ty says no shit sherlock, Eavesdropping, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical with Modern-ish elements, If you’re looking for something formal this is not it lol!, Kidnapping, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Lee Taeyong-centric, Light Angst, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Maids, Maids Taeyong and Donghyuck, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Plotty, Queens, Slow Build, Spies, Taeyong’s mouth will get him killed, The time period is ambiguous roll with it, Treason, four kingdoms - lee seo jung and kim, kings - Freeform, prince jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 90,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhoneyy/pseuds/starhoneyy
Summary: There is something rotten in the Jung Kingdom.Taeyong is sent from away from his kingdom in order to infiltrate another and pose as a maid for their royal family in order to save his.Plans go awry and the goal of his mission becomes unclear when he meets the likes of one arrogant and hotheaded prince that went by the name of Jung Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 205
Kudos: 452





	1. Fated Introductions

Taeyong wasn't ready yet.

He wasn't ready now, he wouldn't be ready tomorrow, he wasn't even remotely ready yesterday when he said his final goodbyes to his family, scared that it may have been the last time he'd see them. No, Taeyong wasn't ready, but halfway to another kingdom in the back of a carriage in the middle of the night he had to force himself to be.

They arrived at the borders of the Jung kingdom at dawn when the town outside the carriage seemed to start to rustle and bustle. The other maids he had been shipped with didn't know of his plan, they were just sent here for work or as part of a debt the Lee kingdom owed to the Jungs. All but one maid though and his name was Haein, he also subsequently had an unbearably tight grip on Taeyong's hand.

"Relax Tae, you're going to blow our cover," Haein leaned over to him to whisper. To the rest of the maids in the bumpy carriage it looked like friendly reassurance but if the tone in his voice was anything to go by, Taeyong knew it was anything but.

Taeyong nodded with a shaky exhale from where he sat and Haein's grip on his hand weakened. Their dimly lit carriage came to an abrupt halt and the maids began to rustle up.

Taeyong held unto the handle of his small suitcase tightly. He didn't own many belongings, just some undergarments, letters his family and few friends had written him before he went off, and a necklace his grandmother had given to him on his deathbed. All decrepit and useless items but to him they meant the world. They were _literally_ his world since he was being thrust into someone else’s.

The driver at the front seat called them out gruffly and Taeyong was pulled out of his reverie. He watched as the rest of the workers got up before realising he probably should too and made his way out of the carriage awkwardly behind them. The carriage had stopped in front of the gates of a large caste, big, bold, and magnificent, nothing particularly new, Taeyong had seen it all before, but the Jung kingdom was different in a way. There was something in the air that told him this place was going to change his life.

Or maybe not. He'd been listening to too many of the townsfolk’s made up stories.

"Welcome everybody," a large man dressed in a large, dark blue robe clapped his hands loudly at the handful of workers that had gotten a job in the royal house. "I'm Sir Doyoung," he clasped his hands behind his back. "Welcome to the Jung Kingdom."

The man — Sir Doyoung — scanned the crowd, everyone trained to be calm and composed and except that Taeyong alone was fidgeting. The anxiousness that he felt in the carriage was clawing up his throat and making him nauseous as Sir Doyoung eyed them in a line.

"You," he suddenly pointed a finger at Taeyong, "Introduce yourself."

Taeyong's eyes shot up and darted towards Haein for help. Haein looked straight forward, purposefully avoiding his gaze. Taeyong was meant to keep a relatively low profile yet how could he do that if all eyes were on him from the very first day. He looked back at Sir Doyoung who was staring at him expectantly but sporting a gummy smile that was surprisingly kind of reassuring.

"I'm Taeyong," he said quietly. "Taeyong," he repeated himself firmly and louder this time. Sir Doyoung's smile seemed to widen — if that was even possible — and he moved unto the next person in line smoothly, not commenting on Taeyong's obvious slip up.

 _There's no room for mistakes_.

He reminded himself as the man did his introductions, mistakes could cost you your life. Mistakes could cost him his family's life.

"Well done everybody. Now, as soon as we grace the halls you must behave _proper_ ," Sir Doyoung's voice called for attention. "The Crown Prince will be there to greet us before you will have the head maids show you around. This is your first day and please make _no mistakes_ ," Doyoung quirked a brow and Taeyong cheeks warmed at his insinuation.

Trailing after Sir Doyoung in pairs, Haein slotting himself smoothly beside Taeyong instead of his original partner to keep an eye on him, they finally stopped at the entrance hallway of the castle. He'd only been in the Lee palace a few times but this place by far outshone. The Jung kingdom was on top for obvious reasons.

"Greetings," a man dressed in fine, fitted clothing and a small, golden crown welcomed them with a large, dazzling smile. He had two men behind him at alert and for a second, Taeyong thought it was the king himself. But the man was too far too young and far too handsome (Taeyong admitted the last part under his breath).

"I'm Prince Sangyeong," he smiled at them warmly with a bow and Taeyong felt his nerves finally begin to settle. The prince had that effect, he noted.

"Crown prince," Doyoung corrected sharply, his nice demeanour completely changed, but Prince Sangyeong's smile only widened as he continued, "Welcome to the Jung Kingdom. I hope you will find us as kind and of course be in return."

Taeyong realised that this man actually seemed to have respect for workers unlike a lot of soon-to-be kings, either that or he was putting up a front but a smile that genuine told him otherwise. He had been feeling nervous about his mission before, a part of him was even _more_ nervous now that he had met his target, but a new part of him became excited. Prince Sangyeong was actually attractive and well mannered.

The prince continued with some brief introductions and welcomes before he was called away to complete his duties. Sir Doyoung, his royal advisor, went off with him and now all sense of familiarity but Haein was gone. And Haein himself wasn't exactly the most comforting person anyways.

"Come with us," One of the head maids said as they were split into two groups. Fortunately for Taeyong, Haein was put in a second group so Taeyong was no longer forced to be under his intense glare. The way the man looked at him sometimes made him shiver.

The head maid of his group showed them around the palace, never repeating herself as they were expected to just _remember_. Ridiculous in Taeyong's opinion, he'd need at least five rounds of the place before he was even semi-okay with walking around alone. He just nodded and smiled though and that seemed to please the large woman enough to not comment on the fact that he wasn't really listening. 

Somebody beside him nudged his shoulder and Taeyong looked at them, startled.

"Do you have any idea what she's saying," the boy snickered. If it was anyone else he'd think it was a scolding for not paying attention but the boy looked younger than him, playful, and probably not supposed to be there. "I'm not either," he reassured when Taeyong said nothing.

Taeyong smiled at the boy and subtly quickened his pace behind the leader. The boy faltered behind him for a second before catching up with him, smiling . Looking over at him again, Taeyong realised he was probably just as nervous as he was under that bubbly — probably jittery — facade. He looked like the youngest in their group and he wondered for a moment how he hadn't noticed him before.

"I'm Donghyuck," he whispered not so quietly to Taeyong and the head maid sent them a quick warning glance. Taeyong just smiled at him again not wanting to speak and cause further trouble. _Lay low_ , he reminded himself.

"You can call me Haechan, though." This time Donghyuck, or Haechan, wasn't as quiet and had successfully caught the eye of the head maid again. Now with her eyes on them, so was everyone else's.

"You two boys," she said with a look of disdain, "Step forward."

Taeyong groaned internally but followed her orders and Donghyuck followed suit, a warm blush spreading over his cheeks and twiddling his thumbs. Taeyong was looking at the woman, well not _really_ looking at her, more at the mole on her neck because he was too afraid to meet her gaze as she pursed her lips into a thin line.

"You, what is your name?" she pointed sharply at Donghyuck and the boy spluttered. This was it, Taeyong thought, he'd be fired and it was barely his first day on the job. He had pity for him as the woman scolded him and his bottom lip trembled. He oddly reminded Taeyong of his younger brother in that moment and Taeyong suddenly remembered that he probably had a family too, most likely a struggling one or he wouldn't have been sent to work so far away.

Be it stupidity or pity, _whatever_ it was, it compelled Taeyong's mouth to open up against his will.

"It was me," he interrupted her quickly and the woman's eyes darted over to his, giving him a once over. It was obvious he was lying, he'd never been good at it, but she shifted her attention to him instead anyhow. "I was the one who made the noise in the back."

Taeyong hung his head in shame as all eyes were trained on him, Donghyuck's in shock and the head maid's in disapproval. He also hung his head in regret, he was about to lose his job over some boy he didn't even know. It was a good deed but sometimes good deeds never got you far in life, Taeyong had learned that the hard way. So why did he put his job on the line for him?

"If you choose to take his fall, so be it. I intended to assign everyone their first piece of work so you can have yours first."

Taeyong looked up with a frown, he had a bad feeling about this. Donghyuck, who was staring at him so intently before, looked away quickly, fearing Taeyong's wrath. Taeyong was annoyed, sure, but he'd never actually do anything to the kid.

"Your first task is to clean the halls upstairs. You must sweep it up before the hour ends," the woman said finally before turning away from him and giving other menial tasks to the rest of the workers.

Her order was simple enough, he figured. The cleaning supplies were in the kitchen and he at least knew where the kitchen was. Cleaning the halls wasn't much of a problem either, they were fairly empty other than a duke who passed through and he bowed to. It was so easy that Taeyong began to think this whole mission thing probably wouldn't be that bad.

His mission itself was simple enough; Flirt with the Jung family's eldest son (even though Taeyong had never flirted with anyone a day in his life, the Lee kingdom were relying on his beauty here) and coax secrets of the Jung's military plans out of him and whatever else he could gather. It was all relatively straightforward.

That was what he thought until he bumped into a man with a head of dark hair and crash landed on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the man hissed as Taeyong was stunned in his position on the floor. Maybe it was his fault that he was walking backwards as he swept but that didn't give the man permission to curse him out like a filthy sailor. He had half the mind to curse him out too before he looked up and his jaw dropped.

If he ever thought the crown prince was handsome, whoever this was blew him out of the water.

The man was dressed in fitted riding gear, pants so tight that they were damn near sinful. Taeyong had to force himself to look up and even then it wasn't much different. The man was horrifyingly beautiful even with sweat on his forehead and fire in his eyes, anger that was clearly directed at no one other than Taeyong.

"Can you watch where you're going you imbecile?" the man scoffed from above him with a deep, gruff voice that made Taeyong's spine shiver. The question wasn't meant to have an answer, he knew that much, but the adrenaline that had lingered from speaking up the last time temporarily made him mad, "Yes, I think I can."

The man looked at Taeyong incredulously as Taeyong stood up and dusted himself. _Bad idea_ , his gut was screaming at him, _bad, bad idea_. But It was too late to think about how bad of an idea it was when he was already face to face with the (annoyingly handsome) repercussions.

His body now fully erect, Taeyong met the man's gaze. He had to look away almost immediately though, his piercing brown eyes were too much to handle.

"Do you know who I am?" The man sneered at him, pointing a finger at himself. Taeyong did him a slow once over, enjoying the view, before landing on the man's face again. Oh. He probably should know who it was. He looked sort of royal.

"Prince Jaehyun!" A voice called out behind them and Taeyong whipped his head to face Haein who was quickly approaching with a strained, polite smile. Prince Jaehon, or whatever his name was, watched Sangyeong bow with pursed lips and a quirked brow.

 _Great_ , Taeyong thought, now he was in trouble with two men and one of them was a goddamn _prince_.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour, he's new here," Haein apologised with another bow as the prince eyed him distastefully and Taeyong resisted the urge to roll his eyes, so was Haein. Jaehyun's attention quickly shifted back unto Taeyong and for once, Taeyong felt exposed, raw and naked. There was something glinting in the Prince's eyes he couldn't place his finger on.

The Prince didn't leave him time to think as he side stepped them and continued off to wherever he was going in the first place. When Jaehyun was out of sight, Haein turned to Taeyong with narrowed eyes.

"Follow me," he said and began walking off sharply like he'd known the place his entire life. Taeyong followed like a puppy dog, head hung low and ready to deal with Haein lecturing him about the mission for the millionth time.

He had started his day off on a bad, bad foot, he muttered to himself, and the rude Prince that was stuck on his mind didn't make the rest of his day any easier.

(Well it did, Taeyong now had an eensy weensy crush.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my first ever fics so it isn’t perfect and does need quite a bit of editing (soon). I will not delete it, though, because despite that, this fic is my one and only baby <3  
> I also just really like the damn plot.  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	2. Weeds And Dungeons

Nevermind, Taeyong did _not_ have a crush. Not on a grown man that had tattled on him like a child to the head maid to get him fired but instead he was weeding out the gardens as a second option. No more crushes, he reaffirmed to himself as he pulled out another crocus weed. Not on rude, haughty, beautiful men who told on him like children.

Looking up from where he was crouched, he locked eyes with the man in question. Prince Jaehyun was accompanied on his walk side to side with his brother and Sir Doyoung scribbling something messily on a scroll behind them. Taeyong's frown turned into a scowl as Jaehyun passed them, lips turned into an obvious and taunting smirk.

He was large and he was rude and he was handsome. Annoyingly handsome. So annoyingly handsome that Taeyong snapped off a flower instead of a weed.

"Taeyong?" a voice said quietly, pulling him out of his annoyed trance. Taeyong blushed from embarrassment at the mauled plant, it was a pretty white rose but now it was ugly. And dead. And sad.

"What do you want?" Taeyong sighed as he stood up, brushing away dirt from his knees before turning around to see exactly who it was. Donghyuck ground his foot idly in the ground and played with his thumbs shyly. "Donghyuck?"

"I'm sorry," Donghyuck blurted quickly and Taeyong frowned. Sorry wasn't going to do much in the long run and if he was being honest, he wasn't really mad at the boy. More so mad at himself, but there was no harm in teasing him.

"I'm weeding out the garden when it's not even my position because of you," Taeyong sighed, folding his arms and suppressing a smile. It was actually mainly because he bumped into a prince but Donghyuck's grim expression made him decide to leave that out.

"I'm sorry," Donghyuck repeated himself again and Taeyong chuckled, ruffling his auburn hair.

"It's alright kid," he sighed. "I'm not a kid, I'm twenty," Donghyuck looked up at him with a nose scrunched in disgust. His switch up was so sudden that Taeyong wondered if he was truly that sorry in the first place. Taeyong quirked a brow but said nothing.

"Okay, be a strong _man_ and help me dig out the rest of these weeds," Taeyong placed the clippers in his hands. Donghyuck looked up at the clippers in his hands with wide eyes before looking back up at Taeyong sheepishly. "That's what I thought," Taeyong snorted, retrieving the clippers. Donghyuck's body visibly relaxed as if he was glad he didn't have to do any manual labour.

"I need your help actually," Donghyuck rubbed his neck, his cheeks painting red. Taeyong quirked a brow. So _that_ was why he apologised. Yeah, he definitely wasn't sorry at all. In fact, Taeyong was sure he'd voluntarily get him in trouble by talking again if it came down to it.

Still, he couldn't find it in himself to say no to him. "What is it?" Taeyong breathed out as Donghyuck looked up at him with disgustingly cute puppy eyes. Even if he'd gotten in trouble again, Taeyong didn't know who could possibly resist that face. A monster maybe.

"The head maid gave me some tasks to do by dinner time but I've kinda been running slow."

 _Slacking off,_ Taeyong stopped himself from correcting. It wouldn't make a difference anyways plus he was sure Donghyuck would try to deny it.

"So, I was wondering if you could take my place to serve during dinner?" Donghyuck looked up at him hopefully and clasped his hands. Taeyong pinched the bridge of his nose, he didn't like this idea at all. "Pretty please?"

Finally, Taeyong relented and gave into Donghyuck's puppy eyes. "Fine, Donghyuck," he sighed, and looked past him. The sun was beginning to set now so he'd have to hurry up if he was to be done by dinnertime.

"You can just call me Haechan," Donghyuck beamed, suddenly nudging into him playfully. "Y'know, as a thanks. Only _special_ people can call me that."

Taeyong snorted.

Donghyuck laughed at the noise before suddenly freezing and Taeyong furrowed his brows before glancing over his shoulder to see the problem. The head maid of their division was looking over at them with a disapproving look again. Taeyong looked back at Donghyuck who gulped before bending down to get back to work and Donghyuck high tailing off somewhere to go finish his tasks.

At one point of his gardening, Taeyong felt eyes bore into his back. That was impossible though, there was no one else around when he looked up.

When the sun had set just over the palace's horizon it signalled that it was dinner time. There was a whole lot more scampering and scurrying during the evening time and Taeyong bumped into another maid and knocked over her tray on the way into the kitchen. He then let out an awkward string of heartfelt apologies. That had earned him even more looks from the other workers and now he was _sure_ he was going to remain friendless for the duration of his stay.

The cook handed him over a tray of food when he mentioned Donghyuck's name and he sped walked out of the kitchen to the doors outside the dining hall. He took several deep breaths and closed his eyes, his tray of food slightly trembling in his hands. When he opened them, Haein was standing in front of him with a raised brow and his lips pressed into a thin line.

"What do you think you're doing?" Haein smoothed a hand over his own empty, silver tray. "This isn't your job," Harin reprimanded harshly. Taeyong bit his tongue, this man had control over him and if he reported that Taeyong was failing, well.... he was too scared to think about what would happen to his family back at home.

"Go in there and do your job, bat your eyelashes at him or whatever it takes, just grab the prince's attention," Haein grabbed his arm forcefully as Taeyong tried to pass by.

And even though he and Taeyong were level in height, Taeyong couldn't help but feel small under the man's sharp gaze. Taeyong pulled himself out of Haein grasp and turned away, mumbling an _I will._ (Jeez, if he was going to be on his dick all the time he might as well suck it.) Taeyong held back a snicker at his own thoughts as he entered the dining hall.

The first thing he saw — the first thing he _felt_ — were a pair of familiar eyes drilling holes into his body. Prince Jaehyun, he could recognise the feeling of that stare anywhere. The next thing he noticed were the people at the table. The King, the Queen and their two sons on a table far too long and far too spread out for them to be close.

He stepped in carefully making sure to balance the tray as steadily as he could in his shaky hands. He could feel anxiousness rise within him and his heart stutter. It honestly felt like all eyes were on him when the truth was no one was really paying any attention to him at all, nobody but one.

When he got closer to the table to serve, the pair of eyes that were on his body didn't let up, if anything the staring got worse. It made him feel hot and tense and distracted, far too distracted, distracted enough to meet Prince Jaehyun's stare briefly when he knew he should have been focusing on his footsteps and posture.

In fact, he was so distracted by the way Jaehyun was staring at him so intensely across the dinner table that he didn't notice the Crown Prince's sword that was carelessly placed on the floor. Before he could even register it, he tripped and landed on the Prince's lap, the food on his tray spilling everywhere.

At once, the room went eerily silent as if everyone was holding their breaths. Taeyong himself wasn't breathing and for a passing moment, he swore he heard a pin drop. Nobody dared to say a word, everyone waiting for who would break the suffocating silence.

It was the King.

"You dare come into my dinner table and commit treason?" Treason was a but of an exaggeration but Taeyong was too scared to feel sarcastic. He scrambled off Prince Sangyeong's lap and bowed repeatedly, his blonde hair rising and falling rapidly over his forehead. “That won't save you now boy. Guards!"

"No father," Jaehyun interrupted from the other side of the table. Taeyong whipped his head to the prince, that devilish smirk that played on his lips showed him that Jaehyun must've been planning something.

"I think it'd be better to send him to the dungeons for the night," Jaehyun sipped on his wine, his lips curved into a wicked smile as the glass touched his lips. Taeyong's eyes widened at the prospect of being forced into the dungeons. There were scary stories about that place and rumours that some people never even made it out. He couldn't go down there, he just couldn't.

King Jung looked as if he was contemplating before Prince Sangyeong spoke up. "No father, that's too harsh," he said quickly as if reading his fathers thoughts. The King shot him a warning look and it was clear that Sangyeong had lost the battle before it even begun. Taeyong thanked him silently in his head though, that was much more than most people were ever willing to do for him.

"Just for the night," King Jung said finally, rubbing on his beard. Jaehyun frowned whilst his brother smiled triumphantly. "We'll deal with him in the morning."

Despite what was happening, Taeyong felt relief wash over him. He hadn't lost his job and he hadn't failed his family. Not yet at least.

"Guards," the King snapped a finger and two men dressed in clad iron stepped forward out of the shadows. They came barrelling at him from both directions and Taeyong took a step back, cowering in fear. These men were much, much larger than him. "Take him away," the King said dismissively with the wave of a hand.

The men nodded wordlessly and each picked up one of Taeyong's arms as if he weighed less than a feather. Taeyong swore he'd never felt so embarrassed and shameful in his life than in that moment. All the workers made way for them as if they were a disease passing, staring as they went. One pair of eyes stood out from the rest, burning and prickling with heat at his skin before they exited the dining hall and Taeyong could feel it no more.

_Bastard._

Taeyong stayed relatively quiet even though the guards fingers were digging into his skin as they dragged him along and brought him into some section of the palace he'd never even seen before. He didn't even know the place existed but with every step they took down the winding stairs and the darker it got as they made their way down, Taeyong felt his body being filled with trepidation.

He could barely see when they made it to the bottom, it was just that dark. One of the guards let go of his arm — _Thank God_ — to jingle a pair of keys through the lock of a metal cell before proceeding to throw him in.

Taeyong stumbled in, trying hard not to catch himself from falling. He didn't want to touch whatever was hard and gross and sticky on the floor. The guards left laughing and Taeyong had half a mind to curse them out. He would have, he reasoned, but they left too soon. Totally not because he was afraid of them or anything, _psh no._

"What the hell do I do now?" Taeyong rubbed at his arms and scrunched his nose. It was cold and it was rotten and it was dark and it smelt worse than horse stables. "This is all his fault," he muttered angrily to himself.

It was easy to point fingers, the culprit was obvious from the get go. If he was to go all the way back it would be Donghyuck — no actually, _himself_ for ever indulging in Donghyuck in the first place, but there was no need to do that. No, the real culprit who had caused the entire turn of events since he stepped into the palace in the first place was roaming free. He had a name too like all criminals did.

_"Prince my ass."_

Prince Jung Jaehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/Starhoneyyy)


	3. Losses And Gains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You win some, you lose some. In this case, it’s the other way around.

Taeyong didn't know when he fell asleep after forcing his eyes to stay open for so long, but when he awoke it wasn't any darker than when he had fallen asleep — the only difference was the figure of a person standing outside his cell door with their arms crossed.

"What the fu—" he backed up in his corner, startled and hit his head off the wall. His sentence was cut off by a groan. In hindsight, it was probably a good thing that it got cut off, the person at the other side of the bars was none other than Crown Prince Sangyeong.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," the prince leaned in to look at Taeyong cowering in the corner. Taeyong stood up sheepishly. "It's just me," he cleared his throat, "Prince Sangyeong."

 _No shit sherlock_ , Taeyong could recognise that voice anywhere, everyone was supposed to. "Are you okay? Wait, bad question. I'm sorry that this happened to you, it's my fault," the Prince said solemnly. Taeyong trudged over to the cell's bars, rubbing at his cold arms. "I got the key off one of the guards," Sangyeong jingled a set of keys in his hands lightly.

The prince tried the locks with one of the keys and it didn't unlock. "Sorry," he mumbled, taking out another key from the bunch. 

Taeyong laughed, the prince was endearing in an awkward sort of way. Plus, this was a clear way to get a head start in his mission. He'd have to try and put on a class act.

"Thank you," Taeyong fluttered his eyelashes and prayed to God it worked. It seemed somewhat effective as a light blush coated the prince's cheeks. Then Taeyong started to blush because he was blushing and because he was totally out of his element with this. Then they were both fully blushing as Taeyong stepped out. "Thank you," he whispered shyly to his feet.

Sangyeong cleared his throat, "You're welcome." There was a brief, awkward pause for a moment before the Prince spoke up again. "I'm guessing you want to go shower."

Taeyong scrunched his nose as he took in the smell. Staying in that cell made him smell _awful_ and he couldn't understand how the Prince could stand to be around him right now. "Not that you smell or anything," Sangyeong added quickly.

"Don't lie to me, I smell like shit." As soon as Taeyong said it, he covered his mouth with his hands, eyes wide. His habit of cursing was genuinely going to get him killed, either that or chase away the prince, but to his surprise Sangyeong only laughed loudly.

That was all it took for the awkward tension in the air to evaporate and Taeyong joined him in a fit of giggles. "I suppose you do smell like a donkey's ass," Sangyeong said amusedly as they made their way up the stairs unto the main level of the castle, away from those wretched dungeons Taeyong would _pay_ not to return to. Well, it wasn't all _that_ bad. Sir Doyoung had visited him at one point to say hi.

As soon as they reached the top, the Prince's rigid and polite demeanour returned and they parted ways with a bow. Taeyong sped walked to his chambers and on his way saw Donghyuck and groaned. He tried to avoid him by going a different route but Donghyuck had already spotted him and was bounding towards him.

"Sorry about that.... again," Donghyuck scratched his neck and Taeyong rolled his eyes. This kid wasn't sorry at all.

"You know you're not sorry. It's fine," Taeyong sighed and continued the walk to his room but to his dismay, Donghyuck followed.

"You know me so well," Donghyuck smile at him, walking backwards. Taeyong cast an irritated glance at him but he wasn't mad. Not truly.

"I feel like we're besties already," Donghyuck clinged to his arm, skipping happily beside him before abruptly pulling away in disgust. Taeyong suppressed a laugh. "You smell like literal shit," Donghyuck held his nose.

"That hurt my feelings," Taeyong grinned at him, "I think I deserve a hug for that," he stepped forward. Donghyuck paled and mumbled something about doing his chores (obviously not) before bolting away, causing Taeyong to laugh.

Taeyong took the long way to his room as that way he'd encounter less people. Only with luck like Taeyong's, he encountered Prince Jaehyun who was walking the opposite way at the other side. Taeyong's expression turned into a scowl as Jaehyun smiled and waved a hand to clear the air in front of his nose while he passed. Taeyong suddenly — or maybe not so suddenly since it'd been building up — had the overwhelming urge to throttle him. Instead, he hastened the walk to his room.

Did he really smell that bad? He sniffed himself. _Yeah, he did._

He stepped out of his chambers, dry and squeaky clean, his body raw and itchy from the intense scrubbing. To his surprise — not really a surprise when he thought about it — Haein was standing outside the door with his arms behind his back and slitted eyes.

"This isn't your chamber zone," Taeyong stepped out of his room cautiously, Haein eyeing him with disdain. What was with everyone in the damn kingdom looking at him like that?

"I'm here to fetch you," Haein said, straightening his posture. "So soon?" the fear in Taeyong's voice came through the cracks of his steadiness.

"Yes. _Now_.” Haein held his arm causing Taeyong to take in a sharp breath. He could've shrugged him off, he _should've_ shrugged him off, but the man made him feel small, weak, and helpless. Only him.

"You have to grovel at his feet for what you did," Haein hissed and Taeyong furrowed his brows. He'd rather keep his pride, thank you very much. But as much as a sharp mouth he had sometimes, Haein left no room for discussion, plus he was still painfully aware of the fingers stabbing into his arm. In actual fact, maybe Taeyong _would_ grovel, the thought of failing his family was ringing through his head.

"Yes," he whispered and Haein let go sharply. Taeyong took steady deep breaths as he walked behind Haein, ready face to the music. He lowered his head, face red in embarrassment as he passed the curious eyes of the other workers.

_The walls have ears._

They also had eyes because a handful of people had seen it. From what he gathered from the whispers though, everything was being overly dramatised. Some people were saying he backflipped unto him by accident, others were saying he did it on purpose to catch Prince Sangyeong's attention. Taeyong snorted at that one. That was definitely one way to go about it and it did have some truth as he guessed it worked out in his favour in that aspect. But now, if he put it lightly, he was royally _fucked._

They arrived at the doors of the throne room, Haein pausing to give him one last look. It was almost pitying like he knew this might be the end for Taeyong. Taeyong hated pity.

With trembling hands and several deep breaths, he stepped through the door, the intense feelings of eyes on his body immediately as he came through. The King and Queen were sitting on their throne, Prince Sangyeong on the King's side and Prince Jaehyun on the Queen's. The name left a bitter taste in his mind and mouth.

"You know why you're here," the King said finally. Taeyong couldn't help but think _yes, I do, do you?_ The double meaning almost made him laugh but for the sake of peace (and not wanting to be ordered to be executed on the spot) he nodded.

A breath passed and Taeyong noticed their expectant stares. _Oh,_ he was supposed to be kneeling,

"You're a stray one," the King said distastefully when Taeyong knelt, red faced and anxiety tearing at his chest. He lowered his gaze, it was obvious to anyone in the room what was coming. "You don't possess the qualities of a proper maid."

The situation was so painfully ironic he could laugh. _Of course_ he wasn't a royal maid. Actual maids spent years in training before being shipped off to a neighbouring kingdom. Taeyong, on the other hand, was given a sudden letter and a few weeks of training before being thrust into this new life. "Of fucking course."

He was sure nobody had heard his muttering but a small laugh erupted from Jaehyun's chest and all eyes were momentarily focused on him. The King eyed his son with a raised brow to which Jaehyun coughed, "There seemed to be something caught in my throat."

The distraction itself was fleeting and now it was back to Taeyong again. He closed his eyes, wincing and bracing himself for his dismissal. He had failed himself, he had failed the Lee kingdom, but most importantly, he had failed his family.

"I revoke your position as a servant in this palace," the King said finally. And as weird as it was, Taeyong felt that he could finally _breathe._ There was no more anticipation for what was to come. It had happened and as quickly as it started was as quickly as it was over with.

That was until another voice spoke up.

"I disagree."

Taeyong's head shot up from where he knelt with a sharp intake of breath. You don't just _disagree_ with the King. His word was final, no room for counter argument be he wrong or right. To argue with the King you'd either have a death wish or be a madman. Taeyong decided Jaehyun was both.

"I disagree father," Jaehyun drawled out. "I think he should stay. Sending him away would be hasty." Jaehyun's words weren't delicately put, if anything, they were teetering on the edge of treason. Perhaps it was because Jaehyun was his son, or maybe because it was due to the lack of witnesses in the room, but the King allowed him to continue.

"Don't you agree, Sangyeong?" Jaehyun looked over to his brother with a slanted smile and for a moment Taeyong wondered if this was really about him at all.

Prince Sangyeong himself held his composure, only a panic striken look that disappeared so fast Taeyong was left wondering if he imagined it. Nobody else in the room seemed to notice and if they did they didn't comment on it.

"Whatever the King chooses is best," Sangyeong said neutrally, his brother's words seemingly unable to topple him over in the slightest.

Jaehyun snorted, "You've always been the neutral kind." Sangyeong said nothing back and Jaehyun turned back around to face Taeyong. "I think he should continue working here... as my personal maid." There was a sense of boredom in his tone as if this was truly a waste of time for him but there was something awfully predatory in the way he looked at Taeyong.

Taeyong reeled back, eyes slightly wide. Nobody else in the room batted an eye. The King looked at his son with eyes narrowed as if to figure out his motives. Whatever facade Jaehyun was putting up had worked and The King's face became schooled again.

"I think it's a good idea," the Queen was the first to speak up. "If he needs a helper so be it."

Be it the Queens not-so-convincing words, or the fact that he didn't think this matter was worth spending more time on, the King agreed. "If that is what you wish, my son, it shall be granted."

Jaehyun grinned so hard the craters on his cheeks were on full display and despite everything, Taeyong actually wanted to get up and poke them. He cast away his gaze to Prince Sangyeong instead, if he held Jaehyun's eyes for much longer he might really have done something that would damn his job. Prince Sangyeong didn't seem to share the same thoughts as Jaehyun as his expression turned surly. It kind of stung Taeyong, they weren't that close but he thought he'd at least want him here.

"You may leave," the King waved a hand dismissively and Taeyong stared at it dumbly before realising he had to actually get up. He stood up, heart stuttering in his chest and body still just as shaky as it was when he entered. Haein shot him a look from the corner to silently say _we need to have a word_ and Taeyong dreaded having to talk to him again. He bowed to the royal family before quietly slipping past the guards and exiting. Haein joined him a minute later.

"I know you wanted me to get fired," Taeyong said flatly, suddenly finding the courage to talk back. He knew Haein didn't like him and if it was up to the man, Taeyong probably wouldn't have come with him in the first place, beauty be damned. 

"While you're right in thinking, you've sealed the letter to your own doom," Haein sighed warily, causing Taeyong to knit his brows together. 

_"What?"_

Haein rubbed his temples at his obliviousness whilst Taeyong looked at him, stupefied. Haein stepped forward, dropping his voice an octave before he spoke.

"Because being his personal maid would be _worse_ than getting fired."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y i k e s  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	4. Socks And Carriage Kidnappings

To put it simply, and as much as he grudgingly hated to admit to a snooty Haein, working for Jaehyun _sucked_. Like, sucked more than listening to the head maid's godawful tangents and cleaning every corner of the kingdom. It wasn't that the work Jaehyun had him doing was gruelling per se, it was more so tiring and menial. Oftentimes just plain _petty._

"What are you doing here?" Donghyuck asked, startled when Taeyong suddenly burst into the sewing room. "And what is that you have in your hand?"

"He wants me to sew up the hole in his sock," Taeyong muttered irritably to himself as he rummaged through the storage box for some supplies. "Who the hell took all the white thread?"

Donghyuck blinked once, twice, thrice, before bursting into obnoxiously loud laughter. "You're kidding me," he giggled. When Taeyong didn't answer, too busy scouring through multicoloured threads with ten minutes left on the clock, Donghyuck laughed again. "I have that thread by the way."

"Yes, I'm serious," Taeyong darted over to where Donghyuck sat, a sock dangling in one hand. At least it was clean. "It's his favourite sock or something. Now hand me over your needle," Taeyong said exasperatedly. 

Donghyuck handed him over his threaded needle with none of his usual teasing and watched as Taeyong sewed up the small hole impressively fast, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"I can't believe he has you sewing up his socks. Like, why not just buy a new one?" Donghyuck crossed his arms, leaning back into his chair. Taeyong rolled his eyes, "This is the least of it."

Taeyong finished up his sewing in record time — _"I should get a medal for this."_ — and handed the needle and thread back over to Donghyuck. "Thanks for your help, kiddo."

"What is with you people and seeing me as a kid?" Donghyuck threw his sewing kit down on the table and slumped back into his chair with a huff. Taeyong didn't have time to give into his childish whims, he probably had approximately another thirty seconds before Jaehyun was looking for him to arrive with his sock. A second too late and he'd probably have to do his dirty laundry again. Taeyong shivered at the memory.

Taeyong knocked on the chamber door twice before a voice invited him in. He presented the newly sewn sock with two hands before his jaw slackened.

"Oh," Jaehyun said with a polite smile, slipping on his last sock. "I've already found a pair..." he said innocently. "Thank you for your help though."

Taeyong's grip on the sock turned deathly and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was imagining it as the Prince's neck. Jaehyun looked up at him with a childish smile knowing very well Taeyong couldn't protest. Not if he wanted to keep his job, that is. His smile turned sour when he looked at Taeyong's hands. Taeyong watched him plod over to him with his socked feet and a frown.

 _You have pretty feet,_ Taeyong wanted to say but he didn't want to come across like he had a fetish of some sort. Besides, Jaehyun did have pretty feet. He had (annoyingly) pretty everything.

"What did you do to yourself?" Prince Jaehyun gripped his hand suddenly, and Taeyong almost whined from seeing his hard work faintly drop unto the floor. Jaehyun eyed Taeyong's hand with an expression Taeyong had never seen before etched unto his features. If Jaehyun didn't mess with his head so much, he might have actually called it worry.

Taeyong looked down at his hand placed in Jaehyun's soft ones. Oh. He hadn't noticed his finger was bleeding, he must've pricked it with the needle or something.

"It's nothing to worry about," Taeyong tried to pull away but Jaehyun held unto him firmly, his finger brushing over the blood and smearing it lightly. The blush on Taeyong's cheeks was in full bloom and it hid itself all the way under his shirt.

It was moments like this which made Taeyong's heart flutter and his breath hitch that made him momentarily forget how stupid and useless this all was. But again, _momentarily_ , and he was back feeling flustered and annoyed when Jaehyun pulled away with a smug grin, ridding all traces of whatever emotion Taeyong thought he was displaying before.

He eyed Taeyong from head to toe before stepping away and picking up his boots. Taeyong breathed out shakily as he watched the man plop down on his bed again.

"Where are you going?" Taeyong eyed him slipping on his boots, curiously.

"You mean, where are _we_ going," Jaehyun corrected, standing up. "Come, there’s a carriage waiting for us outside," he dodged Taeyong's question and swiftly slipped out of the chamber door. Taeyong followed behind him like a puppy, mouth opening and closing several times to ask where they were headed. There truly was a carriage waiting when they arrived outside and two other workers holding two packed bags.

They bowed at the Prince but Taeyong didn't miss the distasteful look one of the workers shot him as they approached. 

"I'll take these bags, thank you very much." They handed over the bags with protest written on their faces but willing hands for who could deny a prince?

"Your father wishes for us to accompany you sir," one of the workers said hesitantly. Taeyong fidgeted with his fingers, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. The us in the sentence was a little over emphasised.

Jaehyun raised a brow, "Is that so?" He looked to be contemplating for a moment before smiling and promptly put a hand on Taeyong's back, much to everyone's surprise (and fluster in Taeyong's case), and ushered Taeyong in first before following in after him. Taeyong had half the mind to tell him not to touch him and another teeny weeny _weeniest_ part to tell him to keep it there.

Jaehyun put his head out of the carriage door as the maids watched in disbelief, he then tilted his head to the side with a boyish grin. "Tell father to meet me there."

Before he shut the door, Taeyong poked his head out briefly and stuck out his tongue before slamming the door and turning back to Jaehyun with a demure smile.

"Wait, is your father — sorry, the King — meant to ride with us?" Taeyong said, slightly panic stricken. Jaehyun ignored his question, shuffling over to place the bags on the chair, effectively taking up over half the space.

"Come sit," Jaehyun said simply and Taeyong chewed on his bottom lip hesitantly before taking tentative steps towards him. He squished his body closer to the bags and Jaehyun looked over at him with an unimpressed expression before turning away, looking bored.

Taeyong scooted over to him just a _little_ bit, the bags were digging into his sides. The silence that grew between was them almost tangible. They'd had some brief moments alone, sure, but more than half the time it was just him contemplating the next useless errand for Taeyong to run.

Now, however, Taeyong was painfully aware that they were the only two sitting in the back of the carriage. Two of them in the carriage.

Alone.

He almost wished that the workers Jaehyun had dismissed had come with them, even the one who had given him the side eye. The silence was making him jittery, a hand on his leg to stop it from bouncing as the driver set off.

"It's kind of hot in here," Taeyong said awkwardly as Jaehyun rested his head and crossed his arms. "Well not hot, like lukewarm? I don't know, kind of cold. The uniform isn't that thick and I don't grow much hair. Not that you needed to know how much hair I grow, especially in some other regions—" Jaehyun turned his rested head over to face him with a blank face.

"Sorry, that was unnecessary wasn't it? When I get nervous, I babble—"

Jaehyun snorted, "Yeah, I can tell."

Taeyong's cheeks dusted pink and he raked his hands absentmindedly over the bags. "I don't have any clothes with me." The sudden thought dawned on him.

"You worry an awful lot," Jaehyun said, vaguely interested.

"Maybe I wouldn't be worrying if I didn't get goddamn kidnapped in here." The words left Taeyong's mouth before he could even think of fighting to control it and his eyes enlarged in shock. His stupid mouth was seriously going to get him killed.

Jaehyun looked at him sharply, eyes boring into him like a flame and Taeyong burned with every second of the smoke-filled silence. For a moment they were still before Jaehyun looked away again with returned, distant interest and Taeyong let out an audible sigh of relief.

"You don't act much like a maid," Jaehyun said offhandedly and Taeyong briefly felt dread set in his bones. What if Jaehyun had figured him out? He was never a great liar and if asked directly, he didn't know what he'd do. As much as he hated to admit it, having Haein around would be great right now.

Taeyong waited carefully for his next words, steadying his breaths and racking his brain for a believable excuse. When Jaehyun said nothing, he crinkled his brows. Perhaps he had nothing to worry about, Jaehyun seemed to have said it more out of faint interest or maybe just to fill that silence because he didn't add unto it after that. They were back to quietness again.

"Take a nap, your staring is making me uncomfortable. I know I'm handsome but keep your eye fucking to a minimum," Jaehyun said lazily before turning away and closing his eyes.

Taeyong was struck dumb. Him? Jaehyun? Why would he would he want to fuck Jaehyun of all people? Sure he was hot, and handsome, and looked good when sweating in his riding gear outside when the sun hit at an angle— That was besides the point. Did Jaehyun honestly think Taeyong wanted to, for lack of better term, _fuck_ him? As if Taeyong had delusional fantasies about Jaehyun being his prince charming?

It was almost laughable really. Jaehyun wasn't the picture perfect prince charming in the slightest and Taeyong wasn't one to be swept off his feet by pretty men. Sure, Jaehyun may have been somewhat (really) attractive on a good day but it was marred by the fact that he was spoilt. Spoilt royalty.

Taeyong rather fuck his own fingers for the rest of his life if it came down to it.

With a huff, Taeyong turned his body away and his knees towards the bags petulantly. He was angered by Jaehyun's audacity but Jaehyun, on the other hand, stayed seemingly unbothered. He didn't spare Taeyong another glance, and if the anger rolling off in waves from Taeyong's body touched him, he didn't even move in the slightest.

"Taeyong," a voice called out to him hazily. "Taeyong." Okay, it was a lot clearer now and the voice sounded... irritated maybe? "Taeyong!"

Taeyong jolted from his sleep and the first thing he distinctly registered was a hand on his thigh shaking him up. He straightened up and blinked his eyes, Jaehyun was staring at him, aggravation hardening his otherwise soft features.

"You sleep like a rock. I expected you to wake me up but here we are," Jaehyun sighed, taking his hand off Taeyong's thigh to which it involuntarily shot up a bit. Taeyong blushed as he rubbed his eyes. The carriage itself was no longer moving.

"You look quite pretty when you sleep," Jaehyun tilted his head with a smile. "Or maybe it's just when your mouth is closed. Blissful I think."

The compliment (or insult?) woke him up completely and he stood up as Jaehyun was exiting the carriage. It was really just the Prince messing with his head again and by God, it _worked_. Taeyong had turned bright red and waited in the carriage a little for his body for once just goddamn behave. 

He carried the bags on the chair with a huff since Jaehyun had left them inside. He nearly dropped one on his foot, the heavier of the pair, and fleetingly wondered how the Prince had carried them with such ease. Well, if his face was still red then Jaehyun would probably think it was from the heavy lifting, he figured.

Taeyong came out of the carriage with heavy, slow steps and was met with Jaehyun looking at him with an amused grin. He was also met with two other workers who were staring at him curiously.

"I like your initiative. I was going to ask them to take it but since you're so eager to please—"

"No!" Taeyong squeaked. His arms had turned into dead weight. "Please."

Jaehyun nodded at the workers and they quickly retrieved the bags from Taeyong's hold. Taeyong let out a heavy breath and rested his hands on his knees. _Jesus Christ, those were heavy._

"You shouldn't strain yourself so much. What will I do if you get sick? Who will do my bidding?" Jaehyun said with a comical pout. Taeyong straightened up and with angered eyes and gritted his teeth to avoid saying another one of his snarky remarks. Jaehyun laughed to himself at Taeyong's obvious restraint before turning around with open arms. It was then that Taeyong realised where they were.

"Are you training here?" They had arrived at a very large horse racing track with stables at the far end and seats on the side for viewing. The place was fairly empty and the sun was already beginning to set. There was also a large house, maybe mansion, nearby.

"Yes actually. There's a game tomorrow and I'll be participating. I wanted to arrive early and get some practice in to get used to the tracks," Jaehyun told him, not bothering to turn around, he was too busy admiring the view. Taeyong snorted at that, the man was in love with horses.

"Wait here, I'll get ready and you can watch me ride," Jaehyun turned to him with a grin. There was a brief pause and Taeyong wondered if Jaehyun actually expected him to say thank you for his 'humble generosity'. "You wouldn't understand," Jaehyun shook his head and Taeyong couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'll be out in a minute, take a seat."

After about twenty minutes of waiting in the stands, Jaehyun emerged in his metal riding gear, and honest to God, Taeyong's breathing _stopped_. He quickly slapped himself out of it as Jaehyun saddled up one of the horses and took to the tracks, completely concentrated on his riding the entire time.

It would be simpler like this, Taeyong thought wistfully as he watched Jaehyun circle the laps, if Jaehyun was just some local horse rider and Taeyong was back at home as a mere peasant. It would be simple if Jaehyun wasn't a mean prince who ordered him around for stupid things and Taeyong wasn't a spy here to seduce his older brother. It would be a lot easier, a lot _simpler_ if they were just plain strangers.

But it wasn't that simple, and Jaehyun's wicked grin at Taeyong when he reached his fourth lap reminded him of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, this chapter is just.. uh. Idk. Anyways, I'm sorta excited for the next one. Don't we all love a bit of (fair?) competition.  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	5. A Series Of Unfortunate Events

Today is going to be great. Today is going to be easy. Today is going to be simple. It will be a wonderful day with no mess ups.

Okay, he knew it sounded like a whole lot of bullshit but those were the lines Taeyong repeated to himself as the morning progressed. So far his positive affirmations were working against his favour. He spilt orange juice on himself in the morning whilst on his way out from serving the Prince his breakfast (thankfully Jaehyun had packed an extra uniform in one of the bags. _How considerate_ ) and when he returned to the Prince's chambers, he was gone (surprise, surprise). Then he spent an hour searching for said Prince around the building before he finally found him back inside his room again.

"Oh, you're here," Jaehyun said simply as Taeyong entered the room panting, slightly — okay, _really_ — of breath. In his defense, he thought he'd lost the Prince and the thought of getting in trouble again was worthy enough for running a marathon. Taeyong swiped a hand over his face, Jaehyun should get lost on his own time, not when Taeyong was on duty.

"Where did you—"

"It's a lovely day, isn't it," Jaehyun interrupted with a hum. "Nice for a morning jog, kinda gets me ready for the day," Jaehyun chuckled to himself before straightening up. Taeyong stared at him in disbelief. He ran all around the castle looking for him when he was outside taking a _fucking jog?_ Taeyong opened his mouth, inevitable words of annoyance and complaint about to come through.

"Dress me." Then he shut it when Jaehyun said _that_. Jaehyun was already half dressed in his riding pants, boots, and undershirt. Taeyong diverted his eyes from the top half, the shirt was a little bit too well fitted for his liking. He swore Jaehyun did stuff like that on purpose to fluster him.

"Didn't you hear me? As my _personal_ maid, it is your duty to get me dressed," Jaehyun smirked. "Or is the armour too heavy for you to carry?"

Jaehyun said that on purpose, Taeyong knew he said that on purpose to rile him up and he was irked at himself that it worked each and every time. Only the Prince could push his buttons like that. With a huff and his head held high, Taeyong picked up the pieces of armour as Jaehyun watched him with a satisfied grin (he wanted to wipe (kiss) it off).

"The first piece goes on my torso," Jaehyun stated the obvious and Taeyong forced himself to smile politely, straining his eyes not to roll back into his head to never be seen again.

_Just smile and nod Taeyong, smile and nod._

Taeyong exhaled before taking confident steps towards Jaehyun whose arms were wide open and was staring at him expectantly. He placed the metal on his torso, hands to Jaehyun's ironclad chest before wrapping his arms around it to secure it at the back. Taeyong blushed furiously from their position and Jaehyun's eyes did not once let up from him.

The arm pieces were easier considering he didn't have to wrap himself around the man again. To his surprise, Jaehyun was wordless the whole time. He expected some sort of remark or teasing but Jaehyun was quiet, oddly quiet.

"We should do this more often," Jaehyun adjusted himself when Taeyong stepped away. 

"Preferably not," Taeyong muttered to himself, turning his head away from him. Jaehyun didn't need to witness any more of his blushing than necessary.

"Preferably _yes_ if you get so red faced every time we do it," Jaehyun picked up his gloves. "You look somewhat like a strawberry every time you come near me," Jaehyun stepped forward with a tilted head. There it was again, that _look_. Like Jaehyun was a wild boar and Taeyong was the animal unfortunate enough to be his dinner. "Do I affect you that much Tae?"

Taeyong stayed rooted in place as Jaehyun approached and his mouth wound shut, his heart beating at an alarming rate.

"It's a shame I was never a fan of fruit," Jaehyun said despondently before thrusting the gloves into Taeyong's hands. "Come with me."

Taeyong nodded dumbly and followed after him, still shaken up by what had happened in the room and his heart rate _barely_ calming down. No to whatever this feeling was, nope, he wouldn't admit it. He wasn't having it. He wasn't put his job or family on the line just because of how his body was reacting against his will. He was just touch starved, he told himself. That was the only reasonable explanation.

Yeah.

It'd be a whole lot easier if he was working for Prince Sangyeong. That would speed things up and he'd be finished his job a lot quicker. Prince Sangyeong was nice and well mannered and didn't taunt or tease Taeyong like Jaehyun did. Jaehyun was just mean. Well, maybe Jaehyun had other qualities aside from being mean, he was nice. To horses at least.

"This is Betty," Jaehyun introduced the horse to Taeyong when they arrived at the stables. "I usually ride her when I come down here. She's a winner," Jaehyun brushed her mane fondly. Taeyong didn't think he had seen Jaehyun direct that expression at anyone before. Or maybe that was just at him.

"She's pretty," Taeyong admired her from afar. He was kind of scared if he was being honest, he'd never actually touched a horse before. 

"Then tell it to her," Jaehyun said firmly, turning around and holding out to brush. Taeyong startled as Jaehyun jut out the brush. "It feeds her ego."

Taeyong didn't bother asking about whether horses really had egos or not, but he did take the brush from Jaehyun albeit quite slowly. There was no hint of playfulness on his face just genuine encouragement to pet the horse. Taeyong briefly registered that this was probably the nicest the Prince had ever been to him and he didn't know if he'd get it again, so he obliged. Clearly the man had a soft spot for horses.

"Just like that," Jaehyun said softly, watching from behind as Taeyong brushed painfully slowly. "She likes if you pet her like this," Jaehyun picked up Taeyong's hand in his and placed it at a specific spot that made Betty whinny.

"I'm fine," Taeyong mumbled, removing his hand from under Jaehyun's. "I've gotten the hang of it."

Jaehyun stepped away and looked toward the stable exit. People were beginning to arrive and take their seats outside.

"I'm going to greet my family but you can stay inside and pet the horse." Taeyong nodded, still not facing Jaehyun behind him. "Don't miss me too much."

"I won't."

"I was talking to the horse."

Taeyong's cringed, his face warming from embarrassment (it seemed to be permanently red at this point) and he focused on brushing the horse as Jaehyun sniggered before leaving. Only when the door clicked shut did he breathe.

"Fucking _dumbass_. The horse!" Taeyong laughed to himself incredulously, "Of course he was talking to the dumb horse." The horse neighed loudly. "The sweet horse. The sweet, lovely horse."

The door behind him clicked open and Taeyong didn't turn around, too scared his face would be red and this time Jaehyun would compare him to a beet. It wasn't Jaehyun though.

"I was looking for the prince but you must be the second in command," a voice came from behind him. Taeyong turned around in shock before bowing. Whoever this was looked like royalty.

"I'm sorry, he's not here at the moment," Taeyong apologised meekly to which the man raised a brow. "You should be able to find him outside."

The man stared at him silently for a second, and Taeyong suddenly became hyperaware that they were alone. It wasn't the sort of feeling he got when he was alone with Jaehyun. No, that was sort of weirdly comfortable and fuzzy, but this man, this man right here made him feel icky and on edge.

"I can lead you outside," Taeyong told him quickly as the man came forward. "I can lead you outside and help you find him."

"Can I not just wait with you? He'd be stupid not to come back to you," the man peered at him and Taeyong felt panic begin to set in. His mind had gone too blank to dissect the man's words. The man placed a hand delicately on Taeyong's wrist.

"I came to retrieve my gloves— Prince Choi," Jaehyun interrupted causing Taeyong to breathe out a sigh of relief. Jaehyun stepped inside, eyes briefly darting to Taeyong's wrist before coming back up and slightly narrowing.

"It's my pleasure to see you here today," Jaehyun put out a hand courteously and Prince Choi let go of Taeyong to shake his. Taeyong rubbed at the area, he felt like it needed to be washed.

"That is my maid," Jaehyun said steely and Taeyong watched as Jaehyun's grip on the man's hands turned visibly tighter yet the man didn't even flinch. Instead, he smiled politely and pulled away.

"Is that so?" his tone was on the verge of being considered challenging. Jaehyun straightened, taking a step closer. "That's so."

Whether the man had finally figured out that he was addressing a prince, or really just Jaehyun of all people, it finally clicked for him and he stepped back with a brief, faked apology before exiting the stable. Jaehyun watched with hard eyes as the man retreated before turning back to Taeyong with the same face.

"And you," Jaehyun said, causing Taeyong to startle. "Can't you be more careful for once? Why do you always get yourself into trouble huh, are you looking for attention? Is that it?"

Taeyong eyes widened before he scoffed in disbelief, "You really think I would do that on purpose? Do you really think that?" Taeyong bit back with just as much force. Damn his job, who the hell did Jaehyun think he is?

"I don't have to deal with this right now, take your damn gloves," he threw them at Jaehyun's chest. That was the closest he'd get to a slap. Jaehyun's harsh glare didn't let up as Taeyong strode to the door. Taeyong paused for a minute, hopelessly wishing that Jaehyun might actually apologise. Wishful thinking.

"Good luck on your race." With that, he slammed the door on the way out, leaving Jaehyun and Betty in the dust.

He was completely going the wrong way, that he knew well. He was circling the areas around the stables trying to calm down and get himself composed before the races started. He wandered around, speed walking around the empty area thinking about what an actual dickhead Jaehyun was.

_He didn't even look sorry either!_

Suddenly, Taeyong stopped his pacing when he heard something rustle in the distance accompanied by hushed voices he didn't even realise were there. He thought he was alone till then. Making his way past some hay piles, he creeped over to another corner closer to the voices and hid behind a wooden pillar. Alright, it was obviously none of his business but he had a gut feeling and his gut feeling was never wrong (Okay, like 7/10 times right).

Peeking to the side of the pillar, he saw two of the stable workers conversing. He leaned forward, careful not to creak the wood, and strained his ears.

"—And the horse was poisoned. That's the orders he gave us."

A poisoned horse? Taeyong furrowed his brows and strained his ears to listen harder, his heart beating out of his chest. Whatever this was, he definitely shouldn't have been hearing it.

"Prince Jaehyun? Boss is ambitious but I suppose he's right."

Jaehyun? What the hell did Jaehyun have to do with this? Taeyong leaned forward some more but the wooden pillar creaked and he ducked behind it, heart hammering in his chest. The voices quietened almost instantly and Taeyong felt tension envelope his body. Did they know he was there? He closed his eyes and prayed to whatever God was listening that the answer was no.

Thankfully, after another couple of silent seconds, there was movement but it sounded like it was getting further away rather than closer. When the noises had completely gone, Taeyong's back slumped against the pillar in relief. He could finally breathe — no, he could finally _think._

"Alright Tae," he whispered to himself, "Horses, Jaehyun? Horses and poison.." he furrowed his brows and then it clicked. They were going to poison a horse and if he put two and two together correctly, it was going to be Prince Jaehyun's.

But why? What the hell did Jaehyun do? Sure he was an absolute malevolent asshole but poisoning his horse? If he rode it... Taeyong shivered at the thought of such an injury. He didn't even want to entertain the thought of goddamn _death_. He needed to tell Jaehyun before he went on the track and that was _now_.

"What are you doing here?"

Taeyong whipped his head up to see Sir Doyoung eying him curiously. The man's hands were clasped behind him and his posture was as rigid as it always was. Taeyong felt the urge to blurt what he'd heard but firstly, he'd have to explain how he knew it and secondly, and secondly, he was a spy so he knew better than to trust anyone.

"I got lost," Taeyong stood upright with an awkward laugh. See, terrible liar. Horrible man for the job honestly. "I'm not sure about my way to the track."

Sir Doyoung smiled at him with that same gummy smile Taeyong remembered when they first met outside the palace. Sir Doyoung never smiled at that from then on but he figured that was part of his advisor description.

"Let me take you to the stands," Sir Doyoung offered and Taeyong nodded because what else could he do? His mouth was itching to talk and he was sure if he said anything else what he had learned would come out before he could even try and stop it. So, he nodded in agreement and followed Sir Doyoung out, he could only hope he'd see Jaehyun on his way out.

He was far too late. Jaehyun was already saddled up at the race line by the time they took their seats. Taeyong bowed at the Royals before choosing to stand close to the track instead of sitting down in the worker designated section. He could feel Prince Sangyeong's eyes on him and perhaps if he were the one that found Taeyong, he would've told him.

Instead, he was forced to stand by the sidelines with a heavy heart and jittery body, waiting for Jaehyun to pass by on his horse and he'd scream something at him. What? That he didn't know. Anything that could get him to possibly quit the race halfway through or at least _be careful._

Taeyong gnawed on his lip as the rest of the racers got on their horses and he stared at Jaehyun intensely willing for Jaehyun to just _look_ at him. He knew Jaehyun must have felt his stare but the Prince was still as angry as Taeyong was barely ten minutes ago. Taeyong wished he'd just forget it, wished he'd just look at him so he'd be able to see Taeyong's worry.

The sound of the whistle shook his body and the horses set off. The first lap went without a hitch and Taeyong felt body relax, if only just a little bit. There were two more laps to go so they weren't exactly in the clear yet. The second lap posed no trouble too, Jaehyun, fueled by anger, raced faster than Taeyong had seen him the day before, ever really. The wind blew back his hair as he took the lead, concentrated and focused.

The third and final lap was where things went drastically wrong. As Jaehyun giddied his horse, it began to thrash under him and Taeyong's body filled with knowing dread. The crowd stood up with a gasp at what happened next. The horse bucked and threw Jaehyun off his back, the prince landing with a crackling thud.

He wasn't allowed to cross the line, nobody was, but as Prince Sangyeong jumped over with fire and fury in his eyes, Taeyong followed suit, instead fueled by the words Jaehyun groaned out next.

"I can't move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start picking up in the next few chapters just bear with me!  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	6. Skirts And Crutches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do tell me if there’s ever mistakes in my chapters. I only go over them like, once? And I don’t know where the hell people get beta readers, sorry!!!

Taeyong didn't know how, and he should've expected it really, but being bedridden made Jaehyun even _meaner_. If he thought Jaehyun was at his worst before, this.. this was something else entirely. He had been snarky, defensive, and throwing mini tantrums as he was confined to his bed, making every worker who served him cower in fear (no exaggeration, Taeyong had actually seen them duck) and of course Taeyong was the one to face his wrath because life had dealt him those cards and he just had to play them.

 _Serves him right,_ Taeyong thought as he knocked on the bedroom chamber with one hand and a tray with a glass of tea in the other. To Jaehyun it was supposed to be herbal, something medicinal that the doctor had insisted he should take. The rest of the workers knew it was just to calm him down. As a gruff voice told him to come in, he remembered just how that same voice had roared the day of the incident.

_"I've been sabotaged!" Jaehyun seethed but the people in the court, everyone already used to his antics, barely flinched._

_To them it looked like a temper tantrum being thrown by a petulant man-child just because he lost, but Taeyong knew better. It **was** sabotage. It also wasn't his place to speak, nobody could protect him if whoever did it found out he talked, and besides,_ _it was just a horseracing match anyways. What was so grand about it? Taeyong reasoned with those thoughts to drown out the guilt_ of being silent.

Well, two weeks had passed and Taeyong no longer felt guilty, or as guilty anyways. As Taeyong entered the chamber with the tray in hand, Jaehyun hobbled over to his bed from his window with his crutches. He should've been resting really but the day the doctor said he was allowed to use those wooden crutches was the happiest Taeyong had seen him since the entire ordeal and Jaehyun now used them to walk everywhere even though they were only meant to be used sparingly. He was still just as mean but now he was mean _and_ crippled.

"My Prince," Taeyong said with a bow. It was easier to act polite so he could get out of the room as quickly as possible. Haein had been watching the Crown Prince's movements carefully and analysing his schedule. Apparently, Sangyeong was meant to be on his free time walk around the gardens and Taeyong had approximately ten minutes left to get to him before he was called upon for a meeting.

"I brought you your tea, my Prince," he placed the tray by Jaehyun's beside.

Jaehyun glanced at it in distaste. "I don't want it." Of course it wouldn't be that easy, Jaehyun never made it so, but the least he could do was hurry it up a little. Taeyong gritted his teeth with a forced smile.

"The doctor said—"

"I don't give a damn what that old man said. He can take the tea and shove it up his wrinkled ass for all I care," Jaehyun said angrily. "Tell him to find some real medicine to fix my leg."

Taeyong closed his eyes and exhaled.

_You need your job. You want your job. Haein will literally kill you. Remember your family._

"The doctor said that you need to take this to help with the healing process," Taeyong opened his eyes and spoke with strained decorum.

Jaehyun scoffed. "Everyone in the castle must think I'm dumb," he stood up. "You think I don't know what they put in there to 'calm me down'?" Jaehyun stalked over to where Taeyong stood. Well, more like hobbled, and it would've been funny if Taeyong didn't somehow feel threatened. Jaehyun came forward and Taeyong moved back until he was pressed against the wall, heart racing in his chest, not out of fear but out of _anticipation._

Jaehyun put his hands on the wall to both sides of Taeyong's head and Taeyong suspected it was to do more than just steady himself. Intimidate him, it was supposed to intimidate him and by God it worked. "Do you not know when to shut up and do your damn job for once, maid?"

And Taeyong should've shut up and taken it. Sangyeong was out there in the gardens and Taeyong needed to talk to him. It was straightforward really, but his mouth always had a way of making things more difficult.

"I'm not a maid, I'm a servant because I'm a man," Taeyong corrected him indignantly with his head held high. The term itself felt just as degrading but nothing made could make him feel smaller than the way he was trapped under Jaehyun's arms in that moment. He swallowed his cottony mouth with a gulp but stood his ground.

"I don't know," Jaehyun tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. His stare felt hot on Taeyong's body. "You look like a maid to me." Jaehyun brought a hand to graze Taeyong's cheek, "Soft edges like a woman, dainty like a girl. A lot like a _maid_."

Taeyong's face burned fiery red, whether it was from embarrassment or anger was what he didn't know. Jaehyun's hand dropped from his cheek and onto his waist. "I'd like to see you in a skirt."

That seemed to snap Taeyong back into his senses and push Jaehyun off with force. Jaehyun didn't particularly stumble, it was as if he had been expecting it and that somehow made it even worse, like he knew Taeyong would take it, like he _knew_ Taeyong would play his sick games unless he took it a step too far. Jaehyun watched him with a smug smile.

"My prince," Taeyong said through gritted teeth and bowed before exiting the room. He could get in trouble for leaving so abruptly if it was anyone else, but Jaehyun had a way of making him lose all sense of reason, and besides, Jaehyun wouldn't punish him for it.

He hoped.

Slamming the door, the leaned back on it with a heavy breath. It then dawned on him what he had just done. He'd just walked out on a prince. _He walked out on a prince._ Shit. And Oh. He walked out on a prince and into another prince. Great. This was fine.

"Taeyong? Why are you standing like that outside my brother's chambers?" Prince Sangyeong approached. This was good. Spectacular even. Sangyeong was his goal, not Jaehyun.

"Your brother kicked me out." Lie one. "I was just on my way to fetch him some lunch." Fib two. "Are you finished your walk around the gardens?" Three strikes and he was out.

"How did you know I went on a walk around the gardens?" Sangyeong narrowed his eyes, his voice dropping suddenly, speaking in a stoic manner. _Shit._ "I—" Taeyong stammered, caught out and he visibly paled. Bad liar. Terrible man for the job.

"Have you been watching me?" Prince Sangyeong's stare seemed to pierce into his skull, and for a moment, Taeyong was sure he could read his thoughts, or at least see the panic that must've been clear on his face. He was — pun intended — royally fucked.

For what seemed like eternity, the Crown Prince dissected Taeyong with his eyes and then suddenly, a blush grew. "Oh," Sangyeong coughed. Oh? What did he mean by oh? "It's inappropriate for you to harbour feelings for me in public."

Taeyong blanked. _Oh._ Sangyeong thought he was watching him because he liked him. Taeyong giggled, then giggled louder, then giggled even louder. _What a relief._

"In public?" The end of his sentence registered, and Taeyong racked his brain. The Crown Prince had been careful with his words. Taeyong couldn't like him _in public._ The blush that dusted over the Prince's cheek told him that sentence had had a double meaning. Sangyeong coughed again before looking away lightly.

"I must be off now. I have to fetch something from my room quickly or else Sir Doyoung will have my head," Sangyeong said awkwardly, not meeting Taeyong's eyes. 

"Do you want me to come with you?" Taeyong blurted quickly and the Prince turned back to him in surprise. "You look kind of sickly and I wouldn't mind walking you there. Only if you're comfortable with that of course," he added the last part hastily. Sangyeong looked down at his feet shyly and Taeyong couldn't help but think back to a moment ago. The Prince was now the complete opposite of how he had acted, that rigid, blankness so polar to how he was right now. And honestly, the switch up was unsettling.

"Yes please if you don't mind," Sangyeong blushed and Taeyong smiled warmly at him. Sangyeong was easy and simple and he seemed to like Taeyong. He was nothing like his arrogant brother who was only nice when it came to goddamn _horses._ Taeyong felt at ease in his presence whereas with Jaehyun, he was always on his toes, heart rabbiting in his chest from anticipation of his next move. With Sangyeong, it was always so simple. But somehow, something in the back of Taeyong's mind made him unsure if he preferred that.

The door to Jaehyun's room swung open and irritation was etched into his features. Taeyong was annoyed at himself for forgetting that they were still standing in front of it.

"Have you been listening in on our conversation, brother? You're aware that's—"

"Are you ready for our walk?" Jaehyun focused on Taeyong languidly, completely disregarding and dismissing his brother's words. Taeyong creased his brows, what the hell was he getting at now?

"I thought you said you were going to fetch him his lunch?" Sangyeong interjected quizzically and finally, Jaehyun looked at him, albeit clearly a bit annoyed by his interruption. Taeyong stilled and cursed internally. To reiterate; _terrible man for the job._ His lies had caught up to him already.

"Is that what he told you?" Jaehyun laughed, still leaning on his crutches lazily. Taeyong felt his heart ricochet in his chest, if Sangyeong caught him out for this lie, how would he ever be able to trust Taeyong again? It was obvious that he was lying, he knew he was lying, Jaehyun most _definitely_ knew he was lying and if the Crown Prince didn't have worms for brains, he'd know it too.

"I asked you to fetch me a snack, not a full course meal," Jaehyun smiled, glancing between them. Taeyong _knew_ it was fake because Jaehyun didn't smile like that, he didn't laugh like that, the corners of his nose didn't crinkle like they normally do. Taeyong fleetingly questioned why he knew those things but it was soon replaced by a much bigger question. Why on earth did Jaehyun just cover for him?

"Oh," Sangyeong said noncommittally before nodding his head. Taeyong searched his face for doubt because who in their right mind would believe him? But if Sangyeong had any feelings mistrust, he didn't show it. Or maybe Taeyong wasn't skilled enough to catch it. Sangyeong coughed again.

"I can still walk you — no, shall I fetch you medicine from the doctor?" Jaehyun scoffed at Taeyong's concern in disbelief. _He_ needed a doctor not his brother who's throat just itched, yet Taeyong wasn't paying attention to him at all. He didn't like it.

"No, it's fine," Sangyeong smiled at Taeyong reassuringly to which Taeyong smiled back coyly. And the sight made Jaehyun feel sick, made his skin prick and bleed with some foreign emotion that he couldn't help but interrupt whatever lovey dovey moment they seemed to be having. 

"May I remind you who is responsible for your wages?" Jaehyun interjected and caught the irritated side eye Taeyong threw at him, then Jaehyun smiled triumphantly. Taeyong would've retorted if the Crown Prince wasn't present because the smug smile Jaehyun was exhibiting made him want to curse at him for basically being _cockblocked_. Well, mission blocked, but his point still stood.

Instead, Taeyong bowed politely at Sangyeong who nodded at the both of them before making his way down the hall. Jaehyun watched as his brother's figure disappeared with a shiteating grin before turning back to Taeyong who was sporting a hard scowl.

"Why did you lie?" Jaehyun said simply as he hobbled out of his doorway and shut the chamber door. The question was so unexpected and straightforward that the only thing Taeyong could think of to do was deflect it."Why did _you_ lie?"

"I didn't. We're going for a walk," Jaehyun limped past him, pulling his wooden crutches along with him. Taeyong followed after him with a frown and he was sure that Jaehyun was walking deliberately more slowly than he needed to, even with his broken leg, just to annoy him further.

As the people in the halls parted like the red sea, Taeyong spotted Donghyuck in the corner. The boy gave him a cheeky smile and a thumbs up (for what, he didn't know and he didn't want to think about it either) before being scolded by the head maid for slacking off (again).

Walking behind Jaehyun and into the gardens, Taeyong wondered how easy it would be to just push him and maybe he'd fall and split his head. The garden was fairly empty so he could probably blame it on the crutches. Taeyong caught himself mid thought; _Jeez,_ he was a spy not an assassin. He did have some form of morals. The thought was a bit morbid but funny enough to make him chuckle.

"Are you plotting my death behind my back?" Jaehyun suddenly turned around causing Taeyong to jump back in surprise. Taeyong shook his head wildly and Jaehyun turned back around in disinterest, continuing with his limping down the garden's stone pathway. "A shame, it'd be a good reason to call you out for treason and chop off that pretty little head of yours."

"I think it's inappropriate to comment on my looks," Taeyong stuttered with a blush and he swore something in his stomach did a somersault. He thanked God that Jaehyun was at least still facing forward so he couldn't see him being flustered over something so small and stupid.

"I just said I could call for your execution and you focus on the fact that I called you _pretty?_ "  
Taeyong cleared his throat. Right, that too.

"You're fearless," Jaehyun hummed. "I like it."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to end veryyy differently, like, on a very bad note but then I thought hmmm, I don't know if I could write a redemption arc that strong for Jaehyun because what he was going to say would have been really fucked up. This is just mindless babble, ignore me.
> 
> In conclusion, he'll probably say it in another chapter.  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starrhoneyy)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	7. So You Wanna Be A Knight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wooooo, swords!  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)

Be it by sheer willpower of some form or black magic, Jaehyun had healed astoundingly quickly, his ankle returning to normal after another two weeks of forcing himself to walk on it and with what should've been (and was to Taeyong) a disturbing amount of determination. With his leg functions returning, so returned his prior activities. Taeyong soon discovered that Jaehyun didn't only have a thing for horses, he had a thing for swords too. And again, Taeyong could only sit boredly as he watched him train.

Okay, that was a lie. He wasn't _really_ bored, he was the opposite in fact, he was hyper focused, hyperaware of just how Jaehyun's taut back muscles moved through his shirt at every jab and how he ran a hand through his hair to clear the sweat that trickled down his forehead and pooled within his dimples like—

 _No,_ he stopped himself before he could on another goddawful poetry-esque tangent with his thoughts. The heat of the sun must have been making him mad.

And Jaehyun, as if sensing his internal conflict, turned around to him with a boyish grin. He wasn't even panting in the slightest whereas if it was Taeyong, he knew he'd have fainted from pure exhaustion an hour ago, but as he'd already come to know, Jaehyun was far from an ordinary man. A monster mayhaps because his body was genuinely _inhumane._

"Are you tired of watching?" Jaehyun breathed out steadily and Taeyong had to stop himself from snorting from the irony. "You looked as if you were staring off into space. It's nothing but dust and empty space in case you were wondering."

Taeyong's ears pricked up, "And how would you know that?" he asked with a curious tilt of the head.

"Because I know everything," Jaehyun mused and Taeyong couldn't help but laugh because the Prince probably _did_ think he knew everything. He also laughed because Jaehyun's attempt at a joke was so awful that it was kinda funny.

"In all seriousness," Jaehyun's hard voice cut into the light atmosphere around them, "I think you should give it a try."

Taeyong looked at him in surprise, trying to wrap his head around Jaehyun's kind offer. Jaehyun and kind, those two words didn't look right together and he couldn't help but think this would just lead to another dead end of teasing until Taeyong was cherry red from embarrassment or vexation. The glint in Jaehyun's eyes were kindling with a newfound warmth, it had been thawing over for a couple of days now, but Taeyong still couldn't help but be wary. Jaehyun was never _really_ nice to him, they both knew that.

But, Taeyong, he would discover about himself, was pliable. It just took one tilt of the head, one cheeky, inviting grin to make Taeyong's body pull itself up before he could even register it.

"When I was younger, I had always wanted to be a knight," Taeyong said shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ears. He didn't know why he was telling Jaehyun this but when he started, he couldn't stop. "But they told me I didn't have the body for it," he laughed airily, flailing around his thin arms.

Seeing Jaehyun frown, he added on "We didn't have enough money for my gear anyways. Only my younger brother's when he became of age."

"Why do you always listen to what you can and cannot do?" Jaehyun furrowed his brows at him, lips pouted with something vaguely similar to frustration. "There are so many rules that half of them are just in place to be broken. I say just do what you want," he shoved the end of the sword into Taeyong's hands.

"You think so?"

"I know so," Jaehyun said with such finality that Taeyong could only agree. He lifted up the dense, heavy metal in his hands, holding the handle firmly so he wouldn't collapse under its weight. It was sort of unwieldy and hard to grasp but fuck it, noodles arms or not, there was no harm in trying and he watched Jaehyun do it so many times over the past hour that he couldn't be _completely_ hopeless.

It turned out that there was a lot of harm in trying since every failed jab took a hit at his self esteem. His first hit was bad he could admit but that was his first so he was forgiven. However, when he was halfway to twenty (more than twenty but he decided to crunch some numbers for the off throws) was when it _really_ started to become embarrassing. And to add to his shame, Jaehyun started laughing. Loudly. Like, full blown guffaw, and Taeyong's face couldn't help but burn.

"You made me do this on purpose to laugh at me," Taeyong said with a sulky pout, pointing the sword at Jaehyun, though it was so heavy that it sort of just flopped around in his hand dangerously.

"You think so lowly of me," Jaehyun feigned hurt but his cheeky grin told another story. "You just need to fix some things and you may just be half as good as me within the next ten years. Three quarters within forty."

Taeyong huffed and held out the sword for him to take it. He was done feeling humiliated over Jaehyun and his dumb hobbies likes swords and horses (well, he admittedly quite liked horses but Jaehyun's hobbies were still dumb!).

"You can't give up so easily, that's an order." Jaehyun crossed his arms and Taeyong had to laugh because the _nerve_ of him using his authority in this situation was just absurd.

"You're not completely terrible, I mean, you're worse than my grandmother before she died but again, not completely awful." Taeyong stared at him flatly, just where was he going with this exactly?

"Firstly, your foot stance is all wrong. You're standing bone straight yet you need to bend your left foot forward," Jaehyun pointed out with a hand and Taeyong looked down at his legs with a frown. "Your wrist is bent too acutely and you're placing the sword on your wrong side before you swing it."

Taeyong felt the early symptoms of a headache, all the technicalities making him muddled. Why in the hell were there so many specifics to jab a sword?

Jaehyun sighed before speaking, hands on his hips like he was scolding a mere child, "Here, let me help you."

A thrill rushed through Taeyong's body as Jaehyun stepped in front of him, tongue poked into the pocket of his cheek and eyebrows pulled down into a frown, thinking of what to fix first. "Left leg out." Taeyong obliged. "Hold out your sword."

Taeyong nearly dropped the sword in surprise when Jaehyun placed his hand atop of his and separated them. Both of Taeyong's hand were held on top of the other before Jaehyun took it upon himself to separate them, pulling one of Taeyong's hands to the top of the handle and the other hand to the bottom like they were supposed to be.

And it was stupid and unreasonable but Taeyong couldn't help but take in the fact that Jaehyun's hands were so _soft_. They were polar opposite to his hard, intimidating exterior and as Jaehyun's thumb smoothed over his hand, he pulled away abruptly. Jaehyun quirked a brow but said nothing and Taeyong thanked God — but then he remembered how _loud_ his heart was beating and wondered if Jaehyun could hear it too. Now he wasn't sure if Jaehyun's lack of mentioning things was a good thing anymore.

Jaehyun stepped back again with that analysing stare that made Taeyong feel like Jaehyun knew his deepest, darkest secrets, made him feel like Jaehyun _knew_ the rabbiting in his chest was caused by something other than trying out the sword a few minutes ago, made him feel like he was naked, stripped, exposed.

But it was all in his head because Jaehyun replaced his dissecting eyes with that (annoyingly) handsome, boyish grin and stepped around Taeyong to stand behind him.

"Your form is all wrong," Jaehyun said flatly and Taeyong stilled in front of him, his breath caught somewhere in his throat. "You're meant to twist your body like this."

Jaehyun's hands on his waist were light, airy even, yet Taeyong felt an immense amount of pressure weigh down on him. His sides where Jaehyun touched tingled under his fingertips, a sort of sharp, electric, ephemeral spark shooting from the origin and into Taeyong's head to make him dizzier than he already was.

"Like this." Jaehyun's voice was a mere whisper behind him as his large hands twisted Taeyong's body to the right, adjusting his sides carefully and the part of Taeyong that knew better, the part of him that was aware of reality and would never allow himself to just give in questioned why Jaehyun was being so _nice._

"Why are you doing all this?"

The question had been nagging at Taeyong until he finally asked it. Why are you doing this and _why are you making me feel this way?_

Jaehyun paused behind him before moving to redirect Taeyong's elbows. Taeyong could feel the hum of his chest as he answered. "At first I was suspicious of you," Jaehyun said monotonously and this time it was Taeyong's turn to pause.

"You came in here looking clumsy and wide eyed like you didn't belong here. I could tell you didn't belong here, and you looked like you _knew_ you didn't belong here. You don't act like you belong either, not like a maid who knows their position," Jaehyun continued and Taeyong could feel his heart rate speed up with every word. Jaehyun had known this entire time, Jaehyun had been _quiet_ about it this entire time and if Jaehyun was on to him from the beginning, who else was by now?

"But something changed," Jaehyun's voice took on something other than a bland tone. "Maybe it was the day I got injured and I saw you run over with worry — like someone had run over a dog — before I blacked out. I knew then that you didn't have any ill intentions towards me." And Taeyong felt his heart calm down from his revelation, if only just a little bit. "As far as I'm concerned, you're relatively harmless."

 _Harmless,_ hah. Taeyong smiled to himself. He still suspected him, Taeyong knew it and that went without saying. Although, now it was obviously a lot less and Taeyong's heart couldn't help but ache at the fact that Jaehyun was misplacing his trust in him. The worrying part of himself knew that if it came down to it, he'd have to betray Jaehyun. 

But he wasn't here for Jaehyun. He was here for his brother and so he hoped it never came down to that. Jaehyun knew what he was there for too apparently.

"I also know that you have a crush on my brother," Jaehyun chuckled and Taeyong could only keep quiet because what the hell was he supposed to say to that? And when Jaehyun noticeably removed the warmth of his hands, Taeyong's chest deflated, tired from holding in that much oxygen.

Jaehyun walked round and stood in front of him, admiring his work like Taeyong was one of the masterpiece paintings hung up in the palace's walls and Taeyong being Taeyong, didn't even bother trying to stop the inevitable blush.

"Don't try it, Tae," Jaehyun said suddenly with a look so harsh it snatched Taeyong out of his reverie. It was obvious what his sentence had implied. Don't try it with my _brother._ Taeyong nodded lightly and Jaehyun's smile returned, softening his features.

"Now try again," Jaehyun said firmly and Taeyong exhaled and puckered his lips. He jabbed the sword forward with all his might and to Taeyong's surprise it was—

"Perfect," Jaehyun smiled. "That was perfect."

A line of ink travelled across his page. He hadn't gotten a reply yet, he never did, and he suspected ( _he knew_ ) that King Lee was doing it on purpose to keep him on his toes, a reminder that he'd never get a reply if things went wrong, if he didn't do what he was sent to do and _fast_. The knock at the door was what made the ink travel across the page and Taeyong speedily discarded his letter.

Taeyong trudged over to the door with a yawn, it was most likely the head maid because Donghyuck and his other roommate would have just barged right in, he wouldn't have to have opened the door for them. Though what he met at the other side of the door left him stunned.

"You're not meant to be in the servants quarters," Taeyong hissed at Jaehyun who was standing at the door with a wide smile looking as if he didn't care at all. To be honest, he didn't, he'd probably try again even if he got caught.

Taeyong stuck his head out and looked left and right suspiciously before grabbing Jaehyun by the collar and pulling him in the room. He thanked God that neither of his roommates were in right now.

"Do you know how dangerous this is?" Taeyong pinched the bridge of his nose. It seemed like his words were falling on deaf ears as Jaehyun just stared at him like he was a predator and Taeyong was his prey. With his heart rate quickly picking up, Taeyong backed up as Jaehyun advanced until the back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Taeyong's voice quivered shakily. Jaehyun leaned forward and placed his arms by his side to trap him. "P-Prince?"

"You may call me Jaehyun, I've told you this already. You know how I detest formalities," Jaehyun leaned forward until Taeyong was putting pressure on his elbows to hold him up as he sunk down further into the bed. "Right?"

It was a force of habit really but Taeyong couldn't find it in him to reply, plus he knew he would embarrassingly stutter and that would only fuel whatever high horse the prince was on right now. Jaehyun tilted his head, "Words, princess."

Suddenly, the door to the room swung open and Taeyong looked past Jaehyun's shoulder with wide eyes. Jaehyun followed his gaze slowly, not wanting to look away, and his body still rooted in place hovering over Taeyong.

"Oh, I see," Donghyuck said, "I'll leave you to it then. My prince," Donghyuck bowed and left the room but not before throwing Taeyong a knowing smile. Taeyong groaned, he knew he'd get teased to no end in the morning.

Jaehyun abruptly lifted himself up away from Taeyong making Taeyong's body visibly relax. Jaehyun chuckled before walking over to the door, not bothering to spare him a glance back. Taeyong was glad he didn't, then he wouldn't see the blush spreading like wildfire over his cheeks.

"Meet me in the gardens at six before the sun has fully risen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	8. Unsolicited Arrivals

Despite totally not believing Jaehyun when he asked to meet him in the garden, Taeyong found himself exactly there ten minutes to the time the Prince had even asked to meet. It wasn't that he _wanted_ to meet with him or anything, he just couldn't sleep and coming out for some fresh air seemed nice. It was totally not because he missed how Jaehyun's hands felt on his when they were practicing and wished to do it again, nope. Totally not.

So when it started to rain an hour into his waiting, he only sulked back into the palace because his hair got wet and he hated the cold, not because of anything other than that. He wasn't sad about being ditched or lied to, a part of him expected it since Jaehyun had suddenly switched up to his dubiously nice behaviour. Taeyong shouldn't have trusted him anyways, it had been foolish for him to do so.

"Taeyong!" a loud voice startled him as he exiting his shared room. He looked across to see Donghyuck bounding towards him — almost skipping really — with happiness, a smile so wide Taeyong was sure it must've hurt. "I was just coming to get you!"

"Aren't you supposed to be on duty?" Taeyong creased his brows to which Donghyuck snorted.

"Why do you always ask such silly questions Tae?" he laughed and grabbed unto Taeyong's hands, shaking them up and them with unmatched excitement. "Guess who just arrived?"

Taeyong looked at him in confusion, there were no early announcements of any arrivals or else the entire would've been in chaos from preparing and Jaehyun never mentioned anything to him about guests. When Taeyong didn't answer, Donghyuck let out an exaggerated groan.

"The Seos! Crown Prince and Princess Seo! They just arrived, unannounced!" Donghyuck wagged Taeyong's noodle arms, body visibly buzzing like it couldn't physically contain his excitement. Taeyong, on the other hand, was bewildered by the news (and kinda numb from his arms being pulled so hard).

 _Oh,_ so Jaehyun did have a reason for skipping out. He hadn't seen the man all day, not even when he went to go serve the breakfast, he must've gone to greet the guests.

"Yes, their carriage just came in and oh God, you should see them. The princess is cute and all but the prince—"

"Princess and Crown Prince Seo?" Taeyong interrupted him. He'd heard of the twins before, Naeun Seo and Johnny Seo. They had even visited the Lee kingdom on numerous occasions but he'd never got a chance to look at them since the crowd was always so large and he was always too busy at his family's shop to stay.

"Yes," Donghyuck said slowly, "That's literally what I just said." He watched with a puzzled expression as Taeyong blanched before turning to leave without warning. Donghyuck grabbed his arm, "What are you doing?"

Taeyong admittedly didn't know what he was doing, it was one of those times where it was body over mind, rationality gone somewhere far out of the window of his mind."You can't just barge in there," Donghyuck said exasperatedly. 

"Why not?" Tayeong replied, unthinking. Donghyuck dragged a hand down his face in desperation.

"You can't just— Listen, you've got to look busy. If Prince Jaehyun didn't call you then you're not supposed to be there." And before Taeyong could ask what he was supposed to do then, Donghyuck added in, "I'll give you one of my jobs. I was supposed to be cleaning the floors in C hall now but I suppose I'll be nice and give you the job."

Taeyong pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, this was just another one of the younger's tricks to get himself out of working again. Still, Donghyuck had a point, he couldn't just stroll in if he wasn't supposed to be there. Taeyong nodded warily and Donghyuck let go of his arm, face shining.

"Good. My cleaning supplies are already there so just pretend to be washing the window or something, I dunno. Use that pretty face of yours to worm your way in."

Donghyuck had said it with a laugh but it resonated so deeply with Taeyong that he didn't reciprocate. He just stared at Donghyuck blankly as his laughter died down and was replaced with awkward coughing. _"Jeez."_

Donghyuck mumbled something about having to do something; vague, unspecific, highly suspicious (super duper suspicious, Taeyong thought), before running off and leaving Taeyong to ponder over the arrival of a new royal family. Just who were these people anyways? Were they really as beautiful as the stories told?

Taeyong pressed his lips into a thin line as he walked down the hall. _What an exaggeration._

  
  


Turns it out it wasn't an exaggeration and Taeyong's beliefs were soon shattered because the thing was, the Seo's weren't just pretty, they were drop dead _gorgeous._ Johnny Seo was incredibly large but carried himself with such poise that his body didn't appear cumbersome. He was all warm smiles and chiseled jaw and Taeyong liked him as soon as he saw him. Naeun Seo on the other hand... She was wildly the same, but to Taeyong, vastly different.

She was tall and she was thin and she was pretty and Taeyong _didn't like her._ She had a smile that made him feel icky and a voice that made her appear arrogant (not too arrogant, that was terrible trait for a princess but something in it undeniably tipping over the edge of humbleness). She was maybe even on the same level as Jaehyun. The two were made for each other. The fit together, Naeun leaning over Jaehyun with high-pitched laughter, willing her body to shape perfectly by his side.

Taeyong's gut ached with something unfamiliar, something green, heavy, bitter. He dipped the scrubbing brush in his hand back into the bucket of water and continued his job of scrubbing the floor with a hardened jaw. His body was tilted not-so-subtly to the side to watch Jaehyun, Prince Sangyeong and the Seo's converse. The King and Queen and the parent's of the Seo's had gone off somewhere else, probably talking about tea and money and fake diplomatic strategies accompanied with just as fake laughter.

Jaehyun's laugh, on the other hand, _wasn't_ fake. He appeared as if he was truly enjoying himself.

"I'm glad we've got to see each again," Johnny smiled at the brothers, not bothering to comment on the fact that Naeun was brushing up against Jaehyun's side (what sort of brother was he! Taeyong thought he was doing a shitty job, 4/10 for brotherly skills). "I'm sorry for our impromptu trip over here. Blame it on the parents."

"I'm sorry," Naeun added in her own apology to which both Lee brothers assured her that it was fine.

 _And oh God, her voice is annoying too._ And Taeyong knew he was being unreasonable, downright petty, he hadn't even met the girl for Goddsake but he couldn't help it. He scrubbed on the floor harder, and oh, _fuck_ Donghyuck for using his weird reasoning tactics that always seemed to work on Taeyong even when they made zero sense.

"So, how long are you staying?" Sangyeong said in that respectful, pleasing voice Taeyong had only ever seen him use around people of his or at least close to his caliber. Around non-royals Sangyeong always seemed a lot less stony and around Taeyong, a lot more flustered. It was kind of cute.

"Two weeks is what I'm guessing, our parents may go home earlier or we might all, I'm not sure yet and they didn't specify," Johnny ran a hand through his auburn hair.

"Why, do you want us gone already?" the Princess teased with a bright smile and Taeyong struggled to hear the string of assurances that came out of Sangyeong's mouth next. The question itself seemed more directed at Jaehyun though, Taeyong could tell from the way her eyes lingered on him a beat too long after she said it.

Naeun was ruining his plans (with Sangyeong of course, not anybody else. Psh).

"I haven't been to the palace in awhile," Johnny wolf whistled, "The Jungs really know how to make the whole place sparkle. I swear I could see my reflection on the floor as soon as I stepped in."

Johnny then glanced over to where Taeyong was scrubbing the floor and on instinct, the other three eyes followed. They then turned back to their conversation but one pair of eyes lingered on his body. Taeyong looked up and met eyes with Jaehyun who was looking at him like he wanted him to come over.

The first thing Taeyong felt when Jaehyun had looked at him for the first time all day was slight vexation. Taeyong knew Jaehyun didn't really owe him an explanation for the ditching but it would have been nice if he at least tried to offer one. Jaehyun offered him a sort of almost apologetic look in its place and Taeyong would have to settle because he wasn't particularly in a spot to complain.

Instead, he set his cleaning supplies to the corner and walked over awkwardly. The Seo's looked at him in hazy surprise but thankfully Sangyeong (he loved Sangyeong) looked at him with a welcoming, comforting smile.

"You can have my maid to thank for your glittery reflection," Jaehyun grinned, placing a hand on Taeyong's back to which Taeyong instantly became acutely aware of. And Taeyong knew he meant well but he couldn't help but internally cringe from basically being reduced to a floor cleaner.

"Is that so?" Johnny gave Taeyong a once over and that award winning smile that somehow put Taeyong at ease, but then he glanced over at Naeun who was staring at him with an unreadable expression and his guard was back up again.

Johnny digressed unto a tangent about his gruelling two day trip to the palace and Taeyong fidgeted awkwardly not knowing whether to walk off or not. He felt like he should but Jaehyun had made no move to remove his hand from the base of his back.

Taeyong caught eyes with Naeun when he looked up and she smiled at him warmly. Taeyong frowned. Something was off.

"It's been so long that I'm kind of unfamiliar. I'd really like to take a visit to the town and see what has changed," Naeun said sweetly and Taeyong swore she was fluttering her eyelashes like that on purpose.

"But it's raining," Taeyong blurted out, calling for group's attention. He half regretted it as soon as he said it but what was done was done, and again, only half regret, he'd probably do it again.

"Umbrellas are a recent development," Johnny chuckled and it would've made Taeyong feel lighter if a certain stare on his body didn't feel so condemning. Taeyong laughed awkwardly in response, muttering out something in agreement.

"I was wondering if you could take me?" Naeun diverted her attention back to the Princes, and by Princes, Taeyong meant a certain prince. Naeun stared up at them (him) hopefully.

"It'd be my pleasure to take you out," Sangyeong said smoothly with a small smile but Naeun didn't answer. A beat passed, a slow, awkward, obvious beat and it was clear who the question was directed to. Sangyeong cleared his throat and Taeyong felt bad because he looked sort of dejected, or maybe just embarrassed.

"Yes," Jaehyun said finally. "I can take you out," he smiled at her, a wide, dimpled grin. And honestly, what the hell was he smiling so wide for, huh? Taeyong looked away, ignoring the the weird feeling coiling in his gut.

"I'd love that!" Naeun beamed, clasping her hands together and Prince Johnny looked over at his sister with a smile. "Just us and the town, I'm already so excited."

Her emphasis on _us_ didn't go unnoticed by Jaehyun, "No, Tae must accompany us."

Naeun's face fell slightly — not much, just noticeable to be caught by Taeyong and anyone else who paid close enough attention — and she raised a silent brow at the lack of formalities in the name. Taeyong suppressed the the urge to smile smugly at her. Well, he let it show just a little bit, who would he be if he didn't?

And thus began their game of cat and mouse.

The town walk would have been enjoyable, it _should've_ been enjoyable. This was Taeyong's first time out of the palace grounds and even if it was raining, the town was still bustling with life. People had places to go and bills to pay, Taeyong knew that all too well. There was no rest for the poor.

The Princess had started their little silent game and well, Taeyong couldn't help but humbly participate. The Princess took one too many pulls; leaning her body on Jaehyun's in the carriage, grabbing the Prince's attention anytime he showed even remote interest in Taeyong, and worst of all, worst of fucking all was the damn _umbrella._

The rain was pouring, inbetween a drizzle but not close enough to be considered proper downfall. Umbrellas were needed in this medium and surprise, surprise, there were only two. An even bigger surprise (a true shocker!) was that Naeun insisted on sharing with Jaehyun so Taeyong could have his own. Not only did she make herself look pretty but nice too!

A small crowd had formed around them as they took their stroll down a marketplace, Princess Naeun and Prince Jaehyun sharing one umbrella with Taeyong sulking close behind. His lips were in a pout because that was a reflex from being cold and not because of anything else. Hmph.

Taeyong tried to force himself to tune out of their conversation but he couldn't help but hear Naeun's high pitched giggles, and worse, Jaehyun's deep, baritone laughter.

Dragging his feet behind him, he didn't notice somebody trying to talk to him until a hand lightly touched his arm, startling him.

"I'm sorry," the woman said. Her beauty shone even through the murky weather and Taeyong raised a curious brow at her. She put out a brown paper bag to him, head facing her feet shyly.

"You looked kind of sad so," she stammered, "I wanted to offer you my bread," she blushed. Taeyong couldn't help but smile at her kind offer (but at the same time, nonsense. He didn't look sad, he was just cold!!!). Still, he took the bread from her with a polite thank you before glancing over at the Royals.

Naeun and Jaehyun were still walking far ahead, they hadn't even noticed he was gone.

"I know its weird but it's not like poisoned or anything," she said quickly. "My family own the bakery shop down the road and my mom makes the best bread in town so—"

And before Taeyong could input how his own family owned a bread shop too, a hand slapped the paper bag out of his hand. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Prince Jaehyun hissed. He wasn't covered with an umbrella and Taeyong saw Naeun struggle to run up to them in her heels through his peripheral vision. "Are you trying to give him this to poison me?"

The pretty girl looked at him with wide eyes, fear perceptibly taking over her body with every word he spoke. "Do you know the implications of what you have just done can be treated as treason?" he seethed.

By now the girl was cowering in fear and Taeyong pitied her, deciding he had seen enough. Sure, he head to face the brunt of Jaehyun's dumb bouts of anger sometimes but that doesn't mean an innocent stranger should have to too. Plus, Taeyong was pretty sure she just had a crush on him or something. Harmless. 

Taeyong placed a hand gingerly on Jaehyun's tense arm and could feel him relax under his touch. Taeyong smiled, it was kinda cool he had that effect.

"Enough, Jae." Taeyong didn't know since when they were on such a nickname basis but the Prince didn't comment on it so Taeyong didn't either. Instead, Jaehyun took a step back under Taeyong's umbrella, his features softening a smidgen. He sorta, kinda, almost looked sorry if his ego would allow it.

"My Prince," Naeun called as she finally approached. She sent Taeyong's a fleeting look before pulling Jaehyun by the arm under her umbrella. Taeyong resisted the urge to roll his eyes but a smile played on his lips.

Naeun pulled Jaehyun away back on their walk, the man's face still somewhat schooled into a stony expression and Taeyong apologised profusely to the girl before she scurried off. He chucked to himself, it was kinda funny.

And Taeyong smiled triumphantly for the rest of the the outing. The Princess may have had many pulls but Taeyong had pushed and he pushed even _harder._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can imagine Naeun as Naeun from April! Or whatever you want really <3


	9. Bittersweet

Taeyong decided that the best way to avoid whatever weird feelings he had around Jaehyun was to just redirect them altogether. Besides, Jaehyun was now busy with Naeun (it left a bitter aftertaste on his tongue every time he said it, gross) and where else to redirect them than towards the Crown Prince? Sangyeong was what he was actually here for and Haein didn't fail to remind him of it every time they crossed paths.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Taeyong muttered to himself as he walked away from another one of Haein's scoldings. If that would get Haein off his ass then so be it._

And now he was on his way to the training grounds upon Haein's request, accompanied with a stern warning of what was to come if he didn't do _something_. Admittedly, Taeyong had been slacking off in terms of what he had actually come to the palace to do. The sooner he left, the sooner he could see that his family was safe with his own two eyes, and that sinking, nagging feeling that hadn't seemed to have left him since he arrived would finally go away.

Taeyong bowed like the rest of the workers as Prince Johnny passed by alone, seemingly just taking note of the palace. He flashed Taeyong a look of recognition and his pearly whites before continuing on with his journey. The next person Taeyong ran into — as in _literally_ ran into — was Donghyuck. Well, then again, Donghyuck ran into him.

"Ow!" Taeyong staggered back to which Donghyuck caught him by the arm, half sheepish, half still slightly frenzied, something less than a quarter apologetic. Taeyong regained his balance as Donghyuck let go of him, face flushed and Taeyong doubted it was from shame. "Where the hell are you going?You're literally outrunning horses right now."

Donghyuck took a sudden break from his fidgety movements to look down at his legs with a cheshire grin. "That's why they say I have stallion legs," Donghyuck slapped his thighs proudly.

"Alright kiddo." And before Donghyuck could go on another tangent about why he wasn't a kid (he was twenty for christ sake!!) Taeyong continued on, "You look too suspicious to be running away from work. Or is that what happened? Did you get into trouble with the head maid again?" Taeyong squinted at him, Donghyuck's grin fading only to be replaced with owlish blinks.

"No, _you're_ suspicious."

"Hyuck, you can't just deflect my question—" Taeyong pinched the bridge of his nose but Donghyuck looked past him mid sentence like he had spotted something and mumbled a quick, incoherent, extremely half-assed apology before weaving past him and zooming off again.

Taeyong turned around to see what exactly was biting at his tail but he saw nothing of significance other than a few workers, a duke, and the vague outline of Prince Seo somewhere far off into the distance. Taeyong shrugged it off, he could question him another time, besides, he was sorta running late.

It was by dumb luck that Taeyong caught Sangyeong alone in the training field for whatever reason. He acted (quite well if you asked him) like he was just passing by on a job (terrible acting to anyone else, he was going at turtle's pace).

If Taeyong had learned anything about the Crown Prince so far it was that when away from the judging eyes of the upperclass and around mere commoners, the man let his guard down. Commoners were simple, they possessed no ill intentions, usually completely harmless. Though in hindsight, he needed better defences because that let people like Taeyong worm his way in (relatively harmless, terribly ill intentioned).

"Taeyong," Sangyeong greeted graciously as Taeyong inched past him not-so-casually and Taeyong stopped in his tracks like he had just noticed the Crown Prince was there the whole time. "Oh, I didn't notice you there!" Taeyong's voice came out squeaky and high pitched and if Sangyeong saw right through it (which he _should've_ because duh) he didn't comment on it.

Briefly, Taeyong wondered if Jaehyun was right when he said that Sangyeong had 'always been the neutral kind'. Then he reprimanded himself for thinking about Jaehyun in the first place and redirected his focus back unto Sangyeong who was lowering his bow and arrow, patiently smiling as if he was waiting for Taeyong to continue his clearly fabricated stroll past him.

And then Taeyong wondered if this was Sangyeong's silent way of fucking with him, to force Taeyong to talk first and cut through the silence, but he quickly discarded that thought. Sangyeong was _way_ too nice for that. Taeyong had been spending too much around Jaehyun to even think like that (groan, Jaehyun again. He was like an earworm).

"May I watch?" Taeyong implored with the coy flutter of his lashes, hoping that that would be enough. Sangyeong reeled for a moment, eyes casually darting from side to side and ah, Taeyong understood what he meant when he said Taeyong couldn't like him in public. 

Sangyeong then relaxed, smiling invitingly, "You may but I don't know if it'd interest you."

A blush bloomed across the canvas of his cheeks as Taeyong laughed at his shyness. And Taeyong gained newfound awareness as to why Jaehyun often did what he did. It was nice to make people flustered. It switched up their dynamics and for a flitting moment, Taeyong felt like he was the one wearing the crown. _Powerful._

He was taken down from his reigns when Sangyeong straightened up sharply, shoulders broadened and drew back an arrow until the end was in line with his cheekbone, high and chiseled. His eyes hardened and the arrow flew with a whistle, landing dead on in the circle of the target. Sangyeong lowered the bow with the clearing of his throat as Taeyong stared at him in awe.

"That was hot," Taeyong blurted. Hot, like super hot, like if he was a woman and wore panties they would've dropped hot. "Honest." Sangyeong ran a hand through his auburn hair as he looked away from Taeyong, visibly abashed.

"I want to give it a try," Taeyong said firmly, standing up from where he sat on a wooden bench. Sangyeong startled at his request, the solid gold crown on his head shifting just a bit and Taeyong was suddenly reminded of who he was he was talking too. "If you don't mind, your highness." Being around Jaehyun had made him way too informal.

"It's fine Tae, I'll help you get into position." Taeyong nodded with faux composure (his insides were actually screaming with enthusiasm) and took the wooden bow and arrow Sangyeong was offering tentatively.

It wasn't their first time being fully alone just like when the Crown Prince had come to fetch him from the dungeons, but the silence that spread felt like it was. Awkward, palpable, strangely comfortable and slightly familiar. He could hear Sangyeong's breathing behind him as the man adjusted his elbow so that the pulled arrow was aligned with the high points of his cheeks.

And Taeyong couldn't help but suddenly get hit by the striking feeling of dejavu. And maybe, just maybe if he pushed the incoming thought back away enough it'd disappear. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind to focus, willing away those thoughts. If deities existed they mustn't have liked him, that knew when he opened his eyes because his thoughts had instead manifested. In the flesh was Jung Jaehyun. And Naeun. Of course Naeun.

"Get your hands off him."

Both of their heads snapped towards the grumble ( _growl_ ) to which the Crown Prince took a hasty step back. Taeyong didn't lower his arms from the position to fire the bow regardless of how Jaehyun was staring daggers at him, the fire in his eyes only dimming when Sangyeong was a respectable distance away. He wouldn't drop it even when Jaehyun was silently warning him to.

"My Prince," Taeyong greeted with the slight nod of his head, "Princess." Sangyeong followed suit, shooting his brother an indiscernible look.

Naeun lips curled into a tight, puckered grin, a hand wrapped around Jaehyun's and body pressed against him unnecessarily close. She was looking at Taeyong like she wanted to rile him up. It wouldn't work, whatever she was prodding at wouldn't work because Taeyong didn't harbour the feelings she thought he did.

"So, the rumours are true?" she glanced between Taeyong and Sangyeong, cupping giggles into her mouth. And Taeyong paused, arrow growing heavy in his hands (and the need to redirect his aim to a new target in his head (jesus, Tae. Morbid)).

Rumours? What rumours? If the slightest bit of gossip presented itself Hyuck would've been bounding towards him regardless of any tasks he was assigned. And then it clicked. Taeyong shot Jaehyun a blank, knowing look because just how much had he told her exactly? Jaehyun looked at him equally as devoid of emotion before glancing back at his brother.

"He shouldn't do this. What if he gets hurt?" Jaehyun cautioned but Taeyong _knew_ it wasn't out of the kindness of his own heart. Jaehyun just didn't want him to do it at all for whatever selfish reasons, it wasn't that he actually cared.  
Taeyong slackened his jaw. That made him want to do it more.

"Jae, let him try," Naeun said sweetly and Taeyong was never more thankful for her otherwise annoying presence since her arrival. At least she was on his side whatever her ill intentions may have been.

He may have been completely useless at swords but this, _this_ he was far better at. His arms were long, thin, straight, perfect to pull back an arrow and hold a bow. It didn't feel heavy in his arms like swords did, or unwieldy to hold the body, or grasp. It was just right for his lithe body and narrow arms. Easy, simple, perfect. A nearly perfect shot on his first attempt.

"The was brilliant,” came at the same time as a murmured, “good.” And Taeyong glanced between the brothers who had spoken at the same time. His eyes lingered involuntarily longer on Jaehyun like he was waiting for him to add more but Jaehyun glanced away in forced disinterest.

"You did really good Tae," Sangyeong said again despite the odd feeling of tension that suffocated the already much too crowded air. Taeyong looked back at Sangyeong with an artificial smile. "Thank you. It's all because of your help," Taeyong pouted at him, looking up with doe eyes.

Sangyeong blushed, a warm, baby pink colouring his ears and cheeks and Jaehyun's lip twitched. Taeyong smiled to himself, he could tell that he wanted to say something. The Prince was never silent, he never held his tongue but today was different, today felt different. Taeyong felt different. Jaehyun must've felt it too.

"You may take another shot," he spoke through a sudden cough and Tayeong sent him a look of concern as Sangyeong waved a hand dismissively, "Do your best to hit the target again."

Taeyong nodded before glancing over at Jaehyun, not to seek out his permission but to gauge his reaction. It was that same look of warning again, the one that he gave him when he told Taeyong to stay away from his brother. Taeyong couldn't pay respect to his wishes, not now, not today, not even when Jaehyun was looking at him like _that_. He brought up his arrow an aimed again.

Bullseye.

  
  


It was midnight when Donghyuck burst into the room, exploding with energy that never seemed to fizzle out for him. Taeyong groaned at the disruption — he was just beginning to cross that fine line between sleep and his uncomfortable reality — and lifted his head up from his bed. He glanced over at their other peacefully sleeping roommate across the room (Taeyong groaned again; _unfair_ ) before peering over his duvet at Donghyuck who was stumbling in through the dark.

"Guess what?" Donghyuck slipped unto Taeyong's bed, fingers gripping at the sheets. "Guess, guess, guess!" he shook Taeyong legs to which Taeyong irritably kicked him off and propped himself up by his elbows.

"What is it this time? And why the hell are you coming back so late? You're meant to be sleeping right now." Taeyong knew he was a hypocrite because so was he and Donghyuck shot him a skeptical look like he knew how hypocritical that was too but it didn't soil his mood.

"I have news," Donghyuck wiggled his fingers in delight. "But you're gonna have to pay me if you want to find out," he held out a palm. Taeyong snorted before leaning back to return to his almost-sleep. Donghyuck caught his arm with a grumble.

"Fine, jeez. I was just passing by the royals' chambers—" Taeyong opened his mouth. "Don't ask," Donghyuck said sternly and Taeyong shut it again. "And there were some other maids gossiping on my way back here about Princess Seo and Prince Jaehyun."

Taeyong's ears perked up and he sat upright, eyebrows creased into a deep frown. "So I was like, well what happened? And they didn't want to tell me, like what the fuck?" Taeyong looked at him flatly. " _Anyways,_ I maybe sorta threatened them? I dunno. The point is that I found out what the big deal was and now I get why they were being so secretive and stuff."

And before Taeyong could whisper scream at him to get to the point, Donghyuck leaned forward with a bubbly grin, "Naeun and Jaehyun _fucked_."

Taeyong stilled, his brain short circuiting and his breathing coming to a halt. The news shouldn't have fazed him, the news wouldn't have fazed him if it was a few weeks ago, but it did.

"I thought they were lying obviously," Donghyuck went on, jumping up and down on the edge of the bed, completely unfazed by Taeyong's silent reaction. That alone didn't deter him, not when he got like this. "But then _oh my God,_ I had to confirm it for myself. There were these guards outside making sure nobody entered, which I wouldn’t obviously, but I could still _hear_ them—"

"That's enough, Donghyuck," Taeyong whispered tiredly to which Donghyuck looked at him in confusion before opening his mouth to continue. "I said that's enough," Taeyong snapped at him and even in the dark he could make out the brief expression of hurt that graced Donghyuck's otherwise happy features. Taeyong couldn't even find remorse in the emotions that were flooding his body and drowning his mind.

"I'm tired," Taeyong sighed softly this time before closing his eyes and silently lying down. He could feel Donghyuck's eyes on him for a few passing seconds before he heard the boy stand up and shuffle over to his bed in the corner, his mattress creaking as he slipped in. Only then did Taeyong open his eyes, shrouded by the cold, trapped inside the suffocating darkness.

He had finally made progress with what he came to the Jung palace to do. Haein was going to stay off his back, Sangyeong had let his guard down, and Jaehyun hadn't been treating him like the gum under his shoe lately. He should've been _happy._

He turned over on his shoulder, breathing out of his mouth steadily as he faced the wall.

So why was the news so bittersweet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	10. Farewells And Falling Ill

There were two sides to the coin of emotions Taeyong felt as he watched the Seo's leaving. When it landed on heads it was enthusiasm and relief — Thank God he didn't have to see the princess anymore — and when it landed on tails, pensive because where would he go from here? Naeun kept Jaehyun _busy_ (air quotes when Donghyuck said that) and when Taeyong wasn't completing extra task assigned by the head maid in his _plentiful_ free time, he was either with Sangyeong or Donghyuck. Mostly Sangyeong, Donghyuck gave him a headache.

Although, surprisingly Donghyuck was being unnervingly silent for once as both he and Taeyong stood in the hall watching the Seo's departure. Donghyuck had a sort of blank expression Taeyong hadn't seen before but he didn't ask about it either, if it was something the boy wanted to share he would've done so hours ago.

"I really have to leave now." Taeyong could hear Naeun's unmistakable, high-pitched giggle from where he stood and if he wasn't so busy faking politeness, he would've rolled his eyes into the back of his head. Donghyuck didn't seem to care though and he rolled his anyways. It made Taeyong suppress a smile, at least he wasn't the only who didn't like her. It made him feel like his reasons were valid and not because he was totally in denial about being jealous. Totally not.

Taeyong watched with thinned lips as Naeun pulled Jaehyun in for a hug, Jaehyun's head coming over her shoulder to meet eyes with Taeyong, face unreadable. Taeyong blinked, once, twice, three times before looking away.

And it wasn't that Taeyong was trying to avoid him _per se,_ it was more like Jaehyun didn't call on him and Taeyong wouldn't go around him unless completely necessary. Every time he did, he felt a sort of indistinguishable stabbing feeling pierce his chest (his _heart_ ) so for the sake of his health, he was better off keeping a safe distance. That wouldn't be possibleanymore though, _especially_ now that the Prince and Naeun were walking towards him, arms linked.

"Taeyong, I'm going to miss you.” Naeun pouted in dismay and Taeyong mimicked her in his head. _Yeah right,_ the only thing she'd miss was smugly rubbing the fact that she had Jaehyun wrapped around her fingers at any chance she got. No, as in _literally_ wrapped around her fingers, they were always digging into his arms.

"We shall miss your presence too, Princess," Taeyong strained a smile before flitting his eyes over to Jaehyun who was looking at him intensely, sort of like he was trying to figure him out. There was nothing more to decipher, Taeyong had made it clear that he wasn't in the mood right now to talk to him. He hadn't been in that mood since a week ago.

The atmosphere turned awkward as there was nothing left to say. Donghyuck was looking at the Princess, shifting idly like he was debating whether or not to break the silence (he usually would. Something was off with him today and Taeyong was going to find it out even if it killed him. (Ok, maybe not if it killed him but he'd find out safely!)).

The Princess herself was looking at Jaehyun with those lovesick, puppy dog eyes, and Jaehyun was looking at Taeyong with a hardened expression. And Taeyong? Well, he was looking at Prince Johnny who was quickly approaching behind the pair, a wide smile, cat-like smile gracing his face. And maybe the deities did like him because Prince Johnny was the perfect distraction to avoid the burning eyes of Prince Jaehyun.

"Good news," Prince Johnny stood beside his twin sister but addressed the four of them. "I have been permitted to stay here another week or at least a few days to attend Prince Jaehyun's birthday," Johnny clasped his hands together.

"Really?" That was the first word Donghyuck had said voluntarily all day and Taeyong glanced at him in sudden surprise. Donghyuck looked hopeful, bright eyes wide and lips parted into a perfect 'o'. "Really," Johnny confirmed, his impossibly wide smile growing even wider. Taeyong's eyes darted between them, not quite fully understanding but the gears in his head beginning to turn. Naeun interrupted his (failing) thought process with a squeal.

"Does that mean I can stay too?"

And oh God, _no._ He couldn't stand another week of her presence in the palace or else he might actually up and quit, either that or run mad. Donghyuck was the only thing keeping him there because he reminded Taeyong of his younger brother, but that was by a thread, a very thin, _thin_ thread. Jaehyun seemed to share the same sentiments.

"No." Was the only word that Jaehyun had spoken thus far and it was hard, commanding, left no room for argument, and called for all of their attention. Taeyong looked at him, stunned before looking away. If he looked too long his heart would start doing weird, flippy acrobatic things again (he couldn't even do a cartwheel so that was kind of unfair).

The light had atmosphere dampened and Johnny (God bless Johnny) interrupted the tension with a smile he knew would put everybody at ease, "Mother and Father said you must follow them, that's what he means."

And somehow Taeyong knew that was not why Jaehyun had outright refused and that made a part of him feel better, the part of him that felt angered, annoyed, _betrayed_. Though there was nothing to really feel betrayed about, Jaehyun wasn't his and whatever he felt was definitely one sided. He sure he must've been a masochist for having a crush on him in the first place.

And oh. A _crush_.

It felt nice to finally admit that to himself. A crush was why he felt the way he did and there was no point in denying it anymore. Why else would his heart beat so fast when Jaehyun's eyes lingered on him a second too long? Why else did Jaehyun's fingers send jolting, electric sparks every time his fingers grazed his? Why else did Taeyong's stomach pool with something hot and heavy whenever he accidentally walked in on the Prince getting ready in the morning? And most importantly, why else did his heart feel crushed, broken into a million and one little pieces when he heard the news that Jaehyun and Naeun slept together?

Yes, it was a crush and the first step to getting over him was acceptance. The next step would have been ice cream but Taeyong was lactose intolerant so he skipped a few and decided keeping his distance was the best way to go about it. That had to be in the rulebook somewhere.

"Oh," Naeun said finally, tucking a strand behind her hair, visibly crestfallen. Taeyong was annoyed that she looked so _pretty_ while doing it too. That was unfair, he looked like a dying animal when he he was sad. A dog maybe (labrador, Donghyuck had pointed out to him earlier).

"Ah, there you are Princess. Your parents are growing impatient," Sangyeong's advisor, Sir Doyoung, said as he appeared from thin air. He seemed to do that often too. Taeyong would glance at him once in the halls then glance back a second later and he'd be gone again. He'd done that when he visited Taeyong when Taeyong got sent to the dungeons, a quick check up and then in a flash, he was gone again. 

The Princess looked at him in sudden recognition before unlinking herself from Jaehyun and following him immediately, leaving the four of them behind. And Taeyong briefly wondered when if he had seem them talk before. If his sometimes-shitty-sometimes-subpar memory recalled correctly, he hadn't which was what made them flowing into conversation easily as they walked off strike him as odd.

"I'm going to see my parents off," Johnny nodded at them. Jaehyun nodded back at his friend wordlessly, Taeyong gave him a genuine smile and Donghyuck was looking at him weirdly again. And then there were three. Well, two because Donghyuck went off a second after suddenly remembering he 'had duties or something'.

It hadn't been just Jaehyun and Taeyong _really_ in at least a week. Once he had gone to serve Jaehyun breakfast as sometimes he wasn't bothered to come down and take it himself, or rather insisted that he just wasn't hungry. When he was bringing in the tray, he had almost dropped it at the sight of Princess Seo and the Prince sharing breakfast together, the Princess trying to feed him a sausage as if he were a child and Taeyong had entered too early to see whether he would accept of refuse. Both looked at him, Princess Naeun feigning surprise but the corners of her lips were smug, and Jaehyun staring at him blankly. That hurt the most.

He hadn't gone back in to serve since him again and Jaehyun didn't ask him to either.

"Where is your brother?" Taeyong asked, glancing around, choosing to purposely avoid Jaehyun's silent gaze. It was an honest question, he hadn't seen the Crown Prince all day. Wasn't it his job to see off the Seo's?

"Why must you always ask for him?" Jaehyun narrowed his eyes, his voice was neutral but on the verge of some other emotion else Taeyong couldn't decipher.

It was on the tip of Taeyong's tongue to tell him not to start with him; not to start messing with his feelings acting jealous or like he cares, not to start making his heart pound again, but Taeyong held it back. Another step in the rulebook was to minimise interaction, to keep it short, sweet, simple. He was going to leave behind his witty quips and snarky remarks.

"No reason," Taeyong said simply, shuffling his feet. Jaehyun looked at him like he was expecting more, another sentence, another comment so he could continue the usual witty banter they used to have two weeks ago when everything was semi-normal. Taeyong wouldn't give him the satisfaction of that any time soon, not since the day he had left Taeyong in the rain at six in the morning without so much as a half-hearted verbal apology.

"You two are getting close." And Taeyong _knew_ Jaehyun was just purposely prodding but again, Taeyong wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Instead, he nodded at the Prince politely.

Jaehyun ran a hand through his dark hair, running his tongue over his teeth, Taeyong watching how his lips moved with bated breath. Jaehyun let up with a sigh, eyes diverting from Taeyong for the first time today, "He's sick."

"May I?" The question to visit him was implied.

Jaehyun looked at him with a clenched jaw, seemingly having an internal debate to let Taeyong slip out of his reach and into the arms of his brother. But it was Taeyong's doe eyes that made him crack, the fret in his features that made him brittle, and the wrinkle of a frown on his lips that made him melt. He looked away. He deserved this.

"You may."

Taeyong was genuinely worried and not because the Lee's were after the Jung's crown and he was in the middle of it. For once he found himself worried about something other than his family and himself. Sangyeong was one of the only people he felt like he could strangely trust in this palace, who welcomed him with open arms much more than a prince or royal should have. So to say he was worried would have been underplay.

Taeyong knocked on the Crown Prince's chambers. It wasn't luck that the Prince was alone, Haein had made sure of that. Haein had told Taeyong to leave it up to him to get rid of the two guards that usually stood outside his chambers when Taeyong had told him about wanting to visit. He thought Taeyong was doing it to further their mission, to prey on the weak, and not out of genuine concern. It hit Taeyong anew what exactly he was doing, his body becoming riddled with guilt.

Taeyong exhaled before entering the door, a tray of medicines in hand to make him look less suspicious. His reality aside, he was here for Sangyeong as a friend.

Taeyong's breath caught in his throat as he made his way over to the Crown Prince's bedside. The room was illuminated by the soft glow of the candlelight and that somehow made the Prince look even worse. It only enhanced his eye bags and the beads of sweat the trickled over his forehead causing some of his hair to stick to his forehead.

"Prince," Taeyong said softly, placing the tray on his table and taking a seat by his bedside. Prince Sangyeong's eyes fluttered open in brief acknowledgement as if he had just noticed that Taeyong was in the room. His lips curved into a small smile as he tried to lift himself up only to be stopped by a firm hand on his chest. Sangyeong lay back with a wry chuckle.

"I'm fine," he spoke but it came out more as a whisper croak. He cleared his throat before repeating his words firmly. Taeyong frowned with a heavy heart and moved to remove his hand from the Prince's chest but was caught by the tips of his fingers. Perhaps it was the sickness that replaced the Prince's shyness but Taeyong watched silently as the Crown Prince laced their fingers together softly with one hand and placed it back over his sternum. Taeyong could feel the Prince's heart beat steadily under the barrier of clothing.

The Crown Prince wasn't on the brink of death. Nowhere near it, but he was ill enough to cause shock and whispers and rumours to spread within the Palace walls.

Sangyeong lolled his head to the side to face Taeyong, his usual polite smile adorning his sickly features. It was laughable really, just how he could keep with propriety even then. "There's something about you Taeyong. I don't know whether it was your pretty face or the fact that my heart has taken a liking to you, that my heart has taken a liking to something owned by another," Sangyeong scanned Taeyong's features but found no hint of outward reaction, "But I trust you."

And Taeyong couldn't help but think no. No, no, _no_. He couldn't trust him, he _shouldn't_ trust him, yet he was looking at Taeyong with warm fondness and Taeyong only felt _sick_.

"I'm scared, Taeyong. I'm scared of everything," Sangyeong started with a vulnerable whisper, eyes shut like if he opened them he wouldn't be able to speak of it to anyone, much less Taeyong. Something tugged at Taeyong's gut and he breathed out with a shaky exhale. He wasn't supposed to be hearing this. "I've been falling ill even before you came to this palace. Something's been wrong with me and I'm _scared_."

A heavy silence passed, one beat, two beats, three, a sharp intake of breath before Sangyeong found the courage to speak again. "There are people here who wish to kill me. They wish ill upon me, they want the Jung kingdom to fall." And Taeyong had to look away then, guilty eyes hidden by the dark for how was he any better?

"I fear they expect too much from me. I'm supposed to lead the war against the Choi's in the North. I can't even take charge of my own body," Sangyeong laughed dryly and despite his lightheartedness, Taeyong's body became paralysed.

He wasn't supposed to hear that. He didn't _want_ to hear that, that's not what he went there for. He didn't come to take advantage of Sangyeong now. He couldn't bring himself to use the Crown Prince now, maybe when he was up and about, alive and full of tamed energy but not _now_. And Taeyong knew even then that that thought was selfish, it would be using him either way, one just appeased his moral compass slightly better.

The Crown Prince didn't speak again and Taeyong didn't either. Instead, he watched as the Prince's breathing slowed and the grip on his fingers relaxed before Taeyong slipped his fingers out of his. And when he exited the room, mind racing with thoughts about what he had just learned, what that would even _mean_ , Haein was waiting right outside the door, hands clasped behind his back and lips twisted into a deceitful smile.

"So, how did it go?"  
  



	11. Caught In The Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is moving too fast even though it's not? But I feel like maybe it is. I dunno. The main thing is, I’m really surprised that people seem to like this. Sometimes I feel like what write literally makes zero sense lmao and that I write kinda weird but again, I dunno. I’ve only published up to chapter 11, but a massive thank you to anyone that’s left a comment or a kudo or even clicked on this at all really. This was long, I’m gonna shut up now. Thank you!!! <333

Jaehyun didn't like the game he was playing. To him it seemed like Taeyong's behaviour was some sort of joke, and first he almost found it funny, like Taeyong's switch in behaviour was just to pull his leg but within a week he'd be over it. The thing was, a week had passed and it wasn't funny anymore. Maybe the first few times of Taeyong acting quiet, reserved, polite because he knew who Taeyong really was and Taeyong wasn't like that at all. So now, the Prince had grown tired of it.

He began nicely, playing along with whatever game Taeyong was getting at, acting like a true, well-mannered prince if only to play along with Taeyong's games. But then he had gotten so sick and tired of being nice, something sick and twisted, evil and mean urging him on to get Taeyong to _say_ _something_ , to get Taeyong to _do_ _something_. And each and every time it would fail because unbeknownst to him Taeyong didn't want to face heartbreak again. So, unlike his usual loud mouth, Taeyong was demure, shy, and meek and it somehow satisfied Taeyong to see how it irked the Prince every time.

Taeyong wore that satisfied smile all the way back to room, planning to spend his hour there before Jaehyun was finished and he would be called upon again. As he opened the door, he startled at Donghyuck leaned over the wooden vanity seemingly applying something glossy to his heart shaped, pouty lips. He didn't spare Taeyong a glance but shot him a casual, "Hey."

"What are you getting ready for?" Taeyong sighed contentedly as he sunk down unto his bed. "Are you going somewhere?"

Donghyuck smiled at the mirror, a shiteating grin, "Why are you here, huh?" He picked up another item on the vanity, spreading something warm and red over his cheeks.

"You can't just deflect my question with a question," Taeyong rubbed his temples and Donghyuck chuckled from where he was hunched over.

  
"The Crown Prince is sick," Taeyong answered anyways, biting his lips. He wasn't supposed to say that _out loud_ but with the rumours that were floating around the palace, it was practically common knowledge. Treason wasn't treason unless the royals were present and who would know of his misdeeds? He wouldn't have gotten this far if they did. "Prince Jaehyun is filling in for him for a meeting."

Donghyuck made a noncommittal noise before pulling away from the mirror to fix his uniform shirt.

"I'm pretty sure that's out of dress code," Taeyong pointed out amusedly as Donghyuck unbuttoned a few of his top buttons, leaving a large area of golden skin exposed on his chest. Donghyuck shrugged his shoulders, running his fingers over his collarbones and Taeyong rolled his eyes, that boy never got in any real trouble even when he should've many, many, many, (how many times did Taeyong say many again? Not enough) times. Sure Taeyong's mouth had a couple (lotta) slip up sometimes but Donghyuck actually _did_ what he wanted and Taeyong seriously couldn't understand his nonchalance. A job like this should've been a blessing to them.

"It's sexy," Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows before bending back over to peer into the mirror. And before Taeyong could get a word in to ask who the special guy or girl was that he was probably off to meet, Donghyuck uttered something that instantly deflated his triumphant mood. "So, what's up with you and the Prince?"

"What Prince?" Taeyong said flatly, already knowing what he was getting at. He couldn't avoid it either, Donghyuck wouldn't have let him squirm his way out of it.

Donghyuck made a noise similar to a pig's squeal before glancing away from the mirror to Taeyong with a half stunned, half awestruck(with a pinch of teasing somewhere in there) look. "What do you mean _what Prince?_ Just how many dicks are you getting?"

Taeyong would've thrown a pillow at him if he had any left lying on the bed (his two were gone courtesy of Donghyuck). Instead, he could only wave a weak fist to which Donghyuck snickered.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Taeyong raised him a skeptical brow. "Okay, I'm not. But anyways, I was talking about you and Prince Jaehyun _obviously_. You admit you like him now or what?"

Taeyong sighed in defeat, there was no point denying it. It couldn't go anywhere anyways other than maybe in Donghyuck's mouth. Then maybe it could actually go to a lot of places. "Yes, I do— And wait, what do you mean admit?"

Donghyuck smacked his shiny lips, appreciating himself in the mirror, "I sorta put two and two together. You have like this super sexy love-hate thing going on. You always looked like you wanted to bang each other, like that time I walked into the two of you."

(Taeyong looked around his bed for an object sharper than a pillow.)

"But then I was like, eh. Sexual tension is normal, doesn't really mean much if I'm speaking from experience. But then I told you about him and Princess Seo banging each other, which I dunno? Maybe they didn't sleep together? She could've just sucked his dick," Donghyuck pointed out.

Taeyong sucked in a breath as he continued.

"You looked all depressed when I told you _and_ you got mad at me even though I didn't do anything! So I did some thinking and figured you probably liked him, am I right?"

Taeyong nodded slowly from where he sat and Donghyuck pulled away from the mirror with a wistful smile after he was finished admiring himself for five minutes. Donghyuck twirled, "How do I look?" And Taeyong would've said he looked cute but he didn't want to inflate Donghyuck’s already huge ego.

"Are you going on a date or something?" Taeyong eyed him curiously, watching as Donghyuck's lips quirked upwards at the question.

Donghyuck didn't answer and instead chose to skip over to the door and carol his goodbyes in a light, airy, sing-song voice. Taeyong laughed as he pirouette out of the room but stood up in concern when Donghyuck tripped backwards with a heavy _oof._

"What the f— Oh." 

The switch up in Donghyuck's tone shook Taeyong and he took a step forward to see who exactly was at the door. Donghyuck apologised profusely as Taeyong saw Haein come into view. And that was odd because Donghyuck never really apologised like that to anybody (not even to Taeyong, he sourly noted).

"It's fine, child," Haein said sternly, hands behind his back and Donghyuck didn't even complain at the name calling either. Taeyong understood that Haein was formidable, his stare often shook Taeyong when he looked at him too long but Donghyuck wasn't usually one to be shaken. Taeyong watched with knitted brows as Donghyuck scurried past him, head down.

"Hello," Haein greeted as he stepped into the room. He eyed the room with distaste and Taeyong couldn't help but blush and clear his throat, effectively redirecting his attention. Haein was here for a reason. He was always out of sight when Taeyong tried to approach him, only appearing when he needed something. Correction, needed _Taeyong_ for something. Now wasn't going to be any different.

"Hello," Taeyong greeted back awkwardly, moving some of his blonde hair behind his ears before putting his hands behind him, out of sight so Haein couldn't see him fidgeting.

"Why are you here?" Haein asked simply, glancing around the room one more time before settling his eyes on Taeyong with a tilted head. His questions were never that simple, and as easygoing as he sounded, Taeyong could tell he meant business by the way his nose flared. There was always more with his words than he let on and it was as if he enjoyed Taeyong squirm when trying to decipher it.

"What do you mean? Jaehyun is at a meeting so I came here in the meantime," Taeyong tried not to let his voice waver but it flickered in between. Haein pursed his lips. Wrong answer.

Haein came forward and Taeyong stayed rooted in place, feeling somewhat on edge and unsure of what to do. He watched and _let_ Haein place his hands around his jaw before moving his face left and right, inspecting it with a low tsk. Taeyong was too intimidated to remove his cold fingers and not intimidated in the way that he felt his body thrum with anticipation or but the type of intimidated that he felt dread. Cold, chilling, drowning _dread._

Haein removed his fingers from his jaw and took a step back and Taeyong let out a faint breath.

"Go now," Haein swiped a finger on the vanity Donghyuck had previously been using before rubbing what was on it in-between his fingers. "You should be listening in. You should be _in_ that room. Stand outside, get inside, I don't care. Just don't come back to me without information."

And it was ironic because Taeyong would never go to him, Haein was the one who found him, usually at the worst of times. In lieu of pointing out the irony, he nodded his head. With a baleful smile, Haein swiftly turned and exited the room. As his body disappeared somewhere out of the hall, out of sight, not quite out of mind, Taeyong sank down onto his bed with a hand clutched to his chest.

Jaehyun. Haein. Sangyeong. Taeyong was beginning to regret coming here.

(That was a lie, the regret had washed over him the moment he stepped foot in the palace.)

Taeyong could hear the drum of blood rushing in his ears as he stepped into the hallway, approaching the door of the meeting room. The hallway was empty like it was supposed to be when the royals were discussing more private matters. Taeyong could feel his heart pound so hard it physically hurt and with every step closer to the door, to the hushed whispers he was forbidden from hearing, needles of nerves pricked at his skin.

Taeyong glanced around with quivering lips before coming closer to the door. He didn't lean on it in fear of it creaking and him being found out so early. Inadvertently, everything was at stake. If he got caught the repercussions were something treading the edge of death if not death itself. If he was gone, the next were the lives of his family. Taeyong may have died but that didn't mean King Lee would spare his family. The royals weren't reasonable, they wouldn't be reasonable whether he was dead or alive.

Taeyong held his breath and closed his eyes, focusing on his hearing, trying to pick up bits and pieces of words from the other side of the heavy door.

"The Choi's? And what will happen if they get wind of this? Combined with the Lee's or the Kim's, perhaps even the Seo's if they were daring enough, they could overthrow us."

Taeyong creased his brows, the Choi's again. The same name the Crown Prince had mentioned to him just days ago. He was still unable to fit the pieces of the puzzle together but he heard a snort loud and clear from the other side, a man snarling that the other kingdoms wouldn't dare to. Oh, but how they would dare. Taeyong was living proof of that.

Taeyong kept his eyes closed and focused on hearing what came next. It was all just indecipherable uproars, a chorus of disagreements before the King himself called for silence and they all obliged at once. It was scary, Taeyong thought, how one man could hold that much power.

"Incredible just how everyone stops and listens like dogs."

And that was even funnier because the voice almost sounded like... "Jaehyun," Taeyong opened his eyes and staggered back.

There was Jaehyun in the flesh, the man _supposed_ to be in the same meeting room Taeyong was listening in on was the same man who stood in front of him, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, eyes boring into him with an indescribable emotion.

"My Prince, I-I-" Taeyong took a step back, face paled, aghast. This was worse than what he was afraid of. Somehow Jaehyun being the one to have caught him was infinitely _worse_ than anything or anyone else he could have imagined.

Jaehyun said nothing, scanning Taeyong from head to toe like Taeyong was naked and nothing but his thin layer of skin stopped his insides from being fully exposed. Taeyong could feel every nerve cell in his body explode from anxiety. Jaehyun just stared, a breath, a second, a still, excruciating, passing moment before he finally spoke.

"Well, are you not going to apologise?"

Taeyong's jaw dropped, at loss for words before picking it up. "I'm sorry," he gathered his words. "I'm sorry."

Jaehyun looked at him expectantly, whether it was from his usual wanting of Taeyong to say more, for the maid to revert back to his old self and not this self-pitying one, or whether it was from needing a better apology is what Taeyong didn't know. He opened his mouth to talk again but Jaehyun put a hand up, calling for silence.

Taeyong somehow found it in him to be thankful for that too, to be thankful for Jaehyun deciding not to draw attention to it, so the people in the room wouldn't come to check on them in the hallway. Jaehyun's wrath may not have been any better and perhaps it was wishful thinking but it meant to him that Jaehyun didn't want him to die, that a part of him did care. He rightfully had his suspicions, he had even caught him in the act, but he spared Taeyong from facing something much much worse and that meant something to Taeyong he couldn't put into words.

Jaehyun turned silently, walking out of the hall and Taeyong followed behind with clammy hands. He didn't know if he was overthinking it, would the Prince really be suspecting him or did he think he had just wandered the halls and got lost or maybe that he was waiting for him? Jaehyun was supposed to have been inside after all. Jaehyun answered none of these questions even when they arrived in the chambers and Taeyong was pulled in. It was wishful thinking to even entertain the idea that Prince Jaehyun of all people would be that gullible.

"So," Jaehyun started as he took some steps around the circumference of his room. "What were you doing out there?"

And again, just like with Haein, there would never be any correct answer. Taeyong couldn't give an excuse, he was a terrible liar too, Jaehyun would see right through him before he even opened his mouth. Instead, Taeyong lowered his gaze and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry?" Jaehyun scoffed, "You're sorry?" Jaehyun stopped walking around to stalk towards him. "Is that all you have to say? Is that all you can say to explain, that you're _sorry?_ "

Taeyong shuffled backwards, head still hung low as Jaehyun came forward, a certain tenseness he had never felt before taking over his body. Taeyong felt his eyes sting, "I'm sorry." Taeyong backed up until he was against a wall and he'd been in that position one too many times now to call it unfamiliar.

"That's all you have to say for yourself nowadays, huh?" Jaehyun sneered and Taeyong knew he was getting at more than just what happened. He was charting into territories Taeyong didn't want to have to explain, he didn't want to explain why he had been keeping his distance from the man. They were better off that way. Taeyong mumbled more timid apologies under his breath but that only caused Jaehyun's face to blaze.

"I hate how you're acting like this!" Jaehyun roared, slamming his hands by the side of Taeyong's head and leaning forward, head tilted and eyes slit.

"Like what?" Taeyong breathed out, eyes finally coming up and travelling from Jaehyun's torso inches away from his, so close he could touch, then back up to his eyes which were staring at him so hard that if he wasn't trapped, he would have flinched. Taeyong knew what answer Jaehyun was expecting, he knew _exactly_ what Jaehyun was getting at.

"Like what," Jaehyun mimicked him with a disbelieving scoff. "Like _that._ You're letting me push you around all the time with no complaints. You're quiet, you avoid me, you haven't been you. What the hell are you getting at? You make me feel bad," Jaehyun growled though the last sentence was omitted.

"I'm sorry," Taeyong looked down at his feet. He didn't want to fuel his anger but his actions only made him angrier when he was already on thin ice. Jaehyun, blinded by rage, grabbed unto Taeyong's wrists and pinned them to the wall causing him to whimper and bolt his eyes shut.

"Look at me," Jaehyun commanded through gritted teeth. _"I said look at me."_

Taeyong mustered whatever scraps of courage Jaehyun hadn't torn away from him and looked him in the eye. Taeyong held his breath at Jaehyun's strong gaze, his eyes were a mixture of annoyance and pure wrath... and some other fiery emotion Taeyong couldn't put his finger on. Jaehyun searched his eyes before they travelled down to Taeyong's lips and Taeyong pulled them in with his teeth.

"Stop that," Jaehyun whispered, his eyes travelling back up to Taeyong's and breathing heavily, "Stop apologising."

"Stop messing with my head," Jaehyun said breathily as Taeyong flushed under his gaze. Jaehyun's eyes were clouded over and Taeyong could feel his heart thrumming, his body hot where Jaehyun was holding. And he felt it before he saw it coming, the electric spark caused by a brush of soft lips on his. A faint hint of peppermint breath mixing with his and though nothing had happened but a mere skim of lip on lip, Taeyong pushed him away.

"I-I-" Taeyong stammered, not daring to see his eyes now, not daring to see the reaction and the face that had his stomach pooling with something warm. "I'll dismiss myself, my Prince." Taeyong bowed before Jaehyun could get a word in and rushed out of the chambers, shutting the door behind him and slumping back on the door. He put his trembling fingers to where his lips tingled and brushed over it with one thought on repeat.

_What the **hell** was that?_   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	12. Celebration Preparations

Taeyong had no time to dwell on how he should feel or where they should go from there because as soon as that day ended, he was thrust into ball preparations for the next one. Coincidentally, Prince Jaehyun's birthday ball was coming up and thankfully (as in Taeyong wasn't religious, but he _actually_ praised God for this) Jaehyun was so busy with fittings, speeches, and other trivial preparations that they didn't see each other much in the next week that passed.

Another thing Taeyong was thankful for was the Crown Prince's health, he was back up and running as if he was never sick in the first place and all rumours bouncing around the palace's walls were dispelled. For now at least.

Whilst hanging up some decorations on the wall of the ball room that was going to be used for the ball in a few days, Taeyong thought back to his most recent letter, the one that he had given Haein to send a day ago. His letters always had to pass through Haein first to make sure what was written in them was guileless, they didn't care if it was an invasion of privacy or not. So Taeyong kept it simple with basic questions such as; _How are you? How is mother? Is the shop doing well?_ And if his little brother was still in training to become a knight.

If he could thank the Lee's for anything, it was for his pay. It'd be enough to upkeep them back at home but that wasn't saying much. It was their lives or this job so in and of itself, it wasn't that much of a choice. King Lee threatened to burn his family shop if he didn't agree, he also threatened to kill his family but that was just more implied (super, duper, _obviously_ implied). Taeyong could only pray to whatever deities or God was watching that his family were safe, especially since he never got a letter back. Haein wouldn't tell him how they were faring either and with each week that passed with no response, he only became increasingly distressed.

The worry that was on his mind creeped into his work and the ladder that Taeyong had been using to hang up decorations wobbled, and before he could even register the fact that he was falling (okay, maybe not from a great height but he fell nonetheless!) he landed on his ass with a heavy thud. And _oh God, his spine._

Taeyong howled, unashamed as he rubbed on his tail bone. He whimpered, half expecting for someone to come be his knight in shining armour, though the rest of the servants and maids didn't want to be associated with the likes of Taeyong since day one. He did get better though, a prince in shining armour if you will.

"Are you okay?" A voice came from above him and Taeyong opened his eyes from his grimace expression to see Crown Prince Sangyeong peering down at him with bona fide worry in his eyes. Taeyong made a sort of groan mixed with an it's fine noise, but that only made the worry of the Prince's face intensify.

"Here," Sangyeong held out a hand to him. And Taeyong had been in this position before, though not quite as romantic or romantic at all really with the way Prince Jaehyun had glared at him on the floor on his very first day. It was a memory that made him purse his lips.

Taeyong looked around the ballroom. It was relatively empty except for some workers who had stopped their scurrying to eye them, and it was clear that he was going to be a source of gossip between them for _at least_ a week. He bit down on his bottom lip; Sangyeong had told him he couldn't like him in public, but then Taeyong said _oh fuck it_ and took his hand anyway. Sangyeong smiled as he hauled him up.

"Thanks," Taeyong muttered, a warm hue of pink spreading over his cheeks and rubbing on his tail bone. Taeyong hadn't forgotten their earlier conversation and by the looks of it, Sangyeong hadn't either, even if he was half out of it at the time.

The Crown Prince cleared his throat, "It's fine."And then there was a pause, an excruciatingly painful (and mind numbingly) awkward pause. Sangyeong made to avoid _it_ just as Taeyong made to talk about it. Then they blinked at each other before switching again at the same time, Taeyong making off topic conversation to avoid it. and the Crown Prince making headway to talk about it. They paused again before Taeyong burst into laughter and Sangyeong chuckled along with him.

"So..." Taeyong began, straightening his spine with a visible wince, "You called me pretty," he pointed out, opting to look at his feet as if they were a thousand times more interesting.

"I did," Sangyeong reaffirmed in a hushed tone, careful of the people around them. Whether they were alone in that moment or not, _the walls have ears_ was a saying that still applied. Taeyong knew that all too well, for he was that wall at times. "It's all a bit hazy after that though, I believe it was the medicine Sir Doyoung had given me from the doctor," Sangyeong scratched the back of his head with nervous laughter.

Taeyong nodded, and the two moved on to engage in simple conversation, actively steering clear of what had happened between them in silent, mutual agreement. They attracted a lot of attention as they did so, attention they didn't notice as they were wrapped in their own bubble. They failed to notice the door opening and the eyes that had fallen on them immediately afterwards. There was nothing scandalous about the pair but Jaehyun didn't see that. All he saw was the two in deep conversation and stupidly blushing at each other and that made him _sick,_ made him emit something close to a snarl as he approached.

Taeyong felt a hand suddenly tug him back with clearly restrained force as the owner of the hand itself was fuming.

"What is with you and always being coddled up with my maid, brother?" Jaehyun sneered. Taeyong flushed partly in embarrassment and partly because he actually liked it as twisted as that sounded (read: Taeyong's a masochist). But at the same time, it was partly caused by anger because to anyone else it might've looked like he was jealous, and to the watchful eyes of the few workers (who he was sure had more than enough than a week's worth of gossip by now) it probably did seem like that.

And it angered Taeyong slightly because his heart couldn't take all of these mixed signals. Jaehyun was playing with his mind, ruining his mission, and worst of all, messing with his weak, weak heart.

"I apologise if it seems that way," Sangyeong said blankly but it wasn't accompanied by his usual shyness. This time there was fire in his eyes, a will to fight back with his younger brother instead of letting him have his way. Taeyong noticed it and Jaehyun must've noticed it too of the way his nostrils flared was any indication. "We often have these meetings, be they coincidental or purposeful."

The fact that his brother was acting so out of the ordinary, that he wasn't being polite even with the crowd they had garnered, that he wasn't bending to the younger Prince's will seemed to only aggravate Jaehyun further. Taeyong could tell that in any moment, perhaps in just another second, Jaehyun would blow his lid, so he did the only thing he could think of. Touch him.

Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun's arm, willing for the man to finally look his way and transfer his menacing stare from his brother to Taeyong instead. He was successful as despite Jaehyun's vexation, he still spared Taeyong a glance and the fire in his eyes seemed to dim. Taeyong found it kind of cool, it was like he had superpowers or something. He didn't know when Jaehyun had learned to be dependent on his touch like that either but the man leaned in with no complaints, his layers of angers and tenseness melting away under Taeyong's seemingly magic fingers.

Jaehyun exhaled with closed eyes before turning back to his brother with thinned lips and Sangyeong staring back at him looking awfully smug (which was so unlike him. Taeyong wondered if he truly knew Sangyeong at all because the Sangyeong he knew wasn't like that). With the combined knowledge of people watching them, his brother actually being in a higher position than him, and a piece of him that would never admit he didn't want to upset Taeyong further, accepted his defeat.

"I'm sorry," Jaehyun said forcefully and just like that, Sangyeong's smug expression disappeared and was replaced with his usual, genuine smile. "Of course, brother."

Jaehyun glanced around them with a stern expression and the maids who had previously been ogling the display turned to work even faster than before. Taeyong couldn't help but snicker at the sight but then Jaehyun turned to him and it suddenly wasn't so funny anymore.

"Follow me," Jaehyun said, emotionless and Taeyong nodded before following behind him sheepishly. They were alone again for the first time in a while and Taeyong didn't know where they were going. He didn't bother to ask either, he knew by now that he'd get no proper answer if one at all.

As they made their way out of the ballroom and into an empty hall, the pair came across Sir Doyoung who looked to be in a rush to go meet the Crown Prince. Taeyong figured he looked so hurried since he was Sangyeong's advisor so a lot of responsibilities must have, in turn, fell on him. When he noticed them though, Sir Doyoung halted in his tracks, effectively removing every trace of hurry and bowing at the Prince. He then eyed Taeyong behind him, not disapproving but not quite approving either.

"My Prince," Sir Doyoung greeted. "I was actually on my way to find you."

Jaehyun made a face as if he was slightly amused, partially shocked, though mostly not quite believing. "Is that so?" 

"That is so," Sir Doyoung affirmed. "I just wanted to tell you something small," his lips tugged into a polite smile. His eyes then travelled beyond Jaehyun to Taeyong who stood behind him and Taeyong startled at the sudden attention. Jaehyun noticed the intention behind the advisor's eyes.

“He stays," Jaehyun said firmly, "Anything you have to say to me, he can hear it too."

 _Oh, no, no, no, no, **no.**_ Now Jaehyun had placed too much trust in him, if there was any trust of all. Even a smidgen was too dangerous, and had he not learned his lesson when he caught Taeyong eavesdropping in the hall? Taeyong didn't _want_ to hear whatever this was. Then he'd have to report it to Haein and if Jaehyun ever found out — No, Jaehyun won't find out because he wasn't going to stay there.

"It's fine," Taeyong tugged at his sleeve quietly. "I can leave."

Jaehyun shot him a look so hard and disapproving that Taeyong was forced to leave it at that. He could never say no to a prince outright, maybe if it was just them he would but never with an extra audience. Taeyong took deep breaths and closed his eyes. He wished his ears could blanche like that too.

Sir Doyoung's lip twitched but he said nothing for who could protest against a prince? He would have to suck it up and oblige and Taeyong felt even _worse_ because he quite liked Sir Doyoung and whatever he wanted to say was probably private. Although, his expectations were surprisingly shattered.

"Congratulations on healing your leg."

A second passed. "That's it?" Jaehyun's eyebrows furrowed and he eyed him suspiciously.

"That is all," Doyoung confirmed, "It's a very late congratulation but I haven't had the time to seek you out, I apologise. I am just not a fan of unnecessary audience is all," his eyes flit back towards Taeyong causing him to squirm and Jaehyun subtly side step in front of him.

"Your recovery time was quick, your strength is magnificent."

Jaehyun forced a smile at him, "Thank you." 

Sir Doyoung nodded before bowing deeply, eyes locking with Taeyong's as he came back up. Taeyong knew that wasn't what he wanted to say at all. In fact, Taeyong was almost certain he would've said something else in Taeyong wasn't present there. He chose not to voice his thoughts (not that he had much of a choice) and smiled at Sir Doyoung before the man dashed away, returning to his hurried state.

Jaehyun said nothing afterwards, continuing to walk towards whatever destination they were headed. Taeyong twiddled his thumbs nervously, his heart becoming hyperaware that they were alone. He cleared his throat before deciding to fill up the silence.

"Do all the Jung's in this kingdom act like that?" Taeyong laughed semi-awkwardly then cursed himself for laughing like that because it was so _obvious_ and if Jaehyun had looked back, he would've seen the beet red blush on his face.

"Sir Doyoung's not a Jung, he's a Kim." Jaehyun didn't even bother to turn around as he said it. That was all for the rest of the walk. Taeyong nodded and they went on.

Taeyong hadn't expected this to be where the Prince had wanted to take him. He really didn't even know this was a thing. Now, he was in an open air carriage-thingy (a palanquin, Jaehyun had corrected when they got on) with the Prince waving as he smiled at the townsfolk below them, the palanquin being held up by four people to lift them up. Taeyong felt bad for the workers, he had been gaining a few pounds recently.

It was just the two of them in the carriage and unlike the time when they had visited the town with Princess Seo Naeun (Taeyong didn't like to think about the event, it soured his mood), there were actually a lot of people out this time. A whole lot more people especially since they were clearly travelling as royalty instead of walking alone. The crowd flocked beneath their feet, all reigning praises at the Prince. Taeyong had actually snorted because, well, the Prince wasn't _that_ great. Maybe just slightly above average. _Maybe._

Prince Jaehyun, on the other hand, lapped it up and although Taeyong would never admit it out loud so as not to inflate his already massive ego, he kind of admired the way he acted around the townspeople, all dimpled-smile (which he _really_ missed seeing, another thing he would never admit) and courteous waves of a hand. Jaehyun was peering over and talking to the crowd before deciding he had enough of being idle and requested for the palanquin to be put down (which, _thank God_ because Taeyong's knees were beginning to hurt).

They descended from the half-vehicle and practically instantly, a crowd swarmed around them, mostly Jaehyun really, Taeyong was sort of just pin balled around and out of the way. Jaehyun caught him by the arm though before he could get too far away and there it was again, that electric spark that he had felt the day Jaehyun had almost kissed (???) him.

Jaehyun’s ears turned red, and he quickly let go of Taeyong like he burned before turning back to the townspeople as he cleared his throat. Taeyong stood behind him red face and with a heart beating so fast he swore he could hear it in his ears even with the noise of the crowd.

Taeyong waited patiently as Jaehyun happily gave out autographs and cooed at little children (seeing him interact with kids made his heart flutter so he had to turn away for those parts). The whole event was very interactive, it was one of the few times the Royal's left the palace and it was never without reason either. The occasion this time around was for Prince Jaehyun's birthday coming up so he was obligated to come out and make an appearance. Surprise, surprise, he had brought Taeyong along with him (much to Taeyong's protest before they even got on the palanquin).

As Taeyong admired Jaehyun playing with the kids (alright, he said he wouldn't but who could resist?) he felt something slip into his pocket. He was pulled out of his weird lovey-dovey, entranced state and looked around for the culprit. He noticed a black, hooded man walking away and disappearing somewhere into the crowd so quickly that Taeyong had to question his mind if he had really seen the man (or woman?) at all. Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows before reaching into the pocket, feeling out a piece of paper, and unfolding it in his palm. There were only three words on it but they were enough to make his blood run cold. 

**_You must leave._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make a lot of small mistakes in these chapters because I don’t like reading over stuff more than once. Cringe.
> 
> Sorry and thank you for reading!!!  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	13. A Royal Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens.

Taeyong couldn't help but be on edge since he had received the note. That day, he had tried to wander off and slip out of Jaehyun's watchful eyes to find the carrier but was, not really to anyone's surprise, unsuccessful. Jaehyun had caught him almost immediately. He had made sure Taeyong was in his side eye view the whole time so when Taeyong tried to slip away, he caught him by the arm and embarrassingly, Taeyong had actually heard some of the town girls swoon. He blushed furiously and stayed put after that.

He couldn't tell the Prince about the note either because the Prince would pry and Taeyong with his weak, weak heart would succumb if Jaehyun looked at him a second too long. He didn't trust his mouth enough not to spill his own secrets. Donghyuck was out of question too for obvious reasons (ie; a loud mouth) and so was Prince Sangyeong — because _duh._ All that was left in his pitifully small circle of friends(?) was Haein.

When Haein had done his usual magic trick of appearing out of the blue that very evening, Taeyong gathered up the courage to hand him the note. Haein took one look at it — sharp, hard, calculating — before crumpling it in his fingers and discarding it in a nearby candle never to be seen again. That was the end of that, but Taeyong still couldn't help but think about it.

Did they know who Taeyong was? Was the note actually meant for him or was it for the Prince? In that case, it was without a doubt treason. Then again, if it was for him, _why?_ Did whoever sent it know why he was in the castle? Because if so, he was screwed. Or was he just the wrong receiver? He extremely doubted that one.

All the questions swirling in his head were beginning to give him a headache. He needed to complete this mission and be gone _fast,_ out of sight and off the radar of whoever had sent him the note. Taeyong rubbed his temples, he knew the Jung Kingdom was cursed the day he step foot in it and he was partly annoyed at himself for not listening to his instincts.

At the minimum, he had a distraction now. It was finally the evening of perhaps the most anticipated ball so far in the year. There were people from each kingdom, the Choi's, the Kim's, the Seo's, even Taeyong's home kingdom of the Lee's. Crown Prince Mark Lee attending in stead of his family. There were some other smaller areas represented but not quite big enough to be considered kingdoms. Despite this, the ball wasn't too full. Just the main families, special dukes and duchesses, and a few other Princes and Princesses. Of course that included Princess Naeun too.

Taeyong had made eye contact with Princess Seo as she walked through the large doors into the highly decorated, downright beautiful (probably the most beautiful and expensive thing he'd seen and would ever see in his life) ballroom. She was linked arm in arm with Prince Johnny as she came in and had smiled at Taeyong with something close to polite smug. Taeyong didn't let his own smugness show because _ha, the Prince had almost kissed me._ He also didn't say it out loud either because it sounded kind of pathetic when he put it like that.

Taeyong and Donghyuck were delegated in different corners so if any of the Royal's needed something a server couldn't provide, they could beckon them instead. Donghyuck stood directly opposite to him and Taeyong swore he saw Donghyuck's shimmery eyes light up when Prince Johnny walked in. The gears in his head were still turning but they hadn't clicked in place quite yet.

A few minutes after everyone had arrived, finally came the man of the hour itself — Prince Jaehyun. There was silence, a trumpet blew and everyone in the room seemed to hold their breaths as the guards opened the large doors. Taeyong's heart dropped into his stomach as Jaehyun stepped through. The Prince was dressed in a cream suit-like attire with a long, glittering gold cape attached to the back of it. He also wore a beautiful, golden crown, not quite as large as his brother's or the King's but large enough to visibly reflect the warm glint of light that hit the encrusted rubies.

He looked so beautiful, Taeyong could genuinely have cried.

Taeyong noticed one more thing as the Prince made his way over to his family — his face was blank and Taeyong was confused because it was his birthday and he _should've_ been happy. If anything, the Prince actually looked like he was _bored_ and it startled Taeyong in a way he couldn't understand.

There was a clink of cutlery to a glass of wine, calling for all the eager whispers to hush. The Queen gave her son a complimentary peck, the King stood beside Jaehyun proudly, and Sangyeong was at his other side smiling from ear to ear. Jaehyun cleared his throat before speaking to which Taeyong leaned in to listen, even Donghyuck did and he didn't really listen to anything.

"I thank you all for attending this special event. I'm getting old, I know." That earned him a few chuckles and Taeyong rolled his eyes because it wasn't funny and that definitely wasn't an example of Jaehyun's true sense of humour (not that he knew it or anything. Psh). 

"This celebration is not just for me, but I dedicate it to the people of my kingdom and to all who have attended. This is for peace and the long reign of the Jungs and all neighbouring kingdoms!" And then Jaehyun lifted up a glass to toast with a smile playing on his lips; forced, diplomatic, effective. The crowd erupted into whoops and cheers and then the night went on.

And Taeyong couldn't help it. He seriously couldn't help the way his eyes followed Jaehyun around the ballroom the entire time, only off him when he was called over to get some grapes for a duke, which was a server’s job — but he obliged regardless. He was back to staring at Jaehyun right after that again though. There was something about Jaehyun today — something so.. so _enchanting._

Jaehyun's eyes met his across the ballroom and Taeyong felt himself flush and even with that, he didn't look away. Jaehyun didn't either, eyes raking up and down Taeyong's form before lingering on his lips. Taeyong pulled them between his teeth, they were sticky because Donghyuck had borrowed him his lipgloss saying he'd probably need it or something along those lines and ended his application with a wink. It must've been effective because Jaehyun's stare on his lips tingled them, caused his heart to race and a blazing heat spread from his stomach to his head, down to his toes.

Jaehyun's locked eyes were keyed away by someone Taeyong hadn't noticed he was even talking to because he was too busy staring at the man himself. _Princess Naeun._ She was rubbing on him again, fluttering her pretty lashes flirtatiously and Jaehyun smiled at her. And for the first time, Taeyong voluntarily looked away from him with a sour pout. Of course, he shouldn't even have been surprised. Just when he was letting his guard down around the Prince again, he went and _smiled_ at her. The audacity!

Refusing to look at him for at least another five minutes, Taeyong searched the room for other things. Firstly, Donghyuck had disappeared from his post in the corner across him (??!?) and Taeyong's eye search turned frantic because although Donghyuck was annoying, bratty, rude, loud mouthed, vulgar — He digressed — Taeyong also possessed something akin to love for the younger. Donghyuck was like his little brother and also his only friend, the only person who willingly talked to him in the entire palace and always had Taeyong's back and offered (sometimes questionable) advice.

His eyes went over to one of the exits, the ones the workers used. Donghyuck was being led out of the room, hand in hand with someone and giggling his head off. Taeyong could've bet he was a royal but even if he was, Donghyuck probably wouldn't care, he _didn't_ care by the looks of it. He didn't catch the owner of the hand as they were pulling him out already by the time Taeyong had spotted them. Taeyong looked away with a frown, he wasn't happy with it but he trusted Donghyuck to be able to put on his big boy panties and take care of himself.

The next person he recognised (still actively avoiding Jaehyun) was Crown Prince Sangyeong. He seemed to be in deep, cordial conversation with some other Prince perhaps but he spotted Taeyong over their shoulder and sent him a subtle smile, cheeks slightly colouring red. Taeyong grinned back.

There was nobody particularly interesting to observe after that, and if he was being honest with himself, he was tired of the self inflicted punishment of not looking at Jaehyun anymore. Jaehyun looked ravishing and who was he to deny himself such a full course meal? The problem was, Jaehyun wasn't with Naeun when Taeyong looked back over there. In fact, the Prince wasn't _anywhere._

Taeyong narrowed his eyes and knitted his brows before spotting the King and Queen in a corner. A guard whispered something to the King which made the man's lip purse. Taeyong knew then and there that the Prince had ditched his own birthday ball. Taeyong pinched the bridge of his nose, he'd have to go find the Prince himself. Well, he didn't _have to_ but he _wanted to_ and he had a vague idea of where the Prince may have slipped off to anyway.

Taeyong made sure to look like he was busy, like he actually had a purpose, as he took the servant's exits out of the ballroom and into the hallway. Taeyong sighed in relief when he saw it was empty like it should've been. He briefly contemplated looking for Donghyuck and his mysterious suitor but then remembered what he had actually risked his job to come out for and decided Donghyuck could wait a couple hours.

Taeyong went down the hall silently, a particular destination in mind. All the workers were busy either in the ballroom, the kitchens, or getting to guest rooms ready for anyone who would stay the night. He only came across one pair of female maids who only looked at him in distaste as they passed. Taeyong ignored them, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't used to it. (Taeyong; Jealousy is a disease!)

On his walk, he heard a noise from a room up ahead and stopped in his tracks. It could've been anybody, _anything_ , but Taeyong was incredibly nosy, stupidly curious, and frankly, a bit of a troublemaker, so he couldn't help but tiptoe forward. The door was slightly ajar and what he saw as he peeked through, with held back breath, left him stunned. Sir Doyoung — Sir _Kim_ Doyoung he now knew thanks to Jaehyun — was conversing with Crown Prince Mark Lee of Taeyong's own home kingdom.

They were in hushed conversation, and he could only see Sir Doyoung's back, but Prince Mark in front of him with slitted eyes and pursed lips. And no matter how much he strained his ears and even though it was practically dead quiet in the hallway, he couldn't make out a single word they were saying.

Taeyong wasn't sure if he had imagined it or the dark of the room was messing with eyes, but he could've swore he saw Sir Doyoung pause for a millisecond. The man then proceeded to caress Prince Mark's face and — oh. _That_ was what was happening.

Taeyong moved away from the door, finally letting out the silent breath he'd been holding. He didn't want to witness them kissing or something. That was an entirely private matter and Taeyong shouldn't have been snooping in the first place. Taeyong tiptoed past the door and continued barrelling towards his original destination.

Taeyong didn't bother to knock as he opened the door to Prince's chamber. He wasn't surprised to see he wasn't in there. He walked on towards the balcony and ah, that was where the Prince was hiding. Taeyong snorted, he was so obvious. But the snort was enough to catch Prince Jaehyun's attention if Taeyong's not so discreet presence hadn't already.

"You're here," Jaehyun turned to him before looking back over the balcony. And Taeyong didn't know if there was magic in the moonlight, but it's essence had made Jaehyun appear even more attractive. Taeyong had to scold his heart from beating so fast (which really didn't do much).

"You ditched your birthday," Taeyong said flatly, masking his fluster with annoyance.

Jaehyun laughed from where he stood, deep, baritone, a hint of melancholy somewhere in it. "And you care because?"

Taeyong approached him with creased brows before going on a tangent, "I don’t care. It's just more so _annoying._ You don't think about the maids and gardeners and cooks and all the other bounty of workers who slave to prepare for _your_ ball. Yet you treat our hard work like it means nothing and leave before the party's even really begun," Taeyong finished slightly red face and out of breath, his hands flailing indignantly. Jaehyun looked at him in surprise, not expecting the sudden outburst, or at least not expecting the sudden outburst from him since Taeyong had been so quiet recently.

Jaehyun grinned as he turned away, and Taeyong huffed. "Bastard," he mumbled under his breath.

"I am," he, answered causing Taeyong's head to shoot up with wide eyes. _"What?"_

"I said I am," he repeated himself slowly this time like Taeyong wouldn't get it otherwise. "Was it that obvious?" Jaehyun chuckled to himself as he tilted his head to gaze across the gardens. A warm blush coated Taeyong's cheeks and he stuttered before he could finally find words that wouldn't insult him, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's more insulting," Jaehyun glanced at him with a deep frown and Taeyong was on the verge of apologising again but caught himself in the act and bolted his mouth shut. He pursed his lips, trying to think of something better. "You're not your father's son?" Taeyong pried curiously, still blushing. Jaehyun turned his head with a raised brow, "Quiet now. The walls have ears."

Taeyong's blush deepened and he mumbled another apology, one he couldn't catch this time.

"And enough with the apologies," Jaehyun said, exasperated but a smile played on his features. Taeyong had to catch himself from saying another one. Jaehyun ran a hand through his dark hair and Taeyong noticed that it had now been run through one too many times to be considered a deliberate styling choice.

“What did you think?” Jaehyun snorted, “Sangyeong and I don’t even look alike.” Taeyong opened his mouth before closing it with a frown. If he really thought about it, the only similarity they shared was that they were both good looking. (Jaehyun that smidgen more if he was being blatantly biased.)

"It does make sense though, don't you think?" Jaehyun said wistfully and Taeyong tilted his head in confusion, moving to stand beside the Prince on the balcony.

"My father just lets me have my way sometimes so I don't cause him trouble or reveal the fact that I'm his mistress’ son. I couldn't stand being there with him pretending like he was proud of me or something. It's all for show."

Taeyong stayed uncharacteristically silent to take in the information, his heart swelling. It may not have been too big of a deal to Jaehyun by the way he was talking about it but it meant a lot to Taeyong that Jaehyun could somewhat trust him enough to reveal it.

"He doesn't actually care," Jaehyun continued nonchalantly, "Neither does my adoptive mother, I'm not her child. The concubine died during childbirth. Sangyeong though..." he trailed off like he was thinking. "Sangyeong cares for me like a real brother should," he said with finality.

Taeyong exhaled heavily and Jaehyun turned to him with a dimpled grin, "In conclusion, yes Tae, I'm a _bastard_."

Taeyong looked away, sheepish, a hue of red travelling from the tips of his ears to swim in his cheeks and drown somewhere under his shirt. And despite the enormity of what Jaehyun had revealed, Taeyong promised himself he wasn't going to tell _anybody._ Not a single soul, not Haein, not King Lee, not anyone. He locked away the information and threw away the key. It went without saying too because the Prince didn't ask him to hide it either.

With another shaky breath, Taeyong looked back at the Prince who was already staring at him intently. Taeyong felt something spark in his body as he silently reciprocated the stare. They didn't need words in that moment, the silence spoke volumes. Taeyong wasn't going to avoid him anymore and Jaehyun was glad for that.

The air turned thick with unresolved tension and Taeyong stayed rooted in place as the Prince leaned forward, stopping in front of his face, so close he could feel the Prince's warm breath, so close he could distinctly remember how it felt when Jaehyun's lips had brushed his. How he wished to lean in, come in just that little bit closer, so that he could feel his soft lips on his again and his warm tongue swirl in his mouth. Taeyong's breathing turned raggedy.

"Tae... You have feelings for my brother, don't you?" Jaehyun whispered, searching his eyes.

And before Taeyong could reply, before he could scream in his face no! And kiss me you fool! The door to the chamber burst open and Jaehyun pulled away so quickly, Taeyong could barely register it. It was the guards the King had sent to retrieve his son. Jaehyun put up a hand to stop them coming closer.

"I'll follow you," Prince Jaehyun said simply to the men and with a swift turn around, he left the balcony and exited his chambers without a glance back.

Taeyong was left in the room with dazed eyes and an exploding heart.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the jealousy is a disease bit because I thought it was funny, not because it should’ve been there <333  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	14. The Morning After

Taeyong couldn't sleep a wink that night no matter how much he had wound his eyes shut and tried to succumb to the darkness. His mind was plagued with the never ending reel of Jaehyun leaning in so close, _so goddamn close_ , that all Taeyong had to do was 'accidentally' move forward and they would've kissed. What made it worse was that Taeyong already had a taste, he'd already felt Jaehyun lips on his even though it was just a mere brush.

And _fuck,_ because if this was Jaehyun's way of teasing him again, if this was part of some sick and twisted game of his, Taeyong would fume. It annoyed him largely to know that Jaehyun was genuine with his actions for once by putting his older brother first, but honestly, Taeyong wished he'd act as selfish as he'd always been. Had he not made it obvious enough, was Jaehyun just oblivious, or was Taeyong plain undesirable?

Taeyong groaned and rolled over on his pillow-less bed. It had to be early morning by now.

The other reason he couldn't sleep was because of Donghyuck. He had seen him one more time the night before as people were leaving but then he had disappeared again before Taeyong could get a word in. Of course Taeyong _truly_ believed that Donghyuck could take care of himself but a not-so-small part of him was still worried. Everyone in the palace may have seemed nice but people could always be ill intentioned. He and Haein were unfortunately living proof of that.

And it was a good thing that he had given up on sleep when he did because on the very, very, _very_ slim chance that he would have fallen asleep, he would've missed the door creaking and one of his named worries try to not-so-subtly sneak their way into the room.

Taeyong shot up from bed at the sound of a creak to see Donghyuck closing the door behind him quietly before turning to see Taeyong up in bed and pausing for a moment. His lips then spread into a broad, shameless grin and even though the room was quite dim, Taeyong could see Donghuck's cheeks were darker than usual.

"Where have you been?" Taeyong narrowed his eyes at him warily to which Donghyuck shushed him with a finger, glancing over at their other roommate who was all deadweight and loud snores. The guy was nice, didn't talk to Taeyong nor Donghyuck much but he never caused any trouble. Taeyong usually wasn't one to mind snoring, especially after sharing a room with his younger brother, but right now he was irritable from the lack of sleep and if Donghyuck hadn't stolen his pillows, he may well have just suffocated him. Or just threw it at him really, he wasn't some sort of evil villain, gosh.

"I was out," Donghyuck whispered, shuffling over to him, making a lot more noise than Taeyong had with his actual voice.

The edge of his bed squeaked as Donghyuck sat down on it, dipping at his foot. Taeyong could tell that the boy was excited by the way he drummed his fingers over the sheets and bounced his legs. Well, if his painfully wide looking smile wasn't enough of a giveaway.

"I saw you talking to Prince Mark," Taeyong said casually, trying to hide his bubbling curiousity. "Do you like him?"

And It was a valid question because as some of the Royals had left the evening prior, Taeyong and Donghyuck, along with other workers, escorted them out. Donghyuck had lingered around Prince Mark Lee, conversing for a few minutes with body language that looked a bit too informal to be considered polite. So, naturally he was one of the few options, Taeyong had concluded.

Donghyuck made an immediate over exaggerated gagging noise to which their other roommate _definitely_ should've woken up from (he didn't and Taeyong briefly wondered if he was dead). "Don't be so fucking gross. We're like, literal cousins. Second cousins. That's disgusting."

All remnants of drowsiness cleared from his eyes and Taeyong's jaw dropped in sheer disbelief, "You're royalty?" Donghyuck only nodded in response, his face still slightly contorted because of Taeyong's earlier repulsive insinuations. "So why the hell are you working here?"

"Again, second cousins," Donghyuck pointed out with a frown before taking a moment to think. "Plus, I got in trouble at home," he rubbed his neck sheepishly and Taeyong's eyes widened. "They sent me here for some correction or whatever. Teach me morals and values," he said with an eye roll and air quotes.

Taeyong sat, dumbfounded and Donghyuck just laughed. No wonder Donghyuck never seemed to fear getting in trouble, they couldn't kill him, the worse he'd get was being fired and even then he had somewhere stable to go back to.

"Wait a moment," Taeyong said with the wave of a hand and a disbelieving scoff, "so you're telling me I got in trouble for you on the first day for _no reason?_ "

"Not for no reason," Donghyuck at him, "You took the fall for me because you love me," he said in all seriousness. Taeyong smashed his head against his drawn up knees. "That looks like it hurts." Taeyong lifted up his head with a whine, rubbing at the bruise and mumbling some curse words under his breath.

"Well... I do like someone else though," Donghyuck said, looking away nonchalantly. And even though Taeyong had half the mind to _strangle_ him, he'd be lying to say his interest hadn't piqued (and oh God, he'd been having a lot of violent thoughts lately. He needed to bring that up with the doctor). Taeyong leaned forward, waiting for the answer to his unasked question. The timing had been highly coincidental because the answer walked right through the door at that very moment.

"Dong— Oh," Prince Johnny started at the door. "I thought they'd be asleep."

Taeyong blinked at him before closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. _He fucking knew it._ Well, his mind was always sorta vaguely close to the answer but he knew it nonetheless. And Donghyuck, never one to be particularly embarrassed or shy, hopped off the bed to skip over to Johnny and place a loud, squelchy, gross smooch on his cheek. There was a fleeting sense of jealousy that rose within Taeyong because that could've been him and Jaehyun but just as quickly as it came, it left.

"Prince Johnny," Taeyong said in hushed affirmation to which the Prince nodded at him, and like his partner, not the least bit shy. They suited each other, Taeyong thought, in personality and in looks.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your sleep," Prince Johnny apologised to which Donghyuck giggled and Taeyong didn't bother telling him he wasn't getting any sleep anyways. "You forgot your bracelet in my room, I think it must've slipped off."

"Thank you Johnjohn," Donghyuck smiled sweetly as he retrieved his bracelet which Taeyong was almost _sure_ he had left on purpose so the Prince would come to find him. And _oh God,_ they were using pet names already. Taeyong nearly gagged.

The couple(?) then said their goodbye's with a short, sweet, irkingly endearing kiss before Prince Johnny was out of the door and Donghyuck trudged over to his bed, flopping down with a wistful expression.

"You two look good together," Taeyong sighed out to which Donghyuck giggled and said a muffled _I know_ into his pillow, kicking his legs back like a schoolgirl. Taeyong exhaled before sliding off his bed, it was early enough and if he couldn't sleep he might as well get ready for the long day ahead.

  
  


Taeyong had jinxed himself by saying it would be a long day because scratch that, it was already an extensive morning. It started off with him going to serve Prince Jaehyun his breakfast at the usual, designated time only to find out that the Prince wasn't in bed when he had come. And that would've been fine if not for the fact that he wasn't on his balcony either. Nor at the stables, nor even in the toilet (Taeyong had to peep through his fingers when checking that one).

And when Taeyong peeked into the Royal dining hall, Sangyeong wasn't there too and that was odd because unlike Jaehyun who liked to stay cooped up in his chamber's for the better half of the morning, Sangyeong always ate with their parents, (or just his parents? The news Jaehyun had told him still left him a bit stunned). So the morning hadn't turned out to just be long, it had been long _and_ tiring. Taeyong had to drop the tray of breakfast back in the kitchens which earned him a scolding from the chef and an extremely narrowly avoided critique from the head maid.

The last obvious place to check was Crown Prince Sangyeong's room. There was a chance that neither or them would be there or maybe both would be. Taeyong hoped it was the latter for his legs sake. And In the hallway leading to Prince Sangyeong's chambers, Taeyong had run into Sir Doyoung. Again. And this time he seemed to be in a rush. Again. Though upon seeing Taeyong awkwardly walking towards him, he slowed down his pace. There was an odd sense of dejavu.

Taeyong smiled, lopsided as the man approached him with a blank stare before breaking out into the welcoming, gummy smile Taeyong had seen on the first day. Taeyong sighed a breath of relief because Sir Doyoung must not have seen him snooping around the day before, he mustn't have known that Taeyong knew about him and Prince Mark. They met halfway, stopping arms length in front of each other, Taeyong now put at ease by Doyoung's smile. He bowed at the man, fully ready to slip past him.

"You're on your way to the Crown Prince's chambers?" Taeyong stilled, rooted in place. Doyoung tilted his head slightly, locking eyes with Taeyong who's breathing most definitely had stopped. "I know everything."

There was a pause, a passing breath, the hairs on his neck standing to attention before Doyoung chuckled, easing the tension, "You may relax. His chamber is the only one at the end of this hall, I thought it was obvious."

Taeyong nodded, Sir Doyoung's comment about knowing everything still somehow rubbing him the wrong way.

"What the Prince does in his spare time is none of my business. I can only advise. Concubines are fine as long as they don't get involved with _royal matters._ " Sir Doyoung said with a pleasant smile.. but something had changed. There was a switch in his voice, a tone behind it Taeyong couldn't decipher, and perhaps if there were anyone else in the hallway he wouldn't have noticed the change at all.

Taeyong scrunched his nose slightly at being referred to as a concubine and at Sir Doyoung's words in general, somehow feeling something awful prodding at his nerves. But Taeyong _knew_ he was nice despite that eerie feeling nagging at his gut because of that brief introduction they had outside the castle when he and the other maids first arrived. It was fleeting and in the grand scheme of things, madly unimportant, but that little glimpse of what Sir Doyoung was like outside the palace walls made him trust the man. Foolishly.

With more pressing matters to attend to, Sir Doyoung said a curt goodbye before side stepping Taeyong and briskly walking away, hurrying off to wherever he had been going to in the first place. Taeyong _swore_ he had heard the mumblings of _be careful_ and whipped his head around but Sir Doyoung hadn't even turned back. (Now not only does he have to tell the doctor about his inclination for violence but his hearing problem too).

With a shudder to shake off his weird feelings, Taeyong knocked at the door to the Crown Prince's chambers. There was a gruff, noncommittal noise at the other side and Taeyong took that as an invitation to go inside. On the bed was Prince Sangyeong resting with his eyes closed and by his side was none other than Prince Jaehyun himself. Taeyong had killed two birds with one stone by deciding to visit Sangyeong's chambers. 

But oh. Jaehyun still thought he liked his brother. Shit.

_This looks bad._

Taeyong crinkled his nose at the thought as he warily stepped in, Prince Jaehyun watching his every move as if he was a hawk. Taeyong felt his breath get caught in his throat because what exactly did he do now to warrant such a response?

Jaehyun stared at him for an excruciating second longer before turning back to his brother on the bed and allowing Taeyong to finally breathe as he came forward. And Taeyong should've been embarrassed really, his good friend was bedridden yet all he had were sinful thoughts about his brother next to him. And if Jaehyun glanced at him again, he may have been able to guess by the apparent blush coating his cheeks.

Taeyong looked down at the Crown Prince worriedly, "Is he sick?"

And the answer was pretty obvious by the way the Crown Prince was breathing in whispers, cold sweat sticking to his hair and forehead as he lay asleep, but Jaehyun still made a noise of affirmation anyways. Taeyong noticed how Jaehyun's hand rested atop of his brother's and his heart swelled because the sight was just so endearing. And yeah, he was a bad friend.

They stayed like that for some time, Jaehyun watching his brother, Taeyong watching him, Jaehyun looking back at Taeyong, Taeyong pretending he wasn't watching him. It wasn't comfortable but it wasn't uncomfortable either.

Jaehyun heaved a solid sigh before pressing his hands to his knees and standing up. Taeyong moved out of his way as the man walked past him then looked between Sangyeong and the Prince's retreating figure before throwing the Crown Prince an apologetic smile and following his brother out. Jaehyun walked with his hands behind his back and eyes hardened as if in deep thought.

"So, you don't like my brother?" he said, suddenly turning around which made Taeyong jolt back in surprise. He was close again, not close enough to be considered dangerous, but close enough to make Taeyong's heart beat wildly, threatening to escape its delicate cage.

And Taeyong had half the mind to say _no shit,_ so he did because he was tired of filtering himself around Jaehyun anyways. Jaehyun grinned and turned around with a hum, "I guessed," he began as Taeyong followed behind him with knitted brows. "You wouldn't have followed me out here if you did."

And there was a sort of edgy playfulness to his voice which made something in Taeyong's head click and his jaw drop. The Prince must've known he hadn't liked his brother the entire time. He had been messing with Taeyong. Again. And Taeyong had fallen for it. Again. And their entire silent game of cat and mouse had messed with Taeyong's heart one too many times. _Again._

Taeyong turned red from anger and partial embarrassment thinking back; Jaehyun had leaned in to kiss him on the balcony then asked him that stupid question about his brother which he knew the answer to. Or maybe he wasn't going to kiss him at all. Either way, now Taeyong was angry, embarrassed, and annoyed.

Jaehyun spoke up again, not bothering to turn around as he was walking, "You do look quite cute when you turn red though."

And just like that, Taeyong's anger and annoyance had disappeared.

(There was still burning embarrassment there though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone had told me that they thought that it was Mark that Donghyuck had went off with last chapter?? And I was like, am I dropping terrible hints? I’ve made things clearer in future chapters so sorry about that! <3


	15. Just Another Day In The Palace

They had come full circle, completely back to the beginning but things had changed.. for Taeyong at least. It was completely the same in the way that they would go back and forth with arguments, Taeyong saying things he shouldn't as a proper, prim, and well trained maid (he wasn't prim or proper, hardly trained if he was being honest, but he did serve breakfast pretty well and in his opinion, made for really good company). And Jaehyun let him get away with it because that was their dynamic, their little push and pull, that teasing back and forth. Yes, it was completely the same as when it had started.

But at the same time, it wholly different because their meaningless bickering wasn't so meaningless anymore and Jaehyun's 'mean' actions didn't quite hold the same weight. Now his sharp words weren't so piercing, more of a prod to get a bit of a rise out of him and in the end, they'd both laugh. And his harsh glares weren't so hard either, they were soft and if Taeyong ever looked hard enough, he would've see a twinge of fondness. He never did though, he couldn't hold eye contact for _that_ long.

So they were entirely different but something had changed. Something Taeyong couldn't exactly put his finger on, something he didn't think too much about either in fear of getting his hopes up.

It was that thought he was actively trying to avoid on his way to Haein's room. Usually Haein would be the one to find him and Taeyong would muster up the courage to ask him then if he'd gotten any letters back from his family. Even a sentence each from his mother and brother in their handwriting would have put him at ease and _fuck_ because if this was the Lee's version of torture, it was damn effective.

Haein had quickly moved up the ranks in the few months that they'd be there, no longer a lowly worker but a 'master of the household' (which Taeyong wasn't sure what that was but he did see Haein order around a head maid once so there was that). His chambers weren't with the other maids and servants either and there weren't many people in that hallway, Taeyong noted, as he walked through it in the evening.

It was the second time that Taeyong had came there, the first time he had chickened out when he got too close to the door, his anxiety spiking at an alarming rate and he found it partially funny looking back on it because Haein was the only one who ever made him feel that way. He hadn't even felt that anxious when he was about to get fired his second day in, which he _should've_ been but maybe it was because he didn't fear the Jung's as much as the Lee's. Haein though, Haein was a different case altogether.

Taeyong took steady breaths through his mouth as he approached the door, in for two beats, out for one. He hesitated at the door too, who knew if Haein was even in. What if he got mad at Taeyong for coming unannounced —which in that case would make him a big fat hypocrite because he did it to Taeyong all the time, almost giving him a heart attack once (okay, _maybe_ an exaggeration but it did skip a few beats) — but still, what if? And what if when Taeyong knocked it was someone else at the door and he'd completely embarrass himself and maybe get in trouble with a higher ranking worker which Jaehyun wasn't there to save him then.

He was only half right with his last guess though.

"I didn't expect you to be this sloppy with your work," a voice came from the other side of the door and Taeyong's breath hitched in surprise.

There was a still moment and Taeyong wondered if they had heard his not so quiet breathing but then that moment passed and the voice continued. "If he wasn't so mad the court would have listened to his whinings. And if they had investigated?"

There was a snort and Taeyong immediately recognised it to be from Haein, it was the noise he made whenever he thought Taeyong did something stupid. So, a lot. It was kind of hurtful when he thought about it like that.

"I wouldn't have done it if there was a chance they would have," Haein said curtly and Taeyong could almost imagine him looking away in disinterest, or maybe distaste, probably both. "Hurting him was pointless, his body had healed and the horse hadn't done enough damage. He should have his suspicions."

Taeyong reeled back. _Wait._

"That's because the poison you'd given wasn't enough," the other voice said, steeled.

"If I'd given the dose you suggested the horse would have become too violent too soon. It would have killed the man," Haein hissed at him (or her? _or them?_ ) "If he had been killed then you would have had to put your plan on hold. We don't have the time, _you_ don't have the time," Haein emphasised.

Taeyong took a step back from the door, his shoes scuffing on the floor and the murmurs at the other side of the door coming to a complete halt but Taeyong couldn't think about that in that moment. A horse. A horse. Not just any horse, _Jaehyun's_ horse that had been poisoned resulting in his stupid leg injury that made Taeyong have to suffer his stupid wrath. Taeyong knew it was sabotage from the very beginning but hearing it like this, hearing that Haein had a hand — he, by being there, he by omission of the truth also had a hand — was like a slap to the face. 

And clearly Taeyong was left out of the loop because Haein couldn't trust him, Haein didn't think highly enough of him but most importantly, Haein wasn't obligated to tell him. He wasn't obligated to tell him a lot of things and Taeyong wondered just how many things he didn't know of, just how many small accidents in the palace had _actually_ been accidents now that knew Haein wasn't just working with him here and perhaps their motives in coming to the palace weren't as linear as he thought.

Taeyong had overheard something he shouldn't have _again_. But this time it was a lot more personal, it was towards Jaehyun and hurting Jaehyun, as stupid as it sounded, was now like hurting him. How could he ever look Jaehyun in the eye after this? He didn't deserve to, he hadn't deserved to from the very beginning.

The door to Haein's chamber ground open and Taeyong had to pick up his jaw when Haein stepped out and closed the door behind him, effectively keeping whoever else was in there out of view, not that he was trying to do look either, he didn't need to get in more trouble than necessary.

"You've been standing out here for awhile, haven't you?" Haein asked but it was more of a statement, something close to a command that made Taeyong stand upright and at attention. Haein didn't look angry, the only thing indicating that he had any emotion other than blankness was his slightly thinned lips and a perfectly arched brow. His hands were behind his back and in all honesty, he looked unfazed. Taeyong, on the other hand, was unsettled.

"Only since—"

"I suppose if we didn't notice you it means that you're doing a good job," Haein interrupted passively. He then looked over Taeyong's full figure, catching his finger's trembling on his cloth in the dark and the corners of his lips pulled slightly, his throat making a sort of low, satisfied hum.

"I needn't remind you that I am not your mission so I don't exactly appreciate it," Haein started with a sinuous smile and Taeyong held his breath, waiting for his repercussions. Haein was right, eavesdropping on _him_ was out of order, anyone else was fine. Maybe he'd gotten too curious too fast and that curiosity could and would cost him. "But.." Haein continued, "Well done."

Taeyong's body relaxed at that but barely, grazing the hairs of just barely.

"Though I expect you not to try it again." Haein's voice was light but the warning was there and Taeyong nodded his head, heart thumping in his chest. There were still a lot of questions to ask, why target Jaehyun? Who was the other person in the room? Why had Haein not told him about any of this, what else did he _need_ to know. But if he knew could he prevent it? Would he? He hadn't the first time but things had changed. There were feelings involved now and feelings were a dangerous thing and he couldn't let Haein get wind of it.

All of his questions went unasked because Taeyong didn't have the nerve to do so, he didn't have to nerve to call Haein back as he opened the door to go back inside his room, he didn't even have the nerve to shift himself slightly so he could get a view, a peek, a _glimpse_ at whoever was inside. His mouth could be foolishy courageous a times but deep down he knew that he was just a coward.

"And Taeyong," Haein turned his head slightly, not to fully face him but even so, Taeyong could make out the vague look of contempt from his side profile. Haein pursed his lips before talking, but the corners of his lips struck upwards, a kind of hollow, taunting smile. "I have received word that your family is fine. For now."

And Taeyong breathed out a sigh of relief.

_For now._

There weren't many people in the garden at the time, most workers were preparing for lunch and now there were fewer because Prince Johnny was finally leaving (Taeyong knew it was the day because Donghyuck was lazing around looking all depressed in the morning — he was always lazy, yes but depressed, no). So there weren't many people in the gardens except Jaehyun and Taeyong, Jaehyun free from any duties for the time being.

And to start of his streak of honesty, it would've been the perfect time to reveal the letter — well, _note_ — he had received a few days before the Prince's birthday. He felt like if he carried that many secrets any longer he would genuinely explode, but there was also the fact that the Prince might not believe him due to Haein discarding the note itself. If Taeyong were him, he wouldn't believe himself either. So instead he left it tucked away into the corner of his mind like the rest of the foul secrets he was keeping from Jaehyun.

"What are you thinking about?" Jaehyun said, pulling him out of his reverie. They were picking fruit in the garden, per Taeyong's suggestion of course (he still couldn't believe that Jaehyun didn't like fruit. _Fruit!_ ), and Taeyong had dropped a piece by accident.

"I wasn't thinking about anything," Taeyong bit his lip and Jaehyun watched as he bent down the pick it up, dusting it off his trousers before placing it back into the basket. "Just about the weird man who said he didn't like fruit," he covered up.

"I do like fruits," Jaehyun frowned but Taeyong was too busy reaching for another one to see it. "I like olives," he came behind him and picked up the pear Taeyong's fingers were on the precipice of touching. Taeyong blushed as the Prince handed it to him, still frowning.

"Why do you always like such weird, bitter things? You're missing out," Taeyong scrunched his nose and Jaehyun looked like he took mild offence. "Here, this is sweet," he fished for a piece of fruit in his basket and thrust out a freshly picked peach.

"I dont want any," Jaehyun said whilst eying the piece of fruit Taeyong was holding out patiently with disdain and smoothening out his lips into a fine line.

Taeyong put his hand out farther, pressing on for him to take it, "This is delicious, my Prince," Taeyong said, hoping the use of formalities would get him to take it. His hand was really beginning to get tired. "When have I ever lied to you?"

 _A lot,_ he thought. Taeyong had lied to him a lot about things he did and didn't know, matters he wouldn't press on either because even if Taeyong was lying to him, he trusted him enough to believe that if it was something _truly_ bad that Taeyong would eventually tell him. And if Taeyong could have read his mind he would've silently told him that he didn't _deserve_ his trust and that it was far worse than he was thinking. He wasn't much of a mind reader though so there was nothing to warn him, maybe if there was it would've altered their future, if only by the littlest bit. So yes, Taeyong had lied to him, Taeyong _was_ lying to him, but he could only overlook it. The comment itself was offhanded anyways.

Jaehyun took the fruit, his hand lightly brushing over Taeyong's, before thumbing over the fuzzy peach in his hand. Taeyong was looking up at him so prettily, so wide eyed and expectant that how could he possibly say no?

"Alright," Jaehyun said gruffly before placing the peach to his lips and taking a bite. He felt his tongue buzz. Taeyong was right, he _was_ missing out. He'd never admit it out loud though.

Taeyong watched as he chewed with a frown and before he could stop himself, he swiped some spill away from under Jaehyun's lip. Their eyes met as both of their movements stopped, Taeyong's heart ricocheting somewhere in his chest.

"You had some juice..." Taeyong trailed off as Jaehyun ran his tongue smoothly over his bottom lip. Taeyong looked away, red faced and flustered to which Jaehyun only grinned. Taeyong quickly retracted his hand only to be caught by the Prince's. There was a pause.

"What are you—"

"Can I kiss you?" Jaehyun breathed out, a firm look in his eyes as if to say that for once, he was serious.

In all honesty, and if Taeyong was any stronger, he should've and _would've_ said no. He shouldn't kiss the Prince, it went against everything he came there for, a kiss like that would only lead to problems, seal their certain demise. It was one thing to skirt around feelings, almost kisses, lingering hands, and yearning looks but it was completely different to act on it.

But in that moment, Taeyong couldn't think or morals, not when being with Jaehyun had always felt so right. Taeyong wasn't that strong,he wasn't determined, and he didn't have any willpower when it came to the likes of Jung Jaehyun. Not when he looked like that, not when he was looking at _him_ like _that._ So softly, so warm, so tender, unlike any other expression he had ever seen before. It was sincere and it was honest and Taeyong could only look at him like he was moonstruck. If Taeyong was already a weak man, Jaehyun would only be the thing to bring about his downfall.

Taeyong barely nodded at him and Jaehyun let down his hand to instead place it on his waist, light at first before firmly like an affirmation that this was real and this was happening and they were going to do the thing they had danced around for far too long.

Taeyong's breath caught in his throat, his fingers trembling at his sides, and the beating in his chest becoming increasingly louder with every passing second, the ringing so loud his ears he couldn't ignore it. And somehow the fact that they were so out in the open, so uncaring if there were prying eyes only fueled his desires twisted way. He was hyperaware of it, of Jaehyun's soft hands cupping his cheeks like if he pressed any harder he would break or Taeyong would suddenly pull away.

There was no hesitation on his part, only a brief look to study Taeyong's features before tilting his head and moving in. Jaehyun's lips were soft, Taeyong noted, he knew this before it but was different now when they were pressed resolutely to his. They were soft and warm and tasted like the fuzzy peaches that still lingered on his tongue. There was an electric spark between them, so stark and so strong that it made Taeyong jolt and his head ring.

He felt something warm graze over his lips and opened his mouth to which Jaehyun held his face firmer and slowly brought in his tongue. Taeyong felt a burning heat pool at the bottom of his stomach and warm his insides, he couldn't feel the cold anymore or the wind hitting his skin. It was only him and Jaehyun. Jaehyun and him. Wrapped in a warmth that made something in him bloom like he was a plant and Jaehyun was nothing shorter than the sun.

Jaehyun hummed into the kiss, gliding his tongue around Taeyong's mouth and Taeyong breathily tried to reciprocate his actions. It was impossible to keep up with him, it was as if he had was letting it all out like a big burst of energy as if he had been holding it back for far too long. _They_ had been holding it back for far too long. So, he let Jaehyun guide him while Jaehyun's own's hands slid down from face and place themselves precariously over his hips.

Until he pulled away and there was nothing but that thrilling rush of adrenaline and a brilliant, hazy, dizziness left within Taeyong.

They were silent for a few moments, Jaehyun staring at Taeyong like he was completely enamoured and Taeyong not being able to take the heat of the stare and looking away. He could still feel Jaehyun's lips on his after it and when he closed his eyes, he could see it too. Taeyong plucked up the courage to look at Jaehyun again whose eyes hadn't left him in the first place. Should he ask what came next, had Jaehyun really wanted to or was it some stupid, impulsive decision that Taeyong had (embarrassingly) eagerly given in to.

There was not much time to question it because a frantic shout came from behind them. Jaehyun turned, albeit reluctantly, to face the man that was quickly approaching them and Taeyong blushed where he stood because what if the man had seen them? (Though at the same time, a part of him didn't mind. He briefly wondered if he was an exhibitionist).

"My Prince!" the man exclaimed, "You must leave at once!"

Taeyong came down from his lovesick high and the rush of blood in his body from excitement was then replaced by worry. The man glanced over the Prince's shoulder, eyes mirroring Taeyong's surprise like he had just noticed he was there too.

The man looked away from Taeyong back to Jaehyun and leaned closer to whisper something into his ear. The switch in Jaehyun's demeanour staggered Taeyong as he watched his expression turn schooled and eyes harden. Jaehyun nodded at the man who quickly went off and Jaehyun after him. Taeyong bit his lip before deciding to follow along. Whatever it was, it seemed important.

"Jaehyun," he started hesitantly, still trying to keep up with the Prince's pace as they left the gardens and entered the palace, "What's wrong?"

For a second, Taeyong believed he wouldn't answer, too much time had passed to and the scurrying of workers in the hall did nothing but put him further on edge. It was like everybody knew what was going on but him.

"My brother has made a mistake worthy of war with the our neighbouring kingdom."

Taeyong creased his brows and picked up his pace, there was only one kingdom that was close enough to be considered neighbouring.

"The Seo's?" Taeyong reeled, following behind him, a prickly, unnerving feeling of panic settling under his skin, "Why would your brother cause trouble with the Seo's?"

Jaehyun clenched his jaw as he strode forward, the people in the halls making way for him before he even approached, "He wouldn't."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo, kissing!!  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	16. King Seo

Taeyong didn't even have time to tell Donghyuck the news. They were in a rush, the whole kingdom was, it was silent yet blaring, loud panic that rang through the palace walls. Taeyong didn't know exactly what was going on but it must've been _bad_. Their bags had already been packed and ready to go by the time Jaehyun was finished speaking with the King so there wasn't much of a wait time in between before they had to leave. (Taeyong was too scared to ask if his bags had been packed too and only prayed to God that he wouldn't be left naked for however long they were gone for.)

Prince Johnny had delayed his departure and was waiting for them outside, the news had come to him before his carriage could leave so instead of him returning home by himself, relatively problem free, now there was a Prince on his tail and the looming threat of war on his behind even if that was just an exaggeration — nobody really knew how bad it was, and by nobody that meant Taeyong who had been unsurprisingly left in the dark.

And Taeyong couldn't understand it, Sangyeong had been sick, he was sure Sangyeong was _still_ sick so how would have been possible for him to make decisions? Who in the world would've allowed it? He didn't know much about politics but he knew there had to be something off. But then there was also the fact that most people didn't know he was sick, Sangyeong had said it himself, it had only been just a rumour but with whatever mistake he had now made the rumour might have spread somewhere far beyond the palace walls — Taeyong could only shudder at the thought.

Taeyong also had a lot of respect for Johnny and not because he had to. He respected the way that the Prince kept his calm even when they were obviously in a huge rush, and he smiled at Taeyong comfortingly whilst placing a reassuring hand on his back to usher him into the carriage. His cool demeanour didn't even falter when the atmosphere in the carriage turned heavy between the three of them, his smile only turning dopey at Taeyong who was nervously playing with the hem of his shirt and at his friend, Jaehyun, whose expression was hardened in deep thought.

And Johnny, being the God-blessed peacemaker he was, broke the semi-awkward, semi-tense silence by striking up a conversation.

"The journey back usually takes us about two, perhaps three days if the horses are being difficult," Johnny grinned and Taeyong visibly relaxed, the mood lightening up if only just a little. Prince Jaehyun was the one really keeping it down. "But at the speed we're going.." Johnny paused, "I reckon about a day and a half." And then Taeyong jumped in his seat when the wheel went over a pothole quickly as if the universe was confirming that Johnny was right. They were going fast (a bit _too_ fast, it was making him nauseous).

Taeyong pressed a hand over his stomach as Johnny chuckled from across him. He was sitting beside Jaehyun who suddenly decided that it was his turn to speak.

"I apologise for this," Jaehyun began, voice low and Johnny only waved him off with a dismissive hand. "I had to accompany you instead of my brother, he's busy so I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, and miss hanging out with you? Never," Johnny said amusedly and a part of Taeyong was thankful that he didn't dwell on the fact that they were following him home when truly, it should've been the Crown Prince. Maybe Johnny had gotten wind of his sickness or maybe he was just nice, it was hard for Taeyong to pick it apart. Taeyong still wished he knew what was happening even if it wasn't his place, he was nosy by nature but he wouldn't eavesdrop in the future. He had learned his lesson with that (a lesson that had almost got him kissed once so _maybe_ he'd do it again).

A silence fell over them again, though this time not as weighted or tense but it wasn't fully comfortable either. Taeyong shifted in his seat. If Johnny was right and the journey took over a day then Taeyong wanted to get a nap in somewhere. Unlike Jaehyun, he wasn't running on some sort of built in engine plus Donghyuck had kept him awake with his sniffling during the night (when Taeyong had asked Donghyuck had said it was because he had caught a fever, totally not because Prince Johnny was leaving. Totally not).

He remembered the last time he'd slept in a carriage he had drooled and tried his best to keep his eyes open to save himself from the embarrassment but they seemed to do this thing where they drooped as if they had a mind of their own and Taeyong was too weak willed to control them.

"You can rest here." The voice jolted his body upwards and Taeyong blinked away the sleep from his eyes to look at Prince Johnny in surprise. The man was patting the space beside him, the seats on his side much longer than where Jaehyun and Taeyong sat together. Taeyong smiled at him before trying to stand up only to be brought back down by a hand placed on his thigh, pulling him down and making him startle.

"Oh," Johnny said as if he had realised something but the tone behind his voice was knowing, "I see how it is. You're _jealous_."

Jaehyun scoffed and removed his hand, Taeyong frowning at the missed warmth, "I don't get jealous."

Prince Johnny raised a brow, lips curling in amusement, "Is that so?" And Jaehyun turned away from him to look out of the window, slightly displeased or maybe just annoyed at his insinuation. "Then I don't think you'll mind if he sleeps _here_ ," Johnny grinned and Jaehyun snapped his head to see Johnny patting his lap instead. Jaehyun slit his eyes at him and Taeyong coughed, a light blush coating his cheeks. Why the hell didn't he have any say in this?

A moment passed before Jaehyun's posture relaxed and he smiled at smally, ushering Taeyong away with his head. Taeyong half pouted, half frowned; he was expecting Jaehyun to put up a bit more of a fight than that. It was almost too easy. Taeyong stood up with a huff and stalked over to the opposite side where Johnny sat and though he was initially going to decline the offer of sleeping on his lap, he decided go lay sideways on the seat and put his head on Johnny's soft thighs just to spite him.

He didn't know whether his plan had worked or not because Jaehyun's expression didn't change. Taeyong let out an exaggerated sigh of content and snuggled in closer. He could feel the rumble of Johnny's laugh behind him and saw Jaehyun's lip twitch before he looked out of the window like the sight itself was something of distant interest, but Taeyong knew him better than that.

With another warm sigh, he let his body fall limp and slowly closed his eyes. After Donghyuck had stolen all his pillows Taeyong couldn't wait to return and shove it in his face that he had gotten the next best thing. And with a satisfied smile, he fell asleep.

And Johnny _was_ right, the journey took about a day and a half.

The first thing Taeyong noticed when they had arrived that evening was the massive amount of guards waiting at the entrance. If he wasn't already scared, he would've been shaking in his nonexistent boots. The second thing he noticed was that there was another carriage parked outside but its contents were already empty, only the driver and the horses waiting patiently outside. That meant someone had either arrived before them or was about to leave. Taeyong looked away from the other carriage with a frown.

"Greetings, Prince Seo," a worker from the palace approached them with a bow as they arrived. "Welcome, Prince Jung."

Jaehyun nodded courteously at the old woman, stepping out of the carriage after Johnny with Taeyong awkwardly following suit. The mass of people around him left him feeling a bit intimidated and he had to physically stop his legs from moving closer to Jaehyun to use him as some sort of a safety net. He stopped himself though, they were close but not _that_ close, plus it'd probably be weird to everyone watching. They were most likely waiting for the Prince to make a mistake and Taeyong didn't want to start a rumour here that the Prince was fucking his maid or something. (Not that Taeyong would _mind_ the rumour or anything).

Taeyong blushed at the thought.

"Come, King Seo has been awaiting your arrival," the woman said, walking off as the three of them followed closely behind. Prince Johnny smiled at some people on the way in and Taeyong figured he must've know them. Inside the palace walls, however, his smile fell and was replaced with a stern expression, Jaehyun's too.

"Ah, you've arrived," a familiar voice came from the hallway as they approached and Taeyong figured that's who the other carriage belonged to. Prince Mark Lee looked to be waiting for them and for once, Taeyong took in his features. He was definitely younger than them, he looked sort of boyish too with his crinkly smile and happy eyes but there was an air of authority that surrounded him too like with most royals.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up," Mark teased and Johnny laughed, coming up from behind Taeyong.

Mark spared Taeyong a short glance before looking back at Jaehyun and Johnny like Taeyong wasn't there at all, which should've been normal all things considering. But it was odd because if the Prince knew who Taeyong was then shouldn't he have looked at Taeyong just that little bit longer? There should've been some form of recognition at least but then Taeyong thought that maybe he _didn't_ know, that maybe Prince Mark was just as unaware as everyone else about his identity. Taeyong was sent under instructions from KingLee himself not Mark... But still, it was odd.

"Let me guess," Prince Johnny started, "My father's kept you waiting for at least an hour."

Mark rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Two."

Johnny boomed a laugh and Jaehyun, albeit still being in a weird, bitter mood, laughed along with him. Taeyong held back a laugh too, it wasn't really that funny but there was something awfully pleasant about Prince Mark that seemed to be able to put everyone at ease. A lot less like his father, Taeyong noted, but it'd still be stupid to trust him.

Johnny made small talk with Mark, Jaehyun only joining in when directly asked a question, before they heard a parade of footsteps approaching and the light atmosphere turned heavy again. Mark's playful smile dropped and ah, there it was.

_He really is a lot like his father._

The three Princes stood at attention, Taeyong shifting awkwardly behind them, trying to stop himself from fiddling with the loose piece of string that was hanging not-so-obviously from his suit jacket. Then the footsteps came closer and Taeyong spotted them approaching from down the hall, the King and of course, Naeun who looked a bit too cheery for the circumstances they were in.

"You have arrived," King Seo said finally, hands behind the cloak that drew long on his back. There were a litter of men behind him and his daughter by his side. Taeyong saw her wave a little and had the overwhelming urge to step in front of Prince Jaehyun.

"I have," Jaehyun said firmly, not allowing any nervousness to seep through his voice and Taeyong didn't know how, he probably would've pissed himself. "I must apologise, I'm here to clear up the misunderstandings in person," Jaehyun said sincerely to which King Seo raised a brow.

"And why is your brother not here to come and resolve things himself?" The King asked skeptically.

"He was called upon by our court's council so he was unable to leave straight away. I thought it'd be best if I volunteered in his stead," Jaehyun said with zero hesitation, a line so perfectly rehearsed.

There was no council meeting by the time they had left, Taeyong knew that much, but it was a good cover up because people outside of the palace walls didn't know of the Crown Prince's ailments. Them knowing would only doubt his future kingship and if his boat wasn't already on rocky waters, he would surely have drowned. King Seo himself looked doubtful about Jaehyun's explanation but provided nothing but a hum in return.

"I fear that it's getting quite late," the King mused, "Why don't you take a rest and we can clear this up in the morning?"

And Taeyong could tell by the twitch in Prince Jaehyun's lips that he was itching to say something but Jaehyun, the brilliant actor he was (he was so good at his bravado that it was actually _unnerving_ ), only smiled complacently with the nod of a head.

"Perfect," the King said, seemingly satisfied with his lack of rebuttal because men like that didn't like to be argued with. "Guards, show the guests their room. And welcome home son," King Seo finally greeted Johnny who bowed in response. "Enjoy your stay Prince Lee."

Prince Mark bowed too and Taeyong's curious side wondered what the Prince was there for but then he pushed it back. This wasn't the time to be curious, _especially_ in a kingdom he wasn't acquainted with. It'd be a less honorable death if he died with the Seo's than the Jungs really.

"Guards," King Seo snapped a finger and two of the men behind him stepped forward. "Please show these men to their rooms."

"Father!" Princess Naeun said quickly and all eyes turned to her. Taeyong watched her with pursed lips, he just knew what she was about to say. "Let me show them the way, this is Prince Mark's first time visiting our palace in years." And Taeyong could only hold back a scoff; _Prince Mark, my ass._

"No," King Seo said immediately and his tone held no room for any begging or pleading. And Taeyong should've been ashamed of himself really, he watched Princess Naeun's face fall with a the widest of smiles. The King looked at his daughter for a few seconds more, at her crestfallen expression and watery eyes and honestly, _fuck_ Naeun because Taeyong should've seen her bewitchment coming.

"Alright," the King relented gruffly. "Just show them to their rooms and straight back."

Taeyong's expression turned salty as Naeun clasped her hands together eagerly and nodded at her father. The three Princes greeted her before Jaehyun, Mark and Taeyong followed her along with the two guards, Prince Johnny staying behind to talk to his father. Taeyong could still feel the King's heavy stare as they ventured away and he shuddered.

Naeun conversed with the two Princes in front happily and Mark chatted back, his old self returning now that they were more or less alone. Taeyong watched with a frown as when she laughed, her arm would 'accidentally' (note the air quotes) brush over Jaehyun's and Taeyong was only slightly worried because Jaehyun had only kissed him, that didn't mean they actually had a _thing_. Naeun, on the other hand, might've had more than a kiss with him, if anything she was more 'entitled' to him. But it was as if Jaehyun could read his mind because he turned around briefly to flash him a reassuring look and Taeyong's worries simmered down.

They reached Prince Jaehyun's room first along with the a smaller guest room Jaehyun had requested for Taeyong by its side. The guards informed them that their luggage would be brought up soon and then instead of leaving, Naeun and Mark lingered around — Well, Mark only did because he was waiting to be shown his next.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so soon," Princess Naeun apologised and Jaehyun only nodded, a polite smile on his lips. Princess Naeun played with her fingers for a moment in coy hesitation, "I'll see if my father will allow me to show you around properly tomorrow."

"Thank you for the offer," Jaehyun smiled at her and Taeyong was only slightly annoyed that it wasn't a direct refusal.

Naeun seemed happy enough with his answer and left with Prince Mark and the guards right after that and _ha_ because Taeyong had won their game of cat and mouse. A few seconds later, Taeyong had changed his mind about it being that much of a win because he was pushed into his room and trapped under Prince Jaehyun's arms before he could even register it.

Taeyong blinked up at him with wide eyes.

"Prince Johnny?"

And _oh,_ that's what it was about. Taeyong only grinned smugly, he seemed to have more of an effect on the Prince than he thought. "What about him?" Taeyong fluttered his lashes innocently.

Jaehyun breathed out a laugh, "You're a vixen." And before Taeyong could retort (he had many when it came to Jaehyun), Jaehyun daringly snuck his hands under Taeyong's shirt to grip his hips. Taeyong words could only turn into a pathetic whimper and _God_ it was so embarrassing. Jaehyun smirked down at him.

"Who said you could place your hands on me?" Taeyong finally managed to breathe out but Jaehyun's smile only turned wider. He leaned down his face, to which Taeyong had to hold his breath, and tilted his head, eyes travelling over Taeyong's lips and darting back to his eyes and Taeyong was too proud to let him win whatever he was at by turning his head away.

"I'll take them off if you give me the word," Jaehyun said slowly, punctuating each word as he searched his face. "Give me the word and I won't touch you again."

Taeyong bit his lips, he didn't know if that was an exaggeration.

Jaehyun's hands moved up and Taeyong shivered, they were too cold. "Give me the word and I'll take them off for good," Jaehyun tilted his head further at him and Taeyong felt his own become a bit dizzy. "I won't do this." Jaehyun inched his hands up further. "Or this." And further. "Or _this_."

Jaehyun brushed his thumbs over Taeyong nipples and his body quaked, legs feeling a lot like jelly. "Give me the word," Jaehyun stared at him and Taeyong bit his lips. Whatever was happening felt a lot more than a the introduction to a kiss and he couldn't exactly find the words to tell Jaehyun to get off. He didn't know if he wanted to either.

Jaehyun suddenly barked a laugh and the feelings of his palms were taken away as he stepped back, "Get to bed."

Taeyong could only blink at him as he watched the Prince exit the room. And then it hit him what they had just done, Taeyong's nipples fully erect as a testimony, and then Taeyong cursed him out in his mind; _Bastard_ , because after all that, Taeyong was only left shivering and irritated.

(And just a tad bit horny).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	17. Confrontations

Taeyong couldn't sleep much that night, half because of Jaehyun and his previous antics and half because he just wasn't used to the feeling of such a soft bed as weird or crazy as that sounded. Back at home his bed was lumpy, bumpy, and hard, but it was _perfect_ and the one in the servant's quarters in the Jung Kingdom wasn't much softer either but still, just right. Taeyong was embarrassed really, he was so poor that once his body got a taste of luxury it somehow managed to physically reject it.

Taeyong groaned and rolled out of the bed. It was still fairly early so he decided to just get ready to check if the Prince was awake. Luckily, his worries about being naked for the entire trip were settled when a worker brought in some bags with clothes, not his clothes exactly but close enough. Taeyong had just gotten his shoes on when Prince Jaehyun waltzed into the room without so much as a knock.

Taeyong looked over at him, perturbed "What if I was naked?" Jaehyun grinned and Taeyong waved a hand dismissively, "You know what, don't answer that question."

"Breakfast will be ready soon and I thought it'd be proper if we went down early," Jaehyun said, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. Taeyong thought he looked kind of handsome like that, all harsh lines from yesterday dissolved and his features melting into the soft putty they usually were when it was just the two of them together. Taeyong only hummed in response, he'd never voice his thoughts out loud, the Prince already had a bit (that was a massive understatement) of an ego.

"I'm ready," Taeyong adjusted his foot in his shoe by twirling it around and making his way to Jaehyun at the door. Jaehyun stood straight as Taeyong approached and they were met with another polite maid at the door. She looked a bit young but neither of them commented on it as she led them both down to the breakfast dining hall and proceeded to serve Jaehyun as Taeyong stood behind him, facing forward with his arms clasped together in his front. He did his best to look as proper as a maid could be in efforts to not embarrass the Prince. Taeyong could be unaware but he wasn't _that_ unaware.

Prince Mark was the next to come in, accompanied by a guard and cheerfully greeted the other Prince as he came in. They made small talk whilst diagonal to each other, just things about territory, tax, their journey there; ie, boring things that Taeyong tuned out for. The next person that came in made his ears perk up though and Taeyong stood at attention as he watched his thin lips as the Princess came in and plopped herself down in front of Jaehyun by Mark's side followed by her own polite, charming greetings. Jaehyun didn't seem very interested in conversation from then on and Taeyong — although he would never admit it — felt pleased.

Now Jaehyun, seemingly bored with eating and still waiting for the King and Prince to come in, turned to Taeyong behind him with a questionable look.

"Will you not fix yourself some breakfast?" he said flatly to which Taeyong shook his head, muttering something about not feeling hungry. And as if on cue, Taeyong's belly rumbled a lit less than loudly. And it was true that he actually didn't _feel_ hungry, it was just body over mind for him most times. Jaehyun raised an unimpressed brow before turning in to take his plate and hold it out to Taeyong.

"You can't just give me your plate," Taeyong said, wide eyed, slightly stepping back from where he stood.

Jaehyun tilted his head, "And why not?"

Taeyong scoffed, baffled. He didn't even have to bother trying to act proper if Jaehyun was just going to cause a scene himself anyways and Taeyong was partially sure he was attracting attention _on purpose._ There were other workers looking at him, probably wondering why in the hell a Prince would be so relaxed with his maid, and not to mention Naeun and Mark who were blatantly staring at them, Naeun with his lips pursed and Mark with his mouth open as if he had just come to a bit of a realisation. Taeyong pushed his plate back to his chest and hissed, _"Stop misbehaving."_

Jaehyun grinned but didn't offer any further, choosing to put his plate down instead of eating the rest. Naeun perked up from across the table, "I actually prefer your plate, they seem to feed me as if I'm a child but—"

The Princess was cut short when the door to the dining hall swung open and everybody stood up from their seats to greet the King with a bow and then in turn, Prince Johnny by his side.

"I see you've both made yourself welcome," the King chuckled humourlessly as he walked in. Neither Jaehyun nor Mark answered, sensing that it was more of a rhetoric and not wanting to look stupid. "It's good you've eaten then, the meeting can commence earlier than I had originally planned," the King said, locking eyes with Jaehyun and sort of narrowing them, the ghost of a smile taunting on his lips. He had completely disregarded the fact that Mark had barely touched his food but the small Prince didn't point out that fact either.

"Come." The King had already turned around and was walking out of the large doors when he said it. Prince Mark quickly wiped away the crumbs from his face and scurried off behind him and Jaehyun turned to Taeyong, whispering a small _"stay here.”_ before following the King and his men.

Taeyong could only frown in response, he hadn't wanted to be left alone but then came to the conclusion that he was probably better off. What was happening was again, none of his business and also Jaehyun said he didn't want him there (he didn't care as much about that reason but again, it was really of his business). Even if he decided to stand outside, what if he got mistaken for eavesdropping by a guard and got... well, he didn't know, maybe his hair chopped off? He quite liked his hair and Jaehyun didn't have any authority here to save him from going bald. Taeyong shuddered at the thought.

Maybe Taeyong could spare his blonde locs, he thought, locking eyes with Princess Naeun from across the table. It was just Naeun and Taeyong. Taeyong and Naeun. And a few other nosy workers. Princess Naeun's smile didn't drop but the meaning behind it had clearly changed as she raked her eyes over Taeyong's form, Taeyong shifting under her dissecting stare.

"You," Naeun said sweetly, pointing a finger at him, "Come with me."

And then Taeyong nodded because what else could he do? There was nobody there to save him (well, not that he was _particularly_ scared of her, just scared of the King so in turn she was a tiny bit scary), and he couldn't reject her upfront. Not here, not now, probably not ever, it was a direct order and that may have been considered treason. So, instead Taeyong nodded, still putting on an act of propriety as he followed her out of the palace and somewhere into their gardens.

Her switch up was funny, he thought, she had carried her dazzling smile all the way through their walk until when they were now alone. Taeyong preferred this new persona of hers, it was honest, it was brutal, and it made him a bit uncomfortable but the main thing was that it was _real._ And if he were straight he'd probably have a crush on this version of her because he seemed to have a thing for people who looked standoffish and rude (read; Jaehyun).

"What are you doing here?" Was the first thing she had said when her smile dropped, becoming more of an aggressive baring of teeth (and if he wasn't feeling a bit threatened he would've been jealous at how nice they were). Taeyong didn't answer nor did he think it was much of a question either. Naeun didn't give him much room to talk even if it was because she continued on with, "Do you know your place here?”

And ah, _that_ Taeyong could answer. "Yes," he answered her to which Naeun scowled, probably ready to have gone off on a tangent if Taeyong hadn't interrupted. "I do. I'm working for the Jung's as one of the Prince's on hand attendants. I fulfil my duties as is required."

It wad bullshit, Taeyong knew that much and Naeun must've known too because she only scoffed in disbelief. Taeyong tried to hide his satisfied smile, deciding to venture onto the fine line between of brave and stupid with his next line, "Is there anything I've done wrong, Princess?"

Naeun's eyes steeled and her nose flared, "You shouldn't be working here. You must leave."

And although it wasn't much, the last sentence was so striking that Taeyong's satisfied mood fell, being replaced with that familiar feeling akin to dread. Those were the exact words written on the note he had received weeks ago and alarm bells starting ringing in his head. Naeun's lips curled upwards and Taeyong took a step back, considering the thought of the Princess haven given him the message. She couldn't have, she _wouldn't_ have, she wasn't even in the kingdom at the time and all common sense told him that she most likely didn't know who he was, she most likely didn't know what he was _really_ there for or their situation would've been much different. Still, her words had struck a chord.

"You know," Naeun said softly, tilting her head at him. She put a hand out to graze Taeyong's cheeks, the man paralysed. "I know that you're beautiful, any person with eyes can see it. I can see why he would be..." Naeun paused as if to think, retracting her hand, "Enamoured. But even still, you've forgotten your place darling. He is _my king_ and you are his slave."

Naeun took a step back from Taeyong wordlessly. Taeyong watched with bated breath as the Princess absentmindedly fixed something on her gown. "This can lead nowhere, save yourself a broken heart before it becomes too late. Hm?" Naeun smiled sweetly at him and again, with body over mind, Taeyong nodded dumbly. "Good, I don't think you'll need another warning. I love it when the dogs behave."

Naeun whipped around, picking up the length of her dress before walking away. Taeyong released a breath he didn't know he was holding, placing a hand to his chest to finally breathe. It was true Naeun that had won, he had let her win without so much as a word back, what she had said earlier had left him too reeling to do so. And Taeyong couldn't deny that there were some truth to her words, she had actually been _right_ and it was a painful realisation. Whatever him and Jaehyun had couldn't _really_ lead anywhere, it couldn't become anything substantial and Taeyong didn't want to be a lover he always had to hide. It would hurt his pride.

Taeyong ran a hand through his hair, he wouldn't allow the Princess words to get to him no matter how much they blared and echoed through his head like an earworm. The Princess had gotten one thing wrong though; Taeyong wasn't a dog and his stubbornness would never allow him to listen.

It was later on in the day, midday tipping into afternoon, before Prince Jaehyun had come to find him. Taeyong was in his room thinking over things and there was a _lot_ to think about. He had barely registered Jaehyun's presence until the man was standing right in front of him and even then, Jaehyun's winning, dimpled smile didn't sink in till Jaehyun had waved a hand in his face.

"I'll call your lack of congratulations treason if you don't answer me within the next five seconds."

And _Oh_ , Taeyong shook his head and stood up from where he had sat on his bed, Jaehyun's expression slightly shifting seeing that Taeyong must've actually been completely out of it. "It must have went well."

"Brilliantly," Jaehyun grinned. "We’re not invading their waters and the court couldn't resist my charms." Taeyong rolled his eyes and Jaehyun slightly relaxed at seeing Taeyong return back to his normal self. Taeyong stood and shifted past him, Jaehyun assessing him as he trudged over go the window and looked out of it wistfully. The Prince paused before walking over behind him and snaking his arms around his waist. He expected Taeyong to startle, push him off even but the fact that he didn't told Jaehyun something was wrong.

Keeping his arms in place, Jaehyun asked, "Are you _okay,_ Tae?"

Taeyong laughed dryly, annoyed at his stupid, speeding heart for even letting them get this far, "Since when did you care?" Jaehyun sighed heavily, something was _definitely_ wrong, Taeyong never got so snappy and he couldn't remember doing anything. He creased his brows, turning Taeyong to face him in his arms.

"Was it yesterday?" Jaehyun implored with a heavy look, Taeyong biting his lips nervously under his stare. "Did I overstep?"

Jaehyun moved to remove his hands from where they were around Taeyong's hips only to be stopped by the man in question, Taeyong placing his hands on his arms before he could fully pull away. Taeyong breathed a sigh and Jaehyun raised a brow. "That's not it," Taeyong started, "I'm just in my head is all. I'm thinking too much."

Jaehyun fully pulled away, removing his body from Taeyong's grasp and taking a step to look down at his maid who seemed... _off_. Not just annoyed or bored or agitated, just _off_. Taeyong looked at his feet, shuffling them together. He promised himself he wouldn't let the Princess' words get to him but now that Jaehyun was looking at him like... like that, it was hard not to think about where they were going with whatever flirting (?) they were always doing. And he didn't want to ask what they were either, their relationship was clear enough; Jaehyun was a Prince and Taeyong was just his maid. Taeyong could've laughed really, the audacity of his heart to fall for _Jaehyun_ of all people.

"Stop," Jaehyun commanded firmly and Taeyong looked up in surprise. "Stop thinking so much, I can read it on your face. Whatever you're thinking about, stop." Taeyong frowned. "And that's an order," Jaehyun said a bit lighter causing Taeyong to smile a little. A sense of satisfaction overcame Jaehyun at his reaction. "We'll be leaving in the evening so I order you to follow me for a walk around their gardens in the meantime."

Taeyong rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his smile. He didn't point out the fact that he'd have to follow Jaehyun around _anyways_ so his order wasn't much of an actual order. Taeyong would may have followed him to the end of the earth whether he asked or not and really, _that's_ what scared him. Taeyong followed him out and maybe it was Jaehyun's dimpled smile or the way his eyes creased with laughter every time Taeyong got annoyed with him, but Taeyong found himself relaxing, the Princess' words long forgotten. 

He was with Jaehyun presently and that was all that mattered. _Now,_ not the future, if he had limited time with him then so be it. He was going to cherish every minute.

True to his word, they had left that very evening with bittersweet goodbye's from Johnny and touchy ones from Naeun who looked at Taeyong a bit too smug and triumphant for his liking, and then a cheerful goodbye from Prince Mark who was staying for whatever reason (he also briefly looked at Taeyong liked he was worried and that kind of unsettled him). Then, of course, the King himself who appeared to be placated by the day's event.

Taeyong had fallen asleep on their way back, this time the carriage moving in a much slower manner now that they weren't in any rush. Lolling Taeyong's drooped head to his shoulder, Jaehyun squeezed his hand in the carriage, drawing circles on it with his thumb. Jaehyun heaved a sigh and looked out of the window before deciding he should rest too. He needed it. They both needed it.

(And when Taeyong had woken up later to ask for a pee stop and saw their position, he decided in that moment that the Princess really hadn't won at all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if you could tell, but I do not have the ability to write wars, this fic is way too calm and self indulgent for that LMAO. I liked the guesses though!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3  
> [new cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	18. Getting Together

Taeyong was growing impatient at the way Donghyuck was poking and prodding at the skin on his face, applying.... only God knows what really. He was growing restless from where he sat on the chair in their bedroom, Donghyuck hovering above him, putting something on Taeyong's cheeks that looked a big shimmery on his fingertips. Taeyong let out the biggest sigh of relief when Donghyuck had finally pulled away and stared at him blankly before approval coated his features and he told Taeyong he was finally done. Taeyong's back cracked (a bit worryingly) as he stood up and looked at himself through their vanity mirror.

Taeyong couldn't put his finger on it, much hadn't changed but there was a different, sort of subtle glow to him now. Whatever Donghyuck had done had actually looked _good_ and it made Taeyong feel a bit better about himself than he usually did these days. Donghyuck watched Taeyong eye himself in the mirror with his arms crossed, humming in approval to himself.

"Now you're ready for your date," Donghyuck squealed and Taeyong whipped around from the mirror with a scowl.

"It's not a date," Taeyong hissed to which Donghyuck only rolled his eyes and came forward to fix Taeyong's collar. Taeyong frowned, he didn't want to think of it like that — he didn't want to get his hopes up like that.

"Horse riding," Donghyuck said a knowing tone behind his words, "That's just guy code for wanting to fuck you in a stable." Donghyuck looked up, locking eyes with Taeyong who had started to grimace. Taeyong proceeded to push him off lightly (even though he had partially intended to do it a bit more forcefully but darn Donghyuck for being so damn cute).

"Yong's getting laid," Donghyuck sang as he skipped over to his own bed and flopped back down. His all-of-a-sudden groan startled Taeyong. "I wish Johnny was here," he wailed then sat up with angry eyes and Taeyong was slightly put off his never ending mood swings. "I can't believe you slept with my boyfriend. I shouldn't have helped you for that."

Taeyong rolled his eyes but couldn't suppress his smile at Donghyuck's exaggeration. "Let's go before I get more annoyed and wipe off my hard work from your face." Taeyong could only nod his head because he knew Donghyuck would _actually_ do something as petty as that from the time they had spent together — _living_ _together_ — so he didn't exactly put it past him. He only followed a sulking Donghyuck out of the room, his own bundle of nerves sparking and coming alight.

They ventured out into the garden where the Prince had said he'd be waiting, Taeyong becoming increasingly self conscious with every step he took. He knew it wasn't a date, Jaehyun had never said nor that implied it was. And in all honesty, Taeyong figured it was just because the man liked horses and Taeyong made for amicable company that he was bringing him along — ie. Nothing serious. That didn't stop Taeyong from fantasising about the what ifs the night before (and a couple of ones previous if he was being honest). It didn't even stop him from thinking about the impossible possibility of it being one now and that just made him all the more nervous.

They reached outside where Jaehyun stood in waiting and Taeyong felt his breath get stolen away. _Wow_ was the only word he could think of because Jaehyun had always been handsome but him then, in that lighting, in the glittering glow of the sun made him _ethereal_. And maybe if Taeyong had been paying more attention, he would've seen how Jaehyun's expression mirrored his.

"You're late," Jaehyun said flatly, never one to expose his emotions, and Taeyong blushed in response, muttering a barely comprehensible apology under his breath. Donghyuck laughed at the pair and Jaehyun's eyes shot over as if just noticing the boy's presence for the first time. He then chided himself for being so lost in thought, so lost in Taeyong, that he didn't even notice that anyone else was there.

Donghyuck coughed to clear his laugh and bowed, "My Prince."

Jaehyun nodded simply but then Donghyuck's polite smile turned into a sly grin and Jaehyun suddenly found himself being wary of the boy. Taeyong, knowing just how Donghyuck was, just exactly how he could be at (most) times, shot him a warning look. That didn't deter Donghyuck though, he should've known by then it never would.

Donghyuck met eyes with the Prince himself (something that could _genuinely_ be considered close to treason even though Taeyong himself had done it many times) and poked a hole in his cheek with his tongue, giving the Prince a once over. "So you're the guy, huh?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Donghyuck interrupted with the wagging of a finger. Jaehyun looked at him in disbelief and Taeyong prayed from where he stood for the earth to swallow him up and send him six feet under. Donghyuck continued on, pushing his lips to his nose, "You've been playing with my Yong's feelings."

"I haven't been playing with his feelings," Jaehyun said without missing a beat, his eyebrows creasing and Taeyong's head shot up at his words. Jaehyun had said it without hesitation, like the question or statement itself was so obviously false that he didn't have to stop and think about it. Taeyong played with his thumbs, breath caught in his throat from their exchange. Donghyuck pursed his lips.

"You haven't been playing with his feelings..." Donghyuck started like he was really thinking about it then suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Does that mean we can go on double dates?" Donghyuck clasped his hands together excitedly, and for a moment Jaehyun was silent and Taeyong feared the worst. Then laughter, deep, bellowed laughter.

"I love this kid," Jaehyun roared, putting a hand on Donghyucks shoulder to which the boy only grinned (even though he got mad when Taeyong called him a kid? Unfair really). Taeyong let out a relieved breath. It was weird in way, and he'd never _ever_ admit it to himself, but he had kind of wanted Donghyuck's approval. Donghyuck was the only one there for him in place of of his brother and mother so them getting along like that put the worries nagging at him at ease. Some of them anyways.

"I can see why Johnny is smitten," Jaehyun continued and Donghyuck beamed. Taeyong had to stop himself from becoming that teensy, tiniest bit jealous because it was Donghyuck for Goddsake. "I'd love to talk to you more but unfortunately, we both must be going now."

Jaehyun removed his hand from Donghyuck's shoulder as the boy nodded. Taeyong watched as Donghyuck bowed and left back to his room, probably avoiding whatever duties he had been assigned before the head maid probably had to physically fetch him out again. Probably.

"Come," Jaehyun said simply and as Taeyong followed behind him, he couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment in his chest because, well, it was stupid really — but Jaehyun hadn't commented anything about the way he looked. Even if he lied to himself, Taeyong knew deep down he put in a bit more effort this time. His blonde locs had been perfectly and meticulously styled and even his uniform looked a bit more straight and well put together than usual. He even asked their other roommate if he could borrow some of their perfume. Despite all this, Jaehyun hadn't said a word.

Taeyong sighed and went with him to the gates. There there were five horses, one on its own and the other four with palace guards ready and suited on top of them. Taeyong eyed the lone horse suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" Taeyong asked, trying not to let his nervousness seep through. It had just dawned on him that he'd actually have to get on the horse. He'd have to _share_ the horse. But the biggest of his problems was getting on it for now.

"What does it look like?" Jaehyun said amusedly as he climbed on and sat on top, arms finding and holding on to the reigns. Taeyong's heart leaped in his chest and he couldn't exactly figure out whether it was because he'd be on a horse with Jaehyun, bodies pressed so close together, or if it was because of the fear of never having rode a horse before. Most likely both, his condescending inner voice told him. Taeyong frowned, petting a horse was one thing but getting on one was a whole other ordeal.

"Get on," Jaehyun said blandly with the nod of a head. Taeyong's nerves were beginning to electrify in his body, acutely aware that he was being watched by others for his every move. He normally didn't mind Jaehyun judging him but it felt different now. Jaehyun's lips pursed and he sighed before dismounting from the white horse. (It was the only white one and the other four were brown, Taeyong figured if was just his way of showing off again or something).

Jaehyun said nothing as he strode toward Taeyong who had visibly paled at the gate and took Taeyong's hand in his. Taeyong's body reacted with a jolt as he felt the warmth of Jaehyun's soft hands course through him. Still as wordless as ever, Jaehyun tentatively pulled him forward. It wasn't so bad like this, Taeyong figured, he had felt a little safer that way and Jaehyun's hand offered him a distraction but that didn't stop him from being scared.

Jaehyun let go of his hand and Taeyong's lips pouted in response. He quickly retracted them though because how _embarrassing_. Jaehyun took no note of his inner plight and got on the horse again, Taeyong briefly wondering if the he was going to set off without him, with the horses kickback leaving him in the dust. That wasn't the case obviously as Jaehyun put out a hand immediately as he got on.

"Take my hand and come up," Jaehyun tried to coax him. Taeyong fidgeted nervously, looking around. He took a long, long, _long_ , deep breath before deciding _fuck it_ and taking the hand he had wanted to hold. With a foot on the stirrup, Taeyong was hoisted up with one hand firmly in his and the other hand placed equally as firmly on his waist. Taeyong landed on the horse with a soft thud and rubbed at its white coat as a form of apology.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Don't be so childish," Jaehyun chided and Taeyong rolled his eyes, something within him making his hand itch with the want to slap the Prince upside the head and point out the fact that if anything, _he_ was the childish one most times. He didn't though because they had an audience of very large, very menacing men behind them and Taeyong was sure they wouldn't take kindly to him giving their Prince a conk on the head even if it was well deserved — which in his opinion, it was — Taeyong valued his life, thank you very much.

"Let's just go," Taeyong grumbled and Jaehyun chuckled in front of him.

"We will," Jaehyun said slowly, "When you're seated correctly." Taeyong furrowed his brows and looked down. Each of his legs were on one side like they were supposed to be so he didn't see the problem.

Jaehyun turned halfway, "You're going to fall off like that. Hold on to me," Jaehyun commanded to which Taeyong flushed at his words. He didn't want to show the Prince just how flustered he had gotten, just how much his words had set him off, but when he gingerly wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's waist, he was sure the Prince could hear — no, feel — his heart thundering in his chest.

"Good." Jaehyun sounded pleased. "We will be setting off now," he shouted towards the group of men behind him.

Taeyong felt the wind knocked out of him as the horse actually began to move. He was a bit panicked at first, wrapping his arms around tighter and gripping his fingers at Jaehyun's clothes, but then he relaxed when he noticed they weren't moving too fast at all, if only for Taeyong's sake.

Taeyong shyly moved in, pressing in closer to Jaehyun's back and feeling the hum of approval that reverberated through the man's body at the action. He took his time to really relax and unwind. The whipping wind didn't sting so much anymore, if anything, if felt kind of... _nice._ He was beginning to understand Jaehyun's love for horses. Maybe he would never gather the courage to ride one himself but he wouldn't mind just be a passenger. Especially if the rider was a certain someone.

Taeyong admired the view of the town as they rode through and the villagers who had called out to them as they passed. Soon, they reached somewhere a bit more rural, a lot more open space and he could make out water, maybe a river, somewhere further down. Taeyong's body shot up as they arrived at a clearing, he was right about the river but that wasn't what he was surprised about. Their horse slowed down, coming to a halt in the middle of the open space, and Taeyong's mouth stayed open from shock.

Jaehyun got down first, a wide, cheeky grin plastered across his face before taking a hand and helping Taeyong down who wasn't paying him any attention.

"Did you do this all for me?" Taeyong said, hand to mouth as he looked in awe at the grounds. Towards the river, there was a row of wooden targets lined up and a array of bow and arrows in front of each. They were like the ones back at the palace but much bigger and a lot more suitable for a newbie like him.

"Why must you say it like that?" Jaehyun cleared his throat, catching Taeyong's attention. Taeyong eyed him suspiciously, this could be another one of his tricks. They were way past those type of things now but still, what if Jaehyun had brought him here to push him into the river or something? And as if Jaehyun could hear what he was thinking, he answered Taeyong's question.

"You've been thinking a lot... You've just seemed stress is all," Jaehyun said, looking away in feigned disinterest. "Doing things you love helps you relax... Or so I've been told."

Taeyong beamed before jumping towards him and wrapping his arms around the Prince in a tight hug, onlookers be damned. Jaehyun stumbled back, looking down at the short man who was engulfing him (well, there was an attempt, Taeyong's fingers could barely meet around his torso). Jaehyun — incredibly unusual for him — was at a loss for words. He could only cough to get Taeyong's attention.

Taeyong pulled his head away from his chest, smiling up at the Prince and laughing when he noticed that Jaehyun's ears had gone beet red. The Prince seemed to notice it too as he grumbled before gently pushing Taeyong off him and looking away. Taeyong went on his tippy toes to place a chaste kiss on his cheek before quickly pulling away.

"They're not here," Jaehyun frowned at him, watching Taeyong look around frantically and somewhat annoyed at how brief the kiss had been. Call him a selfish man but he wanted more. He also watched as Taeyong visibly relaxed seeing as they were the only two in the clearing. The men had apparently stopped following them not long ago. They were probably waiting, he figured, giving them some space under the Prince's orders.

"Go ahead," Jaehyun nodded at the equipment patiently waiting to be used and Taeyong gaped at him with a wide smile. There was so much he wanted to say, so many words and sentences bubbling in his throat all mixed up at once so that Taeyong couldn't even put them in order. He hoped that the way he was looking at Jaehyun then was enough to show what his heart, mind, and mouth wanted to convey.

Taeyong eagerly ran over to where the bows and arrows laid, his fingers tingling with familiarity as he picked them up. As he pulled back the bow it felt as if he was gathering all the tension, all the pent up stress, and all the accumulated thoughts that had been nagging at him night and day. Then when he released, he nearly slumped over with how his body just felt so... so _relaxed_. Like he was at peace, like nothing else mattered then other than him, Jaehyun, the wood scratching his fingertips and the soothing rush of the river water. Jaehyun must've been God sent because Taeyong never felt so at ease in his life.

Jaehyun watched at a distance behind him, humming in content every time Taeyong came close to or hit the target. Something in him swelled at the sight and he couldn't fight — he didn't even _want_ to fight — the grin that overtook him. He was smiling so wide and so hard that it hurt. Jaehyun's eyes never left Taeyong, watching as he pulled carefully pulled back with his slender arms and shot. If there was one thing he could regret from all this, it was his brother showing Taeyong instead of him. As usual, his brother was right; a sword did look unwieldy for Taeyong. This though, this was _perfect_.

Neither of them kept track of how much time had passed until Taeyong was suddenly out of arrows and sky was beginning to turn a light shade of purple. Taeyong turned then, with beads of sweat trickling down his forehead, and went over to the Prince.

"Thank you." Was the first thing he said. Nothing too specific, it was a thank you for everything. Jaehyun's ears burned again and Taeyong's heart warmed at the sight. He could tell that the Prince wasn't used to doing such sweet things so to Taeyong, it made his actions all that more endearing.

Jaehyun waved a hand dismissively as if it was no big deal at all. "We can leave now that you're finished... Or if you choose to, we can take a walk by the river and leave then."

Taeyong nodded embarrassingly eagerly making the Prince laugh at the sight. They trekked down to the riverside where they walked side by side, not with Taeyong behind him like usual, all formalities gone through the window a long time ago. They walked quietly at first, sort of just basking in each others presence, no witty banter or snide remarks. Just calm and serenity... till Jaehyun broke it.

"We're together now."

Taeyong spluttered and stopped in his tracks. _What?_

"What, is that a no?" Jaehyun turned to him with a raised brow and Taeyong looked at him in sheer disbelief. "Why won't you date me? Is it because you like my brother?" Jaehyun went on and even though he was still reeling, Taeyong honest to God rolled his eyes.

"You can't be with him," Jaehyun said with a sour pout, "He's the Crown Prince," Jaehyun huffed, looking down at Taeyong. Taeyong tried to ignore the beating of his heart and instead did his best to give into Jaehyun's very stupid, very oblivious, _(incredibly dumb)_ whims. Taeyong smiled coyly at him, looking away lightly.

"You're a prince too," Taeyong pointed out, partially amused by the Prince's childlike behaviour but mostly, he was still in shock from Jaehyun just... just asking him out like _that_. Do it properly for Goddsake!

"Yeah, but he's the _Crown Prince._ I'm just a prince. Plus, a bastard at that," Jaehyun tried to justify and Taeyong winced at the end of his words. Jaehyun went on, taking no note of it, too determined to prove something, "Sure it'd be ridiculously hard but at least for me, it's not practically impossible. A lot of effort perhaps," Jaehyun rubbed his chin thoughtfully at the last sentence before breaking out into a cheshire grin, "You're worth it though."

Taeyong blushed and swatted at his arm because oh God, that was _cheesy_. "You know I like you so why would you bring up Sangyeong? Are you trying to annoy me on purpose?"

"Don't say his name like that," Jaehyun said, monotone before deciding to look at somewhere else. Taeyong rolled his eyes and whispered the Crown Prince's name under his breath just to spite him to which Jaehyun whipped his head back around at him with a scowl. 

Taeyong fluttered his lashes up at him innocently, _"What?"_

Prince Jaehyun pursed his lips, "If you want me to fight him for you then I will. I will win you over." And it was all so incredibly cheesy that Taeyong couldn't even find it in himself to point out the fact that he wasn't some possession to win over in the first place. Cheesy or not though, it still made him want to kiss the Prince senseless.

Well, so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt nice to write... though I can only write fluff for so long. I can't believe it took them 18 long chapters to get together, how y'all aren't fed up with me idk. 
> 
> Also, can somebody please clarify whether this is slow build or slow burn (or neither) because I’d seriously like to know.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!<333  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	19. A Week Alone

It was weird now being in a relationship, Taeyong thought, but most importantly, it was _new_. Everything felt entirely different, from their words to their touches to the way their eyes lingered on each other. Donghyuck had told him it was so cute that it was sickening and honestly, Taeyong would agree. They had tried to keep everything under wraps for both of their sakes, Jaehyun because he was a Prince (and Taeyong didn't exactly want the King and Queen to have his head chopped off), and Taeyong because if Haein got wind of it he might have used it against him... Haein was a problem in and of itself but he chose to pocket that thought for another time.

The keyword in all this was _tried_ because they couldn't help but giggle at each other like lovesick fools all the way to Jaehyun's chambers. Well, Taeyong giggled, Jaehyun was too busy wrapped up in him to be laughing at Taeyong's (not-so-shitty-but-not-funny-either) jokes.

"You seriously don't like the name Muffins?" Taeyong leaned over to him, his laugh spilling out of his the space between his fingers. "What's so wrong with it?"

"What is with your obsession and naming me after food?" Jaehyun frowned, Taeyong had awful nicknames for him. He worried for (their) future child. "What if I called you sweetpea? Or lemon? Or beans on toast?" Taeyong rolled his eyes at the last one. Sweetpea seemed nice enough though. "I'm a man, a _prince_ lest you forget. Jaehyun the great, Jaehyun the mighty? Your picks are terrible."

Taeyong wound his eyes shut, despite the arrogance that clearly fueled his choices (which were just as bad, if not worse than his, in Taeyong's correct opinion), the Prince was onto something. He could work with Jaehyun. He said it silently at first, rolling the letters off his tongue as he walked over and sat down on the Prince's bed. Jaehyun went on to collecting some extra things he had placed in places where the palace maids wouldn't have dared to reach.

"Jaehyunnie.... hyunnie... _honey!_ " Taeyong's eyes lit up and he clicked his fingers, "I'll call you honey."

Jaehyun grimaced at the name in efforts to mask how he reveled in the sound of it. He wouldn't normally have been such a fan of it either but something about it appealed to him, at least when it came from the nectarine lips of Taeyong. It melted him just a bit, making him soft and smooth, buttery under Taeyong's words. But all of this was masked with a scowl because how else could he keep himself from falling too hard, too fast?

Jaehyun looked away as if contemplating before grumbling a low, "It shall do I suppose." And Taeyong grinned from ear to ear. Even with Jaehyun's evasiveness he could tell that he had liked it if his cherry red ears and puckered lips were anything to go by. And he found it crazy to think that he knew these things, knew the small changes in posture, tone, expression that he could well enough tell what Jaehyun was thinking. The thought startled him, just how much he knew.

Taeyong watched as he retrieved some of his things but was unwilling to let him go yet; A conversation maybe, he needed to come up with anything that would draw out their time before the Prince inevitably had to leave — Well, his _boyfriend_ , had to leave (and in spite of the unease, he giggled to himself like a schoolgirl). 

"We're official now then," Taeyong said wistfully,"The last step was pet names." He leaned back into Jaehyun's inviting mattress, soft to touch and pliant underneath his fingertips. The sheet was ruched in a certain spot, not at all neat, clean, tidy like the rest of the room, _sorely_ out of place. Taeyong's fingers brushed over the bunched fabric and the reminder of yesterdays (almost-nearly-sort-of) happenings caused his face to burn. And somehow, it was always as if Jaehyun knew what he was thinking.

"Weren't we official when yesterday when I—" Taeyong attempted to give him a warning, pointed look but it was coated in endearing embarrassment and really not all that menacing but Jaehyun decided to spare him the torture. "Right, the last step is meeting the parents," Jaehyun corrected himself with a dimpled grin.

"Parents," Taeyong's brows knitted together, his heart suddenly feeling a lot heavier in his chest than it weighed a moment ago. "Sometime in the future."

The far, far future, the cynical (annoyingly more reasonable) part of him added on. The future when Jaehyun dissected his web of lies and Taeyong was— _No_. He wouldn't allow himself to think that far, he was here with Jaehyun now and that was all that mattered. it was the first step of many to come and he wouldn't allow their time left slip through his fingers.

Jaehyun slipped a small envelope behind his belt and if Taeyong saw it, he didn't comment on it. They both had their own fair of secrets Taeyong couldn't possibly believe the Prince's would be any worse, he'd be a hypocrite to demand the Prince tell him what it was. And there he was again, thinking about things he _knew_ would put him in a bad mood. Jaehyun glanced back at his lover, noticing his soured expression and Taeyong pursed his lips as he walked over, placing Taeyong's head in his hands and leaning down to place a soothing kiss on his temple, dispelling his thoughts.

"You'll be on your best behaviour while im gone, right?" Jaehyun's lips murmured against his forehead.

"What are you going to do if I'm not?" Taeyong huffed, crossing his arms and Jaehyun pulled away with an unrestrained laugh. "Send me to the dungeons?" Taeyong rolled his eyes but the evil grin on Jaehyun's lips when he looked up sent a shiver down his spine. Maybe he shouldn't put it past him, Jaehyun may probably do it just for the fun of it. He wouldn't _actually_ leave him down there for the night though (alright, Taeyong was pretty unsure about that one).

"Sir Doyoung is the only one who visted me during that time," Taeyong frowned at the memory. At least _somebody_ was kind enough to do so. Not even Donghyuck had asked him if he was fine when he returned, too busy avoiding him to do so. Taeyong supposed that the boy must have had some sort of guilt then (doubtful) or maybe he was scared of Taeyong at the time. Probably (definitely) not but he was satisfied enough with the thought.

"Sir Doyoung?" Jaehyun's laughter ceased and he suddenly narrowed his eyes into slits. Taeyong crinkled his brows up at him.

"What's wrong with Sir Doyoung?" Taeyong asked carefully, slowing his his words to take in the Prince's schooled expression. From what he knew, the man was nice enough. Strict on the workers, but nice overall. When a moment passed and Jaehyun said nothing, Taeyong pried again, "What's wrong with Sir Doyoung?"

"Nothing," Jaehyun clipped, turning away from him. But Taeyong knew it wasn't just _nothing_. If it was nothing Jaehyun's body wouldn't have become so rigid, his voice wouldn't have turned hard, and he wouldn't have looked away from Taeyong's eyes. He always looked at Taeyong's eyes, _Taeyong_ was the one to look away from his eyes because the attention was overwhelming. Jaehyun seemed to have a weird kink for making him flush so him looking away first like that... was odd.

Taeyong inched up a hand to tug at his sleeve slightly, drawing Jaehyun's eyes downwards and putting on his best pout. Sighing in defeat because he knew Taeyong could force almost anything out of him like that, and because it wasn't necessarily a secret in the first place, Jaehyun let up. "He's not supposed to be roaming the halls at night, much less the dungeons."

And, _oh_.

That did seem concerning. But for some inexplicable, maybe foolish reason, Taeyong knew Sir Doyoung was innocent of whatever Jaehyun was implying. "He was gone just as quick as he came," Taeyong insisted, standing up and placing his on Jaehyun's face to smooth out the ridges. "Don't think too much, you'll get worry lines." Jaehyun's expression softened at seeing Taeyong care for him so tenderly. And it was ironic because if anything, the Prince was never the one visibly stuck in thought.

"I won't," Jaehyun's voice came out steadily, locking eyes with him. "I won't if you won't."

Then yearning. "You're leaving me," Taeyong pouted again because maybe that way Jaehyun would give in, maybe that way Jaehyun would cancel whatever trip he had to go on and stay with him here instead. Another hour. Another day. Wishful thinking.

"For a week," Jaehyun corrected and Taeyong's pout turned mopey. A week... _a week!_ That was seven days and far too many hours to count on his fingers or in his head for that matter. They hadn't been away from each other since the beginning of this whole fiasco for more than a day — Well, two actually but they were both still technically in Palace for that one. It was complicated.

The point was, even then, that was too many hours in Taeyong's humble yet biased opinion. He supposed he could have toned down the clinginess but he was too filled with pre-longing to care. The Prince was right in front of him yet he missed him and — _oh God,_ he was worse than Donghyuck.

"You'll miss me that much?" Jaehyun said amusedly, raising a brow as if he was seriously curious. Taeyong stepped away from him with a snort. "You wish."

Taeyong dared not to look at him as he said it because then the Prince would have been able to see that it was lacklustre, that Taeyong hadn't _really_ meant it. So instead, Taeyong walked over to the balcony, stepping unto it and looking over the rails to hide his lies. The carriage was already waiting at the gates, horses ready and guards suited up right behind them. It was only a matter of time before he had to leave.

Taeyong could feel Jaehyun's arms slip around him before he could hear his approach — that was the art of being a Prince he supposed. Taeyong wasn't even that subtle as a spy.

"I do," Jaehyun said, laying his chin on Taeyong's shoulder, tilting it to get a better view of the ruckus that was going on below, extremely opposed to their own calm world Jaehyun's private chambers provided. "I do wish."

Taeyong didn't answer, flushed, and he didn't have time to formulate words he most definitely would've tripped over either because then there was knock on the door, quiet but like a loud alarm to signify that Taeyong couldn't quiet stop their time in the sandglass from slipping through his fingers. They both remained still for a moment before the Prince took off his hands from around Taeyong's waist and turned him around, hand placing a delicately on his jaw. 

Jaehyun's eyes were soft as he leaned in to place a chaste, languid kiss on his lips. It was short, much unlike their usual ones, but it was a promise of more and for now, Taeyong preferred it that way. Pulling away, Jaehyun gave him a look to which Taeyong shook his head — he'd rather not follow him out as weird as that sounded. He had an strained relationship with goodbyes. This way it would be more of a see you later. 

And Taeyong had definitely lied earlier because he missed him a lot more than _that much_ as soon as he stepped out of the door.

  
  


It wasn't up to two days later when things had inevitably started to go wrong. The beginning of his problems started with bumping into Sir Doyoung. And well, if he really looked back on it, it was him stalling to follow the head maid's orders that had made him bump into the man in the first place. The cup of tea in his hand shattered when it came in contact to the floor. The first thought Taeyong had was thank God the woman was a weirdo who drank it cold, and his second thought was that he would have have to clean up the mess. His third thought came out in the form of an apology.

"I'm so sorry," Taeyong said, half-panicked, half-embarrassed, face flushed as he kneeled down on the floor of the hallway. He took out the napkin in his pocket and used it to wipe Sir Doyoung's shoes of the herbal green tea. All the while Sir Doyoung himself was silent, watching as the maid became frantic. Taeyong couldn't see the corners of his lips quirk upwards.

"Stop," Sir Doyoung ordered as Taeyong picked up a shard of glass. He dropped it suddenly because what in the world was he was thinking? The Prince would've scolded him if he was here (pretending to be mad when all he ever was was worried).

"Rise," the man said simply and Taeyong, like a robot, instantly followed his orders. Without a word, Sir Doyoung took Taeyong's hand in his, inspecting the area. Taeyong noticed how his hands were rough, calloused, unlike a noble man of his prestige, unlike a Crown Prince's advisor.

Taeyong looked back down at his hand to see Sir Doyoung brushing his finger over a drop of blood. The red smeared across his finger. "Be careful," Sir Doyoung finally released him, Taeyong's hands now cold and he could feel the acute sting from where he pricked it bled. Sir Doyoung stepped back and gave Taeyong a hollow smile. It did nothing to reassure the foreign feeling bubbling within his gut.

Taeyong blinked at him, at a loss for words. Should he apologise again? "A beauty like you should be more careful," the man hummed and his hand reached out to brush a stray piece of hair by Taeyong's ear. It stopped there, in that position. And Taeyong felt a striking sense of dejavu because that was exactly what he had seen him do to Prince Mark.

"You have lovely ears," Doyoung's hand a hand to stroke the side of his face and Taeyong forced his body to hold back shiver. "How good is your hearing?"

And the comment was so sudden, so alarming, brilliantly offhanded that it made something in Taeyong click. That was it. Sir Doyoung knew. Taeyong knew he knew and Sir Doyoung knew Taeyong's figured it out too if his sly smile was anything to by. Sir Doyoung retreated with one sharp step backwards and Taeyong was released from his bated breath. He _knew_ Taeyong had tried to listen in on him that night and somehow Taeyong knew that wasn't all of it. Sir Doyoung knew... something else. Taeyong's thoughts and questions went unanswered as he bent down to pick up the pieces.

His fingers stung.  
  


And the thing is, Taeyong's week didn't get any better from there — If anything, it began to worsen. That clouded feeling of dread followed him around and making it hard to breath. Sir Doyoung was just the beginning of the streak for his bad luck. A domino effect if you will.

It followed up with Donghyuck, Donghyuck and his frequent disappearance acts if he was being precise. It didn't matter what time it was, morning, afternoon, evening, Donghyuck would sometimes just... just _disappear_. And that left Taeyong's already increasing workload from the head maid pile up because according to her and everyone else in the palace, they were two peas in a pod. This meant that _obviously_ Donghyuck's jobs fell on him when the boy would vanish from thin air and of course, Donghyuck would never tell him where he went no matter how much he pried.

It was on the sixth day in that Taeyong's body had physically had enough of all of it.

Taeyong stumbled into his room after having been nauseous and dizzy since breakfast, his stomach hurting like an absolute _bitch_. Taeyong had told Donghyuck his water tasted weird and Donghyuck insisted water didn't even have a taste. Taeyong left it alone after that but now he was certain that water _was_ weird, Donghyuck's point be damned. His body doubling over on the bed could attest to that.

Taeyong put a hand to his woozy head, fingers smelling a lot like the oily wax he had cleaned the floors with earlier, and the other hand clutching his stomach. He groaned, gripping at his shirt. He couldn't recall ever feeling this sick in his life.

Then there was a timed knock at the door, one, two, three, before Taeyong's brain finally registered it and his head shot up, sending him into an alarming dizzy spell. It was that Haein stood at the door. His third stroke of bad luck.

Haein strode in wordlessly, his hands clasped behind his back and a look of displeasure on his features so ever present that Taeyong wondered if that was one of his few emotions he possessed, despite his fuzzy mind. The man's presence in front of him called for attention, and despite wanting to just crawl into his bed and under the safety of his covers, Taeyong did his best to sit up straight and face him, not looking into his eyes. Never looking into his eyes. Haein's presence was unnerving.

"I assume you know why I came here?" Haein spoke dimly to which Taeyong weakly nodded. "An update, Lee."

Taeyong screwed his eyes shut. An update. Haein wanted an update. An update he couldn't give because he had stopped snooping around on purpose even though he knew Haein would suddenly appear with his questions like he always did sporadically every time the man must have deemed it necessary. It must've been necessary today. But Taeyong didn't have any news for him.

Haein watched Taeyong's hesitating, quivering lips and slitted his eyes. He said something else Taeyong couldn't quite catch unto, shrouded by the increasing darkness of his mind and heavy breaths. Maybe something about him being difficult. Taeyong's fingers gripped onto nothing, trying to hold onto his consciousness.

"Jeno, Lee Jeno? Is it?"

Taeyong's feverish mind cleared momentarily and there was a spark of hope in him as if Haein was there to offer him some good news. The best thing that would have happened to him all week. "Jeno?" he croaked pathetically eager, his mouth dry. Water. Taeyong suddenly needed water.

Haein's mouth curled upwards. "That is his name isn't it? I met the boy before we left. Bright, excited, ready to please. He looked as if he was going to make something of himself," Haein said, drawing out his words, "It's always a shame when lives are taken so young."

Taeyong felt _sick._

"What have you done to him?" Taeyong tried to gather his strength to stand up but his legs gave way immediately and he was back unto the bed in spite of his pathetic attempt. He groaned in frustration, where had his strength gone?

Haein was looking at him, hard, cold, calculating, _sharp_. "The answer depends on what you have to tell me."

Taeyong closed his eyes and heaved a breath, he was beginning to get tired. Jeno, Jeno, Jeno. His brother. He hadn't learned anything substantial, hadn't snooped around long enough. The only secret he was keeping to himself was about Jaehyun. He wouldn't tell a soul. A wave of nausea hit.

Jeno and his mother. Taeyong had promised not to tell a _soul_. But.. Jeno.

His body had decided that Haein was soulless.

"You've done well," Haein praised him with a hum. "You've done so well." Taeyong could make out a baleful smile as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Haein now knew after his mouth had spilled its guts. Jeno and his mother were safe but at what cost? Jaehyun.... he had failed Jaehyun.

"Rest," the voice came out distantly to him, Taeyong too far gone by whatever sickness had invaded his body. At his words, Taeyong found his body immediately moving backwards until it hit the mattress of his bed. He looked up at Haein through droopy eyelids, the man's surroundings turning fuzzier around the edges. Taeyongs lips parted.

He didn't know when he fell asleep.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)   
>  [cc!!](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	20. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Warnings: Crossdressing and Mature Content!

On Sunday, Taeyong thought that was it. That was the end of Sir Doyoung, Donghyuck, and Haein, that was the _end_ of his terrible week and the fleeting sickness that had made him run his mouth — Though, even without it, he wasn't sure if he would've stayed quiet about the fact that Jaehyun was a bastard in the end, and that thought scared him because he loved his family but Jaehyun... he didn't want to place a name to his feelings just yet. Be it love, be it lust, be it like, was it more important than the lives of his family? The answer wasn't as clear as it should've been.

So, on Sunday he thought he'd gotten the brunt of his terrible week, that was until news came the next morning of Jaehyun's sudden change in plans, a half a week of a delay for some sort of sudden diversion. But if Taeyong could thank whatever deities had been punishing him that week, it would have been for the revelations that he came to in the extra time that the Prince was gone — he didn't thank them though because _fuck them_ for making this all happen to him.

It was one word that hit him though when he finally recovered from his sickness, after he'd fully taken in the weight of what he revealed to Haein; Honesty. The word was honesty.

He couldn't continue their relationship like this, their foundation was baseless. Nothing would work without trust and secrets were detrimental, _his_ secrets were detrimental. Taeyong decided the day that Prince Jaehyun arrived that he would start being _honest_ and the first step to achieving full blown honesty with Jaehyun was starting with the smaller secrets. Secrets like Sir Doyoung. And maybe something like that wouldn't matter at all to the Prince but it mattered to Taeyong and most importantly, it would be a step towards the right direction.

The news of Prince Jaehyun's arrival a few days later rivaled some of the best news he had ever heard in his life. It came close to the news of his brother finally learning to walk if he really were to rank it. Of course with his shitty luck, Taeyong was out at the family shop that day so the news came to him late and at the time, it was the best news he'd heard, well, ever... but he supposed his brother could now share the top spot.

There were a line of workers, Taeyong and a sulky Donghyuck included (Taeyong grabbed him by the collar before he could even _think_ to run away again), waiting at the gates of the palace. There was excitement garnering in the air as the wait for the Prince's carriage to arrive went on. The Crown Prince was there too, someone Taeyong had only managed to catch glimpses of since they had come back from the Seo Kingdom a few weeks ago. It was like the man had become exceptionally busy since then, running in and out of the palace, attending to matters Taeyong didn't know if he'd caused with whatever mistake he made weeks ago. He saw the eyebags under the Prince's eye though and just wished he wouldn't inevitably exhaust himself. 

And the thing was, on top of all this, the Prince was actively avoiding him. It was a guess at first, Taeyong just pegged his lack of smile when they walked past each other and deciding he was finished with his archery practice just when Taeyong was strolling into the garden as busyness. His guess became a fact when he had tried to visit Sangyeong's chambers and he had learned he was forbidden. Sangyeong had actually _told_ his guards to deny him entry. It was like a slap to the face.

He was avoiding him now too, Taeyong knew, as he wouldn't meet his eyes from where he stood across the garden, also waiting for his brother's arrival. And it hurt Taeyong, stung a little more than it should have, but he didn't put it against him, he _couldn't_ put it against him because in a way, Taeyong understood why.

The sound of a trumpet was what tore Taeyong's gaze away from the Crown Prince to the golden gates that were being opened. He heard the low drum of horse hooves as the Prince's carriage and his procession approach, drawing closer and closer, making Taeyong's nervousness rocket higher and higher. Taeyong wrung his hands behind his back, breathing in deeply and feeling somewhat out of place. And it was because he _was_ , he most definitely wasn't like the rest of them. Jaehyun's arrival should've made him excited but instead it was daunting because of Taeyong's promise to tell the Prince what had been happening.

The carriage pulled through the gates and Taeyong was alerted by Donghyuck's gasp behind him and looking over to see him stepping out of line, not caring if he was breaking the rules (it wouldn't be the first time and really, Taeyong had just accepted it at this point). Taeyong followed his gaze, coming out of line with him like the troublemaker he was, and squinted towards the blurry window of the carriage. There looked to be two people inside and if Donghyuck's giddiness was anything to go by, the head of reddish hair most likely belonged to Prince Johnny.

And lo and behold, it was Prince Johnny who stepped out first, workers crowding around them to greet and collect their luggage. Taeyong watched as the Prince's eyes scanned the crowd before _bingo_ , he broke out into that huge, catlike smile that Taeyong had honest to God missed seeing around the castle. And in some way, Taeyong wished that was him that excited because he wasn't even remotely ready to face Jaehyun yet.

Next of course, stepped out Prince Jaehyun in all his glory, his familiar ruby encrusted crown and a mop of dark brown hair ducking out first before the rest of the Jung Kingdom's navy and red colours of his clothes came out too. And Taeyong realised just how much he had missed him — his stupid teasing, his awful jokes, his dumb, ugly, annoying dimpled smile that was looking at him now like _that_ , like it missed him too, like it was filled with so much love.

Taeyong stayed frozen in place. Would it really be okay to step out of line and greet him? (Not that he particularly in line in the first place but whatever). And once again it was body over mind for him because he found himself moving until they met halfway, the Prince's hand coming out to pull him into a hug but stopped in the air, remembering their surroundings. Yes, Taeyong felt guilt — terrible, nauseating _guilt_ — but that didn't stop his selfish body from missing him, it didn't stop him from almost, physically throwing himself on him.

Jaehyun smiled down at him and Taeyong's heart tugged at his strings. The Prince looked around carefully before pulling Taeyong by the hand, startling him forward, before bringing him to the more private area of the stables and pushing him inside a stall before proceeding to kiss him senseless. As Jaehyun kissed him, Jaehyun so warm and familiar, Taeyong felt the guilt in his heart dissolve and reciprocated the kiss with nearly as much passion (he couldn't quite match up to Jaehyun's though. The man was _starved_ ).

Taeyong was the first to draw back, puffing and briefly wondering how long they would've gone without oxygen till Jaehyun pulled away. He probably would have died.

"You're back," Taeyong said breathlessly, the sight of Jaehyun's swelling lips making him flush and look down at his feet in embarrassment.

Jaehyun placed a finger under his chin, forcing him to look up, Taeyong blushing coyly. "I am," he said lightly, staring at Taeyong's face like he had forgotten it completely and wanted to redraw it into his memory over and over and over. "I said I would be, didn't I?"

"You did," Taeyong's eyes looked away shyly, biting him bottom lip. From the corner of his eye he could see Jaehyun frown.

"Stop doing that," Jaehyun's expression hardened, "Unless you want me to fuck you in a stable."

Taeyong hit a hand on his chest and pushed him away, scandalized. Jaehyun smirked, letting Taeyong's push him back because in all honesty, it wasn't that hard of a push in the first place. Taeyong's face soured when he realised Donghyuck was right, all men wanted to do was sleep with you in a stable, and it soured even more when he realised he probably wouldn't even be completely opposed to it. (....It was kinda hot.)

"We can put that off for later," Jaehyun said, taking off his crown to brush a hand through his hair and Taeyong harrumphed. "Did you miss me?" he teased. And he mustn't have been expecting Taeyong to say yes, or at least yes so _honestly_ , because his eyes sort of widened. He quickly regained his composure, looking a tad too delighted for Taeyong's liking. Taeyong wanted to wipe (kiss) his smugness off. How gross.

Taeyong shook his head, suddenly remembering that he had wanted to speak to the Prince about something important. He wanted to fix their relationship early (if he'd still have one after this. gulp) before things could get any worse down the line. It was better to start being honest with Jaehyun one step and a time and maybe... just maybe, the Prince would be able to get him and his family out of this mess.

"I have something to tell you," Taeyong began slowly, the nerves he had prior returning and crawling up his body, constricting around his throat. Jaehyun raised a curious brow, "What have I missed out on? What is it the youngsters call it? Tea? Fill me in on the tea."

Taeyong crinkled his nose, he could distinctly remember Donghyuck say that and frankly, he hadn't been sure of what it meant, he did know he didn't want Jaehyun saying that again. Ever. Taeyong cleared his throat, trying to be serious (which was harder than it looked considering... well, considering Jaehyun really). "Yes, you missed out a bit while you were gone. Actually—"

"What? Did my brother finally get laid or something?" Jaehyun mused and Taeyong groaned in annoyance.

"No," Taeyong huffed and the image made him feel kind of weird. "I ran into—"

"Wait, don't tell me you slept with him while I was gone or something? I'll chop off both of your heads. Well maybe not yours, it's quite pretty. My brother's penis on the other hand—"

"Oh, fucking hell!" Taeyong waved his hands around desperately, Jaehyun wouldn't _shut up_ and just let him talk and honestly, _what the fuck?_

Jaehyun gasped, an exaggerated hand to chest, "Did you just curse at me?" he took a step back. Taeyong looked down in realisation, his skin painting red. He'd cursed the Prince out so many times under his breath before and after they were dating but he'd never really had the guts to say it to his face. "You just cursed at me didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't—" Taeyong stuttered, stepping out forward with a hand to which the Prince only took a step back, faux appalled.

"But you _did_ ," Jaehyun interrupted him, eyes wide. Taeyong looked up at him with quivering lips, for some reason, he was overcame with the overwhelming urge to cry — The rational part of him was embarrassed really.

"I could have your head for this."

Taeyong made to apologise again for forgetting their stupid power imbalance but it was only when he noticed the struggling smile playing on Jaehyun's lips and the exaggerated stroking of his chin that his anxious expression turned into one of annoyance.

"Jaehyun!" Taeyong snarled, too annoyed to care enough to check to if anyone was close by as he used the wrong name, especially with how loud he shouted out. Jaehyun burst into deep laughter (and maybe if Taeyong wasn't so annoyed, he would've told him he missed it). "That's seriously not funny," he huffed and folded his arms, turning away from Jaehyun whose laughter had died down, calming into a shiteating grin.

"You're not mad at me right?" Jaehyun stepped forward. Taeyong didn't answer. Of course he was(n't).

"Tae," Jaehyun called sweetly, pulling him in by the arms until his head bumped into his chest. Taeyong's heart rabbited as Jaehyun wrapped his arms around him and placed his chin on Taeyong's head. Darn, fuck, damn and all the curse words in the book to Jaehyun for putting Taeyong under some sickening love spell. "Don't be mad at me, love."

And really, how could he stay mad? Not when Jaehyun's voice was dripping with the sweetest of honeys, not when his hands were smoothing over Taeyong's sides, especially not when he pulled away to look at Taeyong with eyes so brave, so loving, and so bold like he was the only person who mattered on earth. That was it, he couldn't help but succumb to Jaehyun's lovesick spell even if he tried.

Jaehyun pulled him in again with a laugh, placing a chaste kiss to his forehead and they settled in that position for a moment just too long to be considered oddly close friends to the people of the court and Taeyong was glad there was nobody watching them. Except the horses maybe. How did horses feel about PDA?

Suddenly, Taeyong's keen ears heard faint, fast footsteps approaching and ripped himself out of Jaehyun's grasp. Jaehyun looked at him quizzically before a voice spoke up and both of their heads turned to it.

"My prince!" It was another male worker, one Taeyong had seen around the castle but wasn't sure of what his name was. The worker looked between the two of them, expression blank but the raise in his eyebrows gave away his surprise, "The King requests your presence at once."

Prince Jaehyun nodded at the man, just once, before turning back to Taeyong with a reassuring smile. The man paused for a moment in waiting before silently realising he was it was his cue to leave and awkwardly excused himself. Jaehyun reached out a hand to hold Taeyong's and squeezed it.

"Wait for me."

  
  


  
  


It was evening time when Taeyong received a call to Jaehyun's chambers and within the time that had passed, he had spent the entirety of it scolding himself. He had planned to tell Jaehyun about Sir Doyoung for Goddsake and it was damn important but then Jaehyun did that _thing_... that thing that made him lose sight of what was important. Taeyong marched to Jaehyun's chambers, this time despite his nerves, resolute. And honestly, he had tried, he really did, but what he was met with on the other side of the door was enough for any other person too have been distracted aswell — so really, it wasn't his fault.

Taeyong scoffed in disbelief, all thoughts of what he was planning to do dissipated and was replaced with mind numbing shock from what Jaehyun was holding out in front of him.

Jaehyun wore an unapologetic grin on his face and in his hands he held a skirt. A skirt. A _skirt_. "You don't like it?" Jaehyun tilted his head to the side, waving the plaid, pink and white maid skirt in his hand. And oh my God, Taeyong still couldn't believe it — a damn _skirt_. (A skirt!!)

"You— I—" Taeyong stuttered out. The memory hit him of when Jaehyun had mentioned he'd wanted to see him in a maid's skirt. He'd thought nothing much of it at the time, a playful jab, a stupid tease to get him riled up, he couldn't believe Jaehyun had been serious. He couldn't even believe _he_ was seriously considering it.

"I was serious?" Jaehyun prompted and Taeyong nodded his head dumbly. Jaehyun sported a cheshire grin, "Of course I was serious. A Prince must tread over their words." Taeyong scoffed. "I'd like to see you in it," Jaehyun said, placing the skirt down on the bed and using his hands to lean back. Jaehyun was looking at him like a starved man, Jaehyun was the predator and Taeyong was his prey. And Taeyong flushed under his gaze, he felt a bit _(a lot)_ naked.

Suddenly, Jaehyun straightened and he deadpanned, "But you don't have to wear it if you don't want to." He locked eyes with Taeyong, "Seriously."

"I want to!" Taeyong blurted before he could stop himself and then proceeded to smack a hand over his mouth, wide eyed. He could feel fire travel from his cheeks to the tips of his ears and Jaehyun — the sly bastard — seemed to enjoy his embarrassment.

"Oh, should I put it on for you?" Jaehyun picked it up with a hand and waved it in front of him. Taeyong eyes fell, face burning with embarrassment. "Get out before I change my mind," Taeyong gritted, still looking down. He didn't have to tell Jaehyun twice.

As Taeyong slipped the skirt on, he felt burning embarrassment, whole humiliation, and striking degradation all wrapped in one. And frankly, he was probably just as much of a sicko as the Prince was because he actually liked it. He liked the way the skirt fit around his slender waist, he liked how it showed showing his bare, hairless legs, and he liked the way the knee length teased for more. Taeyong ran a hand over its pleats and shivered at the touch. He took a deep breath before calling Jaehyun in.

Jaehyun's initial surprised look transformed into one of hunger, with lust clouding his eyes and Taeyong shrunk back into himself as the Prince stalked over. His hand hovered above the skirt and Taeyong nodded slightly, giving him permission to touch. Jaehyun took the the offering almost too eagerly, hands pressing firmly over the smooth fabric.

Jaehyun's hands glid under Taeyong's shirt to the band of the skirt, pulling it a bit before it snapped back, Taeyong's body jolting at the feeling. He held eye contact with Taeyong throughout all this, and when he was finally done his exploration, mumbled out a breathy;

"Let me fuck you."

Taeyong's jaw visibly dropped open. And what the _hell_ was he supposed to say to that? It was different having these sort of fantasies in the dead of the night where nobody could see him, where nobody could judge how he lusted over an unattainable Prince, but when the offer was finally presented to him, it left him shellshocked. He was in a skirt for Goddsake! And the worse thing was, he could tell that only fueled Jaehyun's otherwise restrained desires.

"Will you let me, Tae? Fuck you?"

And there was something about the way he said it; so sharp, so calloused, so unbridled, and so unlike the pretty little words that should've come out of the mouth of a Prince that made the entire thing _hot_. Much hotter than a normal person should've found it. (Taeyong had learned, skirt clad and all, that he was indeed not normal).

Taeyong gnawed on his bottom it, chewed up, raw, bitten. He finally looked up at the Prince whose eyes had never once left his face.

"Yes."

And with that breathy invitation, Jaehyun dove in for a heated kiss. Taeyong could feel the tension rise within him with every passing second as Jaehyun's hands squeezed his waist tightly. He jolted in his grasp, suddenly aroused, to which the Prince pulled back, self-satisfied.

"Bed. Now," he ordered and Taeyong found himself whimpering like a dog before obeying like one too.

On the bed, anticipation buzzed through his veins as he watched Jaehyun disrobe, tossing his crown into a corner with a startling clang first before going for his jacket next. Taeyong looked away as Jaehyun moved to strip off the last of his top outerwear to reveal his chest and then the noises of changing stopped.

"Look at me," Jaehyun commanded with a voice so firm that Taeyong couldn't help but to fulfil his wishes.

He drew his gaze back to Jaehyun, face burned and hands clammy as the Prince held unto the hem of his shirt and pulled it away agonizingly slow, mercilessly keeping eye contact with Taeyong who was struggling to even face him. A sliver of skin peeked through first before the shirt was ripped off and Jaehyun's torso was on full display in his semi naked, beautiful glory. There was a line that traced down the middle and several lines across the length of it, rock hard definition that put Taeyong's lithe body to shame.

Jaehyun looked on cockily, enjoying how Taeyong's breathing seemed to have visibly stopped. He then reached for his trousers and then, even though Jaehyun had commanded him to look, Taeyong had to turn his head away. He was embarrassed by the desire pooling in his stomach and heating his insides, making him tingly to the tip of his fingertips, making his head fizzle out and be set ablaze.

When the noises ceased, Taeyong knew that he was finished undressing yet he still didn't dare look up. He heard Jaehyun stalk towards him, acutely aware of his nakedness, and came unto the bed, Taeyong too shy to look as Jaehyun positioned himself above him, arms by both sides of his head. And don't get him wrong, he'd been in relationships before, one when he was fifteen and the other when he was twelve. Neither lasted very long and they hadn't done much in the brief period they were together. 

Taeyong felt a hand caress his face and opened his eyes to see Jaehyun smiling warmly at him. His breath hitched as he reached a hand out hesitantly to touch Jaehyun's broad shoulders. Jaehyun nodded at him with darkened eyes before Taeyong tentatively placed his hand in his chest to feel the taut muscle. Jaehyun watched the changes in his face, leaning down to expertly trail kisses along his jaw. Taeyong's hand stopped moving and he whimpered from the the feeling of the suckle, Jaehyun's lips firm against his clavicle.

There was a fleeting thought within him, that pessimistic voice in him reminding him that he shouldn't be doing this, that they shouldn't have even gotten this far. It was the guilt. And Jaehyun, as if sensing his thoughts, pulled away with a frown, lust still swirling in his eyes despite it.

"I'm here with you Tae," he stared down at him in seriousness and Taeyong swallowed from under him. "So I need you to be here with me. _Fully_ here with me."

Taeyong nodded hesitantly and Jaehyun searched his eyes, still looking for confirmation. Taeyong placed a second hand on his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart under his hardened muscle before Jaehyun dove back in, tracing lines from his earlobe down go his neck with his tongue. Taeyong turned his head with a heavy pant and Jaehyun took that as an invitation to suck more patches on his collarbone. Taeyong moaned softly under him, slightly embarrassed by the sound of it.

Jaehyun's hands made their way to Taeyong's poorly buttoned, white, uniform shirt before with one easy flick, pulling it apart and popping the buttons open. And if Taeyong wasn't too lost in his delirium he may have just protest.

Now, with free reign to Taeyong's body, his hands went to Taeyong's slender sides, running over the bumpy edges of his ribs and down the smooth ones of his waist. His mouth moved to Taeyong's nipples, focusing on swirling his tongue around one first, the heat of it making Taeyong's body burn and his mouth release uncontrollable whimpers. One of his hands went to the unoccupied nipple and tweaked it between his forefinger and his thumb. Feeling Taeyong's body arch underneath him, he travelled the other hand down under Taeyong's short skirt and stopped at his undergarments.

Jaehyun suddenly pulled away and Taeyong's nipple felt cold from the loss of warmth. Taeyong whined as Jaehyun looked at him seriously, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He gave Taeyong a look to tell him he could back out at any time. With a gulp, Taeyong nodded. "Words Tae, words."

"Yes," he croaked out, taking a deep breath before he spoke his next words but making sure to lock eyes with Jaehyun, "Yes, please fuck me, my Prince.”

Upon hearing those words, Jaehyun turned into a starved man. His hands tugged down Taeyong's undergarments viciously and threw them over in a corner never to be seen again. Taeyong jolted at the feeling of Jaehyun's hand on his cock, his thumb brushing over the tip of it and smearing precum around its length. Taeyong's hips stuttered forward at the feeling, fingers digging into Jaehyun's exposed chest.

Jaehyun left one hand to play with his nipple and Taeyong craned his neck to the side to watch the Prince grab something from his drawer and place it on his table. A pot of oil. Taeyong's lips parted into an 'o'.

"I have to prep you, okay?" Jaehyun's voice was gravelly. Taeyong nodded wordlessly because he couldn't even speak if he tried. Taeyong watched as he dipped two fingers into the pot, the oil dripping off them slowly, sensually, before he then hitched Taeyong's skirt up, exposing him partially, and hiked a leg on his shoulder. Taeyong felt the most exposed he'd even been, also the most aroused he'd even been, right then and there in that bright pink skirt.

He felt a wet finger align with his asshole before, with no warning, Jaehyun thrust a finger in. Taeyong gasped at the foreign feeling and at his hole being stretched. Jaehyun's finger moved inside before, after a minute of Taeyong's wriggling and pathetic whimpers, he stuck a second in. His fingers moved in a scissoring motion, Taeyong struggling to get used to the feeling before he jolted and let out a loud, unashamed, lewd _moan_. Jaehyun had touched sometime inside of him. Then he did it again. And again. And _again_ until Taeyong was a moaning mess about to come from just his fingers.

And nothing could have prepared him for it, not one finger, two, three, the _whole hand,_ because Jaehyun was big and girthy and he _stretched_. Oh God, he stretched. Taeyong sobbed at the feeling.

Jaehyun ran a reassuring hand over his Taeyong's legs that were on his shoulders, squeezing them lightly as he pushed the head of his cock in further. Even with the oil he had lathered on himself too, Taeyong still felt like his ass would tear. He scratched at Jaehyun's chest, leaving raw, red, skid marks he was sure would still be there in the morning. Jaehyun minimised his movements for Taeyong to get used to the feeling of being so full but Taeyong knew that even if they did this tomorrow, even if they did this a million times, he'd never get used to it.

Jaehyun had a monster cock.

Taeyong's heavy pants slowly went down as he watched a sole bead of sweat trickling down Jaehyun's forehead from what seemed to be concentration. "I'm going to move now," Jaehyun said firmly and Taeyong could only weakly nod in response. He started slow, languid, sensual, and Taeyong still struggled to get used to the feeling. It was only when he started to move faster that Taeyong understood the appeal.

Jaehyun thrust up in him, fingers tightening around Taeyong's thighs, the pain mixing with pleasure. He pace turned relentless as he shot up, causing the bed to creak and Taeyong's lewd moans to grow louder as he hit the certain spot in Taeyong's asshole dead on each time. There was skin slapping against skin, Jaehyun removing a hand wrapped around one of Taeyong's legs to instead explore the crevices of his body, to squeeze his ass.

Taeyong reached a hand to Jaehyun's scalp, fingers tugging at his hair in what should have been a painful deterrent, but it only made Jaehyun grunt and move faster. Jaehyun's moans were low and throaty, throwing his head back to expose his bobbing adam's apple each time he let one out. Taeyong's were high pitched and unashamed, near screams as Jaehyun pounded into his body and shook the bed. He could feel the desire in his body pool in his gut and strain his lower region, ready to burst, ready to explode from the feeling of Jaehyun's cock throbbing within him.

"I think—" Taeyong croaked as his hips stuttered forward. "I—"

A relieved moan escaped his lips as he squirted, releasing his load out of his erect cock, some landing on the hardened lines of Jaehyun's jaw. Jaehyun fucked him through the oversensitivity, Taeyong's body shuddering and going limp underneath him. He angled himself, relentless with his thrusts as he searched for his own release to fulfil his carnal desires. He pulled out of Taeyong, the smaller whimpering at the feeling of suddenly being so empty, before redirecting himself to come on Taeyong's stomach. The white liquid pooled around Taeyong's dick, sticky and warm, he could feel as his eyes drooped.

Jaehyun's hand stroked himself out, letting out one final guttural moan as his dick twitched in his hand. Taeyong could hear Jaehyun's panting and soothing words as he closed his eyes, succumbing to the darkness.

  
  


In the morning, Taeyong felt clean. He also felt hard — like he was _sleeping_ on something hard to be precise. His hands moved and felt the hardness too, much harder than a pillow or the his shitty mattress that he loved so much. He opened his eyes groggily to see that it was indeed not a pillow nor a mattress, just a chest. A rock hard chest.

"Good morning," Jaehyun greeted, a hand slung around Taeyong's bare side. Taeyong's head shot up at the sound of his voice, blinking away the remnants of sleep to look at the Prince's all-too-relaxed face. The first thing that Taeyong registered was odd.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," Taeyong said inquisitively with a strained, morning voice as Jaehyun slid his drawer close, concealing the glasses along with the letter he had been reading. "Put them back on, they look cute."

Jaehyun chuckled and petted his blonde hair. Taeyong frowned at him before remembering last night's happenings and groaned, burying his face in Jaehyun's chest. He could feel Jaehyun's deep laugh reverberate in his chest. Taeyong also out of the blue became acutely aware that they were both semi naked (though he stayed silent about the fact).

And maybe it would've been the perfect time to spill his heart out, starting from the beginning to the end, filling Jaehyun in on all the pieces he had missed — Sir Doyoung, Haein, the Lee Kingdom — but when Taeyong looked up from his chest at a dimpled Jaehyun staring down at him so _lovingly,_ he realised he had lost his nerve.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even kidding, this entire fic was 80% fueled by my wanting to write Taeyong in a skirt agenda, I don't even care if it didn't make sense. The other 20% are just some other random scenes. Seriously though, I'm sorry for the weird timing of the (very SHITTY) smut, I seriously don't think I'd have space to write it at all if not in this chapter and even then, the length of this was excessive, so....
> 
> Anyways; Wooo, Taeyong in a skirt for the win!  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	21. Letters And Dungeons

Taeyong ignored the whispers as he took the walk of shame out of the Prince's room that early morning, hair dishevelled, shirt backwards and an array of hickeys blooming on the milky white skin of his neck. Despite this, Taeyong wasn't actually ashamed, even if he maybe should've been from the way the other workers were whispering about him being some sort of personal _whore_ — he didn't really care and he supposed that might've been a character flaw of his, his lack of shamefulness.

Sure, it looked like he'd been bitten and scratched by a tiger _and_ was limping like he was constipated, but he wasn't the only one with marks on his body either. He flushed at the thought of the nail marks he'd scratched on Jaehyun's broad chest the night before. He wasn't the only one who could be territorial and possessive, and finding out he had that side was kind of unsettling, but it was with Jaehyun so it was fine — Jaehyun who very reluctantly (as in Taeyong had to threaten abstinence for a month) let him leave the room.

They had already missed breakfast time and Taeyong was sure the Prince would probably be getting ready to have a word with his father now as he himself opened up the door to his own chambers. Not to his surprise, it was empty, both of his roommates gone and Taeyong prayed that Donghyuck was at least somewhere in the palace for once. Only God knew where he was disappearing to at the worst of times. Or maybe he would be with Prince Johnny who had arrived with Jaehyun the day before. Taeyong didn't mull too much over it as he trudged over to his table after locking the door. He needed some privacy for what he was about to do.

As much as he had enjoyed the previous day's turn of events (very, thoroughly, _wonderfully_ enjoyed), it didn't go as planned at all. Taeyong was frustrated with himself for not making room to speak, for not doing what he had promised himself to do. Grabbing a piece of parchment paper and a feathered pen, he sighed to himself, closing his eyes. If he couldn't be honest out loud, he could be honest on paper.

Taeyong drummed his fingers along the sheet, thinking of where exactly to begin with his letter and in reality, and somewhere deep, deep down, he knew he didn't need to think, he knew very well that he was procrastinating. The beginning was simple and straightforward but at he hovered his pen above the paper staring back at him, he wished it could write itself. He didn't want to have to relive the painful memories, he didn't want to have to think of being threatened by a despicable king, he didn't want to have to think about Haein, Sir Doyoung, himself. _Himself_. This was not just for Jaehyun, this was a confrontation to _himself_.

With bated breath, Taeyong eyed the paper momentarily before inhaling and placing the pen down. The ink soaked into the paper, spreading in a blotted circle over the area, and had half the mind to discard the sheet and try again some other time, fresher pages, less drippy pen, but at the end of the day, he knew those were all excuses, a way to push off the overwhelming inevitable.And as daunting as it was, Taeyong put his pen to paper and began to write.

He wrote about his family first, two lines for each, one about his little brother, Jeno, in training to be a knight. Then about his mother who was old and running a bakery by herself, trying to make ends meet with her crooked back and blistered fingers. He started with the easy stuff, things that reminded him of home — wherever home was now. Then it turned ugly. He wrote about King Lee and his threats, he wrote about Haein and their journey to the Jung kingdom, he even wrote about Prince Jaehyun himself and about how he found him such an annoying (lovable prick), about Naeun, encounters with Sir Doyoung, even about Prince Mark Lee's questionable innocence in it all.

He then wrote about himself and that... _that_ was the hardest part of all because it confirmed what he already knew — he didn't deserve Jaehyun. He hadn't deserved to be with him from the beginning and despite knowing the dangers, the possible and inescapable heartbreak, he dove in headfirst and couldn't stop himself from falling even if he tried. But the thing was, he chose not to try, he chose not to stop himself from slipping over that uncertain edge because Taeyong was selfish and he was a coward but he was all those things and _in love._ The realisation wasn't a slap to the face, it wasn't surprising, and it didn't make his jaw drop because it was something he had known all along.

The letter took more than a page — two and a half — when he was done with it, and he placed down grey feather, the bottle of dark blue ink now practically gone. He observed his writing, the spelling mistakes caused by never really paying attention in the years of school he could afford, and the grammatical errors he had made. There were splotches of ink on the table coating its surface, something that he couldn't get off even with his spit and his thumb. It would serve as a reminder, Taeyong thought, for however long Jaehyun would decide to keep him — for however long he'd procrastinate before giving him the letter.

Though he should've known better, procrastination is a fatal flaw.

The wooden chair screeched across the floorboards as he pushed out and ambled into the bathroom in hope to wash away the lingering smell of sex and rinse away his plaguing thoughts. What's done was done, and in the end, would he really have taken it back? When he thinks of Jeno, no, he wouldn't. When he thinks of Jaehyun... maybe in another life. But Taeyong was unlucky because he was stuck with the cards that was dealt to him in this one.

As he slipped on the final piece of clothing he brought into the bathroom, Taeyong heard a click from the door of their chamber and it creaking open. He paused for a moment, stilling to take note of the footsteps padding in. He remembered his letter and panic struck him like a lightening bolt, reaching a hand out to the door handle of the bathroom before stopping mid air when he heard a cough. It was unmistakable, the sound could only belong to none other than Donghyuck.

He pressed his ear to the door ( _why_ he didn't just leave the bathroom, he didn't _know_ ) and listened to the shuffling and the clearing of a throat. There was rummaging too, far enough for Taeyong to guess that it was somewhere around the opposite end, where Donghyuck's bed was situated. The rummaging stopped and Taeyong held his breath before it went back to shuffling and the door of the room was opened again, not locked shut, just closed softly. And Taeyong snorted because _of course_ he wouldn't lock it.

He tiptoed out of the bathroom (and why he was still acting like a terribly trained detective, he still didn't know) and looked around the room for anything out of place. Nothing much really, Taeyong noted as he let out a relieved sigh, just the drawer by Donghyuck's bed was still open.Taeyong was then struck with the (not so) genius idea of following him out to find out where the fuck exactly Donghyuck kept slipping off too.

He quickly put on his shoes (one taking a few seconds longer because the universe hated when he was in a rush and liked to punish him for it) and grabbed his room keys, scurrying over to the door. He could see Donghyuck's figure retreating down the hall, some sort of small bag on his back. He spared his letter one final glance before stepping out and locking the door, satisfied with his plans — there were only two room keys and he and Donghyuck had both, so really, there was nothing to worry about. Pocketing the keys, he followed after Donghyuck's small figure, a surge of adrenaline rushing through his veins.

And maybe looking back, he should've known that it wasn't enough.

Taeyong wasn't as discreet as he could've and should've been, all things considered, but he still attempted to put his spy skills to good use as he followed Donghyuck through the hall. Donghyuck had taken an odd route, fairly empty since it was a longer way to get around the castle and that just only confirmed Taeyong's suspicions. Donghyuck was lazy, he'd never take such a route voluntarily — That was unless he was going off somewhere he shouldn't have been. Taeyong belatedly realised where Donghyuck was going when he spotted a familiar sight if stairs, the memory setting him off. No wonder there were no people around that way, it was because they were on their way to the goddamn _dungeons_.

Taeyong stood rooted in place behind a pillar, unsure of whether or not to follow Donghyuck down. He thought of the dangers, the rotten smell of what he _hoped_ weren't dead bodies when he was down there, and rusting metal. He bit his lip, worry etched into his features as Donghyuck's head went a step too far down to be seen again, before deciding _fuck it,_ taking a deep breath and scuttling off after him.

The dungeons were worse than he remembered them and that was because he had tried hard not to remember them at all. It was extremely dimly lit, candles sparse along the hallway as he finally came down from the spiralling stairs into it, and the sound of water dripping off steadily somewhere far into the distance didn't exactly put Taeyong at ease. As he stepped down into the awfully familiar area, he saw Donghyuck's body turn a corner somewhere further down and put on his (crumbling) brave face before following him in. He'd never been this far, he noted, the cage where he stayed was right at the top.

Taeyong quickened his pace as he turned into the same hall Donghyuck had turned into, letting out a wavered sigh of relief as he spotted Donghyuck's head of auburn hair walking down. There was nothing to be relieved about really, they were the only people down there in the first place (that thought was followed up by a deep _gulp_ ) so nothing could harm them. Maybe other than the metal and nasal scarring from having been in that place too long.

As Donghyuck made to turn another corner, Taeyong spoke to get his attention. Well, it came out as more of a squeak but it was effective as Donghyuck halted in his tracks, gripping the bag he was carrying, knuckles turning a ghastly shade of white. It was comforting in a way, to Taeyong, to know that he wasn't the only one scared.

"Hyuck?" Taeyong whispered and Donghyuck snapped his head around, eyes wide. The grip on his bag relaxed upon seeing that it was only Taeyong. Taeyong approached hesitantly.

"What are you doing here?" Donghyuck asked, surprise laced in his tone. He didn't sound at all scared like he looked to be a minute ago and Taeyong wasn't sure whether to be offended or not. He could be big and bad and scary. Actually no, that was the entire opposite of him, that was Jaehyun. And if Taeyong were Donghyuck, he probably wouldn't be scared of getting in trouble with him either.

"What am _I_ doing here?" Taeyong asked incredulously, still whispering (not that he needed to. Again, they were the only ones down there (he hoped)). "What are _you_ doing here Hyuck? This place is dangerous!" Donghyuck looked down at his feet, for once looking partially ashamed of himself. Taeyong huffed — _as he should be._

"Wait," Taeyong paused, eyebrows furrowing in bubbling anger, "Is this where you've been running off to the entire time?" 

Donghyuck scratched his head, "Well, _no_." Taeyong took a step back, lips pursed. How could Donghyuck lie when they were right there? "No, not _really_. This is just sort of on the way, like the entrance or exit to where I'm really going." Taeyong pinched his nose and Donghyuck shook his head, cheeks a faint hue of red under the dim candlelight, "Follow me."

Taeyong obliged, nose scrunched in skepticism and in I-don't-want-to-go-any-futher-down-it's-sort-of-scary. Still, he followed after Donghyuck's hollow footsteps into another hall where it was a partial dead end, only two cells at the area. Donghyuck stepped over a pile of dark, unidentifiable goop to open the the second cell, the metal hingers of the door creaking at it's movements and the rust getting on his fingers which he proceeded to (disgustingly) wipe it on his uniform trousers.

Taeyong stepped over the pile of goop and followed in.

Taeyong watched with a puzzled expression as Donghyuck went over to one of the walls. "This," Donghyuck began, "Is where I've been disappearing off too. The dungeon's here lead directly outside of the fortress and palace walls."

Taeyong crossed his arms, shivering as he looked around, "How the hell could you even get past the walls?"

"Faulty architecture. This place is old as fuck." And as if to prove his point, Donghyuck turned and kicked a brick, knocking it loose and pushing it halfway to the other side. "All I have to do is take a few of these out and I can wiggle my way out into freedom."

"We have curfew," Taeyong deadpanned, though inside, he was highly impressed.

"Temporary freedom," Donghyuck corrected with a finger. Taeyong narrowed his eyes at him — _this_ had been where Donghyuck was slipping off to recently and without so much as a damn word. Without so much as an invite to follow him so that maybe Taeyong could have his own freedom away from the palace, away from Jaehyun, away from Haein. And it was a stupid thought because he couldn't just slip off like Donghyuck, deep down he knew he would never anyway, but the option would have been comforting to have had.

"So you're telling me you've been running off to go have your fun?" Taeyong said in a pinched voice. Donghyuck gulped. "You've been leaving me all your work just so you can parade around the town?" Taeyong's anger suddenly metamorphosed into disappointment and with a frown he muttered, "You left me."

Donghyuck had left him the day he was sick and Haein came in and many, many times before that. Maybe he could've prevented Taeyong from spilling the truth but Taeyong knew that was an unfair thought. Donghyuck wasn't at fault for all it, not really. He couldn't blame him for _that_. He couldn't even blame him for leaving the palace walls without telling him either because Donghyuck was young and his selfishness made sense. Taeyong couldn't bring himself to bona fide anger.

"I'm sorry," Donghyuck mumbled and it was probably the most sincere Taeyong had ever heard him sound. Taeyong sighed and waved a dismissive hand to tell him it was alright. "I would've told you sooner too but.. I don't know really. I sort of stumbled in here —" Taeyong raised a brow because how exactly does one stumble into a damn _dungeon?_ "When I was slacking off and decided to explore the place. I dunno, I thought it was kind of cool. So I came here and was feeling around the walls and stuff, feeling for some ancient writing—"

Taeyong slapped his forehead.

"And then _boom_ , one of the bricks just popped out. Well several of them when I tried. So yeah, that's it," Donghyuck finished off sheepishly, scratching his head. Taeyong glanced between Donghyuck and the wall, the boy looked crestfallen and it honestly made him a bit sad. 

"Alright, just tell me where you're going from now on," Taeyong sighed and Donghyuck ran up to hug him tightly, making him stumble back. Taeyong was slightly disgusted considering Donghyuck's hands had just touched the grimey metal bars and the drippy wall and — _oh God_ , Taeyong felt nauseous.

"I will, Yongs," Donghyuck pulled away. "Actually, I'm going to meet Johnny now. He didn't let me come with him because he said he was going for some official business or whatever but I know where he is so I'm going to surprise him," Donghyuck lips stretched into a grin and Taeyong found his enthusiasm unabashedly endearing (and _ahem_ , when exactly was Jaehyun going to surprise him?).

"Alright," Taeyong said slowly, pulling out of Donghyuck's grasp. It was weird being held for so long by someone other than his mom or Jaehyun. "I'm going to go freshen up before I meet Jae again." Donghyuck nodded, understanding that Taeyong probably didn't want to smell like like mould and dirt before he met the Prince.

Taeyong ruffled his hair, a sort of silent reassurance between them, smiling fondly at the boy. Donghyuck grabbed his arm as Taeyong turned to leave and Taeyong furrowed his brows, eyes darting from Donghyuck who was nervously biting his lips to the hand on his arm. Donghyuck sighed, "Be careful with that man, okay?"

Taeyong's lips pursed, "I thought you liked Jaehyun." Donghyuck shook his head, _no_. And it was then that Taeyong realised the only other man Donghyuck probably would have been referring to is Haein. Donghyuck sighed deeply and let go of Taeyong's arm, Taeyong rubbing at the freed area even though the grip had been light at best. Donghyuck looked up at him, all traces of his usual traces banter replaced with a level of seriousness that unsettled him.

"Just be careful, _okay?_ " he went on and Taeyong nodded sheepishly even though he probably should have been the one saying it to Donghyuck. It was weird to think that Haein must have been giving off those threatening vibes to someone else other than Taeyong. Or maybe Donghyuck had seen him do something. And the last thought was worrying because if Haein was found out, so was he.

"I will," Taeyong smiled warmly and reached out a squeeze his cherubic cheeks, "Don't worry so much, kiddo." Donghyuck huffed in chagrin, his seriousness gone once again and Taeyong laughed. They were back to their own semblance of normality.

That time, when Taeyong turned to leave, Donghyuck let him.

  
  


The first thing Taeyong noticed as he approached the door to their chambers was the warmth emanating from the other side of the door — their room was always frighteningly cold because neither him nor his roommates knew how to operate a fire place. Well, Taeyong knew how, he just had a stupid phobia of starting fires.

The second thing he noticed when he reached for the door handle was that the door itself was unlocked. Taeyong retracted his hand slowly, he could've _sworn_ he locked the door when he left and the key in his back pocket attested to that.

The third thing he noticed as his hand set on the door handle again was the rush of uneasiness that took over his body, a warning sign from his gut screaming at him to get away, to leave the palace and never come back, but Taeyong, as stubborn as he always was, persevered. The fourth thing he noticed though, when his eyes immediately went to his table, was that the the letter he had written was gone.

The fifth was a person.

And all of a sudden, Donghyuck's warning came back at full force, the alarm bells in his head ringing and blaring in the constraints of his head — _Haein_.

How he got into Taeyong room, that much he didn't know, he didn't need to think about it either, Haein had his ways. Nerves wracked his body as he watched the man with slitted eyes approach him with restrained fury and crumpled pieces of parchment paper filled with reams of words that would lead to Taeyong's demise in his hand. The slap hit him before he could register it, shook his entire body and scattered his brain.

The ringing in his head was loud, loud, so loud and blaring that he couldn't hear anything; Not the venomous words with coiled around him and stung like needles from Haein's mouth, not the formidable threats to take his brother and mother's lives, not even the _promise_ to take _his_ life, watch it bleed out as the red ink he used to write — _No._

All that Taeyong could hear over the ringing was the crackling of his letter being thrown into the fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	22. Letters And Stables

If Taeyong could consider himself anything at all, it would be lucky. This was because he was granted time, not by Haein, not by himself, but indirectly but the Crown Prince for he had made another mistake. It was unlike him, Sangyeong much too poised and refined to do such a thing _repeatedly_ , and suspicious if Taeyong were to really look into it further, but all that he could feel was plain _relief_. It meant that Prince Jaehyun was busy, both a blessing and a curse. A curse because Haein had switched his orders from Sangyeong to Jaehyun based on Taeyong's letter's revelation, and a blessing because if Jaehyun was busy, he'd have a reason not to fulfil that.

Taeyong's leg bounced nervously, sitting on the edge of the bed in the Prince's chambers, waiting semi-patiently for Jaehyun to arrive. There was no use in running away from his problems, he was in far too deep for that, and Jaehyun didn't deserve being left alone without warning like that. He'd come to terms with it oddly, Haein's slap to his face still stung on his cheek but maybe that was what he needed — it grounded him, a pull back into reality and out of the bubble he had created for himself and the Prince pretending that everything was perfect when it was _not_.

Jaehyun trusted him, that he knew all too well, becoming vulnerable before they were even together, revealing that he was a bastard, something that could get more than him in trouble with the King. Jaehyun was his comfort, his solace, his safe place, so his actions deserved to be reciprocated with just as much vulnerability as he had shown. It was unfair, Taeyong knew, leading him on like this. And it would never end well as much as he his self aware delusions would like him to believe.

Jaehyun deserved better.

Taeyong was ready because there was no point in pulling it off. His procrastination had caused him too many problems thus far. His body was fidgety with the waiting though, and even though the rational part of him was trying to remain calm, he opted to walking around Jaehyun's large room because he'd never _really_ taken a look at it before. Now, in Taeyong's honest to God opinion, he wasn't snooping. He seriously wasn't (he was not!!!), because he'd come across it a hundred percent on accident. Yes, it was an accident that he had stepped on the letter left on the floor but perhaps it was a not-so-much-of-an-accident when he picked it up.

(He was nervous, okay! Taeyong needed to busy his hands!)

The letter was relatively as innocuous as they came, fallen from a shelf of old books, (Taeyong was sure those were just for decoration), and wrinkled out on the floor from when his shoes his stepped on it. He smoothed out the paper once he had picked it up and he was about to put it back on the table when he noticed who had signed the letter on the bottom. Pretty, swirling handwriting, a perfectly curved N and A intertwining together along with the rest of the letters of her name, and of course accompanied by a small heart at the end that made him grimace.

He wasn't nosy, you see, nor was he jealous, the best word to use would maybe have been _curious_ as his eyes scanned over the body of the letter. Her writing was consistent, unlike his; no spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, and her handwriting was better than some of the ones he'd seen in the palace. With a once over, the letter seemed harmless, digging deeper though, made Taeyong worry.

She was delusional, Taeyong decided. She must have been or else why was she writing the Prince letters? Letters which entailed detailed plans of their future marriage — _their_ future marriage, as in Jaehyun and Naeun. That was wrong, Taeyong frowned, and that would never _ever_ happen. He wouldn't _let_ it happen, and if Jaehyun loved him as much as he claimed, he wouldn't either.

Another thing that had caught his eye were two words she'd written when referring to the Prince — _my king._ She'd said it to Taeyong before and that's why it stood out to him, referring to Jaehyun as her _king_. Perhaps it was a term of endearment to fulfil her fantasy but it made his skin prick and his tongue feel sharp in his mouth, a draw of air with his lips parted to cool it down. Jaehyun couldn't otherwise be her king in any sense of the word, not in the Jung kingdom as Sangyeong was Crown Prince, and not in the Seo kingdom either as her brother was next in line. The comment unsettled him but he wrote it off as part of her twisted fantasies because that's all it could ever be.

Taeyong put the letter back down from where it had fallen on the high shelf but his hand was met with more dry letter paper — reams of it actually. Some so dated and old that it's corners had turned dark and mouldy and were rotting off at the edges, the ink of the paper faded away. The calling of Jaehyun as _her king_ was a common theme in every one, but so seemed to be their made up life together so he didn't want to dwell on any of it.

His lips were pressed into a thin line, looking for confirmation of something. And _ah_ , he was right because Jaehyun hadn't answered single one. And it was funny almost because Taeyong didn't know whether to call her delusional or determined.

Taeyong jumped back in surprise when the door open without warning — he hid one of the letters he was reading behind his back then cursed himself for if a moment later because there he was lying again when the whole thing wasn't all that suspicious. He should've been thankful for who came in really because anyone else might have had his head.

"Taeyong," the Crown Prince said curtly but there was an edge to his tone that made it obvious to Taeyong that he was just as taken aback as he was at the other's presence. Sangyeong stepped forward carefully, shutting the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

And Taeyong almost caught himself doing it again, creating a white lie which would eventually lead to another, which would inevitably lead to another, which may have lead to none at all but would add to the intricate spider's web of lies he'd told in the palace so far. Be if small ones, be they large, it didn't matter anymore. What mattered was the truth.

Taeyong took a deep breath.

"I was reading Jaehyun's letters," Taeyong said, casting his gaze downwards, not wanting to gauge the Prince's reaction just yet. He brought out the letter from where he held it behind his back and looked up, "I was waiting for him and started reading them. They were all from Princess Seo."

Sangyeong didn't look angry or annoyed or pissed off, Taeyong hadn't expected him to either. He'd never seen the Prince angry, the disappointment was what he was terrified of but it never came, Sangyeong only looked distressed as he came closer, two fingers rubbing his temples. There were bags under his eyes, Taeyong noted as he made his way towards him, deep ones that made his eyes gouge out but not enough to unflatter his handsome face. Maybe if things were different, maybe in another life, he would've fallen for the Crown Prince like he was supposed to.

 _"Why?"_ Is all that Sangyeong said. "Why were you reading my brother's letters Taeyong?"

And there it was. The hint of disappointment that made him want to curl up and hide and bask in his own guilt till he shrivelled up and died. Taeyong always had a flair for dramatics.

"I'm sorry," Taeyong apologised, holding out the letter as if it was some sort of peace offering. Sangyeong shook his head and Taeyong slid it back over on the shelf, light dust coating his fingers. There was an awkward silence for a moment, one beat, two beats, three before Taeyong shattered the glass, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Sangyeong looked slightly caught off guard, like he hadn't expected Taeyong to confront him from what he'd _obviously_ been doing. And a few weeks ago, a few _days_ ago, he wouldn't have either but maybe it was the ringing in his ears from the slap that rearranged his mind, making him bold. Sangyeong regained his composed demeanour within an instant and Taeyong felt as if he was looking at a stranger.

"I have been doing no such thing," Sangyeong said blankly but that was a lie and they both knew it. Taeyong reached a hand out to which Sangyeong took a sharp step back, his lie becoming even more apparent. Taeyong's lips curled downwards and he out his hand back down. Sangyeong sighed, "I've just been busy, Lee."

"You never call me Lee," Taeyong pointed an accusatory finger. Well, nobody really ever referred to him by his second name now that he thought about it, so it sounded even weirder coming from the Prince's mouth. Taeyong wore a look of hesitation before opening his mouth to speak again, "Did.. Did I do something wrong?"

At the sound of Taeyong's mousy voice, Sangyeong shot his head back at him, "No," he said firmly. "No, that's not it." His voice then turned soft, eyes pleading for Taeyong to understand his inner turmoil, "I've just been busy, _Taeyong_. I've made a lot of mistakes recently and I've had to deal with them... and deal with people doubting my crown. And then you and my brother.. I just thought it would be best if I left you alone."

Taeyong flushed because he'd been to selfish to see it. He wasn't avoiding him because he'd actually done something wrong, but it was for his own sake. "So you see, it hadn't been you—" Sangyeong was suddenly interrupted by his own violent cough.

Taeyong's eyebrows furrowed, a nagging feeling of worrying taking over his body. "Are you still sick?"

"No," the Crown Prince said quickly. "I've just got an itchy throat from all the talking." Taeyong pressed his lips together but didn't push it further, though it was clear that he was lying again. Sangyeong's cheeks turned pink and he scratched at his nape sheepishly, "So, you understand, right?"

Taeyong paused for a moment before nodding to which the Crown Prince looked visibly relieved. There was a second silence albeit this time it wasn't awkward, just placated as they were both just thinking. Taeyong wished he could see what he was thinking, venture into the mind the Prince kept so closed off, guarded by the facade of warmth and politeness. But Taeyong realised he'd never really known the Crown Prince at all, not like Jaehyun in which he could read his mind just from his mannerisms, but Sangyeong always had a way of talking that made it seem like he knew about him when in actuality, he didn't — excluding the other things he had outright told him in his vulnerable, sick state.

"I guess you have been waiting for my brother. I came here to find him too but alas," Sangyeong finished off by glancing around the empty room. "I think it's best if I take my leave now," Sangyeong smiled and Taeyong felt the tension in his body evaporate just looking at it. He missed his smile, everything in the palace had seemed to be too grim these days — or maybe he was the one stuck in his own depressing bubble. He laughed at that and Sangyeong looked at him weirdly.

"Sorry, I just—" Taeyong shook his head, still smiling. "Nevermind... But Sangeyong," Taeyong looked at him thoughtfully and the Prince raised a curious brow. "If you ever need help or advice, you can come to me. Well, I don't give the best advice but like, maybe your brother. Or Sir Doyoung, he's your advisor, isn't he?"

Sangyeong's smile fell, "The Kim kingdom is having problems at the moment. I don't wish to bother him, he's helped me enough," he said, eyes turning distant. Taeyong felt like he could've looked more into it, he _should've_ looked more into it, but he didn't bother with the thought. Thinking about that man made him shiver.

Sangyeong refocused and gave him a tight lipped smile, "I think I should take my leave now. Perhaps you'd like to come with me?"

And it wasn't much of an offer, Taeyong knew that much; it was a command masked as one because Sangyeong was too nice to tell him to leave the room like anybody else would. He wasn't angry about it either, he did admit he looked a bit suspicious, snooping when the Crown Prince walked in like that. Taeyong blushed with embarrassment and nodded his head.

They parted ways outside the door because the Crown Prince was a busy man (doing whatever Crown Prince's did because Taeyong didn't know and he'd no longer be poking around to find out), but before he left, Taeyong grabbed his hand, squeezed it, and gave him a look of reassurance to tell him that it was going to be _okay_. He hoped he could at least believe it because Taeyong himself was having problems with that too. The Prince smiled genuinely in return and they parted ways.

Taeyong decided to venture outside after that, half to clear his buzzing mind, and half to avoid the head maids that would undoubtedly give him work seeing as he wasn't so busy. He didn't know when Donghyuck's laziness had rubbed off on him and he didn't know if it was a good thing or not because Donghyuck could afford to be lazy, being a royal and all ( _second cousin!_ he'd always correct with a whine when Taeyong rubbed it in his face) but Taeyong decided he was also too lazy to care.

And it was as if he possessed clairvoyance because speak of the devil himself.

"Stop it," Donghyuck's giggle resounded from outside one of the stable doors and Taeyong's feet stopped in their tracks. _Of course_ he was off somewhere clearly avoiding work but Taeyong wouldn't be a hypocrite and judge because he was doing it too. "I said, _stop_."

It was clear whoever Donghyuck was talking to that he didn't actually want him to stop — that was Donghyuck code for keep going or else I'll knee you in the balls (Taeyong knew because that's what happened when Taeyong stopped giving him compliments upon his request). And suddenly, the whoever wasn't just whoever because then came a deep, baritone laugh and yep, that was a hundred and ten percent Prince Johnny. He murmured some words back to Donghyuck under his breath and Taeyong felt like some weird pervert standing outside of the door, listening in. He grimaced at his thoughts and moved away but Johnny somehow caught the sound of his movements in the wind.

"Whoever is there, come in." The Prince sounded stern and maybe Taeyong would've been afraid if he wasn't aware that Prince Johnny couldn't physically harm a fly — one of the facts that Donghyuck had told him (unasked of course). Taeyong opened the wooden door awkwardly and smiled at the pair on the floor, Donghyuck seated on Johnny's lap with a pout and his arms around the Prince's torso.

"Oh, Taeyong!" Prince Johnny sounded far too ecstatic and cheery for them to have been in the middle of anything heated and Donghyuck's face turning. sour made the whole thing just that little bit funnier. "Did you know Hyuckie's ticklish?" Johnny grinned and Taeyong awkwardly laughed along because he still felt like he was intruding.

"Come take a seat," Johnny said warmly, patting a bundle of hay beside him with his hand. And it was obvious Donghyuck didn't want him over but he grinned and shrugged before going over to sit with them anyway because Donghyuck would've done the exact same thing to him. Plus, it was kind of funny to piss him off.

Taeyong sat down, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his thighs. Donghyuck was giving him a glare to leave, a warning that he'd probably have to face his wrath later in their room but Taeyong once again ignored it, smiling at Johnny who had his arms tucked around Donghyuck instead. Their height difference was cute and Donghyuck looked adorably small in Johnny's giant arms, and if he didn't audibly stop himself, he might have actually coo'd at the pair.

"I heard you and Jaehyun have taken your relationship to the next level. Congratulations," Johnny goaded and it worked because Taeyong felt himself turn bright red to which, and to _none_ of his surprise, Donghyuck laughed out loudly. Taeyong struggled to find the words to ask what he was thinking but Johnny seemed to always be one step ahead.

"No, it wasn't Jaehyun that told me. It was this nosy little devil right here," Johnny wiggled Donghyuck around in his hands and the boy looked away, embarrassed. Taeyong didn't know anyone had the ability to do that to him till now, Donghyuck must've been _whipped_.

(Taeyong would tease him about that later.)

"Yes," Taeyong cleared his throat. "Um, something like that."

Donghyuck turned to him, an incredulous look plastered on his face, "What do you mean something like that? That's not what you told me! You went into detail saying he had a monster—" Taeyong kicked his leg _hard_ to get him to _shut the fuck up_ and it was effective because Donghyuck whined and closed his mouth, curling into Prince Johnny further. Johnny semi looked like he wanted to protest but he knew he couldn't, his boyfriend had kind of deserved it.

"I think I should leave now," Taeyong bent to stand, pieces of dry hay sticking to his clammy hands. He brushed them off when he stood and looked down, Johnny frowning and Donghyuck muttering a not-so-quiet _good_ under his breath, still rubbing his sore leg. (And did Taeyong have an ounce of regret? Not one bit!)

"Alright, I guess," Johnny started slowly but Taeyong could tell that he wasn't all _that_ disappointed. "It must get lonely here without your family so go find Jaehyun and keep yourself distracted, hm?" Johnny pressed. Taeyong still couldn't help but feel unsettled by the evident worry in his eyes. He didn't like other people worrying for him, it made him feel incapable.

"And tell him to come talk to me," Johnny's face lit up and the invisible weight in Taeyong's chest lightened, "I need to update him about something."

"I will," Taeyong did his best to sound lighthearted even though the Prince's earlier comment had gotten him. Taeyong nodded at a now smiley Donghyuck before leaving them to go back to whatever they had been doing in the first place. Donghyuck let out a high pitched giggle as he shut the door and Taeyong doubted the sincerity of it just being a tickle.

Taeyong wrinkled his brows as he walked back out into the scorching sun. Family. He was selfish not to have taken them into account before wanting to tell Jaehyun.

Taeyong gnawed on his bottom lip, he had an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start heating up in the next few chapters. Self indulgent fic is now turning serious 🗿  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	23. Leave

The plan wasn't well formulated, thought out, or processed, but Taeyong had a rough idea on what he had to do. He had been crazy to not have thought of it in the first place; his goddamn _family_. If he was going to tell Jaehyun the truth and consequently get himself in serious trouble with Haein, he needed to ensure his family was safe before he did so. He could sacrifice himself, not quite a martyr, but his family couldn't pay for his incapabilities. And he had tried to be discreet about it, asking Donghyuck where he could sent letters outside the palace, but Donghyuck was always quick to catch on, so really, it was useless to bother trying to hide it.

"Why?" Donghyuck's nose crinkled when Taeyong asked the question and he sat up from his bed. Taeyong flushed and cleared his throat, looking at the the door with interest just to avoid Donghyuck's eyes that seemed to be boring into his soul.

Donghyuck shifted forward on his bed, pressing for an answer, "Why, Yongie?"

"The letters here..." Taeyong began gradually. He didn't know how to phrase it without the idea coming across as suspicious as he knew damn well it was. "There's just no privacy to them and the letter I want to send—"

"I get it," Donghyuck interrupted, leaning back casually. "I'll tell you where you can get the letters posted, Yongs. I know how it can be, I grew up with everything stupidly monitored."

Taeyong's shoulders slumped in relief at Donghyuck's understanding words. He's glad the boy didn't press further because knowing him, and with the promise of honesty he'd made to himself, combined with the sheer habit of running his mouth, he might honestly have spilled the beans. Donghyuck could be an annoying brat, sure, but he was serious when it came down to the more important things. And this... this was _extremely_ important.

"Thank you, Haechan," Taeyong rubbed his neck bashfully and Donghyuck beamed at the name like he had been praised. Taeyong had finally relented in calling him that as arrogant as the self-named nickname was (and despite that, Taeyong _could_ admit that Donghyuck often did glow a million kilowatts brighter than the sun).

Donghyuck then proceeded to tell him where he could go to town to get his letters posted. It wasn't far from the palace and it was relatively secretive, that was where the other maids went too. Taeyong felt sort of bitter at that revelation because he was never in of any of the other maids' secret circles, granted, Donghyuck wasn't either as they had both been socially shunned since their first day (read; Donghyuck's _excessive_ talking) but still, Donghyuck had always managed to know all of the happenings. He quickly got over the fleeting feeling quickly because he didn't want to be friends with them either anyways (Hmph!).

"You've been to the town before, right?" Donghyuck stopped to ask and Taeyong nodded. He'd been with Jaehyun a couple times — Jaehyun _and_ Naeun the first time. The thought only soured his mood, but also somehow made him more determined. "Great, so you won't be a complete idiot walking around."

Taeyong rolled his eyes as Donghyuck laughed at his own half-joke obnoxiously. Donghyuck calling him an idiot shouldn't have been funny but he found his pressed lips curling involuntarily upwards to his dismay. When Donghyuck had finished laughing at his own terrible joke, (which again, _wasn't funny_ , Taeyong grumbled) he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and suddenly sat up straight, directly looking into Taeyong's eyes. Taeyong found his mood swings kind of unnerving.

"Just be careful.. Of that man y'know. I know the Prince wouldn't give you any trouble but," Donghyuck paused as if contemplating his next words, "Just be careful of him." He then shivered at his own unfamiliar seriousness and proceeded to flop back in his bed, causing their other sleeping roommate to stir. And Taeyong could only smile at his warnings.

If only he knew.

  
  


It was two days later when Taeyong found the time to take the next step and leave the palace. Jaehyun was busy with his father and brother with royal affairs that he didn't bother to divulge into. So, Taeyong had some free time. Haein's presence — or lack thereof really — bothered him because the man could and _would_ appear any time he saw fit. That meant that he could appear right now, then and there as he was walking down steps to the dungeon. The chances of that were slim though and Taeyong worried too much.

Donghyuck was behind him, whistling lowly to himself without a care in the world as if he wasn't just seeing Taeyong off to the outside world by himself. And the best way Taeyong could explain it was that he felt a lot like a bird. One of those baby ones who had just hatched and it was time to take flight on their own without their mothers guidance. Donghyuck — as weird as it sounded — was like his proud mother in this case and Taeyong was the baby bird scared shitless of falling.

"Stop shaking, you wuss." Donghyuck's slap on his back almost made him miss the last step but the boy caught him by the shoulder and steadied him. Taeyong took a deep breath, he was just overreacting.

"Stop trying to scare me," Taeyong breathed out, shrugging Donghyuck off his shoulder and stepping down finally into the black abyss that were those wretched dungeons. It seemed the smell in it had somehow gotten _worse_ , and it smelt awfully familiar but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. All he knew was that if he stayed in there longer than he needed to, he might actually have thrown up from the fumes.

"I'm not trying to scare you, you big baby," Donghyuck giggled behind him. He strolled leisurely behind Taeyong who was speed walking to the part of the dungeon Donghyuck had showed him last time. Donghyuck's nose crinkled as he sniffed the air, "Is it just me or does this place smell like a horses ass?"

"How would you know what a horses ass smells like?" Taeyong said flatly as he took a precarious step over the puddle of goop that was outside of the cell's door. He used his sleeve to push open the grimy metal bars and sharply inhaled as he stepped into the dim room. He should've brought a candle, he scolded himself, the only light they were really getting was from the hallways — Then again, he probably wouldn't have been able to bring it without looking dubious so he discarded that thought.

Donghyuck didn't answer him but stepped in afterwards and made his way past Taeyong to the loose brick wall. He clapped his hands together, eyebrows pulled downwards in determination, before pushing a bunch of the bricks through and the loudness of the sound made Taeyong jump back in fright. Donghyuck stood straight, licking his lips and gesturing a hand towards the tunnel.

Taeyong pinched the bridge of his nose. "Someone could've— Nevermind. Thank you, Haechan."

Donghyuck's smile lit up like he was proud of himself as Taeyong came forward and peered through the tunnel. Yeah, he _really_ should've brought a candle with him. The tunnel was so dark that it was like he was going to step into one of those silent, pitch black nightmares that usually plagued him at night with screams of his family members. This time, thankfully, it would probably just be him screaming (he'd have to keep his pride and not piss his pants).

"Who built this tunnel?" Taeyong asked mostly to himself as he gingerly approached as obviously Donghyuck wouldn't know the answer. And to no surprise, Donghyuck only made a noncommittal noise in response.

"We had one of these in our palace — The Lee's I mean. Mark and I used to run away when we were kids," Donghyuck said, a fond tone accompanying his words. "Anyways, you can ditch now. I'll build it back up when you leave so don't sweat it."

And Taeyong hoped Donghyuck could make out his thankful smile through the dim light. He turned away from him, gnawing on his bottom lip as he looked into the daunting darkness, now overwhelmed by the reality of what he was going to do. Sneaking out of the palace grounds to send a letter to his family. He was left with no option, Haein would dissect every word before he'd allow Taeyong to send it out, not that he was even sure if he _could_ send letters anymore at this point — he hadn't even dared to ask.

Haein could never set his eyes on this letter, Taeyong's time was already ticking with the days left in the palace and he needed to warn his family to _get out_ and run somewhere before his time was up. If Haein caught wind of what be was doing... it would be his _end_. Taeyong didn't care, if he died right now, he wouldn't care. He believed he deserved it, Jaehyun deserved better, and his family deserved to live. That was why he needed to send the letter, to tell them to _leave now_ and go start a new life someone far away from the Lee Kingdom. The Kims, the Choi's, anywhere but under the ruling of King Lee. His family had a chance no matter how slim it was and after he'd tell Jaehyun the truth after this, he had come to terms with the fact that he, himself, may have had none at all.

Donghyuck reached out a hand to touch him, too reassuring for Taeyong to scold him for it being dirty. They shared a look, a soft, sort of knowing one like Donghyuck _understood_. Donghyuck took a step back Taeyong took one final deep breath before taking his first step into the tunnel’s abyss.

Taeyong was lucky these days, he supposed, because really, the tunnel wasn't all that long. It didn't stretch out for days and days on end like his imaginative mind had somehow conjured, just a measly three minutes and two of those were him walking slowly from being scared before finally gathering the courage power walk through the darkness until he broke into full sprint when he finally saw the light. Taeyong drank in the fresh air like a starved man when he reached outside, away from the mould and damp of the tunnel that clogged his weak lungs.

He made his way out of the secluded area towards the towns centre. He hadn't emerged far from the palace, and in actuality, he could see the palace walls just a few metres away from it. Taeyong looked away, adjusting the small bag he carried and made his way towards the town centre.

It felt weird being on his own like this. He was always Prince's Jaehyun's invisible shadow but it felt wrong for him to be outside the palace walls without the Prince by his side. Jaehyun had offered him some form of imperceptible blanket of security. Nobody could do him harm when the Prince was by his side and vice versa because Taeyong had come to terms that he may actually put his life on the line if he came down to it — though, he was probably the most dangerous thing around this Prince himself so honestly, it was rather ironic.

Regardless of the fact that he was now wholly exposed, he revelled in the freedom of being outside alone. It had been _months_ since he'd arrived at the palace and a lot of things had changed within that time, his freedom one of the biggest things to have been snatched away from him without warning. The air felt fresher, his steps felt lighter, and Taeyong felt like he could finally _breathe_.

It was also comforting to know that nobody else knew him here. And it was kind of hard to adjust to at first as he entered the more populated part of the streets, praying his nervousness didn't show, but as he continued to walk down, he let go and found himself just not caring. Some people looked at him a beat too long but he couldn't be mad about it either because he did look a bit weird wearing the Palace's uniform. Just the necessary bits like the shirt and pants, he wouldn't have made it as far as the dungeons without someone asking him what he was doing if he wore normal clothes. Plus, as far as he knew, Donghyuck went out like that too.

He made his way to the town's square where there was a stone statue of King Jung right in the middle (Taeyong could see where Jaehyun had gotten his arrogance from). And that was where things got a bit trickier though because he was unsure where to go from there.

Donghyuck had told him to take a left past the bakery then a right, then another right, and a few more directions. The problem was, there were two bakeries practically opposite each other and both had alleys between them. Depending on which side you were standing on, there were different lefts for you to take. Taeyong bit his bottom lip, glancing between both shops repeatedly. Donghyuck should've been more specific for Goddsake, one was a bread bakery and the other was a cake one, and their only real similarity was that they both had the big letters **B A K E R Y** in front.

Instead of being stupid, Taeyong decided to go for the most reasonable option and ask for directions. Taeyong could be dumb but he wasn't _fucking_ dumb. He opted to approach a harmless looking old woman who looked like she'd lived long enough to know even the ins and outs of the palace walls.

"Excuse me," Taeyong called out to the old woman softly, not wanting to scare her. "Do you know where Master Taeil's shop is? I was told he sent letters."

And as far as he was concerned, the old woman was far too rude for as old as she was because she openly looked Taeyong up and down, assessing his awkward figure with berating eyes and pursed, thin lips. Taeyong shifted idly, uncomfortable under her piercing gaze before deciding to speak up again, "I heard it's not too far from here?"

"No," was all she said simply, curtly, no room to allow him to speak futher. She was quick to turn on her heel and walk away from him. Taeyong blinked at her, baffled, unbelieving someone could be so rude ( _and who fucking defecated in her cereal?_ ). He brushed off the interaction because not everyone in the damn town could be _that_ standoffish.

But unfortunately, Taeyong was wrong.

He went for a younger woman next who had given him a similar reaction, then a little boy who's mother ushered him away from her son, then everyone after that seemed to purposefully avoid him. He didn't know what he'd done wrong and in Taeyong's humble opinion, he wasn't all that intimidating — Donghyuck had even told him he was the type to easily be walked over and other than with Jaehyun, Taeyong could grumbly (but willingly) agree.

"Master Taeil?"

Taeyong whipped his head around at the voice. It belonged to a big, burly man who's voice was a lot more sweet than you'd expect a man of his build — but then again, the innocent old lady had been one of the rudest people he'd ever met in his life so he probably wasn't all that good at judging first impressions.

"Yes," Taeyong answered hesitantly, adjusting the light bag on his shoulders. He looked up at the man, hopeful, "Do you know where I can find him?"

The man grinned, far too much teeth and some rotting at the back. But that was fine, not everybody was born with silver spoons in their mouth and had perfect teeth — Jaehyun's were unfairly white (they sort of glowed actually and Taeyong often found himself blinking when he smiled).

"My apologies for the people here. I see you're from the Palace and some people here don't take kindly to the King and Queen." Taeyong's cheeks reddened as he looked down at the telltale signs on his uniform. "They change their tune when the Prince's come visit though," the man laughed to himself and Taeyong found his guard falling. "Actually, I could show you the way there."

Taeyong crinkled his brows at the man's words, biting the inside of his cheek. The man, on the other hand, was still smiling; still too much teeth, weirdly and oddly inviting. But Haein could be inviting too when he wanted to be. Taeyong knew better now.

"Could you just, uh, point it out to me?" Taeyong asked, a pleading tone behind his voice. He hoped the man hadn't know how desperate he sounded but thankfully, it seemed he hadn't taken note.

"Of course, see that bakery over there," the man pointed towards the cake bakery on the and Taeyong turned around to squint at it. He didn't hear the man take a step closer behind him. "The alley beside it, you just go in..." The man's voice felt oddly closer. "Then you take a right and you'll see a smiths." Taeyong nodded. The man's voice felt like a whisper. "And take another right past the smiths and you're at Taeil's."

Taeyong felt something sharp dig into his back.

"Have you got it?" The man's voice had felt like a whisper because it _was_. He was pressed up close to Taeyong, as intimate as lovers, with his lips near his right ear to whisper out the directions. The object on his back was pressed in lightly, enough to graze his skin so much it stung. Taeyong's breath had caught in his throat.

"You'll come with me, hm? You'll give me your stuff in that alley and you can be on your merry way."Taeyong said nothing, eyes darting rapidly from side to side at the few people in the town's square. Why was nobody doing anything? Why was nobody noticing the distressing flooding off him in waves? It was clear in his face and in his features. Did they just not _care?_

"Now," the man chuckled, "Walk forward."

The nameless man twisted the — what his racing mind had put together as a _knife_ — on his back and Taeyong took small steps forward, having half the mind to scream. He didn't though, he decided to let the man rob him. He didn't have anything except for some money he brought to put in the letter for and some more money to pay to send it off. He didn't care. The man could have it all.

The few townsfolk paid them no mind, walking past them quickly, eyes trained straight ahead. It was a familiar occurrence, Taeyong knew, for the poor to get robbed in broad daylight, something that was occassional in his old town but not sparse enough to be considered uncommon. Everyone kept their heads down and he was ashamed to admit he'd done it too one day — but he was fifteen and couldn't fight the large man who was threatening the lady with knife for her bread, so what could he do? Everyone was struggling. Everyone was poor. Everyone wasn't _stupid_.

They made their way into the alley easily, with no interruptions and it was then only, in the emptiness of the alley, place so quiet he could hear the rush of blood thrum through his vein and the ringing of his ears, did the man let up and pull away his knife. And on futher inspection, Taeyong could see that it was actually a dagger. And he could've laughed at how stupid the realisation was, it wouldn't change anything, it was just a small detail but it made him feel hysterical like he should have bubbled and burst with laughter.

With shaky fingers, Taeyong reached for the bag on his shoulder so as to hand over the contents to the man but then he was stopped by a laugh. Loud, raucous, taunting. It was like he knew something he didn't. Everyone always seemed to know something he didn't. Taeyong knew far too much, but really, nothing at all.

The man took a step towards him, and on instinct, Taeyong took a step back. The man didn't want his bag, his stupid letter, or even his money. The glint in his eyes told him he wanted more. More, more, _more_. Insatiable. He'd seen that look in men's eyes before. It was greed.

There was a sinking feeling in his gut and something coiling around his chest and constricting his lungs tighter, tighter, and tighter. Fear was the thing that had stopped him breathing.

"Did boss not tell you to leave? Generous really. You should've taken the chance when you had it," the man grinned again, the same smile, too many teeth, rotting and yellow at their corners, a much more wicked edge to it this time, perhaps something he should've noticed before. Though, the blow was another thing he didn't register until it came.

There was no struggle, no scream, nothing; complete and utter silence as the dots in his vision grew until everything faded to black.


	24. Things Aren’t As Clear As They Seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything that has happened up to now will probably make a lot more sense. (I hope).

It felt like the world was spinning, turned on its axis when Taeyong had opened his eyes. He still couldn't see and for a moment, panic crawled underneath its skin and enveloped his body, the beating of his heart growing louder and louder in his ears and in his head at the loss of his sight. Then the darkness was ripped off and the panic was subdued. Blinking rapidly, Taeyong cleared the vestiges of unconsciousness in his eyes.

The scene itself was familiar, dirty walls and floors, dim lighting save for the candles illuminating all four corners, and the repeated dripping of something from the walls unto the cold floor beneath him. All attributes of a dungeon, though not the one back at the palace, no — this one.. this one he didn't know. Taeyong didn't know. Fuck.

He didn't know where he was.

Panicked, he tried to move his body, only feel that he was tightly bound by thick ropes. Heavy, tight, scratchy ropes that threatened to tear open his exposed skin. The feeling of dead weight was all over him; his arms, his torso, his legs, even his _mouth_ , tongue laden with screams he was too scared to let out in fear of the consequences. If he had learned anything, it was to not draw attention to him. Keep calm. Quiet. Composed.

It was impossible.

And it turned out, he didn't have to speak because a voice came out for him; deep, gruff, sardonic, taunting, "He's awake." It was followed by bellowed laughter not by just one man, two it seemed, and that only confirmed his fears. He'd been kidnapped. He'd been beaten, taken, tied up and _kidnapped_.

His body was on high alert, stiffening as the footsteps approached him from behind the wooden chair he'd been tied to. They stopped there, just behind him, close enough to feel the low heat of their bodies in the ice cold room, and close enough to hear their heavy breathing from having laughed so much at his predicament. Everything seems funnier when you watch. And they did watch like that for awhile, right behind him, eyes on him like like predators and Taeyong wounding his eyes shut and biting his lips from their scathing stares. He could feel the blood rushing so fast within him that he tasted it in his throat.

The men seemed to get tired of their position behind him because they decided to step out into the light, both of them at opposite sides. And Taeyong could've asked who they were, could've demanded they tell him the truth at some feeble attempt of holding his ground, but it didn't matter. They were two strangers, neither of them were obviously in charge, they were just as much of a pawn as Taeyong was. Who he _truly_ feared was whoever had conducted this. Whoever had gone out of their way to do this and for what?

Though somehow, he had seen this coming.

The men gave him a once over before one of them spoke, voice so deep it sent a lone tremble down his spine, "They want you here. All of them. I can see why they kept you so long."

Taeyong felt like hurling with the way the man's eyes were slithering on him, under his clothes, into his skin. The men then shot each other a lazy look before padding over to the cell doors, the metal pieces on their gear jangling at a frequency that made his ears hurt. They didn't spare him another glance, grumbling incoherently to themselves as they made their way out.

And Taeyong wondered if this was some sick joke of theirs, not bothering to lock the door, just leaving it open by the tiniest bit. A taste of freedom that Taeyong would never be able to reach. Not like this. Not bound and tied up like this, freedom was now some airy, intangible thought that Taeyong had truly thought ceased to exist. He hadn't been free for a long time. Walking around the palace, doing his jobs, it was all forced, pseudo freedom fuelled by threats of his family's demise. This wasn't any different from being with the Jungs, the only difference of physicality was the rope. Taeyong had always been bound.

And Taeyong _knew_ this must've been Haein's doing even without instruction from King Lee. Haein had all the motivations and it was evident that Taeyong had just become a nuisance to him, an annoying little fly that its low buzz got on his nerves so much that he finally had to swat. But at the same time, why go through all the trouble? He knew Haein could have done something as simple and as innocuous as poisoning him and nobody would have bat an eye — nobody except Jaehyun maybe that is. And suddenly, the pieces were finally being put into place.

 _Jaehyun_.

This had to do with _Prince Jaehyun._ Haein could have killed him easily, no doubt about it, because again, who would have cared? The maids who didn't spare a glance in his direction? The King and Queen who had practically wanted to execute him on his very first day? And Donghyuck... would get over it. He was young, he had time, so Taeyong wouldn't truly be missed. His family may never even have known that he died, so with a life as meaningless and insignificant as his, why would they bother going through all this trouble?

Taeyong was many things but he wasn't stupid. They _had_ to have kidnapped him to lure Jaehyun there. His racing mind hazily recalled the night he had overheard a conversation between Haein and.. another voice. Haein had said it himself, he was part of the reason Jaehyun could've died that day on the race tracks after his horse had been poisoned and chucked the Prince off. Somebody wanted Jaehyun dead — _No_. They had wanted to _harm him_. And they were running out of time... Haein had said that they were running out of time.

But out of time for _what?_

His heart weighed down heavier than he had ever felt in his entire life. Whimpering, and with his head hung low, a tear dropped from his eye and created a blot of water on his trousers. There was a hole there, evidence as to how he had been manhandled. He looked like shit. He _felt_ like shit. And he deserved it. He deserved to feel that way, because not only had he fucked himself over, he had screwed Jaehyun over too. He could die alone but not Jaehyun. Not Jaehyun. He didn't deserve what Taeyong had put him through — was putting him through — _is going to put him through_ by the time he inevitably somehow arrived there.

And Taeyong really had no more time to pity himself because the metal bars had been opened again.

His watery eyes looked to the approaching figure and he blinked away the tears as the clicking of heels drew closer. Taeyong's breath stilled and his heart began breathing unrythmically in his chest at the sight of her. Naeun, in all her glory, standing in front of him, beautifully dressed as if the setting was more of a royal ball than the disgusting dungeon they were in. Her face was nothing but silently condescending and she wore a taunting smile on her lips, arms crossed with her sharp nails drumming across them.

Taeyong didn't understand it. It shouldn't have been _her_.

"You're here sooner than I expected the brutes to get you." Naeun smiled, uncrossing her arms to lean down slightly, "And they've made good work of you." She placed a finger delicately over his face, cupping his cheeks.

Taeyong met her eyes, his half angered, half shocked. Her vindictive smile widened as she suddenly pressed her nails into his cheek, digging so hard Taeyong had to grit his teeth to prevent himself from crying out. "What a waste. Nobody would want you anymore if your face isn't so pretty? Isn't that right? Why else would Jaehyun keep you as his personal whore?"

Taeyong's nostrils flared. "Is that what this is about, Jaehyun? You want to kill me for a man that doesn't love you?" he spat. "Jaehyun has made it clear that your delusions—"

Naeun dug her fingers into his cheeks sharply, so hard that Taeyong could feel the pain shooting up to his brain. He breath hitched, mouth open as he struggled to keep eye contact with her. "You will address my King properly. Have some respect you filthy whore. Low life peasants should address royals with respect, though you have the habit of forgetting your place," Naeun hissed, venom seeping into each and every word.

He should've shut up then, the reasonable and non suicidal part of Taeyong knew, but he was stubborn and Naeun wasn't a challenge he wanted to back down from even when she had the upper hand. Even when she _always_ had the upper hand. "Your _King_ is not heir to the throne, Princess," Taeyong fought to keep his voice steady but he hated how it came out. So weak, so shaky, so _pathetic_.

"Ah, ah, ah," Naeun said lightly, fingers drawing away from him. Taeyong could feel the sting of where her nails had been and the faint smell of something metallic, coppery; _blood_ , drifting to his nose from his wet cheek. "You've got it all wrong.... Though you're cute with the way you think," she said, lips curling upwards as if the whole thing _was_ cute, as if Taeyong wasn't strapped to a chair, confined by ropes in the middle of anywhere and nowhere. And the sight of Princess Naeun's once pretty smile now made him sick to his stomach.

"That had been the difference between me and you from the beginning. You're too settled on him as he is now with those terrible faults, things that he needs to _fix_. You don't want better for him because you don't know better, a peasant like you never could. But I do. _I_ do, Taeyong. Jaehyun is made for great things, big things — _magnificent_ things. He's meant to be _King_. And I will make him one whether you chose to pose as an obstacle or not."

And a part of him wanted to laugh in her face then, reminded of the fact that her tune would change if she knew that her _king_ was a bastard.

"Step away from him," a voice as cold and as chilling as ice spoke up from the doorway.

Taeyong turned his head so fast he was sure he heard a faint but audible _crack_. This made more sense, the person at the door; Haein with his arms behind his back and eyes narrowed into slits. Taeyong knew that that was his default position, his unchanged eyes always looking, _seeing_ , calculating. It made more sense for Haein to have brought him here but Naeun's presence had staggered him. He didn't understand it anymore no matter how much his brain racked for an answer.

Naeun, ever so obedient, took a step back from Taeyong, and his shoulders shrugged in temporary relief at the distance. She looked over at Haein with that smile Taeyong had seen her use on everyone in the palace that had somehow always managed to charm them. But Haein was no fool, even Taeyong could see how much the man was unimpressed. Haein wore that look as he stepped past the guards, the heels of his shoes clacking against the bare concrete.

"I would apologise for the sudden disruption but things have moved up in our plans. You understand that, right Mr Lee?" Haein goaded in front of him.

And out of a momentary feeling of madness, Taeyong felt a laugh threaten to rise. What plans? He was never apart of whatever plans these were.

Taeyong's breathing had turned staccato as Haein was peered at him as if he was genuinely expecting an answer. His lips were twisted upwards, barely noticeable at the corners, jeering at him. Taeyong couldn't keep eye contact with him, he had never been able to even when he tried, so he hung his head low in efforts to conceal the pitiful tears that were threatening to spill. And there was giggling from Naeun's end, a delicate hand covering her mouth in a weak attempt to conceal it. And it was humiliating, more than anything, being laughed at. It was then that he couldn't stop himself from crying.

"Nothing more to say, Lee? I thought you'd have some fight left in you. I would have enjoyed weeding it out." Taeyong couldn't see him as he stared down at his lap, vision blinded by tears, but he could hear the feigned disappointment and outright mock behind Haein's words.

"Why don't you just kill me?"

And for the first time, Haein sounded like he was the one that been taken off guard, if only indicated by the slight raise of his voice, "Pardon?"

"I said," Taeyong started, voice still deep and trembling but higher in volume, "Why won't you just kill me?" There was a large pause in the room, one that could even be felt by the numbness of his hands that had been tied up. "Kill me, that's what you want isn't it? Just kill me and get it over with."

Taeyong's heart was beating erratically in his chest and he prayed to whatever God that was watching that Haein couldn't see what he was trying to do: Deflect. If this really was about Jaehyun like Princess Seo had indicated it was, it would be better if he died first. Even if Jaehyun did somehow come to rescue him, if he was dead it would allow the Prince to focus more time on getting out of there and saving himself, no burden of carrying someone else behind. And part of him knew he was a coward because in the end, it was just another way to prevent him from facing the Prince.

He could feel the way Haein's eyes pierced and tore into his skin. "You would like that." Haein's tone was resigned and Taeyong couldn't tell if he had figured him out. Haein opened his mouth to speak again but was suddenly cut off by the sound of an angry guard at the door accompanied by the low whines of...

"Donghyuck?" Taeyong's bloodshot eyes shot over to the door where a guard was holding Donghyuck by the neck gruffly. Donghyuck made noises inbetween choking and anger — _both_ now that Taeyong knew him enough — and his feet kicked on the floor from where he had been raised by the guard's hand.

"We found him snooping by the entrance sir. We don't know how he got here but—"

"It's fine," Haein said abruptly. "Drop the boy and bring in another chair. It'd be rude to send away our guest," Haein finalised with disdain. Donghyuck was then dropped to the floor with a _thud_ as the guard went out for another seat. Taeyong was still in shock, blinking away the remainder of his tears to see Donghyuck there, tied up, and writhing on the floor, gritting his teeth with bubbling anger.

"Let me fucking go, you bastards. Let _us_ go. Taeyong has nothing to do with whatever sick plans you have," Donghyuck said, shaking with fury. Haein made an amused noise and Taeyong could understand it because he had a lot to do with these people than Donghyuck knew. Taeyong dreaded being subject to the same treatment he'd get if the boy were to ever find out.

"Donghyuck? Have you forgotten your manners? This must be why your mother sent you away." The voice that spoke was Princess Naeun's and Taeyong was briefly overcome with confusion before it finally registered. Donghyuck was still royalty as much as he liked to insist that he was only second cousins with Prince Mark, so they must've known each other. Donghyuck himself looked at the Princess with hate and once again, Taeyong was afeared of being the one ever under that gaze.

The guard returned, cutting into whatever rude words Taeyong _knew_ Donghyuck would have spewed in return. The guard placed the chair next to Taeyong's (Taeyong's nose physically closing from the putrid smell emanating from the man's body) and he then carried Donghyuck from the floor as if he weighed nothing, only to strap him into the chair, not quite as tied up as Taeyong though. And it was ironic really because who was the bigger threat?

Haein made a hum of approval as he looked over the pair of them and Taeyong had the sudden urge to spit into the eyes of the man. He stopped himself though because there was still a flicker of hope that he'd come out of this alive if he didn't act blatantly stupid but he wished that maybe at least Donghyuck had the guts to kick him in the shin. His legs were untied after all.

"Prince Jaehyun must be arriving soon.. and then the Crown Prince. When one comes, the next follows. That's how it seems to be with you royals, isn't it?" Haein said almost lazily.  
Taeyong's ears tuned out for the inevitable backlash Donghyuck had given and instead zero'd in on the man's words, mind turning with confusion. They wanted Prince Jaehyun, that he knew, but the Crown Prince too? Sangyeong was the most innocent man he had ever met.

Taeyong made to speak, opening his mouth in an unthought moment of stupidity to ask what the Crown Prince had to do with anything but could _feel_ the eyes of Donghyuck beside him who was giving him a silent warning look as if to make him shut his mouth. Taeyong heeded the warning, mouth closing and eyes going to Donghyuck who now looked more relieved at his silence than anything else.

"Come." Haein suddenly turned to the smug Princess sharply.

"Of course," Naeun said, voice coated and dripping in honey. Together, with the guard, they made their way out of the room, closing the metal bars without locking it. Perhaps they knew the pair wouldn't try to escape. They must've known. It'd be useless to.

Once the sound of their footsteps was out of earshot, Donghyuck turned his head to him instantly. "Sir Doyoung is behind this," Donghyuck said, angered. Taeyong's eyes went wide. "I _know_ he is. Prince Mark knows he is, he had warned me about the man. He also said that I should keep an eye on you."

A memory came full at full force to the front of Taeyong's brain. The night of the Prince Jaehyun's birthday he had seen Prince Mark and Sir Doyoung together. He had thought it was romantic at the time but... Sir Doyoung had touched his own face like that too when they had bumped into each other the week Jaehyun was away. Taeyong now didn't know what to believe anymore.

"It's _him_ ," Donghyuck emphasised, not liking the way that Taeyong still wasn't convinced. "He had tried to get Prince Mark on his side, the side of the Kims. The Kim kingdom is having problems." Taeyong blinked blankly at him because that was _exactly_ what Crown Prince Sangyeong had said to him too. "The King died and there's a fight for who will take the throne. They have only daughters so all the male cousins are fighting, Sir Doyoung included."

And things were beginning to click into place for Taeyong but they were not quite there yet. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as Donghyuck let out a frustrated groan.

"The Lees, the Kims, the Chois, they're all working together to take down the Jungs, to _kill_ both of the Princes. The Jung kingdom is powerful but working together, the three of them..." There were harsh lines forming on his forehead as he trailed off. But it was more than enough. Taeyong understood.

For the most part.

"Do you..." Taeyong began slowly and decidedly. "No — How does Princess Seo fit into all this. You never mentioned the Seo's as wanting to covet the Jung crown."

Donghyuck paused, anger dissipating from his features only to he replaced by a look that showed he was thinking hard. His bottom lip trembled as he spoke. "I don't think she knows..." Donghyuck said carefully as if he was still thinking it through. "I think she believes that when they kill the Crown Prince that Jaehyun will become king," Donghyuck said with more finality.

And it made sense, to Taeyong at least, because why else would she be involved in the matter if she did.

And just then, the metal cell door opened and a sweet smell of perfume wafted faintly into the dungeon's. Both boys turned to see the Princess in question smiling sweetly to them at the door.

"I had come to keep you company," she said, sounding sad. "But I now remember that you'll be fine without me, right Donghyuck?" The Princess smiled at him to which Donghyuck snarled in his seat. She only giggled in response. "I will take my leave." Naeun raised a hand and wiggled her fingers as a goodbye, white, bright teeth on full display as she did so.

And all of a sudden, Taeyong caught the glint of silver on her ring finger as she put her hand down to leave, the unmistakable sight causing his stomach to lurch.

She was wearing his brother's ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write angst and/or tension is such a pain in the ass, not sure if I’m good at it but I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing.
> 
> Had anybody pieced it together before this chapter? I don't blame you if you hadn’t because it was even hard to keep up with the plot for me sometimes. If you have any questions, do ask!!!
> 
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	25. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ll never get away with this—“ Alright scooby doo.

Things had been quiet. _Too quiet._ A lot more quiet than it should've been and it made him uncomfortable, anxious, and on his toes. He supposed that was what they were trying to do, make him scared, and he was struggling not to give in. Maybe he was reading too much into things, maybe his shitty intuition had become even shittier because Donghyuck, on the other hand, seemed completely fine. The boy was beginning to doze off if the way his eyes were drooping and his lips had parted were any sort of indication. Taeyong wished he could kick his chair. He didn't want to be scared _by himself._

"Wake up," Taeyong hissed, his words slightly panicked and frantic. He shoved as much as his elbow as he could with his constrained arms into Donghyuck's shoulder. Donghyuck jolted upwards, and for a moment, Taeyong wondered if Donghyuck had truly been sleeping with his eyes open. That thought, funnily enough, was the first thing of the day to make send a shiver of unease down his spine.

Donghyuck blinked away the vestiges of his sleep rapidly and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth to get rid of the tartness. "What do you want?" he mumbled lazily.

Taeyong's eyes widened, baffled at Donghyuck's casualness. In fact, he'd been calm as soon as everyone had stepped outside their room — _jail cell_ — and it left the both of them. All traces of writhing anger had been replaced with a nonchalance that set Taeyong off, and he somehow felt like he was carrying the burden alone, as if he was the only one who had _really_ taken in their predicament. Or was _he_ the one overthinking things?

"Yes you are," Donghyuck said flatly as if reading his thoughts telepathically (that wasn't it, Taeyong could just be really _obvious_ ). Donghyuck shifted in his seat to sit straighter, now more awake than he was minutes prior. "You worry too much. Help will be here soon." Taeyong blinked at him. "Wait, you seriously didn't think I came here without telling anyone where we're going? I'm not _you_ for Goddsake," Donghyuck scoffed but it was relatively lighthearted.

Taeyong could only blush in embarrassment because Donghyuck was right. But who was there to tell other than Donghyuck himself? Jaehyun was a hundred and ten percent out of the question. Donghyuck had Prince Johnny at least.

"Jaehyun should be here soon but he's taking his damn time," Donghyuck grumbled under his breath, but Taeyong, on high alert, had caught it. He whipped his head towards Donghyuck who raised a brow at him, not quite understanding Taeyong's reaction.

"You told Jaehyun to come here?" Donghyuck looked on, confused at his words. Taeyong wished he could move to grip Donghyuck's hand in his but he hoped the look he was giving him was enough to convey the seriousness and panic he felt. "Please tell me you didn't tell Jaehyun to come here. _Please_."

Donghyuck swayed in his seat, slightly turning to face him, now wearing a heavy flabbergasted expression. "Of course I fucking told Jaehyun to come here— _Prince_ Jaehyun, is that it? C'mon Tae, you didn't seriously think I'd follow you here without anyone knowing where we'd be going? Mark told me to keep an eye on you since he talked to Sir Doyoung, so I am. Jaehyun's keeping an eye on you because he loves you."

Taeyong turned away to him, guilty suddenly and whispering under his breath, "Not anymore."

Donghyuck frowned and pursed his lips but didn't comment on Taeyong's vague words. Taeyong continued to stare guilty at his lap for... only God knew how long. He didn't want Jaehyun to come and have the possibility of him being killed being opened. He couldn't live with himself if that happened. He had some little fight left in him now but that would all be gone if Jaehyun got hurt... fatally.

Though Donghyuck was right in his thinking, and even if Donghyuck _hadn't_ told him, he was sure the Prince would come searching for them anyhow. With or without Donghyuck's influence, Taeyong knew Jaehyun well enough to know he'd do that, he'd probably do something as stupid as risking his life for him.

And that was what scared him.

There was no ticking of a clock but the comforting sound of dripping water from multiple areas in the ceiling and the shuffling of voices in the hallway. It was comforting, in a way, to know that they weren't completely alone. He was sure he'd run mad with his thoughts if there wasn't anyone or any _thing_ to distract him. Donghyuck was tapping his fingers of the back of the wooden chair he was tied to and instead of finding the action irritating, it helped to calm him somehow.

Suddenly, there was a shout from somewhere in the hallway and both Taeyong's and Donghyuck's bodies bolted upwards before sharing a look, wide eyed. Their eyes shot to the cell door and they didn't even have to strain their ears to hear the commotion that was going on outside. Someone had most definitely broken in and judging by the amount of noise, it was most certainly more than just one person. Several actually, one of them being—

"Jaehyun," Taeyong whispered to himself, turning away from the door to stare blankly at the floor, blinking back tears. Jaehyun had come there to die, and every fiber of being in Taeyong's body wished, prayed, _screamed_ to prevent it. Jaehyun had walked into a trap set up by the three sick bastards that had put him there and by involvement, Taeyong. There was a feeling that came over him, settled underneath his skin and sank into the flesh and grit of his bones; trepidation.

He couldn't allow Jaehyun to die.

"Jaehyun! Jaehyun get away!" Taeyong strangled in his seat, thrashing to stand but was bound by the dense ropes around his hands and feet. Donghyuck looked over at him as if his actions were preposterous, ordering their saviour to leave just after he'd barely arrived. But Donghyuck wasn't his focus now, Jaehyun was.

"Jaehyun, leave! Please get away from here! Please just—" Taeyong's voice broke off from the hoarseness, dry and asphyxiated.

He broke down into sobs, the tears racking his body and causing him to quake, the weight of what everything had come to finally dawning on him. Donghyuck watched him, eyes wide and gobsmacked as Taeyong's pleads died down into incoherent babbling. There was another shout, closer by this time, and a grunt followed by what sound could only be described as the drop of a body. Taeyong could only wish, hope, pray with all his might that it wasn't Jaehyun — _Don't let it be Jaehyun. For the love of God, **don't** let it be Jaehyun._

And Taeyong never thought of himself as a religious man but the deities had answered his prayers.

"Taeyong?" The voice was distinct, worked up, immediately recognisable. There were words coming from Donghyuck's mouth, ones he couldn't hear, too fixated upon the blurry figure that was drawing near. There were hands on his shoulders shaking him into coherency, bringing him back into the reality that Jaehyun, the love of his life, was alive and real. Was alive and _breathing_.

"Taeyong, we've got to get you out of here. Both of you." The Prince sounded panicked, out of his element, the most on edge Taeyong had ever heard him be in his entire time spent with the Prince. He looked it too; Hard, harsh lines on his forehead from his brows pulled so downwards in worry, eyes red and riddled with panic, mouth moving at an alarming rate to call Taeyong back into consciousness. Jaehyun's hands moved rapidly from his shoulders to his hair to his face, checking that his lover was unscathed, ensuring every delicate piece of Taeyong was still intact.

"Jaehyun?" Taeyong muttered feebly, and in any other case he would've been embarrassed about how absolutely pathetic he sounded but he was too lost in the moment to care. He felt happiness that Jaehyun was _alive_ , but also immovable dread because he was _here_. "You have to leave. Leave me here. Take Donghyuck."

Upon hearing Taeyong's words, Jaehyun shot a worried glance at Donghyuck who was mirroring his expression but less intense and for once in his life, he looked more at loss than anything. Neither of them could understand Taeyong's reaction.

"He's been like that for awhile, I don't know what's wrong with him." And Taeyong could hear — _feel_ — the worry in Donghyuck's voice. Still, he continued to urge Jaehyun to leave, weak and feeble with his words.

"No," Jaehyun said firmly, hands cupping Taeyong's wet cheeks and forcing them up to look at him, "I'm not leaving you here. I'm not leaving you again. Ever."

Taeyong bit down on his bottom lip, feeling the tremble of it underneath his teeth. Convincing the Prince was useless, Taeyong knew it too well, his attribute of stubbornness was one of the things that made him fall for the man. He could only watch on, hopeless and desperate as the Prince stood to his feet to go and untie them.

"Wait." Donghyuck's voice came like a sudden alarm and both Jaehyun and Taeyong halted, Jaehyun's hands stilling and Taeyong's breathing paused. "Stop. You came in here too easily," Donghyuck said slowly as if coming to the realisation himself. Taeyong couldn't see from behind him but he could almost imagine the look of calculation on Jaehyun's face. "Too easy," Donghyuck went on.

There was a pause; silent, large, tangible, before the Prince spoke. "They had made it that way."

And it was almost as if they had been _waiting_ , waiting for the three of them to come to the realisation themselves, before an army of guards rushed in, too many for one of them to take on, too many for _Jaehyun_ alone to take on. Taeyong screamed as the metal of their bodies collided with the Prince's and a groan came from under where they had trapped him with their weight. He felt like breaking into hysteria again, panicked and scared, but something in him refrained himself from doing so. Maybe it was the look that Jaehyun had given him ealier, the one that told him; _be strong, we'll be okay. Be strong, we'll be ok._

He repeated the mantra to himself as the guards took Jaehyun in their hold, another two entering with a chair to place him in beside Taeyong. Taeyong's eyes were wound shut the entire time in fear that he'd break down again if he witnessed the scene. And Jaehyun seemed to have knew it was coming, or at least accepted it because the only sounds he made were heavy pants of grunts of angers, but he never thrashed. He was far too outnumbered.

"Leave him."

The order that came from the door was sharp and commanding and it held so much power that even Taeyong whose eyes were previously wound shut, were forced opened by the tone behind the man's words. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the perpetrator, the devil who had orchestrated this whole thing and more.

Sir Doyoung.

"Well done," he said, voice clipped and amused as he walked into the room, hands behind his back as shoes making clacking noises against the cold, concrete floor. He looked the same as Taeyong had remembered, as inviting and as charming as he'd always been. He needed to have those traits, it made sense, he wouldn't have been able to get this far without them. Under his kind looks and often gummy smile, Sir Doyoung was _sly_. Dare Taeyong say he rivalled Haein in that aspect.

"You know," he began, lips quirked upward into the a tiny amused smile, "I didn't believe this would work at first. A part of me was doubtful, Haein was entirely if not for King Lee's orders to work with me." The man then had the audacity to _chuckle_. "I doubted it at first... but the plan seems to have worked."

Jaehyun made to stand up from his chair then, ferocious anger bubbling within him, but was held back in his chair by the hands of the multiple guards. He didn't move again but it was obvious that he was itching to with the way he was heaving and his hands had curled into themselves to create white balls of fury.

"Now, now, don't get angry at me," Sir Doyoung said with faux disappointment. "Blame your brother, the stubborn mule refused to die no matter how much we poisoned him."

Taeyong didn't know how Jaehyun kept to himself them especially with the knowledge of what Sangyeong meant to him. But it all made sense. Why the Crown Prince was always sickly, why he coughed so much. The revelation made Taeyong feel _sick_ , and it made Donghyuck too, beside him, produce a noise as if he had wanted to hurl.

Sir Doyoung stepped forward, crouching down a little to meet Jaehyun's hard eyes. He did the thing he'd done to Prince Mark and Taeyong, tucking a dark, unbound strand of hair behind Jaehyun's ear. "It would have been easier if you were permanently injured from that horse. It's a shame we have to kill you instead."

He was provoking him on purpose now, that had become painstakingly obvious and Jaehyun would soon give in if the audible grinding of his teeth was any indication. It'd be one thing if another royal was threatening him, he was sure Jaehyun was trained to keep his cool then even under pressure, but from a man who wasn't even of his stature? It must've been a hit to his ego. And maybe it was stupid, maybe it had actually helped in the long run, but the action was done unthinking and far too late for Taeyong to take back.

"This is treason and you know you'll never get away with it?" Taeyong spat, trying his best to sound confident, though one look from the man told him it was a mistake. All attention was on him now and he could hear, without words, Donghyuck beside him screaming that he should've never opened his mouth.

Sir Doyoung turned his head to him and to say his smile that grew was merely unnerving would have been downplay. "And what about you Taeyong?" Sir Doyoung narrowed his eyes into slits and cocked his head. "Is what you're doing not treason?"

Taeyong's breathing stopped and he could feel Jaehyun's and Donghyuck's eyes flit away from Sir Doyoung to him then, silently questioning what the man meant. He didn't dare look to his left or to his right. He didn't dare look at the faces he had betrayed. It was coming. The moment he had been running from all this while was coming.

"Oh," Sir Doyoung said blithely and Taeyong's heart sped up at an alarming rate. He was going to say it. Taeyong _knew_ he was going to say it.

"You didn't know," Sir Doyoung chuckled as he stood up from where he was crouching with the pop of his back. "I suppose he fooled all of you. Why don't you tell him Taeyong?" Sir Doyoung locked eyes with him. His smile was wicked. "Or should I? Do you want me to ease you of that burden?"

That was it. He was going to say it. He was going to say it. He was going to—

"Taeyong here," Sir Doyoung began cooly, "Has been working under the orders of King Lee to covet the Jung crown. Therefore and by great contribution... was involved with me."

The last part was a lie. The last part was a lie and it didn't _matter_. Not anymore. It was far too late for such redemption, it wouldn't even have been enough, not in this lifetime or the next. The damage had been done. Taeyong eyes were painfully shut, breathing staccato as his body trembled from his head to his toes. He couldn't look at them, the lover he had let down and deceived, the friend he had led on with his white and black, voidless lies. He wished for whatever God there was in the sky for thunder to strike him down then and there because even till the end he was a coward.

Taeyong was a coward.

"Tell," Jaehyun started with broken voice. The Prince took a deep breath, jaw slackened with doubt and anger. Taeyong would never to that to him. "Tell me he's lying, Taeyong. Tell me it's not true." Jaehyun sounded riled at first, sure of himself, too sure for his own good. His voice soon lost its power seeing how unresponsive Taeyong was. Donghyuck's eyes had widened at the exchange. "Tell me," Jaehyun continued, voice low and cracked, "Tell me it's not true, my love."

He should've been happy, over the moon, rejoicing at Jaehyun's last words but all that came out was a tired and broken whisper of, "It was for my family."

Donghyuck, himself, had had enough.

"Oh fuck your family!" he exploded. "Fuck _you_ and your shitty excuses, fuck you for lying to us, and fuck you for having the fucking _audacity_ to look at me everyday, to smile at me, to laugh with me, doing what you've done. Doing what you’ve _been_ doing. Fuck you," Donghyuck hissed his last words with venom. "I can't believe this," he scoffed, muttering to himself as he shook his head and turned away. He seemed like he couldn't stand the sight of Taeyong anymore and Taeyong, too, couldn't stand to be in his own body.

Jaehyun slumped beside him. He had given up. And Sir Doyoung, far too entertained by the display, snorted, "Take him out."

At once, the guards that surrounded Jaehyun and put him in his chair, now forcibly stood him up and marched him to the door. Though they didn't need to, the Prince had no energy to fight back. He was drained and dazed, and a silent countenance of disbelief marred his features. Taeyong watched with bated breath as he was brought out of the room and the cell door closed behind them.

They were alone again.

 _He_ was alone again because this time, he didn't have the silent company of Donghyuck. They were together but Donghyuck had detached from him, far too angered, far too enraged to ever see eye to eye with the likes of Taeyong again. Taeyong didn't try to plead his case either, he didn't attempt trying to make Donghyuck understand because Donghyuck's feelings were justified and Taeyong....

Taeyong had deserved this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking hell.  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	26. The Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

There was nothing comforting this time now. Not any of Donghyuck's light snores or annoyed tangents now that his anger had been redirected towards Taeyong himself. They were seated right next to each other but Taeyong felt more alone and helpless than ever, and what was he to do when the air around Donghyuck had now become ice cold? He was alone with his thoughts and there were a lot of things he was forced to come to terms with.

Most importantly, he remembered _Jeno_ and his mother because Naeun had been wearing the ring Taeyong had gifted his little brother on his fifteenth birthday. For her to have gotten the ring... he didn't dare venture into the possibilities. It had to be some sort of coincidence, there had to be some sort of explanation as to why and _how_ she'd gotten it. Taeyong shifted his minds focus unto something a lot less morbid than death but something still weighed on his heart like stone; Jaehyun.

He had pushed the thought away for awhile, before this all happened, that maybe, just maybe, Jaehyun would love him even after he found out. That there would a be a slim, slim possibility he'd understand why Taeyong was forced to do the things he did. And if he had the chance to repeat this life he still may have went to the Jung Kingdom all the same, but he would've done things differently, he wouldn't have ended up like he had now. But he didn't have that chance and so, the possibility of Jaehyun... of Jaehyun not wanting him, of Jaehyun not _loving_ him after all of this was very real and hung like a suffocating cloud over his head.

There was a clack of knuckles to metal and both Donghyuck and Taeyong silently turned to the door to see where Princess Naeun stood with a sickeningly sweet smile. The knock was meant to be mocking, Taeyong knew, because the cell door was wide open so she was taunting them on purpose.

The Princess stepped in lightly, a hand brushing her black hair behind her ears so her face was fully visible. She was done up from head to toe, the same way Taeyong had always seen her, but looked far too put together for their surroundings. If Taeyong looked anything like he felt, he was probably blending right in with the dungeon, and even Donghyuck, whose light usually shone as golden and as brilliant as the sun, had significantly dimmed. His rays had soured from a comforting warmth into a stinging sear.

"Hello my lovelies," she waggled her fingers at them as if she was talking to dogs and Donghyuck scoffed, turning away from her in response. Taeyong could only sigh to himself and close his eyes in hopes to drown her out. "I was too busy to visit earlier and unfortunately missed what should have been an amazing show," Naeun feigned disappointment.

 _"But,"_ she started again slowly, coming around to circle their chairs with deliberate steps. His eyes had been shut so the sudden voice to his ear almost made him jump out of his skin and caused his heart to pound. "I managed to talk to him before I came here." Taeyong needn't ask who she was referring to. That was all she ever spoke about like she was speaking about some shrine or untouchable deity. Jaehyun. Jaehyun. Jaehyun. That was the object of whatever twisted obsession she carried in her heart.

"Do you care to know what it was about? Hm, Taeyong?" The coldness of her breath had managed to sneak its way under his skin and rattle his bones. Taeyong shivered out a breath, eyes still wound closed, hiding from nothing but everything all at the same time.

"I said," the Princess repeated, just as low, just as icy, "Do you care to know what it was about?"

There was a pause and Taeyong could feel her irritation growing from his lack of reaction under her calm facade. He'd seen the Princess angry before, that time he had visited her kingdom with Jaehyun, so he knew her calmness now was false pretense, perhaps to lure him into feeling a false sense of security before she finally snapped. It would be coming soon if he didn't answer her, Taeyong knew that much. He had been lucky to be kept intact for so long so far.

"He doesn't fucking care," Donghyuck interrupted whatever moment was sure to happen with a growl in his words. Taeyong thanked Donghyuck silently in his head even if the boy might've intended his words to shut the Princess up and not just to help Taeyong himself. Nevertheless, Donghyuck's tactic was effective as the Princess took a sharp step back from behind Taeyong and his shoulder's relaxed, his chest growing lighter at finally being able to release the breath he didn't know he was holding.

That momentary feeling of peacefulness was never bound to last, and he should've anticipated it, the way she came forward to grip his chin, nails digging into and piercing his flesh.

Taeyong's eyes shot open at the sudden action and he came face to face with Princess Naeun herself. She was no longer smiling like she had been when she was merely standing at the door, or even behind him, and he was right to have predicted that facade did and _had_ dropped. Her eyes were swirling with something dark, Taeyong had seen that look before, when the royals felt some sick thrill, a rush of power course through them from seeing someone so pliant and weak underneath their fingertips — It was literal and figurative.

"Your stubbornness amazes me," the Princess voiced but her tone and expression told him she was in anything but awe. The grip on his jaw grew tighter and the pain was now shooting up his nerves and into his brain. He felt like flinching under her stare but refrained from doing so, opting to breath in controlled, steady beats through his nose. "You can continue with it if you think that makes you strong, Taeyong. Is that it? Is your stubbornness the only thing you have left?"

Taeyong didn't answer.

"Keep it," she almost laughed in his face and her other hands went to brush back some of the hair that had fallen over his eyes. She hummed to herself, "Now, I'll tell you because I know you're pretty little head is still curious, isn't it? Well, I visited him before I came here and he looked angry, or maybe dejected. A little bit _hopeless_. I told him of our plans together and he agreed, he said he'd do anything I wished for him to."

Taeyong's heart was beating out of his chest at her words. What she was saying sounded ridiculous, made up even, but the possibility that it was true? He _knew_ Jaehyun, but that nagging insecurity that told him that that her foolish words were true? It shook him to his core. Naeun used her free hand to brush her fingers on his cheeks, looking at him prettily as Taeyong wound his eyes shut.

Her expression changed suddenly again. "And why did he say that?" Her nails dug deeper. "Why did he say that Taeyong?" She smiled but still, no response. "He said it was because he didn't love you anymore." Naeun laughed and released her hold on his chin, throwing Taeyong's head back. "He never did."

That wasn't true. It couldn't be true, not with all the moments they'd shared, not with all the days, weeks, and months they'd spent together, not with the times Jaehyun cradled him to sleep whispering sweet _I love you's_ in his ear. The rational part of him knew that love couldn't just disappear like that, and that wasn't how loved worked. That was unless... Jaehyun never loved him in the first place. And that thought hurt, he had to will himself not to get lost in her words, because that thought hurt so much it brought him physical pain.

Taeyong doubled over in his seat, holding back tears and biting his lip so hard it had turned raw. He wanted to curl up and hide, run away from the truth and everything that had led up to this moment.

The Princess was satisfied.

Naeun stepped back, arms crossed, and observed Taeyong's demeanour in delight. It brought her some sick sense of satisfaction to see it, and she glanced over at Donghyuck who had heard the whole ordeal. He was looking away from the both of them, seemingly fighting himself not to say something and the look of it made Naeun laugh. A real, hearty, genuine _laugh_.

She was then cut off by a man's voice at the door who hadn't even had the decency to greet. There was something in his voice though, a certain lilt behind it that showed that the guard was slightly panicked. "We have to get you out of here Princess. It's time to leave."

There was silence, as if Naeun was truly contemplating his words and her options to stay or go, and the Guard's nerves could be felt in waves, somehow increasing by the second. This made Taeyong pull himself up and blink back the tears, sensing that something was wrong — or at least, something was _going on._

"Alright," Naeun answered simply. She held her dress by the sides to lift it off the floor as she made her way to the cell door, and after his eyes had cleared, Taeyong could now see that the guard was very nervous, jittery even as the Princess made her way to him. He glanced at Donghyuck who looked to be in deep thought by the hard lines that tarnished his otherwise soft features. His lips were pursed and he was staring at the Princess and guard as they made their way out, leaving them to rot in the confines of that Godforsaken cell.

Taeyong collected himself after she had left him alone with an all too quiet Donghyuck. The feeling of wanting to give up terrified him but despite that, it was creeping up on him and swallowing him whole. He slumped in his seat, tired, drained, mentally exhausted. He was helpless and hopeless. What was left for him to hold onto?

There was rustling to his side, breaking into the quiet atmosphere that had been built up. Taeyong turned his head to see Donghyuck poking his tongue out in concentration as he shimmied his tied up hands behind him. Taeyong sat up straighter and craned his neck to look behind Donghyuck's chair, the boy's ropes looked... _loose_. He genuinely looked as if he was getting himself free.

"What are you doing?" Taeyong asked in disbelief and he knew Donghyuck's response before it even came because he could recognise that his own question had been a bit dumb.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Donghyuck huffed, a word word for response that Taeyong had predicted. Donghyuck made some disgruntled noises before his shoulder sagged in relief and he brought his free hands from behind his chair to rub his wrists. They were a blazing red and the braided rope had left indents on the area. Taeyong could only watch with wide eyes as Donghyuck huffed again before standing himself up and cracking his back.

"I'm too young for these back problems," Donghyuck muttered to himself, and if it were any other situation, Taeyong would have laughed. This situation didn't quite call for it though and he remembered that Donghyuck was still mad at him. Donghyuck really could leave him there if he wished and Taeyong couldn't do damn thing about it but shrivel up and die. Probably.

But the boy wasn't evil and deep down, not that he'd ever in a million and one years admit it, he had a soft spot for Taeyong because he had padded over to untie Taeyong's hands, muttering, "If you were anyone else, I would have left you here to wrinkle." And it wasn't much of a compliment but Taeyong's heart swelled at the words. Donghyuck was still mad at him, that much he knew, that much he could feel, but he didn't hate him — or at least, he didn't _completely_ hate him. Taeyong was in no position to be picky and at the moment, he'd take what he could get.

Donghyuck then went to untie Taeyong's feet and Taeyong nearly moaned at the release. He didn't though because that would attract attention _and_ be embarrassing. But he did whimper as he rubbed his wrist and made circles with his ankles, both areas feeling a bit numb yet still somehow managing to hurt like a bitch.

Donghyuck stood up again and placed his hands on his hips, looking down at Taeyong with a strained expression. He looked like he was holding himself back from yelling and screaming or frankly, strangling Taeyong to death. His anger was released as a low and grumbled, "Get up."

Taeyong looked up semi hopelessly. Donghyuck had freed them both, yes, but how far could they get? And if they were caught... the consequences may have been fatal. And Taeyong had been ready to give up. So, so ready to just _give up._ And now that this slim chance had been presented to him on a silver platter? It all seemed to good to be true. He must've died and was awake somewhere in heaven — or hell really — looking at the possible routes he could've taken had he stayed alive.

Donghyuck, though, looked frustrated that he even had to explain. "Listen." Taeyong was listening. "No. _Listen_."

Taeyong paused to hear.. to hear nothing. He couldn't hear anything. It was dead quiet, no shuffling of guards outside, no whispering of hushed voices. There was nothing. "You hear that?" The question was ironic. "Exactly. While you and Naeun were busy, I heard the whistling of arrows. They were taking the guards out, there must be barely any of them left inside here."

They was very obviously implied. The Crown Prince, Sangyeong, must have arrived with a more silent army than whoever Jaehyun had brought. And it made sense why that almost fretful guard had come to take the Princess earlier.

Donghyuck slapped a hand to his forehead and dragged it down his face before looking at Taeyong pointedly. "We have to leave here. Now." His sharpness of his words were like a slap to the face.

And Taeyong realised something then— he was tired of it. He was tired of sitting back with no choice. He was tired of people making his decisions for him. He was tired of _himself_ for just _taking it,_ for not springing up and daring to stand up to people even when they had the upper hand, even when they _always_ had the upper hand. He was sick and tired of it. He was partially the cause of his situation up to this point with every decision he had ever made in his life, and now would be the time he'd get himself out of it. No more excuses.

Taeyong sprung up from his chair with newfound adrenaline and Donghyuck looked relieved at the Taeyong he knew back to normal after a temporary moment of paralysed shock. Taeyong still felt like his knees would give way and he would burst into tears at any moment, but he swallowed it down, the feeling like dry cotton clogging his throat.

They crept over to the door and Donghyuck poked his head out silently first, looking both ways through the dimly lit hall. He pulled his head back, body viscerally relaxing the tiniest bit. "I was right. The inside of this place looks deserted. If we can sneak our way out... We'll think about that after," Donghyuck said firmly and Taeyong could only nod a reply. Donghyuck seemed to know what he was doing and at least _he_ wasn't completely passed out when he was brought in so it made more sense to follow in Donghyuck's footsteps.

The hallway was as empty as Donghyuck had claimed and it was dead silent other than Donghyuck's mouth breathing and their not so silent footsteps. They took their time, Taeyong following after Donghyuck, nerves wracking his insides and making his body jittery. And he nearly screamed at the sight of a man on the floor, looking half alive.

Taeyong was rooted in place as Donghyuck went closer, disregarding what should have been fear. And Taeyong had seen many dead bodies before, some people dying from unknown illnesses, measly coughs, or infections — all of it was due to poverty. But nobody ever looked like _this,_ not with blood all over their chest and hands, painting them vermillion. Donghyuck, as ever unfazed as he was, bent down to the man and inspected him with a frown.

"He's breathi—"

Suddenly, the man lurched forward and grabbed Donghyuck by the arm. With no hesitation, Taeyong ran forward and pulled the boy away from his hold, anger bubbling within him at the attempt. The man was too weak to have a decent hold so the action was stupid in the first place. What was the point? He achieved nothing but making them angry. Taeyong breathed out then — that was probably his aim.

"It's fine," Donghyuck gritted, practically yanking himself out of Taeyong's protective grasp. Taeyong was struck with the stark reminder that Donghyuck was still rightfully mad at him, and he reluctantly reeled back. Donghyuck went over to the man again, who was now barely sitting himself up and dry heaving, and bent down a safe distance away from him. He couldn't do much harm anymore, they both saw the arrow lodged in his shoulder and in his leg.

"Where is the exit?" Donghyuck asked flatly as the man gritted his teeth. There was no response. Taeyong edged closer towards the two, and the wounds on the man had seemed like it hurt. "I'll ask again, where is the exit?"

Taeyong stepped closer toward him and his head shot downwards at the sudden crackling noise underneath his shoe. There was a glint of metal and he peered down to see what he had stepped on — a wooden arrow cracked in half by his shoe. He looked between Donghyuck's interrogation and the arrow he had stepped on, and after many moments of gruelling hesitation, he said _fuck it_ and picked up the half of the arrow with the metal head.

Donghyuck looked confused and slightly annoyed at Taeyong's sudden intrusion but was wholly surprised when Taeyong placed the sharp metal head of the arrow under the man's chin, fingers trembling around the wooden body. Never in a million years did he think he'd be using an arrow this way. All his archery training and this was what it had come to? He could have laughed at the irony.

"Where," Taeyong began slowly, ensuring his voice was steady. It looked like the man could see through his brave facade despite it, if his weak smirk was anything to go by. "—Is the exit?"

The man remained unresponsive but it was clear that he was struggling to keep himself sitting up. But he was stubborn, of course he would be, and Taeyong wasn't exactly menacing. He didn't want to do it, he didn't want to come close to stooping that low, and the action took him by just as much surprise as it did the other only two in the dark hall; Taeyong nicked the skin of his neck with the sharp metal and it drew blood, a promise of what was to come if the man didn't open his mouth.

There was a gasp from behind him, and the man in front of him's eyes went wide. Taeyong didn't know if he had it in him to hurt the man further so he was counting on that one time being enough for the man to talk.

Fortunately for him, it was.

"Take a right down this hall then t-two lefts, there'll be a door with a g-g-gold handle, go through it and take a right, you'll see it. The exit should be t-there." The man visibly gulped and Taeyong's shoulders slumped, drawing the metal away from the flesh of his neck.

He smiled as apologetically as he could muster, "Sorry."

Not waiting a second longer, both Donghyuck and Taeyong stood up from their bent and kneeled positions to leave. And Taeyong held on to the arrow for future reference. He didn't want to have to use it in any way again but if worst came to worst.... Taeyong swallowed and shut his eyes. He didn't want to think about it.

They made their way to the exit according to the man's directions and with every passing second, the once quiet corridors became filled with noise — _commotion_. There were people outside and they were most likely fighting. At the door with a golden handle, Donghyuck was the one to open it without fear, or if he was anyhow scared, he didn't show it. They went through it to another hall and the sounds from outside grew louder. It made sense why they couldn't hear much in the room they were trapped in before, it was because it was too far and too secluded inside.

There was a light — sun — not belonging to the flame of the few candles, and Donghyuck made a squealing noise before pulling Taeyong towards it. The exit was a walk down one lone pathway and Taeyong couldn't help but glance back at the way they came. He didn't expect to see the Princess and her guard and he didn't at all expect for her to do what she did next.

Taeyong locked eyes with her as they made their way to the opposite direction, a different way entirely from the exit. Naeun stopped in her tracks, smiled, and in a last ditch effort to spite him, pulled off Jeno's ring from her finger and threw it down into the darkness.

And then, she was gone.

Taeyong looked on hopelessly as Donghyuck dragged him away, fighting the sudden urge to run over and scramble in the dirt and darkness to find the ring. But Donghyuck's pull reminded him that he needed to get a grip. The ring wouldn't matter if he was dead, or if his family were dead, and he was hoping to come out of this alive to see that the latter wasn't true. The item was sentimental but in the grand scheme of things, meant nothing. Nothing to a dead man.

With one last push down the endless corridor, they came face to face with the outside world. The sun felt like heaven on earth and freeness felt like ecstasy — it should have, but it didn't, not with what was going on outside.

It was the remnants of a bloodbath. Guards and soldiers dressed in scarlet red and navy blue — the Jungs — were everywhere. There were very little of the men that had imprisoned them there for a length of time Taeyong was unable to ever have kept. The Jungs were winning this small battle, they were honestly and truly _winning_ and yet, Taeyong couldn't find it in him to be happy, elated, overjoyed at the prospect of being saved, not when he was focused on who was taking part in the bloodbath itself — Prince Jaehyun.

He could vaguely feel Donghyuck pulling his arm in vain efforts to get him away from the scene and to the safety of the men on horses that had arrived and were waiting — Johnny was one of them, he thought. He wasn't sure. He didn't know. He was too focused on the man that was running towards the Prince with a sword in hand. Donghyuck's speech had slowed, everyone else's movements had halted, time had made for it to be only them — he, Jaehyun, and the man, as Taeyong yanked himself away and ran forward.

His ankle had twisted somewhere along the way, he didn't care and it didn't matter. The man was raising his sword and Taeyong's cries were still too far away to reach Jaehyun's ears. The sword had hit, the Prince having not turn to the man with his own sword in time, and then, like a man brought to tears, the Prince fell to his knees. The man, too, had landed with a thud as the arrow belonging to a Jung guard hit his chest.

There was blood in his hands as he held the Prince in his arms. He could smell it, he could taste it, he could feel the stickiness coat his fingers. Taeyong couldn't hear anymore, he couldn't think nor feel. The only thing that overcame him was deep, cold, unsettling _dread_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was kinda funny at first but turned so serious and angsty, it stressed me out to write these last few chapters. Fortunately or unfortunately, we’re going to be wrapping things up very soon!  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	27. Wake Up

When Taeyong awoke, he couldn't believe his eyes. It must've been a dream, that was the only was the sight before him would make any sort of sense. The voice couldn't be real, the body _had_ to be a figment, but those eyes, the deep, brown, unforgettable eyes was what made him so sure that this could've been nothing closer to the truth.

"Mom, h-he's a-awake. H-He's awake!"

There was a sound of shattering glass on the floor and a familiar cry was heard. Taeyong's eyes shot open, now fully awake, alerted by the sound and by the figure in front of his eyes. He sat up using his hands, shaking off his tiredness and dizzy spell. A pair of warm arms engulfed his figure, trapping him in an unbreathable hug, as if if their grip was any looser that Taeyong would somehow manage to slip away from underneath their fingertips and disappear. A second pair of arms followed the first ones and Taeyong felt like he could barely breath. He inhaled the mop of dark brown hair that was tucked under his chin.

His brother always smelt woody, and his mother like flowers.

"Jeno?" Taeyong's voice came out no more than a whisper. Everything in him was inclined to the believe that this — _whatever this was_ — was a dream. A mere figment of his imagination, either that or he had died and gone to heaven, a place he didn't feel like he truly deserved to end up in all things considered. But it was all far too real and far too _physical_ to all have been a dream.

Jeno pulled away from him with a smile so radiant it could have rivalled the stars. His eyes had slit into crescents and Taeyong's breath had been taken away because he didn't ever think he'd see that face again, he didn't ever think he'd be lucky enough to even catch a glimpse of him from afar. And here he was, holding on to Taeyong's hands with his own larger ones despite being younger in age, smiling up at his older brother. Taeyong couldn't believe he was real.

It didn't make sense.

His mother, too, was alive and well. She held his face in his hands, alternating kisses between both of his cheeks. Taeyong's blank stare travelled from his younger brother to his mother. She looked... different. It was as expected. Her eyes were sunken, a worrying shade of purple underneath them, and her skin looked rough and tired, though in spite of all that, she looked _joyful_. So, so joyful, it was as if someone had gifted her the world and a million more right on a golden platter. Both his brother and his mother were in front of him _alive_.

Returning from his state of shock and momentary paralysis, Taeyong flung himself forward, wrapping as much of his arms as he could around both Jeno and his mother. They hugged him equally as tight in return and Taeyong felt tears spring to and sting his eyes. He sniffled into Jeno's shoulder, wetting the boy's shirt with tears. He could feel hands belonging to both members of his family rub what was supposed to be comforting circles on his back, but he could only focus on the roughness of their palms, a testament to the tribulations they had faced by the Lee's hands. The feeling only made him sob harder.

He didn't know how long he remained in their arms before he finally pulled away, sniffling and rubbing his dampened cheeks with his hands. He blinked back the remnants of his tears to fully take in their smiling figures and was once again overcome with the sudden arge to cry. He put his hand to his mouth to suppress a sob, shutting his eyes.

"It's okay, Bubu. We're here — Mama is here, Jeno is here, okay?" Mrs Lee leaned forward to wipe away her son's tears with her thumbs. It broke her heart to see him like that so she put on a strained smile if only to appease him. And Taeyong choked a sob into his sleeve, being able to tell his mother's real smile from her fake ones, and upset at himself for needing to be comforted in the first place. His family was here coddling him when he should have been the one comforting them after all they've been through. The guilt weighed heavy on his heart and he forced the tears to stay back.

"I'm sorry," Taeyong apologised but they both shook their heads at him — it was _okay_. It was perfect now that they were all together again. "I just.. I just can't believe you're here," Taeyong breathed out, shutting his eyes as if they'd be gone when he opened them. They weren't. "You're here, and for so long I thought... And then Jeno's ring—" Taeyong found himself getting worked up again, voice cracking, and he had to end his sentence there before he broke down.

Jeno was the first to speak, bright and kind eyes soothing his older brother, "Stop worrying. That may have been my fault actually. I.. I lost it," Jeno said semi-sheepishly, failing to meet Taeyong's eyes, "When we were ordered to leave, it was all so sudden. I couldn't find the ring before we left, and trust me, the Jung guards nearly got angry at me for wasting time looking for it. It was a surprise visit ordered by the Prince, and he said he wanted us to come to the palace as soon as possible so—"

"Wait," Taeyong raised both hands to slice the air. Things were making sense but at the same time, none at all, and Jeno's words had struck Taeyong's core like lightning.

The Prince?

_The Prince!_

Taeyong threw the covers off his body, startling both his mother and his brother, and stood up. His mind and body were on high alert, and now shrouded by that same petrifying feeling of dread, he made his way to the Prince's chambers — Ignoring the glass he had stepped on from his mother dropping the jug earlier, ignoring the pain shooting up from when he had twisted his ankle the day before, ignoring the shouts, ignoring the looks, ignoring _everything_ but where he was headed.

The guard's at the Prince's chambers parted like the red sea as he approached, almost as if they were awaiting his panicked arrival, and Taeyong burst into the Prince's chambers, the sight he saw being the thing to finally make his aching legs give way. Jaehyun was on the bed but...

But he barely looked as if he was breathing.

"Taeyong..." a saddened voice came from the other side of the room, but Taeyong didn't bother to look up and give a response, too busy with his head in his hands as he slumped unto the floor and cried. There were sounds of footsteps then; slow, familiar, and deliberate, and he could feel the hesitancy travelling off whoever it was in waves. He could see the shoes on the floor through the cracks of his fingers, and they were clean, far too pristine for a commoner, accompanied by the legs, a torso attached, and a face that he saw when he finally looked up through glassy eyes — Crown Prince Sangyeong. He was looking at Taeyong with pity and Taeyong knew it was more than selfish to be the one crying in front of him.

"Taeyong." Sangyeong's voice came out softly and he reached out a hand, from his crouched down position, to brush Taeyong's hair back. Sangyeong wasn't at all crying, his eyes weren't red and puffy as if he had been before either, and Taeyong's heart couldn't help but hurt more — like he should weep for Sangyeong too, because maybe the Prince had too much pride to cry, or maybe there were always too much eyes on him, but Taeyong could cry for him instead. He could _weep_ for him.

Just like Taeyong's mother, he reached out a hand to brush away Taeyong's tears with his thumbs, head tilted in sympathy and something akin to disappointment. Taeyong sniffled, sucking his emotions back up into the well because he needed to face the Crown Prince now.

"I'm sorry," Taeyong apologised for one of the first times today, but something in him told him it wouldn't be his last — not today, not tomorrow, not for a long while. He grabbed Sangyeong's hands in his and looked him in the eyes, almost breaking his nerve by looking away but managing to keep himself resilient, "I'm sorry. This— This is my fault."

Sangyeong frowned then, but his pitying look hadn't entirely disappeared. "It isn't. Don't say that because it's not. I wouldn't have kept you alive if I believed so. Nobody would've wanted to keep you alive if we truly believed so."

It was then that it hit Taeyong that he could have been alseep now, or in graver terms, _dead_. But he wasn't, which was all due to the Crown Prince's understanding and sympathy which Taeyong truly felt like he didn't _deserve_. He may not have been from the Jung kingdom, nor was that where his loyalties had lay most of his life, but he had committed treason nonetheless. Taeyong felt like it was something closer to the mortal sin what he had done and as a result, what had happened after. He didn't feel like he deserved the pity, so for Sangyeong to have been so understanding, it only made him feel _worse_.

"I mean it Taeyong," Sangyeong said as if sensing his thoughts. It was written all over Taeyong's face. He held onto Taeyong's hands tightly and shook them, looking at the younger man firmly. "This isn't your fault and you were a pawn used by the Lees. You were _manipulated_ , Taeyong. The worse form of manipulation out there — They.. They held your _family lives_ over your head," Sangyeong said that last part as if he still couldn't believe it himself. What had happened to Taeyong made him feel _sick_. "They had used to that to control you, Tae, and they're vile bastards for doing so. The Lee family is more disgusting than I ever would have thought."

Taeyong looked up at Sangyeong somewhat hopefully, and the Crown Prince had a look of distant determination on his face, unconsciously holding onto Taeyong's hands with an iron grip. Taeyong's chest felt lighter, happier, because never _once_ had he heard that maybe... maybe this entire thing _wasn't_ his fault. And he'd been blaming himself alone for such a long time — such a long, long time, that it was hard to see the Prince's words as ringing true. Whether or not they were true though, it made a tiny piece of him feel at rest — but still, his heart weighed heavy.

Sangyeong stood up from where he was crouched down in front of Taeyong resolutely, and Taeyong's head followed the action by moving upwards. The Crown Prince held out a hand to Taeyong with hard eyes, silently urging for him to take it, and Taeyong did so tentatively, like a newborn taking its first steps. His head spun as he stood and there was still some sort of stifling pain shooting up his leg. It was throbbing and throbbing, but his pain didn't compare to Jaehyun's, that he was reminded of when he took a glance at the man as he stood up.

Sangyeong's eyes followed his and he sighed. "Jaehyun is sleeping," he said simply, no more no less. Taeyong bit his lips and looked over at said Prince with worry in his eyes. He couldn't even see the rise and fall of his chest.

"He is. I believe he is and the doctor had said... something of the sort. Trust me, Tae, I know my brother," Sangyeong said firmly but there was a lilt to his voice that indicated that it was as if he wanted to convince himself of his own words too. Maybe repeating it to whoever, wherever, whenever, like a mantra, like a broken record, would speak it into fruition. Taeyong wanted to believe him so badly, pathetically, desperately, but he couldn't — not until he placed a hand to Jaehyun's chest himself and listened to the steady sounds of his breathing. It wasn't until then that his nerves would calm.

"Can I?..." Taeyong trailed off with a crack in his voice and Sangyeong nodded in response, urging him to do it with his eyes.

Taeyong took a deep breath and turned to Jaehyun, the sight of the man lying on the bed cracking his heart. For a split second, he imagined blood oozing from Jaehyun's back where he had been wounded and had spoilt his royal garments — the image made him wince, and when he opened his eyes again, the sight that had momentarily seemed so vivid was gone. Jaehyun was dressed in clean clothing, not a drop of blood to be seen on him, but he _was_ hurt. The sword that had been sliced his back had left him... left him like this. On the precipice of death, holding onto the threads of life.

Taeyong inched forward with shaky breaths, his fingers trembling uncontrollably as he reached to brush the hair that had fallen over Jaehyun's eyes. The Prince looked pretty like this, a distant part of him registered, pretty and _peaceful_ , like he hadn't just gone into battle and came out a dead man. And Taeyong's nerves were on fire again because he couldn't actually hear Jaehyun _breathe_. The Prince's lips were parted slightly so Taeyong placed a hand over the area but felt... nothing. No warm or cold air grazing his palm or his fingertips, no sound to settle the ringing of his ears. Taeyong closed his eyes and held his own breath.

And then Jaehyun cracked a breath; slow, cold, barely audible but nevertheless, _there_.

He removed his quivering hand from above Jaehyun's lips with a relieved sigh, muscles de-tensing to a certain degree. Then there was a noise, the chamber door opening, and Taeyong warily looked over to see Prince Sangyeong about to exit the room and leave just the two of them. He caught Taeyong's eyes and Taeyong couldn't help but feel compelled to ask if he was _okay_.

"Barely," Sangyeong answered with the ghost of a smile, "Barely, but I'm still here."

The chamber door shut then and Taeyong turned back to the bedridden Prince, willing himself not to break down again. He wanted to be strong for Jaehyun because maybe, and unreasonably, he knew, Jaehyun would somehow feel his strength and use that to wake up. A silly thought but it was something to hold onto nonetheless. As stupid as it was, it gave him _hope_.

"Please," Taeyong whispered as he looked down at Jaehyun's still form, "You've survived a broken leg, you can survive this. I know you can." He went on to squeeze Jaehyun's hands. They were ice cold.

And there was really no comparison at all, a leg to a chest, a bone to a heart. But it was those small slivers of hope that kept him breaking down, that prevented him from losing all sense of reason and running mad. Hope.

It was a pipe dream.

  
  


  
  


Back in his own room, a guest room, not the work chambers he had to share with Donghyuck and his other roommate, Taeyong was with his family. They had left him alone when he had run off to the Prince, but then his mother scolded him upon return, mad that he had strained himself and hurt his feet with small shards of glass and his ankle by running on it. No amount of reassurance from Taeyong could put her worries at bay, but still, it simmered them down. Jeno was busy recounting their Journey from the Lee kingdom to the Jung's.

"They practically snuck us out, I didn't even have time to tell Jaemin where we were going. Two guards took us on horses to some inn faraway, and after that, we travelled by carriage. Not the ones that the royal's use, y'know? But like, the rich merchants. Like Master Jungwoo's one kind of. Anyways, then when we arrived, we were brought to some place saying we had to wait to meet someone first and then the Prince showed up! He said he wanted to make it a surprise so we were waiting ever since—"

Jeno then went on and on about the living place they were designated while hidden in the Jung kingdom. Taeyong could only manage to smile weakly, too fixated on the timeline. By Jeno's previous explanations, Jaehyun had organised all this the week he had travelled from the castle and left Taeyong on his own — that must've been what his diversion was when he didn't come back for an extra few days. He had been planning for Taeyong to meet his family for a long time now and if he knew... if Taeyong had _known_ back then....

He was pulled out of his thoughts before they could turn depressed and dark by several knocks to the door. Jeno stopped talking immediately and the three of them turned to the door as it opened with a creak. Out come a sheepish looking Donghyuck, a faint blush coating his cheeks. He looked somewhat... _embarrassed_ — a completely different Donghyuck to the one he knew, especially considering how mad Donghyuck had been at him in the dungeons.

Mrs Lee looked between Taeyong and Donghyuck. "Do you two... need privacy?"

Donghyuck was quick to reply, "No! No ma'am. You can both stay, I just..." Donghyuck trailed off, rubbing his neck and looking away from them. And Taeyong's spirit was made more uneasy because the sight of this Donghyuck was unsettling.

There was a clearing of a throat by the door and that's when Taeyong noticed Prince Johnny standing there, smiling, a bouquet of roses in hand as he stood behind Donghyuck. Johnny's presence must have given him the boost of confidence he needed because Donghyuck stood up straighter and looked at Taeyong pointedly. "I'm here to apologise."

Taeyong frowned. "I don't think—"

"No," Donghyuck cut him off harshly, "I do. I _really_ do." Taeyong stayed silent then because Donghyuck's words had a tone of finality. "I've had to do a lot of thinking.. when we were in the dungeon and when we were out of it. I've been thinking. A lot. I thought of Mark, y'know, and I know I'm sibling-less, but I imagined how it would be if Mark was the one...." Donghyuck stiffened up at his own words. "My anger got the best of me and I didn't think of how hard it must've been for you to have been in this position, pressure coming at you from all sides. I probably would've cried or something, and you know I _never_ cry."

Donghyuck breathed in deeply, "I'm sorry for telling you to fuck off. And fuck your family. Sorry Mrs Lee and Taeyong's little brother." There was an almost awkward silence that passed and Johnny cleared his throat again. "I think I have anger problems," Donghyuck grumbled to himself.

"What Donghyuck's trying to say is that he's _sorry_ ," Johnny said, stepping forward from out of the shadows with the roses. Donghyuck nodded almost timidly beside him and Johnny smiled — Taeyong had missed it. Johnny always had something about him that made Taeyong feeling calmed, made him feel like someway, somehow, it was going to be _okay_.

Johnny went over to place the Roses on Taeyong's bed, Jeno's shifting away from where he sat to make room for the bundle. Taeyong's mother was smiling at Donghyuck warmly, which obviously had thrown Donghyuck off because his face had been painted an embarrassingly obvious shade of vermillion. And for the the first time in a long time, Taeyong felt the overwhelming urge to laugh.

Taeyong swallowed it down, smiling sadly to himself as he brushed over a petal with his hand. "I don't... I don't deserve all this."

"You do." The seriousness in Donghyuck's words had thrown him off guard. Taeyong's head shot up to meet Donghyuck's eyes who was looking at him firmly like he wanted to say a million and one things at once but could only settle on, "You do, Taeyong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left then the epilogue <3  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


	28. Fateful Conclusions + Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter ever so I lengthened it a bit. Excuse mistakes, I was on a time deadline for this.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The event that merely happened a week ago felt so far away, like a million years had passed with how long Jaehyun had been sleeping. Life went on, as it always did, and Taeyong chose to continue with his maid duties despite insistence from Sangyeong that he didn't need to — It was true, he and his family were being fed and taken well care of, but he _wanted_ to despite all that because he needed some sense of normalcy in his life, he needed something to keep his mind and body busy. It wasn't normal though, it couldn't ever be without Prince Jaehyun by his side, but it was _something_.

Taeyong had been assigned to cater to Prince Mark Lee from the day he arrived. Their meeting was tense because Taeyong _knew_ and Mark _knew_ , and they both were aware of what each other had now come to know. Prince Mark had been looking at him with almost sad eyes, apologetic even, and it caught Taeyong off guard every time he encountered it, causing him to be unsettled. Every time he looked at Prince Mark's regretful eyes, all he could see was the vicious ones King Lee that had caused him and his family so much pain. That was why, even now, Taeyong avoided his gaze.

"What next? Is there anyone who I must meet?" Prince Mark sighed and it was weighted, tired, despondent. He, like everyone else in the Godforsaken palace, could feel that the air around them had shifted — it was darker now, brooding, an accumulation of what everyone in the palace was feeling upon hearing about Prince Jaehyun's state. Looking at Prince Mark told Taeyong instantly that the man was innocent, but that didn't matter, he and the rest of his family line would have to pay for the sins of his father. King Lee hadn't even come, sending his son in his stead in fear of assassination.

Taeyong wished they had trained him in that aspect because the pain in his heart was enough to kill a King.

"You have some spare time until the evening but Prince Johnny wants to see you," Taeyong told Prince Mark politely. Mark nodded and Taeyong gestured a hand to show him the way. Donghyuck and Johnny were waiting for them in a small communal room with Donghyuck sat in Johnny's lap. As soon as the door opened, Donghyuck shot up, escaping from the other Prince's arms and running over with a squeal to Mark. He threw his arms around his cousin and Taeyong stood behind the display, shifting from foot to foot semi awkwardly.

"It's good to see you too, Hyuckie," Mark laughed after Donghyuck finally pulled away, but even then, it seemed strained. Donghyuck must have noticed it too because he pursed his lips at his cousin and crossed his arms. Mark scratched the back of his head and Taeyong could tell Donghyuck was silently reading him like he did with everybody. He was probably successful with it too because he let up, uncrossing his arms and relaxing his posture, not pushing the undisclosed topic any further.

"Come," Donghyuck said then looked past Mark, "Both of you."

Taeyong nodded, not in the mood to talk — He hadn't been for awhile, too physically drained and mentally exhausted to be willing to converse. Donghyuck sat back down in Prince Johnny's arms which earned him a stern look from Mark and in return, Mark earned a hard glare from his cousin. Johnny, on the other hand, watched the exchange in amusement.

Mark sat down on the seat across them and Taeyong followed, although leaving some space between them. "Any updates on Sir Doyoung and Haein?" Mark jumped straight into it, not exactly in the mood to play skirt around the topic at hand. Some vague part in Taeyong hoped Mark felt guilty, as unfair as it was, but Taeyong was nothing if not bitter. The larger part of him, though, hoped that Mark wouldn't have to carry the heavy burden of what had happened on his shoulders alone.

"Sir Doyoung has not been found yet," Johnny was the first to answer. "The guards have been searching area but it's like... like he just _disappeared_." Johnny said with a laugh but it was clear that it was forced. Donghyuck looked over at Taeyong with the apologetic tilt of a head but Taeyong just waved him off. They still had time to catch the man, and if life was in any way fair, he too would receive his penance. That was _if_ life was _fair_. Taeyong didn't think it was, not with what he had been through — not with what had happened to him, his family, and Jaehyun.

"But on a better note," Donghyuck clapped his hands, excitement blooming over his face, "Haein has been brought to the dungeons. That dude seriously gives me the heebie jeebies though, he's just been staring at the wall blankly and he even smiled at me when I went to see him. What a fucking weirdo. I'll have front row seats to his execution, bet," Donghyuck rambled on, going through multiple expressions with each sentence. He turned to Taeyong suddenly and his words turned tentative, "Will you visit him before he dies?"

Everyone turned to Taeyong then and Taeyong had to turn to himself too, though inwardly, because he hadn't thought too much about it — more pressing matters running through his mind like clockwork. Taeyong schooled his expression, in deep thought. He had never thought about it but now...

"I... I don't think I will," Taeyong said slowly, drawing to the conclusion just as he spoke. He met eyes with Donghyuck who was looking at him in blatant confusion, and Taeyong was sure that's how the two Princes were staring at him like too. He could _feel_ it. "I don't think I will," he repeated with a more sure and balanced voice.

He didn't want to visit Haein even if he was open to at any time, even if the choice was there and lingering in the back of his mind. And maybe in the future he'd regret it, but right now, he had decided he didn't want to. He didn't want to come face to face with the man that had caused him so much pain. Nobody else in the palace was privy to how Haein behaved but him — he _knew_ the man. He knew that even though Haein had lost, he'd still look at Taeyong triumphantly, he'd still look at him with that sick, twisted smile he used whenever he held the threat of Taeyong's family over his head, and he'd still use his eyes to make Taeyong feel like he was nothing more than the dirt underneath his shoe.

Taeyong didn't want to feel small again, not because of a man like that, he wouldn't give Haein the privilege of doing that to him — and now with the knowledge of what had happened to Jaehyun spread throughout the castle, Taeyong wouldn't be able to stand the smug look on Haein's face as Taeyong confronted him of his actions. The man wouldn't be sorry, and that infuriated him to no end. Seeing Haein wouldn't bring him any closure, only anger him, and make him run mad. And the thing is, Haein would _want_ that, he would want to know that he had wormed his way under Taeyong's skin like a disease until the very end.

So no, for more reasons than one, Taeyong didn't want to see him. He _couldn't_. Even if future him may or not regret his actions, it didn't matter now, it'd all be in the past where it should remain.

"Alright then, if you say so," Donghyuck replied with an unimpressed look. "Couldn't be me though..." Johnny nudged him from behind and Donghyuck huffed, slumping back against Johnny's chest. The Prince then carded his hands through Donghyuck's already messy hair fondly, and Taeyong had to look away then because the sight had made him feel an emotion he couldn't exactly put into words.

"That brings me on to other things," Prince Mark started, bringing them all out of their bubbles. He looked away from Taeyong, now focused on Prince Johnny with weary countenance. Johnny pulled his eyes away from Donghyuck reluctantly to raise a brow at Mark, face blank. Taeyong suddenly felt alert, like he should pay attention to what would happen next.

The air somehow felt tighter.

"Johnny," Prince Mark began again slowly, deepening the draw in his brows, "We have to address your sister..."

At once, Johnny's expression blank expression turned stone cold. "She's innocent," he said without hesitation and Taeyong realised then that he had been _expecting_ this. Donghyuck sat up from his chest then to look at Johnny with furrowed brows. Seeing Donghyuck's expression, he turned to him pointedly, "You said so yourself, Hyuck. You said it too."

"That's not what I said," Donghyuck drawled. He glanced at Taeyong and Taeyong nodded, understanding that Donghyuck didn't want to be misunderstood and maybe or maybe not, Johnny was putting words in his mouth or even just taking him out of context.

"You did." There was a urgent insistance in his voice and the room was slowly but surely becoming tense.

"Johnny, you can't— you can't _seriously_ believe that," Mark said in disbelief, reeling back slightly. Johnny's attention was taken away from Donghyuck then but it soon returned to Donghyuck who was now fidgeting in his lap.

"Tell them what you told me — Your theory," Johnny insisted, and watching on, Taeyong felt something akin to pity. The Prince wouldn't want to come to terms that his sister, his own _twin sister,_ would ever do something so despicable. He could understand it even because if someone had ever told him that Jeno did anything of the sort, he'd die protecting his brother's honour. But still, the evidence was right in front of him and Johnny didn't look like he was going to come terms with the truth anytime soon. Taeyong wasn't angry, couldn't bring himself to feel such an energy draining emotion anymore, but he _pitied him._

"I said maybe she didn't know," Donghyuck said in a small voice, looking down at his lap.

"See, there." Johnny couldn't see how much of a madman he sounded to everyone else. Prince Mark could only sigh. "She.. She's been in love with Jaehyun since we were kids... and she didn't know of their plans. She would never have done something like that if she knew it would hurt Jaehy—"

"She knew of their plans to kill the Crown Prince," Mark cut through his words flatly. "There's evidence of it, not just Taeyong and Donghyuck's words. She'd written plenty times she would make Jaehyun her _king_."

"Yes, but she didn't mean it like _that_ ," Prince Johnny insisted, appearing to be completely sure of what he was saying. Taeyong could see that Mark was fighting with himself not to grapple his hair because there was no getting through to him, not today at least. Perhaps not ever. It wasn't worth it to start a war with the Seo's just because Prince Johnny was so adamant on defending his sister. They could leave this for another day.

There was a large pause that grew in the room, almost palpable if Taeyong waved a hand to cut through the dense air. Donghyuck, from where he sat, had lost all vigour, and Prince Mark was evidently fighting himself. Taeyong simply didn't have anything to say anymore, and he sunk into his seat, the usual thoughts of _what if_ racing through his mind on a never-ending loop. Johnny, as usual, was the one to fill the silence.

"Have you spoken to Jaehyun yet though—"

Taeyong's head shot up at his words but Johnny's sentence had been discontinued and was replaced by a loud groan. Donghyuck had elbowed him in the ribs, his lacklustre attitude gone and in its place was Donghyuck's acidic stare, as if warning Johnny with his eyes. Although only intended for Prince Johnny, Mark had now stood straight and Taeyong had caught on to what exactly it had meant.

"Jaehyun is awake?" Taeyong uttered in astonishment, standing up from his seat at the realisation.

He looked around the room for answers but was given nothing but silence. He had been forbidden from entering the Prince's chambers since that day and the worry was eating him alive, now more than ever. And for some reason, it was like there was an unspoken agreement by everyone else in the room not to give him answers. He looked around, pleading and panicked, before settling his eyes on Donghyuck. The boy looked away from him, guilt written all over him and stamped in big bold letters on his forehead. He couldn't even meet Taeyong's eyes.

Taeyong sank back into his seat quietly, head in his hands. He looked up through his fingers and scanned the room. The secrecy within the world of Royals was something that would never end. "How long?" he asked, voice cracked. "How long has he been awake?"

His answer came from Donghyuck. "Four days." Taeyong drew in a breath — _Four days._ "He.. He doesn't want to see you," Donghyuck finished off in a hushed voice. Taeyong soaked it all in through the silence.

The air in the room felt heavy.

It had been over a week, nine days because Taeyong had been keeping count of the time like a madman staring at the clock, when he was finally called in by Sangyeong to see the Prince himself. Taeyong briefly wondered if Sangyeong had been the one to convince his brother to see Taeyong because it seemed like Jaehyun wasn't ready — or didn't _want_ to see him. It didn't matter though, not with the way each and every worry of his was ebbed away, step by step as he approached the Prince's chambers.

There was only one guard around the door, Taeyong had seen him before, he was the Kings guard, therefore sworn to secrecy, but Taeyong's mind had went to the other two guards normally present. Something about this whole ordeal was... _odd_. The usual guards were gone and replaced with this brute of a man, and the fact that the Prince was awake was kept a secret. It was completely under wraps because as far as everyone in the castle was concerned, Jaehyun may as well have been dead. Taeyong would have thought so too by now if not for Prince Johnny's miraculous slip of tongue.

The guard at the door stepped to the side to allow both Taeyong and Sangyeong to slip in quietly, the only other people in the empty hall. It made Taeyong feel somewhat uneasy.

But all feelings of dread, anxiety, and pure stress had evaporated and was replaced with pure shock that kept Taeyong stupefied into one place because Jaehyun wasn't just awake, he was awake and pacing around his room like a _madman_. He was too focused on his thoughts to notice the door being opened, presuming it was one of the few people that knew he was awake and was allowed to visit him in private. When he did notice, though, he stilled.

"Jaehyun?..." Taeyong placed a hand to his mouth.

He couldn't believe it. The Prince looked sickly, like a gone man the last time he'd seem him, yet here Jaehyun was now, the warmth to his skin returned and tinted a healthy of red, and he was back up and running on his feet like nothing ever happened. The only evidence to the crime was the bandages securely wrapped around his chest from back to front, his top half almost indecently exposed. And as stupid as it was, and Taeyong _knew_ there were more pressing matters at hand, but he couldn't help the blush that crept up on his cheeks from under his shirt.

Taeyong took a step forward but was rooted in place by Jaehyun's words. "Stop," the Prince said, strained and stringent. His words were like a slap to the face. "Just— Stop there," Jaehyun sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and waving the other.

Taeyong obeyed, too anxiety filled to do anything other than. Donghyuck was right when he said Jaehyun hadn't wanted to see him, but that was just Donghyuck's words, coming face to face with it was an entirely different matter. The reality was settling in again, and despite everyone's words that had been telling Taeyong that he had be _used_ for the last two weeks, he couldn't help but suddenly shift the blame back to him again. The anxiety of it all was coiling around his body, making it hard to breath and clogging his throat. He took a trembling step back until he hit Sangyeong's chest, the man steadying him by his shoulders.

"Look at what you're doing to him," Sangyeong said angrily and Jaehyun's eyes shot over and raked Taeyong's figure. He could see the jitter of his body and the darting of his eyes and recognised that Taeyong would probably have a panic attack if he didn't do something soon.

He looked conflicted for a moment, but it was Taeyong's form and Sangyeong's hard eyes that made him pace over and wrap Taeyong in his arms. The man would fall at any second, he could tell, because it was taking his entire strength to keep Taeyong up now that he hadn't fully recovered. Taeyong was shuddering as if he had a cold and Jaehyun squeezed him tightly as Taeyong's palm lay flat on his chest. Taeyong's head was tucked under his chin as he muttered soothing words to get the boy to calm down. It worked, and after a minute or two of nothing but mumble filled silence, Taeyong relaxed under his hold.

It was then that Taeyong's realised his position and what exactly he was doing again, before he pushed himself off and bumped into Sangyeong behind him again. He could hear the Crown Prince sigh from behind him, low and weighted.

"I'm sorry," Taeyong started with a quiver in his voice. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here."

"It's okay," Jaehyun voiced, his expression a mixture of sorrow, regret, and blatant, internal struggle. Despite himself, he took a step forward to which Taeyong took an immediate step back, though Sangyeong was prevent him from getting any further, a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "We need to talk, Taeyong."

No Tae, no Yongie, no Baby. Taeyong could only brace himself for the worst.

"I want to go first," Taeyong started, though he sounded unsure of himself. Jaehyun furrowed his brows and made to talk but was cut off by Taeyong, now determined but slightly scared of what was to come. "I need to, I think."  
Jaehyun looked past Taeyong to his brother who nodded at him. The Prince let up, looking back at Taeyong with a blanched expression.

Taeyong sighed deeply. He knew he should meet the Prince's eyes but he couldn't bring himself to — he could only stare at the carpeted floor like the coward he knew he was. "I have to apologise to the both of you, but you, Jaehyun, especially. I came intending to use Sangyeong's weaknesses for my own gain... and it worked. I took whatever I could from him and told it to the Lee's. I hadn't intended to cross paths with you but somehow.... somehow we had made our way to each other," Taeyong shied away at his last words but reminded himself to keep strong — just for this moment, after that, Jaehyun could do whatever he pleased with him. He could only suck up his pride and beg for the Prince to spare his family.

There was a pause in the room and a cool gust of wind passed through the open window. Taeyong laughed, almost bitterly, at the stupidity of his next words. "At the beginning, I thought we were _fated_. A small part of me wished it were true."

"Taeyong—" Jaehyun was shut up from a low growl from his older brother, and he pursed his lips, words threatening to spill through but restrained to the confines of his mind.

Taeyong didn't know he had begun to cry until he wiped a solitary tear from his eye. "I had used you for a long time. I made you fall in love with me even though that wasn't my intention. And I hated you at first, or that's what I told myself so I could keep away from you.. but I never could. Along with being a coward, I was a weak man. I've been weak _for you._ And then you came to trust me... and tell me things I shouldn't have told other people. I know I shouldn't have— I'm sorry. I should have... I should have told you everything sooner."

Taeyong looked up then to see the pain looked in Prince Jaehyun's eyes. Taeyong's words were hurt, angry, bitter, resentful; all emotions he felt towards his inner most self. "I should have told you the day you asked to be with me. I should have told you the — I should have told you before then but— But, I just _couldn't_. I don't expect you to understand, I don't expect you to forgive me and it'd be unfair of me to confess it here, I know, but _I love you_. And I don't need you to love me back. I understand. I don't deserve it.. just please.." Taeyong locked eyes with him, lips trembling, " _Please_ spare my family."

It was like the confession had taken all his energy, sucked it away and left him with nothing — his knees buckled at the end of his speech, but he was caught by Sangyeong's strong arms, only to be pulled in immediately by Jaehyun's ones. They warm despite the coldness of the room, and they were _familiar_. They reminded him of home, the new home he had built here before he had gone on and ruined it all with his own two hands.

Jaehyun shushed him, cradling Taeyong's head to his chest. "Your family— I— I would never. You _know_ I would never. I would never do that to you Taeyong. I wouldn't do that to you _ever_." But Taeyong was too far gone, too broken and lost in his own tears and thoughts to take in the Prince's words. Jaehyun put a hand under Taeyong's chin then, forcing the man to look in his eyes. The sight of Taeyong's tears broke his heart.

"I would never do that to you," he said firmly, "Ever." Taeyong soaked in his words, blinking away the blurryness of his eyes to see the look of utter seriousness etched onto Jaehyun's features. A finger from the hand holding his chin went on to brush his lips. "I've been thinking a lot... I've just needed space to figure out what to do about all this. I've been thinking about you, too — thinking about where we would go from here. Thinking about what you did and why you did it." Taeyong winced at his words and tried to look away but the hand on his chin forced him to meet eyes with the Prince.

"I tried to be angry at you at first," Jaehyun said seriously, "I tried hard to be, but I couldn't. After all that, I couldn't even bring myself to be mad at you." Jaehyun grappled his waist tighter, feeling Taeyong slip away from his arms. "You know," he started almost humorously, something bitter behind his words, "Someone said I should have you executed—" Taeyong stilled. "That was the day I stood up from this bed. The thought of someone harming a hair on your head had me forget I was sick, made me lunge up and want to do _something_. And I know, I know some people would call me a fool, but they be _damned_ because I'm a fool in _love_."

"Jaehyun, I—"

Taeyong made to pull away but was brought back to Jaehyun's chest. The Prince looked him in the eye, all traces of wry humour gone, all anger, resentment, sorrow gone and replaced with one solid look of determination as he locked eyes with the boy he had held in his arms.

"We can leave this place together, Tae. Run away with me." Jaehyun's voice came out as a mere whisper.

Taeyong had frozen in his arms.

"It's true," Prince Sangyeong's voice came from behind him, muffled, intrusive, hushed,  
like a secret told in the dark. "The entire kingdom thinks he's dead."

  
  


**Epilogue**

The sun cast a glowing warmth over the room, causing him to stir gently. He reached for the side but felt nothing in its place, only the remaining heat of where a body had been not too long ago. His eyes fluttered open and he placed a hand to his mouth to yawn, smacking his tongue to the roof of his mouth to get rid of the tartness. He languidly rolled over and looked at where the light had come through, putting a hand to his forehead to shield his eyes. He saw the figure standing tall, hands on hips as he cast a shadow on the windowsill.  
Taeyong thought he looked beautiful like that.

"Come back to bed," Taeyong groaned, rolling back over to face the wall. He could hear the deep, morning laughter and the plodding of feet towards the bed before the area beside him dipped and he felt lips graze his cheek.

"No good morning?" Jaehyun mumbled into his ear. Taeyong turned to him with a pout, and if he were any closer the tip of their noses would have touched — if they were just that bit closer, they would have _kissed_. Jaehyun locked eyes with him and Taeyong had to flit his away after a moment because Jaehyun's stare was too intense for the early morning. And Jaehyun seemed to have the share the same thought as his earlier one, "No kiss?"

"No good morning _and_ no kiss because you left me alone on the bed," Taeyong huffed.

Jaehyun pursed his lips before then coming up to trap Taeyong under his arms. And it irked Taeyong, someway, somehow, because even half naked, half droopy eyed with dry morning lips, and bed hair falling over his eyes, _his prince_ somehow managed to look breathtaking. There was a deep rumble of a laugh from the depths of Jaehyun's broad chest before he leaned down to Taeyong's neck, hair tickling the man under him. He placed a soft kiss at his jugular, pressing down for no more than two seconds before moving to pepper kisses all over Taeyong's collarbone.

Taeyong was weak hearted, weak willed, didn't have any strength to resist such ministrations at the break of dawn — he didn't want to either, hands coming up to glide over the expanse of Jaehyun's torso. He felt the taut muscle underneath his fingers and let out a shaky, broken breath as Jaehyun's lips smoothed over his sensitive skin. Jaehyun's hands moved to his side, caressing his waist with the delicate brush of rough thumbs. Now, after feeling more awake than ever, electricity travelling from his head to his toes, igniting a low heat in his stomach, Taeyong grew impatient, shifting his hands from Jaehyun's chest to his lean back.

Suddenly, Jaehyun let out a loud groan and whatever feelings had accumulated in the room had immediately evaporated into thin air.

Panicked, Taeyong removed the hand from his back to instead place it on his chest, roaming around Jaehyun's upper body with frenzy. He had accidentally touched Jaehyun's scar, a deep, ugly thing that ran slightly diagonally across his back — evidence to where the gash from the sword had been two years ago. Jaehyun wore the scar with pride, said it never hurt, but Taeyong never liked to touch it — Now, though, he accidentally did.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?! I'm so sorry." The apologies came rushed like a waterfall, and before he could register it, Jaehyun collapsed unto him with deep, bellowed laughter.

Taeyong paused before his once worried expression turned to warranted rage. "I can't believe you," he scoffed in disbelief before pushing Jaehyun's heavy body off him. It didn't do much, and he knew Jaehyun only rolled over because he wanted to, but still. He was mad, _okay?_

"You're so fucking annoying," Taeyong half mumbled but made sure he was just loud enough for Jaehyun to hear.

Jaehyun reached out a hand to grab him, grinning, but Taeyong yanked it away before he could get close. He put on his slippers with more force than was probably _(definitely)_ needed and grabbed a robe that had been tossed over one of chairs without a second thought in preparation for last night’s— _ahem_ — activities. He was grateful for Jaehyun's carelessness when undressing him for once now though because the robe was there sitting pretty, waiting to be worn on his way out of the room. He slipped it on so Jaehyun couldn't have a view of his body and smiled to himself as he heard a disgruntled noise behind him.

He yawned, hand over his mouth, as he waddled over to the front door. It wasn't much of a walk considering their house was so small because... because they practically lived in the middle of _nowhere_. Taeyong wasn't even sure this place was on the official Jung map, or any map really, but he supposed that was a good thing given their... situation. So, it didn't take more than than a few seconds to reach the door, and just in time too, because the local mail boy was just dropping off a letter at the door.

"Oh, Sungchan!" Taeyong waved at him cheerily, as he opened the door. Sungchan must not have been expecting it because his ears turned red in surprise. Taeyong furrowed his brows. _Huh_. Sungchan's ears turned red around him all the time, he just noted. Actually, the boy was always a little red. He didn't think much of it.

"Hey, Mr Lee!" Sungchan said, seemingly sheepish.

He straightened himself out as he was bending to drop the mail at the doorstep like he usually did when he had to deliver. Nobody in the town were thieves and everyone respectfully minded their business — that included not prying in their neighbours mails and Taeyong thought that was probably one of the biggest upsides to this whole thing, not being filtered. He had been too paranoid to send letters at first, too in his head thinking it'd get read and they'd be found out, so they only received mail for the first few months. That was all before Donghyuck practically barged his house down because he thought the pair were dead.

Taeyong smiled fondly at the thought.

"Uh, Mr Lee?" Sungchan's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Oh, sorry!" Taeyong snapped back into reality. He smiled apologetically at the boy before reaching out a hand to collect the mail. Their hands brushed as he did so, and Taeyong's head shot up from where it was observing the letter to look at Sungchan choking on... on nothing really. He was choking on nothing, and if Taeyong hadn't felt some twinge of worry or perhaps sorry, he probably would have laughed out loud. He didn't though because that would be kind of mean and the kid didn't deserve it.

"Do you need some water?" Taeyong feigned worry after effectively swallowing down what he knew would have been rambunctious laughter.

"No— I—" Sungchan spluttered once more, red faced and waving his hand around desperately. "I'm fine, _really_ ," he said once his coughs had calmed down enough not to be considered chaotic but just reasonable. Taeyong raised an unbelieving brow at him and pulled a face.

"Are you sure? I can run in and—"

"He said he's fine." A voice came flat and firm from behind him. It was then that he noticed arms snaking around his waist, to the front of his dark blue robe. He pursed his lips and had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes into the back of his head never to be seen again. Jaehyun always did this, with the shopkeeper, with their unmarried neighbour, even with the mail boy. And Jealous of a boy of his age? Really? It was practically _absurd_.

"Oh, h-hello Mr—"

Jaehyun shut the door in his face and Taeyong's jaw dropped to the floor. He could only imagine Sungchan's expression on the other side. How he hadn't requested to stop delivering to their house specifically, Taeyong didn't know. But he _did_ elbow Jaehyun in the ribs afterwards in an effort to scold him, and usually Jaehyun would pretend to be hurt, but now he didn't even bother saying the word 'ow' just to settle Taeyong's chagrinned feelings. He'd go celibate if Jaehyun kept up this annoying behaviour.

(Okay, realistically, he wouldn't because he'd become just as much as a sex fiend as Jaehyun was. That doesn't mean he wouldn't _threaten_ him though.)

Just as the words to decree his celibacy were on the tip of his tongue, Jaehyun spoke up, somewhat annoyed. "Stop flirting with that kid, he has a crush on you." And before Taeyong could even get a word in, Jaehyun added, "You're leading him on."

"I am not!" He huffed indignantly and half scandalized. (okay, maybe Taeyong was leading him on a _little bit,_ but he didn't feel as bad as he should've and it was kind of funny to see Jaehyun mad). "I'll do it again if you don't stop annoying me," Taeyong muttered underneath his breath. Jaehyun caught it and scowled as Taeyong paid him no mind, pulling out the letter from its case. "Oh," he said, voice raising in genuine surprise, "It's from Jeno."

They were still in the same position, Jaehyun's arms wrapped around and encasing him from behind, chest pressed to his back, body still defined through the weak barrier that was the thin robe. Taeyong had half the mind to tell him to get off, still vaguely irked from earlier, but with with the feel of Jaehyun's humming on his back, and with the light kisses and terse nibbles he left on his ears, Taeyong could only sigh to himself and simply enjoy it.

Taeyong absentmindedly walked to the living room as he read the letter, Jaehyun following behind like a puppy and not letting going go. "Oh my God!" Taeyong squealed. Jaehyun pulled back a little to look at the head of his lover bobbing with happiness. He raised his brow. "Jeno just completed his first year of knight training!"

Jaehyun let go now, rounding to face his husband and see the delight in his eyes. He was far from disappointed and the sight made him feel healed, like an emollient balm had been rubbed into his chest, softening him from the inside out. "Did he? Congratulations," Jaehyun said softly.

"He did! Oh my God, he— Wait." Taeyong paused, feeling a cold breeze hit his chest. He looked down to see his front exposed (save for his underwear. how _embarrassing_ ) and grimaced. Jaehyun must've untied it from the back to front when he was behind him and Taeyong wasn't paying close attention. It could've been an accident, the stupid knot could have come undone by itself, but that almost cocky, unapologetic smirk (which he wanted to _kiss_ off, much to his own annoyance) told him otherwise. Taeyong fumed, pushing past him towards the toilet.

"And to think, I was going to forgive you and let you join me for a bath," Taeyong said cynically as he reached the door. His words were just above a whisper, barely enough for Jaehyun's ears to have caught on. But they did. And when they did it alarmed him.

"Wait, what?" Jaehyun sounded almost panicked as Taeyong shut the door and locked it.

And maybe Taeyong couldn't go celibate (not now or in a hundred and one years) but that sort of threat was powerful enough too.

Taeyong was knitting, a habit he had taken up when he didn't have much to do on the weekends, and it was in his mind to make a scarf. Or Maybe gloves. Jaehyun got cold in the winter.

And speaking of Jaehyun — _thinking_ of Jaehyun, as the man always seemed to appear right as he did so like some Godawful magician — Jaehyun had come out of their bedroom after taking a shower and Taeyong could tell by the way he stomped up, right in front of him, that he was still ticked off. He continued to knit with a coy smile, not paying the petulant man-child, who he was sure was pouting with his arms crossed, any attention.

"Taeyong," Jaehyun groaned. No answer. _"Yongie."_ Still no answer. _"Babyyy."_

God-fucking-dammit, Taeyong was a weak man.

"What do you want?" Taeyong snapped, though there was no real bite behind his words. And as expected, Jaehyun had his arms crossed _and_ was pouting. He looked silly really — far too tall, far too broad, and far too muscular to pass off as cute to anyone else, but Taeyong always had a more twisted and warped taste when it came to Jaehyun. Jaehyun often argued that Taeyong was the cute one, but in moments like these, Taeyong seriously begged to differ. He took a picture of the moment in his mind, locking it away in his vault of Jaehyun-centred memories.

Jaehyun frowned before flopping down unto the living room chair beside him. A moment passed and Taeyong briefly wondered if Jaehyun was done openly sulking and would now cuddle against him in silence like he always did when he was in a bit of a mood — but that's just what the thought was, _brief,_ because Jaehyun's had snuggled closer, yes, but his hands had also began to wander. The feeling tingled on his neck and on his thigh, sending jolts of charged electricity up his spine. Taeyong needed to control it before it really got out of hand.

"Donghyuck's coming today." Jaehyun's hands continued their exploration of his body. There was nothing new to find but the man was _enamoured_. "And Johnny's coming along with him."

Jaehyun sat up at attention at that, but leaving a hand on the last area it had touched — Taeyong's navel. And Taeyong was briefly distracted because that area was sensitive.

He looked up at Jaehyun, semi flustered, to see Jaehyun staring back at him, harsh lines marring his soft features. Taeyong knew what he was thinking before he even said it. "I swear to God, if he even _hinted to_ her where we're hiding—"

"He wouldn't," Taeyong hushed him, "He's learned his lesson." Johnny knew better now. He had eventually come to terms with the fact that his sister had done something that despicable after a long time of vehemently denying it, and it didn't help that the Princess had gotten off lightly considering everything that happened. King Lee, the Choi's, and the Kim's were punished, but who would believe such a beautiful and harmless Princess would do such a thing? Nobody who wasn't there. Nobody who wasn't a witness.

It didn't matter now though, the past was the past, and apparently, Johnny had one day confronted his sister on her wrongdoings and in the words of Donghyuck, he'd come out crying. Donghyuck didn't tell him any more than that though, and Taeyong didn't care to ask. He liked Johnny in spite of of all of that, and he he missed his cat-like smiles. He knew Jaehyun missed him too, his childhood friend, no matter how angry he was on Taeyong's behalf.

And as if on cue, several knocks resounded on the door, the distinct sound echoing through the thin walls of their house. Taeyong shot Jaehyun a weary look, "Behave." Then there was grumbling behind him as he opened the door.

 _"Yongie!"_ Donghyuck flung himself around Taeyong, causing him to stagger backwards. He patted the shorter boy's back and rubbed it, looking up and past him to see Johnny standing sheepishly at the door. Taeyong smiled at hime — let bygones be bygones, there was really never any hard feelings in the first place.

Donghyuck only let go when Taeyong ruffled his hair, eliciting a chuckle as Taeyong took a proper look at him, the urge to pinch his cherubic cheeks never once gone from him. And with every sparse visit from Donghyuck, Taeyong couldn't help but see how much Donghyuck had changed. It was one thing when someone grew in front of you, you didn't notice it then until suddenly with them and reminded of times together years ago, but Donghyuck's look was ever changing every few months.

Taeyong's heart ached in a dull, low throb. He hadn't seen his brother, too, in awhile, and couldn't help but wonder how much he'd changed, how much of a man Jeno had become. The thought vanished with a sigh. Distance made the heart grow fonder, and this distance was for the best. Besides, it wouldn't be too long before Jeno and his mother's next visit so that was something to look forward to.

"Come in," he said, smiling warmly at the both of them. Johnny, like Jaehyun, had to duck a little as he came through the door. After shutting the door, he turned to see Johnny lingering around in front of him, most likely too abashed or apologetic (both) to take another step forward. Donghyuck, on the other hand, had already made himself comfortable on the couch. Taeyong looked to Jaehyun, pulling a face and ordering him to hug his ex friend with his eyes. Jaehyun stared back, just as stubborn, but forever weak-willed when it came to the likes of Taeyong, and he grumbled blatantly before going over to Johnny.

And Taeyong had to suppress a laugh then because the Prince had fallen from his grace, nothing short of a poor man Taeyong had wrapped right around his pinkie finger.

The Seo Prince was the first to put out a hand to shake, but Jaehyun just grabbed it and pulled him into a hug. Taeyong slid past them, trapping a giggle behind his hand as he went to sit beside Donghyuck who was examining his knitting, both of them letting their men have their moment. Donghyuck turned to him for a second, still smiling faintly, but eyes darting past him to see their bro-embrace. Taeyong raised a brow as Donghyuck refocused back on him, leaning in with a slightly serious look.

Donghyuck licked his lips before whispering, "Johnny didn't want me to tell you this, but I think they're close to finding Sir Doyoung."

Taeyong's ears perked up at that, and despite himself, he sighed. "They've been close to finding him for two years now, Hyuck. He's practically a dead man." And deep down, Taeyong knew that was the furthest thing from the truth. A man like Sir Doyoung didn't just _die_ , not like a commoner — if he were to die, it'd be like a Royal, brave in the face of death and right before an audience — most importantly, _never_ without a fight. Those words were just reassurance to keep himself at peace, because the idea of such a man hidden, lurking, planning at night, sometimes made his blood run cold. Taeyong preferred to think he was dead.

Donghyuck frowned and made to talk but was interrupted by a loud laugh. Taeyong turned — It belonged to Jaehyun.

He raised a brow at the sudden switch up and scoffed half heartedly — _Tch, men could be so fake._

"Take a seat and I'll get dinner ready," Taeyong announced, and as he stood up, his knees cracked. He was too young for all this, he distantly registered. But it didn't matter now, he was in the mood to cook, especially for a group of people he considered family — one of them more than.

"You don't have to," Johnny started with the insistent wave of a hand. And it fell on deaf ears because an hour later, the food was ready to be served, Taeyong having cooked along with Donghyuck's (very much non-existent) help (emotional support he called it). They were all soon sat down at the small dinner table, nothing that could compare to when Jaehyun was a Prince and they were at the Jung's, and not even close to the dinner table they had attended when they visited the Seo's — but this was better. It was different in how _close_ they all felt together, free from the burdens of royal life, free from the secrecy and the lies.

It was better than anything Taeyong could have wished for.

And the feeling that came to him at the sight of them happy and laughing at the dinner table wasn't a surprise because it was something he had been feeling for a long, long time. It was a feeling that spread throughout his veins and wrapped around his once broken heart, repairing the strings and unwound threads with its power alone. Taeyong was happy.

Taeyong was really, truly, genuinely _happy_.

( It was late in the evening by the time Donghyuck and Johnny had left, and Jaehyun's arms were wrapped around him as they cuddled in bed, the man's leg thrown over him possessively like a bear.

"Johnny told me he was planning to propose to Donghyuck, you know," Jaehyun mumbled under his breath, but Taeyong was already beginning to feel sleepy — Jaehyun's shower of kisses always had that side effect that came with its lovesick spell.

"Is that so?" Taeyong mumbled, fluttering his eyes open a little just to catch the glint of silver that was wrapped around his own ring finger. He closed his eyes and settled his head into Jaehyun's chest with a contented sigh.

"Yeah," Jaehyun muttered, placing a soft kiss to his husband's forehead as he lulled him to sleep. "Yeah, that's so." )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all really thought I would kill Jaehyun off... SIKE. Frick unhappy endings.
> 
> But anyways.
> 
> Here's a scene that was supposed to take place in the earlier chapters of Spoilt Royals that I scrapped: 
> 
> "Where have you been?" Jaehyun started slowly. "Don't lie, I know you were with my brother." Taeyong wasn't going to lie — The look Jaehyun was giving him told him he knew of his whereabouts as soon as he stepped into the room. "I wanted you to call the doctor yet you were off with a man. Alas, are we surprised? Peasants like you are nothing but cheap, common whores."
> 
> Can y'all imagine if I had made Jaehyun this mean 😫😩 I was lowkey going to, but moving on...
> 
> I hope people are okay with Taeyong’s decision not to visit Haein. I debated on writing that scene but I genuinely don’t think Taeyong would have done it, he’s not the type to do well in those situations, I think. And some may be iffy about the ending, but this was literally the exact ending I had in mind before I wrote this fic.  
> I imagined them in a little cottage with Taeyong tending to chickens etc, but I digress. 
> 
> I look back on my first chapter and cannot fathom people getting this far. Thank you for giving this a chance.
> 
> This end note was a bit long and I basically just said a whole lot of NONSENSE, so my apologies, but I sincerely hope you enjoyed this fic. I’m glad some people could make it to the end of Spoilt Royals :) <3
> 
> Peace up, A town down <3💋💋💋💋
> 
> [cc!!!](https://curiouscat.qa/Starhoneyyy)


End file.
